


CONFLICTING DESIRES

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 119,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SASUKE HAS ISSUES, IBIKI STEPS IN... SASUKE/NARUTO HAVE ISSUES... IBIKI/SASUKE HAVE ISSUES... IBIKI/SASUKE/NARUTO HAVE ISSUES... CAN ALL THESE ISSUES EVER WORK OUT?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CONFLICTING DESIRES - CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE 2016

**PROLOG** : Takes place a few years after 'ANYTHING FOR YOU'. Itachi and Orochimaru are dead, Sasuke has returned to the Leaf Village... the rest you'll catch on in the story.

*****************************************

** CHAPTER 1 **

Naruto looked up at him, the post orgasmic blush of his cheeks and a few sweat dampened curls framing his face, accenting the extraordinary aqua blue of his eyes. “What excites you?” The playful affection in his gaze grew puzzled as Sasuke didn’t speak. “You know… turns you on?” Naruto’s blush deepened, “I mean you’ve only… well, you haven’t…” Naruto’s gaze was intent. “I don’t know how to please you. You’ve never let me _do_ anything to you… not so much as stroke you.”

Naruto felt a chill at his lover's closed off expression, the emotionless gaze… it was as if Sasuke hadn’t spent almost a year living with him… like he was a stranger. Even his voice held no emotion as he replied, “That is not necessary. I get my pleasure from pleasing you… I am pleasing you right?”

Naruto looked away, hurt deeper than he’d thought possible by those blank words. _“How you get pleasure is from pleasing me...”_ He parroted his beloved’s words quietly; he could feel the damp trek of a tear down his cheek, the warmth followed by the cooler air of the room. His voice was raspy and he had to force the words out, “What am I to you?”

At the hurt look, that he was sure Naruto didn’t even know was on his face, Sasuke’s emotionless mask fell away. “My love, Naruto, my only love.” He stroked the lightly scarred cheek and kissed the track that the tear had left.

Naruto gave a half-hearted smile, "We should shower..."

Sasuke nodded and replied, "You can take yours first." Naruto studied his face a moment, then nodded rose and walked into the shower.

Sasuke listened to the shower... he hadn't meant to upset him, only told the truth, there was nothing his lover could sexually 'do to him' that would be welcomed. When Naruto walked out, he went to go shower.

\----------------------------

Sasuke could hear his lover in the kitchen, it sounded like he was cooking. He could smell the eggs and coffee, Naruto knew he loved the foreign western-style breakfast. As he entered the room Naruto turned and smiled brightly at him as if nothing had happened in the bedroom. “I’ve got breakfast done.”

Sasuke walked over to the amazing man and gave him a gentle chaste kiss. “Thanks.”

They ate quietly, neither breaking the unnatural silence. After their meal Sasuke sat sipping his coffee while Naruto drank his tea, he often proclaimed he didn’t know why anyone would like coffee; the bitter drink stained your teeth and left you with foul breath.

Naruto reaching over and soothingly covered Sasuke’s hand, he knew his crying had upset his Koishii, usually after 'sex' his beloved would shower with him, but he hadn't wanted to earlier because he upset him. “I’m sorry.”

Sasuke mutely shook his head gathering his thoughts before replying. “You did nothing wrong. I just can’t, not now.” _Not ever_.

Naruto stroked his hand tenderly. “We need to finish up here or we’ll be late getting to the mission desk and all the good assignments will be gone.”

Sasuke looked at his partner gratefully, he was afraid Naruto was going to ask why and he didn't have an answer... at least not one he would ever give.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_'I get my pleasure from pleasing you… I am pleasing you right?'_

Sasuke's words had taunted him for days, they were so cold. Why couldn't he touch him? He could accept that his Koishii would not fuck him... only kiss his body and give him hand jobs, while that was amazing he longed to be free to caress him. He couldn't even touch him below the waist, and while his beloved was kissing his body or giving him a hand job he wasn't allowed to touch him at all... Naruto wasn't sure if what they did even qualified as 'sex' since all he was allowed was platonic caresses and Sasuke never even climaxed... at least not around him.

_'I get my pleasure from pleasing you...'_

If he couldn't touch him maybe... his blue eyes rose to meet Sasuke's the earnest gaze unwavering as he stated, “I want to see you cum.” Sasuke returned Naruto’s scrutiny with a look of utter dismay, but his voice remained calm. “No…”

The Blonde sighed woefully, “Sasuke… I feel like you aren’t sharing your whole self with me…. Not only your body, your thoughts… like you are hiding things from me.”

Sasuke knew it wasn’t fair… in a way Naruto was right, he was holding a part of himself back… but even knowing this it changed nothing. “I’m very sorry, I can’t.”

The betrayal and pain that blossomed in those amazing kind eyes hurt... and Naruto’s next quiet strained words drove the knife home. “I masturbate for you…” The words were not an accusation, not spoke in anger; instead the words clearly expressed his hurt emotions and confusion. It was true Naruto did masturbate for him, he had only to ask and his mate would share the intimate experience with him, but it changed nothing.

Naruto could see Sasuke wouldn't say anything further, he rose and walked silently out of the room as his Koishii turned away, dressed and dried his hair. They needed to go or they'd be late to the Missions Desk, but if he could just get to truly touch Sasuke he'd gladly have been a Dog Walker or weed gardens...

\-----------------------------------

That evening they greeted each other with happy smiles, when Sasuke enclosed him in his arms everything was perfect. Naruto felt so lucky to have Sasuke's love, this was worth all the pain and sorrow he'd felt during the years he was gone.

Sasuke smelled his partner's skin, he loved his scent… the subtle hint of the lavender soap he’d bought him for his birthday and the natural aroma that emitted from him, rising off his warm skin. It relaxed him, it was the smell of ‘home’, he was safe here beside him.

Naruto smiled lovingly at his amazing Koishii. Everything would work out, eventually Sasuke would trust him, it would just take more time. He melted into his lover with a grateful murmur, here in his beloved’s arms, he felt nothing could go wrong… but it did.

\-------------------------------------

Naruto remembered watching Kiba and Shikamaru this morning, they were deeply in love... Shikamaru was reserved in public, but many times he'd see them standing just around a corner in the hall. Kissing each other tenderly, their hands resting lightly on their lover's ass, smiling and teasing each other... that was what he wished he could have with Sasuke... but he couldn't even touch him like that in the privacy of their own home.

That night he tried to explain again to his beloved how it hurt him to not be allowed to caress him, to kiss his body and hold him without worry that he'd mistakenly touch him 'wrong'.

Naruto sighed, “You know it’s not fair that you won’t let me touch you. It makes me feel like a client.”

_'I get my pleasure from pleasing you… I am pleasing you right?'_

There was a sliver of bitterness coloring his next words. “Like you're only bringing me to orgasm but feel nothing…” Naruto's voice broke and his last words were little more than a plaintive rasp, “Can’t I be more than that… I need more.”

Sasuke looked away, sickened by his partner's words, his voice hoarse he could barely get the words out his throat was so tight with emotion. “Don’t say that… don’t ever say that…” Although it wasn’t his lover's intent he’d just reduced him once more to the tool that was used by his masters to please others… nothing… just an object. Sasuke rose fighting his urge to leave but he wasn’t sure he’d ever come back if he did, he wanted so badly to stay, to love and be loved but he felt valueless once more.

He did the only other thing he could, he walked in to the bathroom, locked the door and started the shower nearly tearing his clothes off he walked in and knelt leaving the scalding water rain down on his tender flesh, lost in the memories of all the times he’d knelt before them… knelt and accepted that he wasn’t of value, wasn’t a person… wasn’t ever going to be loved, just fucked… and whipped… beaten... hurt. Sasuke started quietly sobbing, not making a sound as the water reddened his flesh and washed his tears down the drain... his tears _'nothing more than water'_ and meaningless to Itachi.

Naruto stood looking at the closed door for several minutes, tears slipping down his cheeks. It hurt so much that Sasuke would just walk away... he couldn't stay here looking at the closed door. He would go start their evening meal and maybe clean up the living room.

Sasuke cried until he was just left with a hollow ache, and the acceptance… it was no different than what he’d done for so many men… at least Naruto wouldn’t injure him. Rising to his feet he turned the water off, dried himself , unlocked the door and walked out… clothes were unnecessary, unless Naruto would get pleasure from removing them himself or watching him remove them. Naruto had left the bedroom but Sasuke could hear him in the living room, probably cleaning, it was what he did when angry or upset.

Sasuke considered how best to please him, then felt a stab of shame at the knowledge he was once more ‘this’, but he forced the self loathing back down deep inside him and he slipped up on the bed. “Naruto… please come back. I’m sorry.” Naruto poked his head into the room his gaze reserved then his eyes widened in shock as he saw Sasuke laying nude on the bed, his hand slowly stroking his cock.

Naruto could do nothing but stare completely dumbfounded by the sight before him, but even though his mind had ceased to function his body had not, his cock immediately responded to the sight and he found his feet carrying him forward towards the tempting sight. “Sasuke.” he gasped breathlessly. “You are so sexy!”

Sasuke gave him a seductive smile, he’d heard that many times usually from the older men who thought it mattered what they said, it didn’t. It was just so many empty meaningless words, but he knew his part and never once faltered, “I want you.” Sasuke faked excitement, his breathing increasing and he parted his lips invitingly. He continued stroking his cock as he ‘entertained’ him, it was the only way he could stay erect, once they started fucking him it no longer mattered if he was erect, they never noticed.

Naruto stood beside the bed, lust darkened eyes hungrily traveling over his 'aroused' body, “Oh… wow…”

Sasuke released his cock crawling slowly over to the edge and watching the blonde’s breath catch. “How do you want me?” With seductive grace he bowed down before the man, his face resting on the bed as he looked ‘coyly’ back. Sasuke fluidly rose and lay back on the bed his knees raised, he purred. “Or would you like to see my face as you fuck me and I cry out in ecstasy?”

Naruto made a soft groan at his erotic lover’s actions, his heart racing as he watched his beautiful partner.

This one couldn’t decide, Sasuke had run into this many times and rolled over raising his ass in the air once more and cooing “I need you, please… I need you to fuck me…” he made a little pleading mew. The sound snapped the man out of his daze and he eagerly stripped, climbed up and grabbed the lube, “I want you, please, now… I can’t wait..” Sasuke gave a teasing whimper.

The man’s hands shook with excitement as he grasped Sasuke’s hips and started to press in slowly, Sasuke bucked back ‘eagerly’ taking the man’s cock to the base without pause. The pain was familiar and expected, and it didn’t show on his face, his muscles didn’t tense against it… he knew, he’d learned not to fight the pain long ago, it was better to remain relaxed and accept the pain. In his head he heard his brother's words, _'accept the pain'_ as Itachi's whip cut strips of flesh off. Yes... always accept the pain it was better than to prolong it or have them grow impatient and tear him in their excitement.

He preferred this position because he didn’t have to force himself to look like he was ‘enjoying it’ only sound like it, and it was guaranteed that the client wouldn’t notice, or if they did, wouldn’t care if his cock was flaccid. The man groaned deeply in pleasure and after a moment began thrusting gently into Sasuke’s ‘welcoming’ body. Sasuke bucked back into each thrust exciting the man with his ‘enthusiasm’ soon he was pounding hard and deep, rapid slams that rocked Sasuke's body slightly, exciting the men brought them to orgasm faster and he’d had worse, much worse… so many times.

Moaning and gasping out in well rehearsed pleasure he waited, soon they would be finished, unless he’d paid for… not paid… unless he wanted another activity. Some enjoyed getting a blow job to excite them then fucking him again… From the ragged pants and irregular strokes it was clear this one was nearly done and Sasuke got ready to feign his orgasm, contracting his muscles around the man’s erection as he moaned and arched into his thrusts…

The moment came and Sasuke performed, pleased by his actions, the man stroked his back and bowed over him to kiss his shoulders. Sasuke waited, his lips parted as he panted in feigned pleasure at the ‘strong orgasm’ the man had given him. When he withdrew Sasuke waited a moment before laying down and rolling over. To look up seductively at…

Sasuke’s smile faded, luckily the blonde man’s gaze had shifted away from his face as he cuddled into his chest spouting endearments.

Sasuke's muscles jumped he wanted to scramble away, he needed to get away... to go into the shower and wash the man’s touch from his skin and clean himself before the next… Sasuke was battling waves of panic this was all wrong, all wrong!

Naruto felt Sasuke’s small shiver and looked up into his blank face, “Koishii, are you cold?”

Sasuke nodded, the cold he felt was waves of panic and distress, keeping his tone calm he detangled himself from the blonde man… from Naruto... and forced a smile, “I think I will shower, get cleaned up and the heat will warm me.”

The man… Naruto nodded, “I can join you if you like...”

Sasuke felt the nausea rising as he started to slip, his act growing harder to maintain. “I’d like to take one by myself… I like the water really hot.”

Naruto looked confused but agreed, “Ok, I’ll use the other shower in the hall bath.”

Sasuke nodded, slipping in and closing the bathroom door he just looked at it, his anxiety and distress growing. It was wrong, he wasn't feeling good, this was terrifying... he needed his 'medicine', he needed the pill that stopped his fear and clouded his memories so he could go on… he'd beg them, promise anything... do anything for that brief peace...

Sasuke backed into the shower, he could feel the man's cum on his thighs… this was wrong, everything was wrong! Sasuke gave a soft cry and shivering turned the water on as hot as it would go, crying and confused he curled up on the shower floor.

The searing pain of the shower as it burned him the only thing that felt right. It wasn’t a blonde man… it was Naruto… he couldn't bear the horror, the terrible agony he felt as he tried to accept the fact he’d tried so very hard to ignore… that it was not a 'man', not a client… hysteria threatened to overcome him.

He couldn’t separate it… the 'man' fucking him and the man who said he cared about him… it was wrong all horribly wrong and nothing made sense. He felt so hurt and betrayed, this was what the man wanted. Naruto had wanted him to… he'd wanted to put his vile hands on… no, the warm loving arms and gentle touch… grasping his hips as he pounded into his body… used him.

No, no… this wasn't right, everything hurt, his body... his heart. Sasuke lay and cried long after the shower had lost its bite. Naruto, the man he loved… it was him… he’d wanted this… just like Itachi.

Sasuke sat up braced into the corner his hands around his legs wishing desperately that this was a horrible dream that Itachi would come with the drug that took away his memories, clouded them and made everything ok again.

Sasuke heard the door open for just a second he hoped it was his Anki… but he knew it wasn’t. Itachi was dead… and he wasn't sure what was real anymore.

“Sasuke?” Naruto came into the bathroom slowly, his face worried. Sasuke didn’t reply just dropped his face down to be hidden in his arms.

“Sasuke? Are you ok?” Naruto asked.

The distress in Naruto's tone was obvious, but nothing mattered, he couldn't bear this! He just wanted to be alone.

Naruto touched him and he jumped, “Leave me alone! Please… please just leave me alone…" his pleading words trailed off as his throat swelled with tears again. “Don’t… please…” He couldn’t bear to look at him to remember the lust and hunger on the man's face as he gave himself to the blonde to be used.

Naruto was crying, he tried to hug him and Sasuke howled, struggling. “Stop, please stop… please!”

The arms drew back, and Sasuke shivered turning his face into the wall as he cried. He heard Naruto leave but there was no reason to move, the shower was becoming icy… that was familiar too, the slice of the whip leaving painful bloody stripes on his chilled flesh… like hot iron brands to the numb flesh, fiery agony that grew until he lay too weak to move.

He wasn’t sure when, but someone had turned the water off, they had come for him. Numb and shivering he hesitantly glanced up, saw pale flesh and raven hair... His Anki, he clung to him, “Itachi… I’m sorry… please don’t , don’t hurt me anymore…” the hands drew him out and wrapped a towel around him then brought him back to the bed. Sasuke looked around in confusion, then panic... Where were the cuffs?! Itachi was going to be so angry if he didn’t put them on… his hand flew up to his neck in horror his collar! His collar was gone! Sasuke cowered on the bed… Itachi would be angry… he would want him cuffed, his arms behind his back, so he could hook them to the frame above…

His Anki was going to be so very angry… every savage thrust rocking his body as his arms were yanked brutally… the horrific pain as muscles tore, the sickening pop as his shoulders gave, his arms dislocating… Sasuke pleaded quietly, “Please… I swear I didn’t take them.” His brother was silent his hand light almost gentle… like it had been when he was a child.

Sasuke remained unmoving, afraid his brother’s loving touch would stop, wanting to curl into him but knowing that to move would cause Itachi to hurt him. He lay frightened, exhausted, as his body warmed.

Sasuke fell asleep, still flinching at every sound even the soft footsteps of Sai as he rose and walked out to talk to Naruto. “I may have calmed him, but nothing we can do can fix it. We must get Lady Tsunade… you must let them take him.”

Naruto wanted to believe he was wrong, that Sasuke would be ok when he woke… but he knew Sai was right. “I’ll go…” Naruto's teary eyes rested on the bedroom door, then he turned to leave saying quietly, “If he woke I could not calm him… you could.”

Sai nodded but Naruto had swiftly left… Sai sat near the bedroom door listening to the soft breaths and frequent whimpers from the broken man within. He didn’t think anyone had known how damaged Sasuke was… Naruto certainly hadn’t, the desperation and confusion he’d shown as he’d ran up and grabbed him was heart breaking.

He didn’t think Naruto had purposely selected him, he’d just been the first person he’d seen and he was panicked… but Sai was glad he had grabbed him, it turned out to be the best choice. Sasuke had been calling him Itachi, his brother… Sai knew with his pale skin and black hair he did look like an Uchiha. There was only one other that could have easily handled the situation and he maybe be the one they end up calling… Ibiki. No one knew the psyche and effects of torture better… and Sasuke had definitely been tortured.

Sai wasn’t surprised when he looked up to see two ANBU looking down at him, a moment later Ibiki walked in. “The Hokage sent me to assess and handle the situation, Naruto has been admitted to the hospital for evaluation.”

Sai rose and waited patiently. Ibiki walked swiftly into the bedroom pulled a vial and needle from his coat, injected Sasuke and then calmly walked back out, “What do you know about this…” Ibiki waved toward the now heavily sedated man.

Sai replied briefly, "Approximately 20 minutes ago Naruto came upon me, he urgently asked I return with him to his house stating there was ‘something wrong with Sasuke’. I walked in found Sasuke agitated and confused, under the freezing cold shower, turned it off and Sasuke mistook me for his brother. He plead that I not hurt him several times as I wrapped him in a towel and moved him out to the bed. On the bed he became hysterical, looking for something then frantically scrambling at his throat before cowering once more and saying, 'I swear I didn’t take them'. He remained still as I sat beside him, then fell asleep.”

Ibiki nodded, “Thank you, you can go.” Sai nodded and walked out the door.

Ibiki withheld a sigh, his expressionless face did not reflecting the disgust he felt inside. It was a good thing Itachi was dead or he would have had half his men out looking for him so he could kill him. Ibiki walked in, scooped up the frail man from the bed, his two ANBU rested a hand on him and made the hand signs for the transportation jutsu.

At the hospital, the nurse turned and upon seeing the Interrogation specialist and two ANBU behind her yelped and dropped the tray she’d been carrying. Ibiki was very used to this reaction however when she didn’t immediately recover her professionalism he quirked a disapproving eyebrow at her and she swiftly regained her poise. “Sasuke Uchiha. Isolation. Restraints, both wrist and ankle."

The nurse grabbed an orderly to take Sasuke from him and turned to go prepare the room Ibiki stopped her, “Bright room, DO NOT LET THE LIGHTS BE TURNED OFF.” She nodded her eyes wide, more at the fright of having the 'highly dangerous' Jounin grab her shoulder than the blunt clear instructions he gave.

Ibiki dismissed his men and proceeded to Lady Tsunade’s office. She listened to his brief then asked, “Opinion?”

“Sasuke was tortured, it is likely it was by his brother.” Ibiki replied shortly.

Tsunade sighed, dropped all pretense of formality and poured herself a drink, she knew Ibiki did not drink and did not offer. “Naruto blames himself… says he and Sasuke had a disagreement about the fact Sasuke wouldn’t allow him to… touch him sexually.”

Ibiki grunted, it made sense if what he suspected was true, Sasuke hadn’t only been tortured… his brother had done much worse. He waited for Tsunade to take a drink gathering her thoughts before She continued her narrative. "He’d said Sasuke treated him like a ‘client’… he'd only knew that Sasuke had very reluctantly been someone's lover, he'd thought Orochimaru... but swears he didn’t know anymore than that. After his statement Sasuke went into the bathroom and Naruto didn’t see him until Sasuke called him to the bedroom… He offered, Naruto accepted... and after they finished, things started going downhill. Sasuke was acting strange and said he wanted to shower alone… that’s pretty much it, Naruto got worried, went in found him in the shower and Sasuke became ‘extremely agitated’ not wanting Naruto to touch him."

Ibiki grunted his acknowledgement, he was certain now, he been far more than his brother's reluctant lover, but it wasn’t information he was willing to share until it was ‘backed up’ with proof… and then only if it was pertinent, which it was likely it was. Lady Tsunade wasn’t stupid it was easy to follow the path to the right conclusion.

“What now?” She looked worn out, he knew she had a strong attachment to Naruto and this was difficult for her.

Ibiki replied bluntly, “Now I wait for Sasuke to wake.” She nodded and Ibiki took that as ‘permission’ to go. He walked into the hospital and down the corridor to the room that everyone kept giving nervous looks toward. Walking in to the room he took a seat within easy view of the man on the bed, he didn’t want to frighten him, that would be counterproductive.

He remembered everything about the day the rogue Uchiha had arrived back at the village, when he wandered up to the gate and allowed the ANBU to arrest him, he'd been in shock. Very little he said during their many 'question and answer sessions' was information they didn't already know.

Itachi and Orochimaru were dead, he held no information that was of interest so he was jailed and things progressed from there... Naruto vouched for him and acted as a 'guard' for sometime then he'd seemed to just slip back into the village routine like he'd never been gone... looks like he'd been wrong, there had been information it was essential for him to know and he missed it.

Sasuke woke, his first reaction was to struggle before looking around with frightened eyes, “Where’s Itachi?”

For a moment Ibiki weighed the pros and cons of his answer then replied bluntly, “Dead.”

Sasuke looked confused and Ibiki wondered if he even knew where he was or remembered anything that had happened in the 3 years since his return. “Ibiki?”

“Yes.” Ibiki remained expressionless and waited, he did not offer information.

“Why am I here?” Sasuke looked at the door, then down at his bound wrists and ankles.

The timid man was growing less confused now, but offering more than the minimal information would not get Ibiki's questions answered so he answered Sasuke's question with one of his own. “What do you remember?”

The despair that washed over his face said he remembered enough that he knew why he was here. Sasuke looked away and if he hadn’t been restrained it looked like he would have curled up on his side facing away, as it was he could only avert his head. His voice was very hushed, but the depression was unmistakable. “I’m tired… please go.”

Ibiki considered his request before countering, “If you talk with me I’ll have the restraints removed.”

Sasuke quietly replied, “I’d rather not… the restraints can stay…”

Ibiki rose and walked over to study him, most people squirmed under his gaze but Sasuke simply tried to ignore him. Ibiki stroked Sasuke’s cheek an if he hadn’t been restrained he would have fell from the bed he flinched so greatly. Then begged, “Please don’t touch me.”

Ibiki dropped his hand, “Why?”

Sasuke refused to answer, his face still averted, and his body trembled. Ibiki watched him a moment then ‘pushed’ further, his hand coming up as if to touch Sasuke again and the nin gave up all pretense of looking away. His eyes filled with tears, “Please… please don’t.” Ibiki nodded and dropped his hand. Sasuke didn’t look away, his gaze was hopeless. “I don’t ever want to be touched again.”

Ibiki switched ploys. “Naruto is worried about you.”

Sasuke’s reaction came as no surprise, once more he looked away and tears slipped silently down his cheeks. “He’s no different than all the others.”

Ibiki shook his head, he was tired of the evasions, tired of this game they were playing, “Let’s talk plainly, no one else is here…and if you wish not a word will leave this room… it’s me or the psychiatric ward. What happened today?”

Sasuke shook his head, “Put me in the psychiatric ward, put a collar on me do whatever you like… it doesn’t matter.”

Ibiki gave a knowing grunt, “Collar huh? Been in one myself.”

Sasuke looked hesitantly at him, although he didn’t meet Ibiki’s eyes, and after he didn’t avert his face, just looked blankly at the wall before him. Ibiki reached down to release Sasuke’s ankles, they had been restrained as a precaution against the hysterical man hurting himself by struggling, it looked like they’d passed that obstacle.

Ibiki saw Sasuke’s leg muscles jump as he unconsciously tried to recoil from his touch. Ibiki released the restraints and his hand dropped back to his side, “I don’t think we need those.” Sasuke looked down at his ankles, the marks from the restraints remained and Ibiki commented, "The marks from being bound go away in a bit, but I’m sure you know that.”

Sasuke shook his head and replied quietly, “They don’t ever go away, they will always be there even if others can’t see them.”

Ibiki said nothing, just bared his wrists, then drew the sleeves down to cover the deep scars once more.

Sasuke mournfully whispered, “I don’t want to go out there, I don’t want to pretend anymore… I should have died… I don’t belong here, I shouldn’t be alive.”

His despondent gaze met Ibiki’s, “You were captured, enslaved and abused against your will… “ Sasuke averted his face, “You don’t understand… this is what I am. I [i]stayed[/i] for Itachi… it wasn’t the collar, the shackles… I never tried to leave, now he’s gone and I should be too.” Sasuke was trembling, his scratchy voice evidence that he was hurting greatly. “Please… please leave.”

As Ibiki walked out the door Sasuke curled his now free legs up against his body, he looked so tiny laying there. Ibiki could tell he was crying as he softly whispered, “I don’t want to be touched, I don’t ever want to be touched…”

When Ibiki left the room. he assumed his usual stern mask, looking at the head nurse piercingly he stated, “Do not let his hands free.” Sasuke was a trained nin, when he was feeling this much anguish it would be a very bad decision to let him get free.

\-------------------------------------------

Less than 12 hours passed before Ibiki was once more standing in the hall before Sasuke’s room but he knew Sasuke wasn’t in there, “I told you DO NOT let his hands free.”  Ibiki didn’t yell, he never once raised his voice and yet every person in the area looked at him in fear.

He continued into the room, it hadn’t been cleaned yet. There was no hurry to go to Sasuke, they had him sedated and secure once more, properly restrained with a ANBU outside the door that would come in and supervise everything ANYONE did in the room. It was a bit over kill, but he no longer trusted the staff to follow orders.

He looked around the room… it was a disaster, blood everywhere it was a miracle they’d been able to save him. Only Tsunade’s healing had saved this from ending in tragedy… he must admit Sasuke was determined, a slice up from wrist to elbow, on the inside of his thighs two savage slices to the femoral artery… luckily not deep, the ‘instrument’ had not been sharp enough.

Ibiki came upon the ‘weapon’ in a pool of blood that was quickly becoming tacky. A chunk of the bathroom mirror… as a last act of desperation he’d attempted to cut his throat, it wasn’t as easy to hit the ‘right’ areas as you’d think… at least not with a dull weapon.

For Ibiki it wasn’t hard to see how it all happened, she’d let him loose to use the restroom he’d possibly feigned that there was no toilet paper to get her to leave the room for a minute covered the mirror with his towel to prevent the loud noise as the mirror shattered and by the time she returned he had already been severing every artery he could reach…

It had taken her far too long to realize what was happening and by the time they tore the door open things had become critical. Ibiki glanced inside the bathroom door… yes, as he'd thought, wedged it closed with the towel rack bar… he’d almost succeeded. They lost grasp on the blood slick man and caught him before he could attempt to dive head first out the window onto the concrete below.

Ibiki sighed, the staff here was not qualified for a suicidal nin, he would need to go to the psychiatric ward. He had a feeling that if the despondent young man went there he’d never come out, eventually someone would ‘slip up’ and Sasuke would succeed in ending his life.

\------------------------------------------

Ibiki found himself once more sitting looking at the pale man, his limbs anchored to the bed... he was so fragile looking. Sasuke's eyes opened to look at him. "Why? Why did she have to save me?! A few more minutes and my pain would have been over, I'd be where I belong, in Hell beside my brother."

"People here care about you." Ibiki expected the bitter laugh Sasuke gave and wasn't surprised.

"Care? If they care at all they should have let me die." He averted his face but Ibiki could see the tears painting a damp path down his face. “I love him so much, I don’t want to be here…” Sasuke spoke so quietly that for a moment Ibiki almost didn’t hear him. "You can't know how much it hurts..."

Ibiki gave a soft grunt, "You said I didn't choose to be tortured, you're wrong." This admission got the expected result, Sasuke looked over at him his eyes puzzled.

"I choose to go there, I choose to allow them to take me so my brother could get away… it was to save my brother… my brother who then fled leaving me in their hands, not returned to the Leaf Village to get help… left the country, while they brutalized my body. Sometimes the choices we make for love turn out to be the worst possible decision, but if I had to, I'd do it again." For a moment he saw sympathy and understanding in Sasuke's dark eyes. Then he closed his eyes, his words a hopeless plea. "I'm tired... please leave."

Ibiki rose, oddly he felt a desire to stay and watch him sleep, but then he seriously doubted the slender nin was actually going to sleep. He would leave, he'd made a decision and now he needed to prepare.

\---------------------------------------

He'd gotten permission to take Sasuke into his home in an attempt to find a solution to the 'issues' he was having, the suicidal nin was safer here than anywhere else except the psychiatric ward... which was where the raven-haired man would end up if Ibiki couldn't find some way to get through to him. His house was more secure than any other place in the village, no one got in or out without him allowing it.

Regretfully he had needed to keep him shackled until he was 'sealed in', but even if Sasuke did manage to escape Ibiki had that handled as well. "Strip." he directed calmly.

Sasuke gave him an alarmed look, then sighed wearily, undressed completely and handed his clothing to Ibiki when he held out his hand.

"Without clothes you'll be less inclined to leave." He was sure nudity would not be a deterrent to Sasuke, but it would immediately draw attention to him and he would not get far.

Sasuke looked at him with a bitter resignation, "It's not the first time I've been denied clothing... I suppose there's a collar too for _'my protection'_."

Ibiki was neither surprised nor offended and continued matter-of-factly, "No collar. Feel free to eat anything you like... but all knives and sharp objects have been secured, you will not find so much as a nail file with which to try to kill yourself with."

Sasuke gave him a anguished look, "Why do you care? Just let me die and let it all be over with." He sounded weary, like he'd given up. If given the chance he would try to kill himself again and keep trying until he succeeded. Ibiki was not going to let that happen.

Ibiki shook his head calmly, "Not an option... this will be your bed." he gestured in a tiny room at a bed, the room had no door and Ibiki saw how his eyes rested on the empty frame. "No door on the bathroom either, never needed one." Ibiki walked to the rear wall of the main room and took a seat on the pile of blankets on the floor, it was the place he intended on sleeping while Sasuke remained in his home.

Sasuke looked away, unable to look him in the eyes as he said it. "I don't want to sleep in the bed, can I sleep on the couch... please?"

Ibiki simply replied, "Yes." He understood, Sasuke needed the wall and back of the couch as protection from someone approaching from behind and the narrow area he'd be sleeping on wouldn't allow someone to slip into 'bed' beside him. It probably was nothing personal, not so much a fear of him as a security thing for him.

It was a need Ibiki fully understood, for the first few years after his torture he'd 'slept' sitting up in a corner of the room with a full unhindered view of all around him. He'd known it was an irrational behavior, 'they' would not come for him or anyone else ever again unless it was as a ghost... but the need remained.

For a moment those memories were fresh in his mind once more...he'd killed every person he'd seen when he escaped, an abused animal lashing out, he had no idea how many were 'innocent' nin in the wrong place at the wrong time but he'd come to terms with that long ago. Ibiki sighed and locked those memories away once more, it had been a long day for them both. He rose and placed the blankets he'd been about to use on the couch, he chosen the floor because he was just plain too big to try to sleep on it.

Sasuke was relieved Ibiki didn't try to convince him to sleep in the bed and force him to say why he couldn't. When the intimidating man went into his bedroom Sasuke hesitated then cautiously lay upon the couch and drew the blanket over him. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but he did, awaking with a hard shiver only 2 hours later. His dreams would not leave him and he rose and began a desperate search for anything to end his life... he couldn't bear it any more, he shouldn't be alive! His search was as fruitless as Ibiki had vowed, and now he stood before the locked cabinet in the kitchen... this was where the huge Jounin had locked away all the sharp knives he needed so badly. He wrested the lock, then studied how the cabinet's doors were hung hoping for hinges he could break so he could pry the doors away and reach the knives.

Ibiki had taken a seat in a kitchen chair and patiently watched, sooner or later Sasuke would notice him, and it would cause him no harm to try. Until he did he would not be able to accept he really wouldn't be able to reach them... although his methods were very clever. He had a keen intellect and where most nin would have gave up he was still coming up with new angles and ideas to gain access... to an empty cabinet.

The knives were not there... nothing was in the cabinet it was just to give Sasuke something to focus on, to provide an outlet for his need and hopefully help him gain acceptance that he could not die so he needed to find ways to cope with his pain.

Sasuke had run out of ideas and tried the only last feeble thing he could, it was very unlikely to work but he had to try. He took a fork wedged it into the lock trying to damage the mechanisms inside... as he anticipated, the metal of the lock was far stronger than the fork tines and they twisted and snapped.

"Please don't try another of the forks, I don't have very much silverware..." Ibiki stated placidly. Sasuke flinched, then just hung his head. "I _will_ kill myself... you cannot stop me. I only have to wait, you cannot imprison me here forever... eventually you'll have to release me."

Ibiki didn't seem bothered by the statement and simply replied, "Well, while you are here... Are you hungry? I can cook up something for a very early breakfast."

Sasuke shook his head, drifting out into the main room and sitting numbly on his pile of blankets. Ibiki made some breakfast anyway and ate while the mournful nin stared at a wall, when he'd finished he announced, "The rest of breakfast is in the refrigerator, you can warm it up when you get hungry." Sasuke didn't move or react in anyway, but Ibiki hadn't thought he would and it didn't bother him. Even if his reluctant house guest didn't respond, he had heard him.

Ibiki pulled out a stack of reports, this was another thing he did to get ready for this attempt at healing the young nin's mental trauma... all paperwork would be delivered to his house, he had a safe to lock them in when not actually reviewing them and he could assign missions, for the most part, from here as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked down at where the scars should be, he could not see his neck but his fingers told him his flesh was unmarked even there. It was just like Orochimaru had done so many times, his body healed leaving the marks only in his mind... and in his nightmares. Hokage Tsunade had just erased it all like nothing happened, his flesh flawless without a hint of the pain he still suffered in his heart.

Ibiki may not have seemed to be watching but he saw every glance and touch, he knew what Sasuke was thinking. In some ways he was lucky to have the scars of his ordeal... to wipe them all away like it never happened was disturbing. Like everyone around you was denying it happened and you were the only one who remembered. If his wounds hadn't been so bad that Hokage Tsunade had to heal him, he would have been bearing many very wicked looking scars.

The day passed quietly and Ibiki prepared to go to bed, Sasuke had not eaten but it wouldn't cause him harm... not yet .

The night was filled with hushed sobs from the despondent man, only brief moments of silence as he started to fall asleep before jarring awake and beginning again.

It was now morning, Sasuke had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep a few hours ago. Ibiki put on a pot of tea and went to shower so he could dress for the day, he had a substantial amount of papers to review.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke woke he looked around in confusion a moment, then remembered... he rose from the couch. Somewhere in this house there had to be something to end his life.

Sasuke walked down the hall and was startled as Ibiki walk out of the shower. His surprised glance at the muscular Jounin turned to interest... unfortunately bodily interest. Sasuke's face blazed and he backed away into the main room, but Ibiki did not seem to take it as an invitation. He simply looked over at the awkward motion of Sasuke backing away, his eyes dropping to take in the cause of his distress, then he turned without concern and continued to dry himself as he walked into his bedroom.

Sasuke watched anxiously as Ibiki walked into his room, his body shook in fear... he would call him in there to the bed... fuck him like all the others. He'd been a fool not to realize that Ibiki hadn't taken him to prevent his killing himself. Even if that was the excuse he was telling himself along with all the others.

The nudity wasn't to keep him here, it was a symbol of his ownership. Pets did not wear clothes so their bodies were bared for their owner's touch... they had to ask if they may have something... pets were obedient... pet's pleased their masters. Sasuke felt sick, he'd become another's sex toy... a possession once more. All the spirit seeped out of him, leaving him empty and cold, it was likely Ibiki was waiting for him to come in there, to crawl up on the bed and...

Panic washed through him and urgently he yanked on the door to outside, scrabbling at it hoping for a way to escape and knowing he was trapped... then sank to his knees crying in front of it. His master would be angry he didn't come and he'd be punished, but there was nothing this owner could do that hadn't already been done to him.

Ibiki walked out he was fully dressed, his enigmatic gaze took in Sasuke's hopeless posture and the fact he was at the door. He'd frightened him, Ibiki didn't know what to say... he couldn't promise not to fuck him, that would be confirming that the thought had been considered and Sasuke would never feel safe.

Sasuke knew he was back there, watching him... possibly thinking how best to punish him. When Ibiki spoke his voice was warm and gentle. "I'm sorry, next time I'll tell you I'm going to shower... I'm not used to having someone in my home." Sasuke heard him walk away and timidly glanced back. He could see Ibiki in the kitchen, the huge man was fully clothed and had a stack of papers in his hand that he set on the table then poured some tea from the pot on the stove. He must have started making the tea before he went to shower, he had planned to return there, to sit and read the reports and paperwork... he'd apologized. Sasuke was confused, Ibiki hadn't touched him even though his body was bared for his touch and he'd seen him aroused... tempting him.

He stayed beside the door for a while just watching Ibiki sitting in the kitchen, his attention on the papers before him and jotting things down on a pad of paper beside him as he read. He was afraid to move and remind Ibiki he was there.

Sasuke had not left the door he remained looking so bewildered that Ibiki wished he could comfort him, but he couldn't, it would be viewed as an attempt to touch him... or as confirmation that he had a interest in him. After what seemed an extremely long time the ghostly pale nin quietly rose to his feet and crept away, the posture of his body tensed like he was expecting to be grabbed.

Only the fact he knew there was nothing in the bathroom or bedroom Sasuke could hurt himself with, kept Ibiki from worrying. He just needed some time, he wouldn't feel safe until he was certain Ibiki had no interest in him... luckily he had a large stack of reports left to review. By the time he finished it would be time to make the evening meal and Sasuke should have calmed a bit by then.

Ibiki held back a sigh it was a very good thing he was able to maintain an emotionless exterior, looking back and seeing the gorgeous man aroused had interested him greatly, but it was not something he'd ever act on... and the terror on his fragile nin's face was enough to kill any sliver of desire he'd felt.

Sasuke hid in the bathroom, it would do no good if Ibiki decided he wanted him, there was not even a door he could attempt to lock. Why hadn't his master gotten angry? Why had he gotten dressed? He hadn't touched him... he hadn't seemed upset. Sasuke huddled in on himself hugging his body tightly, his head bowed, his owner had decided he'd wait for tonight. The thought sent another flash of panic through him. No! No, he'd rather be used now than have Ibiki come to get him at night... night, when he was most vulnerable.

He could do this... same as all the others. Just another man... although this one was definitely going to hurt him. He was very large, possibly the largest Sasuke had ever seen... but he was familiar with being torn. So very many things had been forced into him, he'd been fucked by his brother so many times, four of his fingers fucking him along with his cock... spreading, tearing, blood trailing down his legs...

Orochimaru fucking him as he sent snake after snake into his body until he was shrieking, his body feeling like it would burst... Being braced between Itachi and Orochimaru as they fucked him so hard he streamed blood down his legs and screamed until he had no voice.

Sasuke whimpered, he wanted to be sick but he hadn't eaten in too long, there was nothing to bring up. He needed his Anki... he needed the 'medicine'. The drugs were the only thing that stopped him from shattering... if he got to the point his mind was going to snap, they would give him them... a temporary break from the horror and pain. But it was not done out of kindness, Itachi corrected that assumption, they wanted his _'brain to work'_ , for him to know what was happening and perform correctly... or in his brother's eyes it was a desire to see him suffer and remember everything he'd lost.

More than the drugs he wanted to feel his brother.... Why did his Anki have to leave with Orochimaru? Now he was dead... he'd never feel him beside him again. He didn't care how badly Itachi hurt him, he'd do anything if he could just see love in his eyes again. Sasuke hung his head and sobbed. Why wouldn't they just let him die?!

\-----------------

Several hours had passed without him seeing or even hearing Sasuke, Ibiki walked back towards the bedroom looking for him. He didn't need to go any further than the bathroom, slender form lay slumped in a corner. Between not sleeping at night and wearing himself out crying he now sat propped into a corner sleeping. Ibiki knew he should leave him but he'd be very stiff and sore when he woke... against his better judgment he went out and grabbed one of Sasuke's blankets wrapping it around him before lifting him, if the timid man woke while being carried at least it wouldn't be his hands on his flesh and his body would be covered. Ibiki's luck held and he was able to lay him on the couch to sleep. He stood looking down at him then gave in to his urge and stroked his salty cheek gently, "I'm sorry you are hurting so much... it will get better, I promise."

Ibiki turned and went back to his reports.

He was warm, wrapped in a blanket he lay on a soft bed and Sasuke thought he heard a low whisper... _'I'm sorry you are hurting so much... it will get better, I promise.'_ "Anki?" But as he woke completely everything came rushing back. Itachi was dead, he'd never see him again... Sasuke closed his eyes turning to lay facing the back of the couch lost in his despair. When Ibiki told him he'd made food he didn't respond just remained curled into the back of the couch.

It wasn't until later that evening after Ibiki had gone to bed that Sasuke realized his master had found him asleep in the bathroom... he'd covered him and laid him on the couch... Why? Why did he care? The soft whisper, was it Ibiki? If he cared why hadn't he fucked him? That's what the ones who _cared_ did...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

True to his word, Ibiki now warned him when he was going to shower. The first couple times Sasuke had hunched nervously in a corner of the kitchen furthest away from the bathroom, but his fear at those times was nothing compared to when he was taking his own showers. He felt so vulnerable, trapped in the shower area with no way to escape if his master decided he wanted him... a ridiculous fear since there was nowhere to escape to even if he wasn't in the shower. He was completely helpless once more... owned.

Finally the constant fear was too much and he gave in to his fate, he could not escape and it was only a matter of time before Ibiki grew tired of waiting and punished him for not being a good pet. Sasuke rose and walked out of the kitchen, his entry into the bathroom when Ibiki was showering brought the first look of total shock he'd ever seen on the impassive Jounin's face.

"Sasuke... what are you doing in here?" Ibiki asked cautiously, smaller man looked... well, he didn't look like himself and he was slipping rapidly.

"I've come to bathe you." he purred walking in and sinuously rubbing his enthralling body against Ibiki's.

Ibiki groaned, his cock immediately flushing hard. Although his voice was husky he maintained control of his urge. "Sasuke, you should not be in here, I need you to go now."

"Do you wish for me to wait on the bed or standing?" He asked his smile undeniable seduction.

"I wish for you to go to the main room and just sit." Ibiki directed trying to 'ignore' the enticing body molded to his.

Sasuke nodded obediently, he walked from the shower straight out and sat on the couch waiting for him. Ibiki swore softly, well he hadn't saw that one coming... he quickly finished his shower and dried, his eyes on the water trail Sasuke had left as he followed his order precisely... he hadn't told him to dry himself just to go to the main room, so he had.

Itachi sure had done a job on him, groomed him to be the perfect little sex slave. Ibiki wasn't sure what he was going to do about this but whatever it was he was doing it fully clothed, there was no way he was going to have that extraordinary body writhing against his bare flesh.

When Ibiki came out to the main room the faintest flicker of confusion lit the sensual man's eyes for a second before he resumed his role... if he didn't know better he'd actually believe Sasuke wanted him, he wondered how much abuse he'd endured to make him so flawless... his own brother...

Ibiki met Sasuke's eyes, "Why are you doing this? I don't wish this..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, "Have I upset you? Did I do wrong?" His voice had taken on a hint of hysteria, "Just tell me what you wish and I will do it... anything! I will do anything to pleasure you... please!"

Ibiki saw the gorgeous man crumble, falling to his knees and pleading, "I will do it perfectly... please! Anything!"

Ibiki reached down drawing him back to his feet, he looked terrified, and begged, "Please let me... I promise I will do it well Master." A tear escaped and slipped down his cheek, he was now cringing under Ibiki's touch, and whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

Ibiki could not find the words to express how he felt, he drew Sasuke in to hug him gently, "It's ok, no one will hurt you, I am not angry."

Sasuke was whimpering and his whole body now shook hard. "I promise, I will be good." He began sobbing softly.

Ibiki rubbed his back and reassured, "Please believe me, I won't hurt you... I'm not angry." Ibiki drew back slightly to look in his eyes, Sasuke's eyes dropped subserviently. "Look at me." Sasuke was giving frightened whimpers, but immediately obediently met his eyes. "Why do you believe I will hurt you?"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to escape, but did not so much as glance away, following his order to look at him. The look on his face said he expected to be hurt even worse for what he was going to say, but he could not refuse Ibiki's 'order'. He whispered, "Itachi always said he wasn't angry... but that was when he'd bind my wrists behind me and to a frame above..."

Sasuke's eyes were so frantic, Ibiki was sure he knew what Itachi had done... he'd had it done to him. His wrists bound behind him, tied to a beam above... ripping shoulder ligaments and dislocating his arms as they fucked him... laying their weight on him until the loud snaps of both shoulders being dislocated... screaming in pain until his voice was gone.

The haunted expression of Ibiki's face was the one thing that broke through Sasuke's terror... Ibiki knew... he knew that pain Sasuke could see it in his eyes. Ibiki released him and stepped back, although his voice was dispassionate his words were not. "I'd rather cut my throat than to do that to another person."

Sasuke believed him, but it did not mean he would not hurt him for his disloyalty and for failing to please him. He sank down to his knees again, his lips parted and he provocatively touched his tempting lips with the tip of his tongue... the 'seduction' was ruined by his flushed damp cheeks and hint of fear still in his silky purr. "I will give you pleasure my Master, I will give you anything you desire... please..."

Ibiki's quiet words as he turned and walked away changed everything. "I am not your master, I've been the one wearing the collar I will never be the one holding the leash."

Sasuke remained looking back at the bedroom in confusion... he wasn't his master... his eyes were haunted... his master... no... not master... Ibiki. The man brought him so many conflicting emotions... his mast... Ibiki, didn't want him to give him pleasure... he was... unhappy, but not at him. This place didn't look right and yet it was familiar... slowly he remembered. He'd tried to kill himself, Ibiki was 'keeping him'... but not his master... he didn't want to be his master.

He didn't see Ibiki for almost an hour and there wasn't a sound from the bedroom where he was, as time passed his mind became clearer and his urge to go see if he was ok steadily grew, but he knew Ibiki would hear him approach... it would anger him. What did Ibiki really want? If he didn't want sex then what did he want? The ANBU Commander couldn't seriously be doing all this just because he didn't want him to kill himself.

He'd rubbed his nude body over the rock hard body of the intimating man... and he hadn't used him, he hadn't wanted anything sexual... he remembered Ibiki's eyes as he explained what Itachi would do to punish him. They were so haunted; he'd known the pain, felt it, there were so many things Ibiki understood without him having to explain... understood and accepted.

Ibiki drew a deep breath he just couldn't go back out there until he'd locked those memories away again, he couldn't let Sasuke see how shaken he was. This wasn't about him, it was about the emotionally fragile man out there. He'd just never thought taking the beautiful young nin into his home would bring up such strong memories.

Ibiki's thoughts turned from inward to his guest... Itachi had hurt him so badly. Every time Ibiki thought he had everything under control another bit of horror rose. How much more did the poor man have locked inside? He couldn't believe Sasuke had been able to function for so long with all that locked in his subconscious, but with every time he suppressed his true self to be that perfect toy he 'slipped a bit further' and it was harder to call him back... Ibiki wasn't even sure he'd returned now, but the way he felt right now he didn't think he could handle anymore.

As the time continued to pass without even a hint of Ibiki, Sasuke struggled against the strong impulse to go in and see if he was ok, but that was ridiculous. Ibiki was the deadly ANBU Commander, of course he was alright... but his haunted eyes, he had a strange feeling Ibiki was hurting

Well, he couldn't go back there and he couldn't just stand here looking back at the doorway to the bedroom, but he wasn't sure what to do. He'd given in a few days ago and began eating, it was nearly the time when Ibiki would make their evening meal... he wasn't a terrible cook, maybe he should cook something for their meal, it would keep his mind occupied...

_'I am not your master, I've been the one wearing the collar I will never be the one holding the leash.'_ He knew Ibiki had said he knew what it was like to have a collar when he was in the hospital room, but he hadn't thought... it just didn't occur to him that the mountainous powerful man had been as powerless as he had been and felt the hopelessness.

When Ibiki came out of the room he was quiet, so quiet that he made his normal reserved manner of briefly stating what was on his mind seem verbose. He thanked Sasuke for cooking and although he seemed unnaturally quiet he otherwise seemed to be behaving as if the whole shower inspired incident had not happened. His eyes did not linger on his body, there was no lust in his gaze... it was very confusing to have him not react, not that he wished the enormous man would.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another few days before he could believe Ibiki really wasn't going to use him, he hadn't reacted even once like he remembered Sasuke's body against his... and that was stunning since without clothes he was perpetually available for 'use'.

Ibiki was relieved when Sasuke stopped giving him nervous glanced and relaxed, he'd finally come to accept he did not wish to have sex with him. Ibiki often heard Sasuke during the night, he'd wake crying, then drift quietly around the house for a few hours before becoming so exhausted he would return to sleep. More than once he'd heard the grieving man pause outside his bedroom after his dreams, hesitate like he wished to enter before drifting away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke crying, his dream slowly loosing it's hold... everyone would assume that with such 'entertaining' events in his past he'd only dream of the abuse, if only that was true. He'd rather suffer horrific dreams than the ones he did, they'd been gone for a long time, but they'd returned even more powerful this time... dreams of being gently held by his brother, his words of love were the only thing that had mattered then. He was the one who would watch over him, soothe his pains and smile at his accomplishments... the world had been so perfect then. His brother often came in during the night to lay holding him as they slept, on the nights he didn't come Sasuke would eventually wake up and go to his beloved Aniki's bed...

As he grew older things changed, there was pain... terrible agony as his brother fucked him, but also wonderful affection that made it all worth it. Itachi still came to his room and after the horrible pain he'd hold him and murmur lovingly. The love, that's what he dreamt of, the wonderful love in his Anki's eyes as he held him.

Sasuke couldn't bear to lay awake staring into the dark with those memories haunting him. He rose from the couch, he wasn't really sure what he was going to do, but he needed to be near someone. He paused outside Ibiki's room as he had so many nights now, then gave in to his longing.

Sasuke snuck into Ibiki's bedroom, if he was lucky the powerful man would snap his neck out of pure reaction, but he could tell from the massive Jounin's breathing he was not asleep. He was certain the highly skilled nin knew he was there, but he made no reaction. As Sasuke got close enough to the bed he could see Ibiki lay nude on the bed, he still made no effort to touch him or in any way acknowledge him. He hesitated at the sight, then he remembered once more how he'd felt as he'd slept beside his Aniki when he was a small child. Laying against his brother's large frame, he'd felt safe...

Sasuke could only make out his outlines, he wasn’t able to see the perplexing man's face and he didn’t think Ibiki could see his either. Sasuke slipped onto the bed and edged cautiously over to beside him, he cautiously touched him and he felt the mountainous nin’s muscles flex in reaction. It was simply a reaction, not aggression, the ripple of his muscles brought a sad memory of his brother. Itachi had always reacted to his touch with immediate awareness it was Sasuke beside him... the ripple of his muscles in recognition and pleasure at his touch. It surprised him, Ibiki had known he was there, he could hear what he was doing... he hadn't frightened him and yet he made him react… _he_ had made _him_ react, not the man had forced him to react.

Ibiki had no idea how Sasuke would behave, but he could not seriously hurt him and this gesture of trust was important. The ability to touch another without the demands that came with it, he couldn’t even see the raven-haired man's face, he was taking nothing from him. Sasuke was completely free to do anything he desired, Ibiki was expecting nothing, asking for nothing, although he was nude.

Although he'd only intended to sleep, the knowledge that Ibiki was awake made Sasuke's exhaustion vanish. The powerful Jounin was awake and yet he did nothing to stop him from molding against his side, nothing to take control and dictated what he was allowed or make demands. Sasuke felt a freedom he never had before. No expectations, no eyes watching him… he had power, Ibiki was giving him complete power. He’d never realized how much he’d felt like he was ‘performing’ for his lover, even as he pleased him. He'd been so grateful for Naruto not touching him he had done everything to please him. Deep down he'd always felt that if he could not satisfy him without giving his body to him, then he would have to do so, he had to satisfy him. That pressure was gone and the relief was extraordinary.

Sasuke found himself truly interested in touching another, for the first time since he had been a little child, he didn’t feel required. Cautiously his fingers grazed over Ibiki’s stomach feeling the muscles twitch under his touch. The freedom was intoxicating, Sasuke’s touch became firmer, stroking over the ridges of muscles and feeling them flex. As his fingers slipped up he lightly traced silken scar tissue, this man had been badly hurt, savagely brutalized for days and he was trusting him.

Sasuke’s strokes were light and caring, Ibiki gave a soft gasp of pleasure. This had been a demonstration of trust, never had he imagined the adoration that would be in Sasuke's touch, the understanding and sympathy. Ibiki drew a ragged breath, it gave him a slightly vulnerable feeling. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been touched, he had… he’d had lovers. But this almost innocent strokes over his skin, it was powerful , it brought down barriers he never anticipated it would.

Sasuke was amazed, this ‘dangerous' powerful man lay trembling beneath his hands, Sasuke felt a surge of affection and protectiveness. He lowered his mouth and placed gentle kisses over Ibiki’s chest, never before had he chosen to do anything without it being a part of an ‘plan’, an attempt to arouse and bring release to the men. Never anything like this tender exploration, the genuine feelings that inspired real reactions.

Sasuke’s mouth felt like bliss, so incredible… so honest and uninhibited. Ibiki could help giving in to it, he gave a soft groan of pleasure. The slender nin’s body slipped up to straddle his hips and yet it wasn’t boldly sexual, just repositioning to reach more of Ibiki’s body.

When Sasuke realized where he was he froze a moment, but no hands came to cup his hips, no ‘requests’ for satisfaction. The mountainous man was very evidently aroused but it was almost as if he didn’t realize it, his reactions to Sasuke's non sexual caresses were unconsciously hungry for just that affection… not sex or sexual stimulation, the feel of a caring touch, it was like Sasuke’s own feelings in a way that was stunning. The yearning for a tender caress that was not a prelude to sex.

Sasuke lay down beside him once more matching his body to Ibiki’s, the warmth of his massive frame soothing, almost protective. Ibiki hadn’t moved, and yet Sasuke felt acceptance and understanding from him, their erections unimportant. He cautiously nuzzled into Ibiki’s chest, and felt Ibiki’s soft sigh, his welcome and acceptance of his affection… asking no more, needing no more.

Sasuke felt tears gather in his eyes, they trailed out dampening Ibiki’s chest, after a few moments Ibiki’s finger brushed the tears from his cheek. Then dropped away without demand, he did not grab or try to ‘take anything’ just offered that comfort then moved away without obligation or expectation. Sasuke drew a ragged sigh, just that simple undemanding action of comfort had brought a sense of peace. Sasuke embraced Ibiki’s body, even though the compassionate man remained aroused it was now clear he neither wanted or expected any sexual touch.

Ibiki could feel the smaller man relax into him, his muscles loosening and his breathing deepened until he was sleeping. He would have never guessed when he’d chosen to do this that Sasuke would somehow soothe him as much as he had the timid nin. He’d only provided the opportunity to take control, but Sasuke hadn’t, he’d sought and gave comfort. Ibiki wanted to enclose Sasuke in his arms but would do nothing that would take this peace away from them. Ibiki closed his eyes and relaxed , he was too aware of his surroundings and vulnerability to sleep, but he ‘embraced’ the feeling of peace Sasuke’s trusting touch brought.

Sasuke woke, the sky was lightening as dawn approached. For a moment he was disoriented, he froze, he was naked and beside a naked man… but he didn’t hurt. The man did not grasp him possessively, just lay there even though Sasuke could tell by his breathing he was not asleep. The enigmatic man didn’t speak, just calmly waited…

Sasuke’s memories returned, he glanced uncertainly up at Ibiki. What did he want? If he’d wanted sex he would have done something to him by now, Sasuke was bare his body displayed and ready for him to take… but he didn’t. Sasuke remembered cuddling into him, the gentle stroke of his finger wiping away his tears… that had been the only touch Ibiki had gave him. It was clear the enigmatic man desired him… and it was both confusing and disturbing to find that he desired Ibiki as well. Sasuke struggled with his uncertainty and soon decide to do as he should. Ibiki may not be demanding it, but he had to want him to ‘take care’ of his erection. Sasuke slipped down to take his cock in his mouth, but Ibiki’s soft husky tone surprised him, “Please don’t.”

Sasuke slid up trying to see Ibiki’s face, he was so confused. “Don’t you want me to…”

Ibiki replied quietly, “No.”

Sasuke’s heart fell and he looked away, his tone flat. “How do you want me?”

Ibiki gave a soft sigh, “In my arms... but only if you wish.”

Sasuke lifted up slightly and looked down at him, he was bewildered. How was Ibiki going to fuck him? Did he want him to lay atop him so he could clasp him to his body as he fucked him? Sasuke slipped up to lay atop of the powerful man, expecting to feel the spear of his huge cock into his passage. But Ibiki only shifted so that Sasuke wasn’t laying on top of him, but beside him. After moving Sasuke to snuggled beside him his hands moved away. Sasuke was now very confused and distressed, he didn’t know what Ibiki wanted. His eyes filled with tears and he saw the motion of Ibiki looking down at him, but he couldn’t see his expression. Once more the calloused fingers tenderly brushed his cheek whipping away his tears. Sasuke lay looking up at Ibiki wishing he could see his face, he _had_ to want something. Sasuke reached down to enclose the hot immense length of the man's cock in his hand, but Ibiki caught his hand moving it away from his body and releasing it. The confusion was too much, Sasuke started crying and pleaded, “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

Ibiki’s lips rested on his head a moment as he murmured, “You are doing it.”

Sasuke still didn’t understand, he lay beside Ibiki feeling his warm body beside him, then cautiously he molded himself tight against the elite nin’s side. When Ibiki didn’t move away or protest, Sasuke relaxed a bit and after a moment he wrapped his arm loosely over his chest. When Ibiki didn’t disapprove, Sasuke gave into his urge to cuddle into him, it felt so wonderful to embrace him and not to feel like he was supposed to be ‘doing’ anything, to just feel the soft rise and fall of Ibiki’s chest .

Ibiki could feel the slow strokes of Sasuke's fingers, he was sure the timid nin didn’t even know he was doing it and he didn’t stop him. Only actions that were not ‘natural’, actions that were forced, would be stopped… and it felt so exquisite to feel those affectionate caresses. He wasn’t sure he could have stopped them without feeling he’d ‘lost’ something, they were addictive. The honest emotion , not just lust, he never realized how he craved this affection. Sasuke's absent brushes and silken glides of his soft fingers had ‘wandered' down to above Ibiki’s cock. Ibiki gave a muted moan, his muscles jumping at the tease and he reached down to stop Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke suddenly realized what he had been doing and he froze looking up at Ibiki, the sky had lightened enough for him to see his face. Ibiki gently took his hand to move it away, but Sasuke looked up with longing, “I want to.”

Ibiki hesitated, his hand still enclosed Sasuke’s tenderly, he moved it up to his mouth and kissed it in denial.

“Can I touch you… please?” Sasuke begged.

Ibiki kissed his knuckles and replied, “I can’t.” as he released his hand.

Sasuke looked up at him his eyes wide with distress at the thought he couldn't bear to be touched.  
Ibiki smiled at his concern, “No, I can be touched. I’ve had lovers…” he grew serious, “I can’t be touched by you, I didn’t care about them.”

Sasuke lay his face down on Ibiki’s chest, he was so uncertain. Ibiki cared about him… Ibiki couldn’t be touched by him because he cared about him. The ones who 'cared' wanted to fuck him... but Ibiki wouldn't, he was so puzzled. He cuddled more into Ibiki, he felt hurt but it didn’t make sense, a tear trailed down his cheek. When Ibiki reached to bush his tear away Sasuke caught his hand drawing Ibiki’s arm around him and holding it there, when he relaxed his grasp the strong arm remained around him. Sasuke sighed, the feel was comforting, he still didn’t understand but the feel of Ibiki’s arm enclosing him made him feel… secure.

He didn’t want to ‘lose’ this, the feel of Ibiki’s arm protectively covering him, but after resting like this a moment, he still hesitantly asked, “Can I kiss you?” Sasuke could feel the 'enthusiastic' reaction of Ibiki’s body and yet it was several long minutes before Ibiki gave an accepting nod.

Ibiki knew he should say no but he couldn't, the soothing touch of Sasuke's fingers brought a desire that had nothing to do with his erection. A need for honest pure affection... the acceptance and affection this gentle young man was offering.

Sasuke slipped up, he wanted to kiss him hungrily, but held back. This was being ‘allowed’ he couldn’t push and lose this chance. Sasuke placed his lips against Ibiki’s, his tongue tracing them with light feathers. He felt a rush of excitement and arousal at the freedom to do what he wished, not something ordered, not something solely for the pleasure of another, his choice... his desire.

Ibiki could feel Sasuke’s excited tremble and met his lips in a passionate kiss, tenderly teasing the sensual man and hearing his soft yearning whimpers. Then Sasuke’s mouth trailed down to kiss his throat and Ibiki moaned at the temptation, this couldn't happen, he couldn't give in to desire. The sounds the enthralling man made in genuine arousal were a tease greater than even the taste of his lips. He stroked Sasuke’s check and drew a ragged breath, “Stop.”

Sasuke gave an unconscious whine but did, then hid his face against Ibiki’s chest again. Never before had he wanted to feel someone touch him intimately, or to touch them, like he did Ibiki… and Ibiki wouldn’t allow it. “I want you.” He whispered to Ibiki, his voice husky with desire and frustration. He looked up pleading and his hand strayed to Ibiki’s immense swollen length, “Please.”

Ibiki released him and slipped from the bed, “No.” He knew Sasuke was linking the affection and security of laying beside him with what he'd had in the past with his brother... he had no doubt Itachi had been fucking his little brother since he was very young... this was all he knew of affection... of love from him.

Tears welled in Sasuke’s eyes, his voice choked, “Why?”

Ibiki found the answer came very easily, "You laying beside me, gently touching me was one of the most wonderful feelings I've felt since being captive... so much more so than sex could ever be."

Sasuke looked confused and uneasy, although Ibiki knew Sasuke was a bit aroused that was not the reason he believed he wished sex.

Sasuke he didn't understand what he was feeling. He wanted Ibiki's touch, sexually, but he didn't wish his touch sexually. Not really, the feel of the large man protectively embracing him was what he wanted, but if he lay beside him he could get his touch... after sex. The gentle caresses and loving murmurs.

Ibiki saw Sasuke freeze his body trembling, it was clear he had made the connection. Now he needed to show he did not have to 'pleasure him' to get that affection. "Will you lay beside me and touch me again?"

Sasuke was pale and shivering as Ibiki returned to the bed and lay down, he paused uncertain what to do. He must to bring him pleasure... like he had for Itachi, then after he could feel Ibiki's arms gently holding him... caring. But Ibiki said he didn't want that, that he got more pleasure from the light strokes of his fingers.

Sasuke hesitantly edged over to against him, Ibiki wanted touches. Sasuke's hand slipped down, but he hesitated before touching Ibiki's erection, he wanted to touch it, and to feel loved. But Ibiki didn't want that, he wanted tender caresses.

Sasuke watched Ibiki's face as he softly brushed his fingers over his taut stomach and felt his muscles jump, his cock flushed harder, but even though his body responded Ibiki was not giving the contented sighs he'd been giving when he'd just stroked his chest.

Sasuke's fingers had hovered over his erection for several minutes and Ibiki had waited ready to catch his hand, but then his fingers moved up slightly to trail over his stomach. While that felt wonderful, responding to it would be counterproductive. He waited for the gentle caresses to move up to glide carefully over his chest again before giving a groan of enjoyment.

Sasuke felt a rush, Ibiki had reacted in delight at his touch! He was not pleasuring him and yet he was clearly feeling pleasure at his touch, his non-sexual strokes! Sasuke had never felt this aroused by anyone. He continued the soft feathers and placed kisses over the tender scars.

Sasuke looked up, his gaze uncertain, "Touch me... please." Ibiki nodded but his 'touch' was to gently cradle him to his side, then his finger's demonstrated how incredible it felt to be touched affectionately without touching anywhere sexual. Brushing lightly over his chest and caressing his shoulders.

Sasuke gave a contented sigh and they lay embraced for several minutes, it felt so wonderful, his body did not hurt and that made being gently held so much better.

When they rose, they took a shower together... it brought back painful memories of the tender adoration Itachi gave while he washed him as a child. Sasuke dropped his head and tried to hide his pain.

Ibiki could hear Sasuke's pain in every rough breath he took trying to hold back his tears. He gathered the slender body to him and stroked his back as the badly damaged man gave in to tears, laying his head against Ibiki's chest and giving muted sobs. Then he wrapped his arms around Ibiki's waist, hugging him and accepting his comfort.

The shower was the first of many times that day that Sasuke expressed his pain and Ibiki gently held him every time... not asking for explanation or expecting him to instantly feel better, tenderly cradling him to his body and soothing him with his understanding.

\------------

That night Sasuke hesitantly asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

He wanted to feel the comforting embrace, to feel safe, and was very afraid he'd say no. But Ibiki gave him a little smile, "I would like for you to sleep beside me."

Sasuke caught the subtle alteration of words, Ibiki had left no doubt it was an offer to lay beside each other, to hold each other and not a sexual offer or acceptance. He followed Ibiki into the bedroom and watched him lay down before slipping up to beside him into the crook of his arm and letting the warm arm gather him gently to his side... it felt so good, like when Itachi...

Ibiki knew Sasuke didn't know the soft sob of sorrow he'd gave, he just continued to lightly embrace the fragile man until he relaxed and looked up with a mournful look, his lashes dotted with held back tears. "I just... I want to be loved, please let me pleasure you."

Ibiki looked down tenderly, and stroked his cheek. "Can I feel your fingers on my chest... it brings me a feeling of happiness stronger than any sexual pleasure."

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, he wanted his touch... only his touch. Sasuke traced the silky scars softly, all thought of pleasuring him disappeared as he saw the great enjoyment his non-sexual touches were bringing the powerful Jounin.

Sasuke felt a happiness and contentment at Ibiki's enjoyment, he was surprised Ibiki wanted the very same things he really [i]wished[/i] to do. The compassionate man truly wished for his tender non-sexual touches and when he was touching Ibiki he could briefly forget how greatly he missed Itachi... laying against Ibiki's side he felt safe, the large frame felt familiar and right. As he fell asleep he lay his hand on Ibiki's chest feeling the soft heartbeats and letting it soothe him.

Ibiki was relaxed, lightly resting when he felt Sasuke tense then begin silently sobbing. He looked down at the cowering man, Sasuke was dreaming... Ibiki dipped his head and quietly murmured, "It's over, you're ok."

Sasuke's gave soft pained whimpers and clung to his side, "I love you Aniki."

Ibiki felt a chill, then such strong distress that he had to fight his urge to get up and leave. He could picture far too easily the small boy, hurting from his brother's abuse and clinging to his abuser for comfort. Accepting that pain was how you got love...

Ibiki's heart hurt at the knowledge, his own torture was nothing compared to the horrors the innocent child had suffered without knowing why.

Just as before, as Sasuke woke his heart pounded in fear as he realized he was laying nude beside a nude man, he froze then timidly looked up. The man looking down at him had gentle eyes, as his memories returned, he was conflicted. He wanted to move closer, and he wanted to leap from the bed and back way... unable to decided he did neither.

\-------------------------------------------

A few more days passed, then a 'problem' arose, as Sasuke started to sleep beside him every night, to relax and trust him... the dreams of Itachi had began happening more often. No doubt because of the comfort of laying beside someone much larger than him... in his sleep he believed Itachi was still there holding and loving him.

As the sun rose Sasuke clung to him whimpering and trying to press closer almost desperately. Ibiki looked down at him and softly brushed his midnight black hair away from his face, studying pale face of a young man who'd been through so much and suffered so greatly. Dark eyes opened to meet his and uncertainty shown in their depths where distrust once had. "Aniki... did you sleep... Ibiki?"

Ibiki smiled gently at him and kissed his temple, "Yes." He'd caught the slip, for a moment Sasuke had thought he was Itachi... but it should get better in time.

Sasuke's uncertain gaze shifted to look around the room, "Where are we?"

Ibiki stroked his cheek softly and waited for him to remember, every morning for the last few days he'd woke like this, between lost between present and past. Ibiki could see him realize where he was and all that had happened. His beautiful eyes filled with tears he fought not to shed and yet they escaped and slid down the porcelain skin to drop off his jaw line. After a few seconds Sasuke had ceased to struggle against it and hid his face against Ibiki's chest his shoulders shaking was the only evidence that he was sobbing.

Ibiki held him tenderly massaging his back, all he could do was offer this comfort, it wasn't much but it was all he could give.

"It hurts so much, I miss him... I need my Aniki..." Sasuke whimpered.

Ibiki kissed his head and stroked his back gently, Sasuke was the only one who could heal this pain, he needed to find acceptance and peace.

"I feel like my hearts been torn in two... like half my soul is gone." Sasuke clung tight to him and Ibiki continued quietly holding him, listening the fragile man mourning the man who'd cruelly abused him half his life...

As Sasuke calmed, he thought about how everything had gone so wrong. He'd thought he wanted to kill Itachi for so long... he'd tried so hard to convince himself and everyone around that he hated him... but the moment he saw him he knew, all he wanted was to be beside him again, to see his Aniki's eyes fill with love for him and that he'd do anything to be with his brother again...

He hated Kisame he had made him cringe in disgust every time the slimy 'man' touched his brother, he had no idea how much worse it could get and Orochimaru had actually seemed like an improvement... that changed quickly. It was then that everything changed forever, but even through the horror and pain he hadn't stopped loving Itachi with all his heart, needing any small gesture of affection he could get from him.

\-------------------------------------

It was time to start reintegrating Sasuke into 'normal life', it was not necessary to try to confine him anymore, although in pain he was not suicidal. Now they could just work on helping him find acceptance of all that had happened so he could continue his life.

Ibiki offered his clothes after they showered, Sasuke looked anxiously from the clothes to Ibiki. Was he sending him away? Very hesitantly he dressed then stepped forward to lay against Ibiki's solid form in a plea for affection. His 'request' was answered no different than when he'd been nude and Sasuke relaxed under the light calming strokes of Ibiki's big hands.

Over the next few weeks they settled into a routine, cooking and cleaning beside each other and sleeping cuddled together on the bed. Sasuke still stripped, and so did Ibiki, but it wasn't because of sexual need, it was that feeling each other's warm skin pressed against theirs was soothing.

Ibiki did not touch him sexually or allow Sasuke to touch him sexually, but they often stroked each other's chest and arms until they slept. Everything felt right... Sasuke was happy more often now. Nights were still a bit difficult, but the dreams were fading and he was not thinking about how greatly it hurt that Itachi was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The longer he had Sasuke living with him the less it felt 'wrong' to caress him and kiss him... not just to comfort, but in affection.

As they lay together one morning, caressing each other, everything changed... When Ibiki caressed Sasuke's body, his strokes always stopped before reaching his pelvis, but even that was becoming a strong tease and the caresses were more than to soothe now. Tender adoring touches that brought soft moans and pleading whimpers, even though he still remained above his pelvis, until Sasuke was quivering with need.

Sasuke yearned to feel all of the firm massive frame beneath his hands, trace the muscles and kiss his sensitive scars... and his lips. He wanted to feel Ibiki on top of him... he longed to feel him.

Sasuke kissed his way up his chest and slipped up on top of him, as before it was simply to reach the areas he wanted to kiss. Ibiki was surprised as Sasuke's mouth covered his in an adoring kiss. He responded, groaning and kissing him with passion. Although he desired him, his mind was not clouded by lust to a point that he did not realize the moment the slight man tried to press down to take his erection inside, he grasped Sasuke's hips and broke their kiss, "Please don't."

Sasuke gave him a longing look, "I want to touch your cock."

Ibiki immediately replied, but it was gently, "No." He slipped Sasuke's amazing body off him and rose from the bed, the temptation was growing too strong

Softly Sasuke whispered, "Will you touch me... sexually?

Ibiki looked at the glorious temptation before him, the perfection that wanted _his_ touch. Sasuke had no idea how greatly he desired his touch and all the touches he wished to give... to hear him cry out in pleasure. And that was the problem, this was Sasuke and all he was supposed to do was help him work out his troubles. But it was becoming increasingly clear to Ibiki that this was on the brink of being something more… for him, not Sasuke. Ibiki couldn’t trust himself to make the right choices any more, his feelings were getting all messed up in this.

Sasuke knew Ibiki was aroused by him, but he always refused sexual contact. Intimate contact he accepted, but he resisted anything more. Sasuke wanted more, he burned for his touch… their bodies meeting… he desired him, _wanted_ him. The thought of Ibiki’s body moving on top of him, actual intercourse, still brought a powerful spike of fear but the need to feel Ibiki’s hands on him was like a strong thirst it hurt not to sate. Sasuke rose and walked over, he was ashamed at his insistence, but still plead. “Please, just touch me… please?”

Sasuke had reached him and Ibiki caught his hands before the gorgeous man could touch him. He couldn’t resist Sasuke’s pleas, he wanted to touch him, to feel him… it was wrong, but he could no longer tell what was right.

Ibiki nodded. Sasuke returned to the bed, looking behind him as if afraid he would leave, but Ibiki couldn’t. He’d lost his resistance, he wanted to touch Sasuke and hear his pleasure so greatly. the slender man lay down on the bed looking up at Ibiki so innocently, it was clear he’d never experienced this need before. He didn’t understand his desire just the intensity of it and it left him uncertain what to do, he’d acted but this wasn’t acting, his eyes looked so vulnerable and confused.

Ibiki lay down beside him, his lips dipping to the pale delicate flesh of Sasuke's throat, as he gave teasing suckling kisses over it Sasuke gasped and trembled, crying out in pleasure. Ibiki groaned at the erotic man squirming in delight and mewling. Rolling to cover him lightly as his mouth teased Sasuke with little nibbles and suckles that Sasuke arched up into and whimpered soft pleas…. It was so very arousing.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Ibiki’s waist, the temptation of the tender entrance to his body brushing the head of Ibiki’s engorged cock. Ibiki groaned and forced himself to draw back off him, he was breathless, he knew he should leave, but only moved away from the temptation. “No”

Sasuke released Ibiki and rolled on his side facing away, his shoulders shook in muted sobs, “I’ve never wanted anyone, in all my time of… pleasing others. Never have I wanted it… now I do and it’s with someone who I have to beg to touch me…”

Ibiki couldn’t stand the heartbroken words from the one person who excited him more than anyone else [i]ever[/i] had. Ibiki cupped him to his body, kissing his throat softly, “I want you… I want you so very much… but to allow this would be using you and I won’t do that.”

Sasuke looked back at Ibiki with angst. “I want it, the one time in my life I want it and you won’t _use me_?!"

Ibiki kissed Sasuke gently and when he drew back Sasuke looked up at him mournfully, and whispered, “Maybe you aren’t using me… maybe you are taking away my first free choice.”

Ibiki knew he had lost the ‘argument’ , his body and Sasuke had teamed up against him, his resistance shattered. “I will give you anything you want.” Ibiki kissed him deeply and passionately, “Tell me what you want… anything.”

Sasuke whimpered trembling in need, he clasped Ibiki to him and kissed him ravenously. “Please… I want you.” He wrapped his legs around Ibiki’s waist once more and eagerly rubbed the tender entrance to his body against Ibiki’s massive erection.

Ibiki gave an uninhibited moan, but unwrapped Sasuke’s legs from around his waist. Before Sasuke could become upset he began teasing his throat with strong suckles and kisses. His hands roamed over Sasuke's body stroking and tempting him until he was bowed up into his touch and even then Ibiki just slipped down slowly trailing kisses and soft nips over his chest, drawing his nipples into his mouth and sucking powerfully on them then flicking them with his tongue.

As his hands slid down and under the firm cheeks of Sasuke’s ass. His mouth continued its torturous ecstasy down over his stomach. Ibiki traced the ‘v’ of his hips down to tease Sasuke’s arousal, with hungry long draws he bobbed on the tender flesh. Sasuke gasped and bucked, his pleading mewls becoming more urgent. Releasing Sasuke's yearning cock, Ibiki gently stroked over his pelvis cherishing the feel of his warm skin. Sasuke cried out and trembled in rapture as Ibiki’s mouth returned to the erotic tease, enclosing his swollen flesh and slipping up and down on it. His tongue taunted and flicked stroking seductively over the engorged length until the enthralling man was howling in rapture as he came, Ibiki took his cock deep into his throat drew on it humming in pleasure as Sasuke’s orgasm was drawn out and Sasuke arched mewling at the continued stimulation as the skilled lover quickly had his cock flushing hard once more even as he still was gasping for air at the first intense orgasm.

Ibiki released Sasuke’s throbbing length, lifted Sasuke’s ass up, moving down to between his legs to trace the sensitive rim of his entrance with his tongue then slowly fucking it with the tip until Sasuke had tears of ecstasy trailing from his eyes as he shivered and mewed.

Ibiki moaned at the highly responsive and erotic man and lifting his mouth reluctantly from the enticing area that was causing such glorious cries of pleasure. He asked, “Do you want me?” At Sasuke's gasp and fervently nod, Ibiki moved up to look in his eyes, “Are you sure… you can fuck me.”

Sasuke was speechless, and not because he was so aroused he could barely think cognitively. The powerful experienced Jounin would gladly _submit_ to please him… He would let Sasuke fuck him!

“No” Sasuke panted. “I want you please… you, the only one I’ve ever wanted inside me.”

Ibiki groaned deeply at the temptation of those words and slipped down to fuck his riveting lover’s ass with his tongue once more as his fingers teased the head of Sasuke's cock with light brushes. Sasuke was fevered with hunger as it went from Ibiki’s tongue to the gentle stroke his fingers but as the increasingly wide girth of Ibiki’s fingers fucked him stretching him slowly he eagerly loosened his muscles, whimpering in lust.

The thickness of Ibiki’s fingers should have concerned him but the glorious way they teased his passage as they thrust in to him only enflamed his desire to a searing immediate need. Ibiki’s fingers left his eager hole and Sasuke panted, desperately aroused, quivering as he felt his lover’s massive cock pushing at his entrance. He wanted Ibiki, wanted to feel his body, on him, in him, he didn’t care if it hurt! But Ibiki didn’t roughly force in, he slowly pressed, Sasuke’s body giving to the rigid length, enclosing and embracing it as it pierced deep into him.

Sasuke’s whole body ached for the feel of him inside, Sasuke began to push down into the hard flesh filling him and stretching his entrance wide. Ibiki groaned and drew back slightly kissing him deeply, then huskily murmured, “Slowly, please…”

Sasuke shivered at the desire in his voice, but surprised by the request he resisted the urge to bear down on it. As the huge width slipped deep into him he gave shocked moans of rapture at the incredible slow glide, every inch of Ibiki’s cock stroking over his sensitive entrance.

By the time Ibiki was seated flush in him Sasuke was panting in such throes of ecstasy he wasn’t sure how much more pleasure he could bear. Ibiki just paused kissing him passionately as his body loosened further in a plea for more. Ibiki slowly circled his hips and Sasuke cried out arching up into him and grasping the amazing man tightly to him as he gasped out a fevered, “Ibiki!”

Ibiki gave a pleased soft rumble and slowly, carefully began rocking into him as he wailed in pleasure and gasped wordless pleas of ecstasy. Ibiki fucked him with steady gentle thrusts that quickly drew Sasuke over the edge, sobbing in rapture his whole body racked with the powerful spasms of pleasure. Ibiki slowly continued to fuck him as he climaxed, until Sasuke clung to him shivering and breathless, then Ibiki stilled and nibbled his throat. Sasuke had never had anything come close to feeling that extraordinary, it was staggering nearly unbearable rapture. He cried into their kiss and Ibiki stroked his face tenderly.

Sasuke broke the kiss and nuzzled into Ibiki’s neck. “I’ve never felt such pleasure, never felt so at peace, Ibiki… don’t push me away, I never want to go.” Ibiki sighed softly but said nothing. His hand stroked over Sasuke’s stomach as he carefully withdrew. Sasuke felt a surge of deep shame, he averted his face and his cheeks blazed, then tears gathered in his eyes as he quietly lamented, “I couldn’t please you.”

Ibiki tilted his face up, “Don’t… you excite me so greatly, I couldn’t cum. I desire you too much, I don’t want to hurt you. You please me, so very much, my arousal is proof of that.”

Sasuke gave him an earnest look, “It’s ok if it hurts, I want to sate you.”

Ibiki shook his head, “I will never hurt you… and the pleasure you gave me is so much more than ‘sating me’.” Ibiki kissed him deeply, then started to rise off him.

Sasuke whimpered and Ibiki froze looking into his eyes, Sasuke gave a sad smile, “No you didn’t hurt me, nothing you’ve done has hurt me… but I hurt in my heart.” He closed his eyes and swallowed trying to suppress his tears, “I know you will push me away, you won’t let me stay…”

Ibiki kissed his lips gently, then broke the kiss and caressed his cheek before rising to his feet. “You have a lover… and a life.”

Ibiki couldn’t find the ability to raise his defenses and pull up his emotionless shell, but he had known he wouldn’t be able. This handsome man had slipped behind it, he couldn’t change that… he knew it was the price he’d agreed to when he gave in to his need… opened himself up to Sasuke and accepted these brief moments of love.

Sasuke’s every touch would now forever be a tease of all he couldn’t ever have. Sasuke rose from the bed and looked up at him, his tone plaintive, “Don’t leave me, please.”

Ibiki cradled his face and kissed him lovingly. “I won’t leave you, but soon you must leave me.” Sasuke looked hurt and Ibiki’s thumbs stroked his cheeks as he looked into his eyes “Naruto loves you, you love him… This was a bad situation but he just didn’t understand.”

Sasuke stepped back from Ibiki and turned his back, his voice was soft but absolute, “I won’t go back, if you won’t have me I will stay alone. I haven’t changed my mind, I don’t want anyone to ever touch me again… except you.”

Sasuke knew he was supposed to stay he’d been released into ‘Ibiki’s care’ but he couldn’t stay here, Ibiki would have to stop him by force…

That turned out to be far easier than Sasuke anticipated. Ibiki wrapped his arms gently around him and dipped his head to place a tender kiss on the back of his neck. Sasuke melted, his voice a low whisper, "This is isn’t fair… how can I find someone like you and be denied your love…"

Ibiki’s heart hurt, yes he was falling in love with Sasuke, since that first day in the hospital, at first he’d thought it was just protectiveness… but he couldn’t lie to himself about it any longer. It didn’t matter that Sasuke was only clinging to him because he didn’t want to face going out and resuming his life…. that he only _needed_ him because he was frightened.

“Sasuke…” Ibiki struggled to find the words, the ones he finally said were the worst ones he could. “You can stay with me for as long as you need to.” Sasuke turned and kissed him ecstatically. Ibiki knew with his words he just caused a great deal of heartbreak, including his when his precious one finally realized he didn’t love him and left.

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Naruto, Tsunade… anyone. They would see him taking advantage of a vulnerable young man, and perhaps he was… Who was he kidding, yes, he was… so desperate for love and acceptance that he knowingly was encouraging Sasuke into a ‘relationship’ that could only end in pain. Feeling Sasuke pressed against him he had a very difficult time seeing how it was wrong, but it was.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ibiki!" Tsunade snapped then sighed rubbing her face wearily, "You know better than this, you know he's just latching on you because you were there when he was most vulnerable... claiming he loves you because he's confused."

"Yes." Ibiki replied, he did know better and she was right.

"It is very important that you get Sasuke and Naruto back together like they are supposed to be, you know this and I shouldn't need to be having this conversation with you." Lady Tsunade finished bluntly, "Stop living your little fantasy and convince him to go back where he belongs. You have until the end of the week and I want him moved back in with Naruto." Her stern look faded, "I know it seems wonderful, but you know this isn't right, he's gotten better and it's very important he returns to Naruto as soon as possible."

Ibiki gave a brief nod, "I will convince him."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The week was bliss for Sasuke, he'd never been so happy, Ibiki understood him, they seemed to mesh perfectly both wanting and needing the same tender love... the one dark spot was Ibiki's guilt at taking him from Naruto when he was only supposed to be helping him 'recover'. 

 

Ibiki wanted him to try, to give Naruto a chance, to accept his love and heal the 'rift' between them... in Sasuke's eyes it wasn't simply a rift, but a terrible pit that was just waiting for him to stumble.  Ibiki couldn't accept that he would truly wish to stay with him and felt he was betraying both Sasuke and Naruto...  

 

So by the end of the week he very reluctantly agreed to move back in with Naruto and promised to try.  Moving back in with his former partner was a bit uncomfortable, going back to the house were he'd broken so badly they'd had to sedate him and bind him to a hospital bed... then there was the timid yearning looks from Naruto, he could see how badly the Blonde wished to touch him, but Sasuke couldn't convince himself that it was completely non-sexual, he was _certain_ it wasn't. 

 

Naruto had gotten to fuck him, that would remain in his mind every time he looked at him, even if he did not realize it his gaze held that hunger... the longing to use him.   No... No, the blonde desired him, but only wished to be allowed to touch him, make love to him... It was the same thing and yet as Sasuke thought the words they brought Ibiki to mind, 'make love', that was what they'd done... not fucked, not Ibiki needing release and using him to achieve it.  Naruto cared, he had to try to believe that, Ibiki wanted him to believe it.

 

Sasuke was still there when true night fell, it was longer than he'd thought he'd be able to do and now he faced laying beside Naruto... his former lover's body was aroused, it had been since only a few moments after Sasuke entered the house.  He really just had to face it, he would need to sate him, his ex-lover had been uncomfortable for hours. 

 

Ibiki thought he could do this... that he could live here and they could overcome the 'mistake' that happened last time.  He was certain Sasuke and Naruto's relationship could be fixed, but now Sasuke thought on all the times Naruto 'accidentally' touched him intimately and was unsure any of the instances had truly been an accident.  It was very likely that few were actually accidental,  he pushed those thoughts aside for now.

 

He had to try, he knew how important this was to Ibiki, how the gentle adoring man felt like he was keeping him from this healthy relationship.  As he climbed into bed with Naruto he attempted to seem at least 'alright' with the contact, but he really didn't want anyone's touch except Ibiki.  The soft hitch in Naruto's breathing as Sasuke lay against him sent a spike of resentment and weary resignation through him... it wasn't like the comforting acceptance of feeling Ibiki laying beside him, the satisfaction of just his companionship and affection without expectation. 

 

Sasuke determinedly pushed the memory of Ibiki's touch away and reached into Naruto's sleep pants freeing his arousal.  This he could do, he could give the Blonde pleasure with his hands and mouth just as he used to enjoy doing...  Sasuke's fingers brushed softly over Naruto's turgid cock and his ex-partner arched and mewed in pleasure. 

 

Maybe if it had been only that it could have been possible... but all chance of even a bit of pleasure at the Blonde's cries disappeared a brief second latter.  Naruto's fingers slipping into Sasuke's sleep pants to enclose his cock made him cringe inside, it was a great struggle to seem like he accepted it.  This would be the only way their relationship could go on, but it was too much to try to fake enjoyment... unless he suppressed himself once more and 'serviced' Naruto.  Then he could be anything the other man desired including 'ecstatic' about the feel of his body covered by another's and being used again.

 

Naruto had freed Sasuke's nearly flaccid cock; teasing it with slow sensual strokes, but he may as well have been 'rough', neither would bring the reaction he hoped for.  The distressing event just continued with his ex-boyfreind now caressing  Sasuke's unresponsive length with light flicks and brushes of his tongue.   Sasuke tried to keep the anxiety and loathing from showing on his face... sexually Naruto's every touch was a horror to endure and it if hadn't been for his promise to really try to make the relationship work... He felt balanced at the edge of horrible self-loathing, his feet on the crumbling edge.

 

He couldn't do it... this attempt of Naruto's to arouse him had been doomed to fail before the man ever laid a hand on him.  The resentment  and feelings of being completely without worth only grew stronger with every minute.  When Naruto enclosed and sucked on his cock, Sasuke cried out, but not in pleasure... in distress.  Leaping off the bed, away from the anguished blonde, Naruto's wide blue eyes glittered with suppressed tears , his voice a raspy whisper.  "I can't even touch you without you reacting like I'm searing something horrible on your skin."  

 

Sasuke knew things had changed, before Naruto's tears would have swept away his distress, but it was so much more than simply distress now.  He could not make himself go to him and try to comfort him.  His skin crawled in revulsion at just the memory of the blonde man's hands on him... hands that had greedily pawed him as he fucked him, moaning in pleasure as the man used him to sate his lust...

 

No, it wasn't like that, soft gentle hands... caresses of love.  Naruto loved him... he saw tears steadily slip down his tan cheeks.  The dark blue eyes full of the mourning  and heartbreak he was causing the man he had once loved and Ibiki was sure, still loved.  Sasuke saw no choice, he just hoped Sai or Ibiki were near if everything fell apart like last time, there would be no drugs to cloud his mind and take away the terrible revulsion and self loathing... no Itachi to beg to help him.  

 

Sasuke dipped his head and took a deep breath releasing it in a slow sigh as he drew away to hide inside, and began his act, his eyes lifted now dark with lust and he finished stripping off his pants.  Then sensually stalked  over to kiss and pet the blonde's eager body, his hand skillfully teasing the man's cock as his other hand caressed and bared the remaining soft  honey-tone skin.  Bowing his head and kissing the hot flesh as he moaned in desire for his... client and he lowered himself to his knees as he removed the man's pants , looking up wantonly at him.  The clients always liked that, seeing him kneeling subserviently before them, theirs to use any way they wished.... but the man looked confused and panicked.

 

Naruto swallowed hard, his heart beating rapidly against the confinement of his ribs.  Naruto shook his head as he backed away from his beloved, "No... no, you don't want me..."   He snatched a pair of pants from the dresser slipped them on and started to walk out the door wearing only pants, but knowing he'd be leaving the house as well as the room... he couldn't stay.  He paused before going out the bedroom door, it took a minute before he could bear to look back, when he did he asked with a little plea.  "Sasuke... who am I?  Do you know?"  Sasuke's inviting lusty gaze hadn't waivered, he showed no sign he was even aware of the question.    

 

The man's voice was husky whether in desire or some other emotion Sasuke wasn't sure, he crawled slowly up the bed his tempting ass no doubt watched with interest, looking passionately back at the lightly scarred man and 'delightedly' stroking his cock for him... scarred... that word  brought an odd but not unpleasant feeling.

 

Naruto continued out the door shutting it quietly behind him, then doing that same with the outside door, he wasn't sure where he was going to go... it wasn't until he'd walked up the street to a point he could not see their home that he paused uncertainly.  His feet hurt, unused to the abuse of being bare foot, the wind chilled his exposed chest slightly, an unpleasant result of not thinking to grab a shirt and shoes before leaving... or money.  

 

Naruto sighed, no shoes, no shirt and no money... but even worse was he had no idea what to do about Sasuke.  Would he stay like that or was it some kind of 'spell' he'd break out of?  One thing was certain, he could not go home until he knew his beloved was 'himself' again... the temptation of the highly erotic man was nearly enough to fog his head with passion, and he would not make that error again.

 

This had been a mistake, he'd never touch the sensual man ever again.   If Sasuke choose to touch him he'd be very grateful, but he wouldn't touch his beloved sexually.   All this had started  because he'd left his lust get in the way of his knowledge that it was unnatural for his sweet Koishii to behave like that... gave in to his desire and fucked him.

 

Sasuke watched the man leave, a bit confused but not alarmed.  Itachi would not be angry the client left without fucking him... the clients always paid beforehand so he'd just get him another to fuck him during the time he should have been pleasing the whisker scarred man... scarred... sensitive stripes of silken scar tissue... the wonderful moans that came from the big scarred man that had sent a thrill through him... as he freely choose what he wished to do. 

 

Now Sasuke's cock really was flushed hard, he wanted that man... he desired him, his every soft moan a seduction.  But where was he?  He was not allowed to leave this room, he must stay and please the clients... didn't he?  Things were strange, this didn't look right... there were no ropes or chains here and, he was very relieved to see, no glowing bars of steel in a fireplace... There was no fireplace... this wasn't right... Where was Itachi?  Sasuke sat on the bed looking at the closed door in confusion, but unwilling to disobey and be viciously beat for leaving the room. 

 

Naruto looked around the dark quiet village, everyone had went to sleep long ago.  Where was he going to go?  It would be hours before the morning... and even when the morning came he wasn't sure it would be 'safe' to return home.  He had no idea things were still so horribly unstable, Sasuke had stayed with Ibiki for months... Did the ANBU Commander know things were still not 'alright' with Sasuke or did he think Sasuke was better now? 

 

Ibiki... the one person he could talk to that would truly understand what was happening and answer his questions.  Naruto started walking towards the veteran Jounin's house, he wasn't surprised to see the lights on... the Head of ANBU, he probably already knew he was coming, his ANBU probably warned him.

 

Ibiki sat looking down at the paperwork he'd brought home to review.  It was unimportant things, not something that was in anyway a priority.  No, he'd brought them home because he needed something to take his mind off Sasuke, it hadn't worked, he hadn't even glanced at a single paper.  The house was empty without him... It had been three months... three months of companionship, a small taste of all he could not have... affection, understanding, acceptance.  But it was over now, this was reality, no happily-ever-after.

 

He became aware of someone approaching his door and at the knock his heart fell.  He hadn't realized how much he'd hoped it was Sasuke, but the ivory-skinned man would not have knocked, just walked in, after staying here for a few weeks he'd started relaxing and treating it like his home...  like _their_ home.

 

Ibiki was disgusted with how he was allowing himself to dwell in a fantasy, it was unhealthy and would only make things harder to return back to his solitary life.  He rose and answered the door, the mussed blonde head lifted from staring at his feet, Ibiki's gaze traveled down from the messy blonde curls to the bare chest then down to Naruto's reddened sore feet.  Things hadn't went well...

 

Ibiki waved him in without expression, his sharp eyes taking in Naruto's state of undress with an indifferent look.  Naruto walked in, but stayed beside the door until the Commander gestured at the couch.

 

Ibiki lacked the interest in 'pleasantries' and just waited as the young man sat on the couch, then pulled over a chair and sat watching him.  It generally made most people uneasy, but that was often not his intent.  Naruto however didn't seem like he could be any more uncomfortable than he was, he shifted a foot then gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry... my foot bled on the floor, if you could get me a rag I will clean it up." 

 

Ibiki got up walked into the bathroom and got a basin of warm water, two towels and soap.  Then returned, but it wasn't to hand them to Naruto.  He sat once more; set the basin and soap beside his foot then wet one of the cloth and unceremoniously lifted the blonde's foot.  He washed the dirt and blood from it, inspected the damage, then washed it once more with the soap, dried it and held it tight for a few minutes, when he released it the bleeding had stopped. 

 

Naruto was confused as the intimidating man took care of his feet, he still was completely without expression... not so much as interest, even as he repeated cleaning and drying the other foot.  Then rose, dumped and put away the basin, cloths and soap. 

 

Then returned to sitting in his chair and looking at Naruto woodenly.  It was kind of the elite Jounin to be willing to talk at this time at night and to be allowed into his home was an honor, not something Naruto took lightly... as for the treating his injured feet... well, that was just baffling, but then Ibiki did many things that confused people without explanation.  He would try to make it brief as possible and not take up his time, so jumped right into the dilemma, "Sasuke... is he supposed to be..."  Naruto lacked the words and finished feebly.  "well, _ok?"_

 

Ibiki's gaze lost its disinterest, although it grew no less expressionless, "Define ok."

 

Naruto didn't hedge around it, "Sasuke seems to have... changed like he did last time."

 

Naruto was sure he hadn't imagined the flash of alarm in Ibiki's gaze and his tone was a bit more sharp, "Where is he?"

 

Naruto quickly corrected, "I didn't have sex with him, he's ok.  Probably in our room... he didn't know who I was... I think he thought I was a..." Naruto's cheeks heated, "client.  I don't know what to do."

 

Naruto averted his face hiding his teary eyes, but he needn't have bothered Ibiki could tell how upset he was by his defeated posture.  He wasn't good at reassurances or soothing... "I can have someone check in on him." 

 

Naruto nodded but Ibiki could see the hesitation in it, his voice dropped to a low murmur, "He's very... persuasive..." 

 

Ibiki felt a brief spike of wry amusement, yes, persuasive... erotic, enthralling, tempting... but his men would not give in to the provocative man no matter what he did.

 

Ibiki gave a soft grunt, Naruto took it as understanding and having gotten Ibiki's assistance he rose to leave.  The huge Jounin bluntly stated, "Sit."

 

Naruto did, although uncertainly, his gaze confused.  Ibiki was confused as well, he wasn't exactly sure why he cared, but Naruto could not just go wander around the village until he was told he could go home.  It was not like him to have 'company' the only other one who'd been inside his house was Sasuke... .  Ibiki justified his odd behavior by asking, "What triggered it?" 

 

Naruto gave him a look of shame, "I touched him... sexually."

 

Naruto could have swore Ibiki's eyes glinted angrily, but there was still no sign of any emotion on his face.

 

Touched him... sexually... this young nin seemed determined to destroy their relationship.  Ibiki's momentary flash of disapproval dissipated, Naruto was young and ruled by hormones as all young men were, and he was unfamiliar with dealing with emotionally damaged people.  Ibiki wasn't a sex therapist, he was _not_ going to try to teach the bewildered man how to behave in a non triggering manner... ah, who was he kidding, for Sasuke he'd try. 

 

Ibiki rose, walked to the door, opened it and waved an odd gesture.  Instantly an ANBU hopped down from a tree and waited for orders. 

 

Naruto watched curiously, Ibiki had signaled one of the ANBU that were patrolling the village.   Although he couldn't hear his words they were very brief, the man gave a quick nod then disappeared.

 

Ibiki was glad Saru was one of the evenings patrol, he'd been present when they'd needed to 'get' Sasuke last time and required no explanation before going to check on Sasuke.  He knew what to 'look for'. 

 

Saru was not gone more than a few  brief moments, then appeared in a transportation jutsu.  He had a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who looked bewildered and turned to touch the masked man once more  but Ibiki caught his hand. 

 

Saru spoke softly, "I exercised my judgment, he was not  safe, he was agitated and a danger to himself."  Ibiki gave him an approving nod, then Saru disappeared back into the night, resuming his patrol.  No doubt he'd had a struggle to get Sasuke to slip on a shirt...

 

Sasuke was looking at where Ibiki held his wrist oddly, "I don't understand...  Itachi ..."  Sasuke's eyes darkened in fear, panic flooding him, his every movement terrified as he cringed, "Itachi is going to be angry.  I'm not supposed to leave the room...  I need to stay there! " 

 

"Sasuke, Itachi's dead... "  Naruto protested instantly.

 

"No!  No!"  Sasuke wailed, "No!" He drew his wrist away from Ibiki and sunk down to the floor sobbing, he whispered desperately, "He can't... he can't be... who will protect me?"

 

Why did he need Itachi to protect him... who was he needing to be protected from?  Naruto was so confused, this time there was no mistaking the disapproval in Ibiki's gaze as he looked over at him, then it vanished and Naruto saw him do something that no other in the village had probably ever witnessed... or would have believed.  There was love in his eyes as Ibiki crouched and gathered Sasuke gently in his arms, dipped his head and  murmured soft words in his ear. 

 

Ibiki soothed quietly," You are safe.  Itachi is not angry." Sasuke looked up at the scarred man in confusion.  "I need you to concentrate."  Sasuke instantly obediently nodded.  "Itachi doesn't need you to sleep with anyone... I need you to think about before you tried to have sex with the blonde man."  Ibiki gestured at Naruto, "Can you remember?" 

 

Sasuke hesitantly nodded, then looked despondent, his eyes dropping. "I want to sleep..." 

 

Ibiki sighed softly, he'd seen the recognition blossom in Sasuke's eyes, he was grounded in the present once more... but he knew better than to allow the fragile man to go 'sleep'... he had many sharp objects in his bedroom and did not wish the excitement of rushing the depressed man to the emergency area of the hospital... Ibiki shook his head in gentle denial, "No, you need to stay here." 

 

Sasuke nodded, but didn't look up even as Ibiki drew him to his feet and over to the couch.  Sasuke refused to let go of his hand and as Ibiki sat he tried to sink down to kneel beside his chair... no doubt Itachi had him sit there many times at his feet, but Ibiki didn't allow him to sink down to seated.  Never again would he allow Sasuke be reduced to a pet.  Sasuke compliantly allowed him to draw him up to seated partly on his lap, his tight grasp on Ibiki's hand had not loosened and he hadn't raised his eyes since remembering the present.  This whole things was a  mess... only made worse by Ibiki's inability to look at the situation objectively. 

 

Naruto watched Ibiki and Sasuke with hurt eyes, the knowledge in them that his partner's stay hadn't simply been 'therapeutic'.  Naruto rose and said quietly.  "I should be going home." 

 

Ibiki knew this was no time for them to talk, all of them were tired after the evenings events... he couldn't 'send' Sasuke home, he was unstable and quite likely self destructive and Naruto should stay, they did need to talk.  It was a very awkward situation which was only made more so by Sasuke's refusal to release him.  "Stay.  We need to talk after we all get some rest." 

 

Naruto nodded hesitantly, but only agreed to stay because he didn't want to be away from his Koishii.  He wasn't sure why Ibiki hadn't let Sasuke go to sleep when he'd announced he wished to, or why he wouldn't release Sasuke's hand.   He was tired and hurting, both emotionally and physically. 

 

Ibiki lead them into the bedroom and stated, "You and Sasuke can sleep here, I'll sleep in the chair."  Sasuke released his hand, then quickly and tightly grasped Ibiki's wrist.

 

Ibiki tried to carefully remove Sasuke's hand from his wrist, but the raven-haired nin shook his head still refusing to release him, "Sasuke I will be right here, I will not go anywhere."    Ibiki's words drew no response and the grasp of his hand on Ibiki's wrist remained tight.

 

In the ended all three men lay on the bed, while there was ample room Ibiki did not intend on remaining there.  As soon as Sasuke fell asleep he would get up; he would not be able to sleep, but as he promised, he'd be near. 

 

Naruto watched not bothering to hide his sorrow as Sasuke immediately curled up nestled against Ibiki.  How could he sleep knowing Sasuke was there and not only wouldn't allow him to touch him but also was cuddled against Ibiki?  But he was more tired than then he'd thought because very quickly he fell asleep.  

 

Naruto woke to the sound of a struggle and  Sasuke  crying, he leapt from the bed and saw Ibiki and Sasuke in the kitchen area.  There was a very wicked looking knife on the floor and Ibiki held Sasuke immobile... it took a few minutes for his sleep deprived mind to register... then it was clear why Ibiki hadn't allowed Sasuke to 'go to sleep' before, not without him present. 

 

Ibiki held his beloved, although he knew it was likely he would never be free to admit it, immobile against his chest.  Sasuke gave a few more hopeless struggles as he cried, "I shouldn't be alive!" 

 

Ibiki bowed his head over him murmuring softly and placed a soothing kiss on his forehead, "You are supposed to be alive... here, this is where you are supposed to be." Ibiki meant it 'here' as the Leaf Village, but in his heart he felt the words applied to here in his arms too.  He was aware of the movement in his peripheral vision, Naruto was awake, but couldn't take his attention from Sasuke.  The despondent man was still dealing with his troubles and hadn't accepted comfort yet.

 

Although he had loosened his grasp slightly, Sasuke stood stiffly and Ibiki expected him to try for the knife or some other dangerous object...  He was right and  Sasuke twisted in his grasp once more, but he was prepared for it and gently enclosed the smaller man to him, tenderly immobilizing him.  He didn't want Sasuke to associate this with the restraints that had been used on him both in the hospital and in his unpleasant past so continued talking reassuringly to him.  "Sasuke you do belong here... you have people who love you here they would be devastated by your death." 

 

Sasuke's body loosened, but tears flowed heavily down his face, his eyes so full of despair it was heart breaking.  "I... don't want to be here..." 

 

Ibiki nuzzled the side of his face as he spoke softly in his ear, "You do not want to be here... where you are loved?" 

 

Sasuke froze looking up at Ibiki a look of profound disbelief on his face, "You love me?" 

 

So much for never admitting it... Ibiki wished he could say no, but he quietly replied, "Yes, but I was talking about Naruto."  At Ibiki's cautious yes Sasuke laid his head against Ibiki's chest.  He'd never been so tempted, he wanted to accept Sasuke's affection, to let the warmth of his affection dull the pain inside him.  But Sasuke wasn't 'his', there was no future and should never had been a present.  "Sasuke, Naruto loves you deeply... he just doesn't know what you need." 

 

Sasuke refused to look up or over at Naruto.  "He wants me..." 

 

Ibiki wasn't sure how exactly to answer, his emotions were screwing up his ability to determine what words would achieve the effect he needed.  Cautiously he replied, "Yes, but it's because he loves you that..." 

 

Ibiki got no further in his reply, Sasuke attempted to draw away and Ibiki allowed it watching closely so he didn't go for the knife or other sharp objects in the room. 

 

Sasuke huddled into himself looking miserable, his eyes on the floor.  "I don't want to be touched..."  his tone was plaintive, "You gave me back to him... to be used." 

 

Ibiki's gaze shifted to Naruto, then back to rest on Sasuke.  Naruto was hurting and he wasn't getting anywhere in this, Sasuke was pulling away from him as well... Ibiki gestured for the mournful blonde to come to him.

 

Naruto was confused and hurt, he loved Sasuke so much and he just kept hurting him.  When Ibiki beckoned him, Naruto walked up to stand beside him, watching his Koishii, then gave a soft yelp as he felt the powerful arms enclose him. 

 

Sasuke's head whipped up his gaze riveted to Ibiki, sliding down to where Ibiki's arms wrapped around Naruto then back up to meet his eyes.  He looked anxious and jealous, but of which of the two men it wasn't certain, perhaps both... but the strongest emotion on his face was longing, he wanted so desperately to be there receiving that affection. 

 

Sasuke looked away, but did not drop his eyes and after a moment he looked back at the two men.  Although he looked very conflicted, he came over and stood nearly touching them, his wary and distrusting gaze on Naruto. 

 

Ibiki was holding Naruto loosely before him waiting to see what Sasuke would do, but Sasuke just sighed, "I want to go sleep..." 

 

Ibiki nodded, he released Naruto, but caught his hand drawing him back into the bedroom and to the bed.

 

Too say Naruto was surprised by this bizarre attention was an understatement on a global scale, Ibiki's touch wasn't threatening, but he was very intimidated and wouldn't pull his hand free.

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an unconscious plea for help.  Sasuke felt odd, confused and distressed... Ibiki had taken Naruto in his arms and now drew him along with him back to the bedroom... Naruto looked frightened. 

 

Sasuke stopped and drew Naruto's hand out of Ibiki's, dropped it and stood watching to see how Ibiki  took the defiant gesture.  He didn't look bothered by it, but the grateful looks Naruto gave him were answer about how he felt about the protective gesture. 

 

Although he did not seem to seriously look at them , Ibiki was studying the two men with interest... Sasuke had reacted protectively at Naruto's anxiety... and Naruto was starting to experience what it felt like to have an unwanted touch... but proceeding from here was tricky. 

 

He did not wish to shatter Sasuke's trust by seeming to purposely intimidate Naruto, but this could be what both men needed.  Sasuke was the one 'in power' protecting Naruto... and Naruto would gain a better understanding of how Sasuke felt to be 'unable' to deny another's touch.  Sasuke was conditioned to accept it no matter how badly it hurt him, to hide inside to protect himself... Naruto was unwilling to draw away out of fear.

 

Naruto had felt a rush of relief followed by pleasure, Sasuke had seen how Ibiki's actions were frightening him and came to the rescue.

 

"I think you both should stay here until things are stable."  Ibiki's voice was gentle, but absolute, he would take no argument.  Naruto nodded, his gaze dropped.  Sasuke was conflicted as he looked between the two men, he wanted to lay safely enclosed in the comfort of Ibiki's arms, be held... but Naruto was frightened... the only thing he could be certain of was that he still didn't want Naruto to touch him... 

 

The two men followed Ibiki, both in confused silence.  Ibiki lay down on the bed there was enough room for Sasuke to choose the lay on the side away from Naruto or to lay beside his former partner.  Naruto lay down quietly, he looked subdued.  Sasuke looked between the two men, he looked almost guilty, but choose the side away from Naruto.  Snuggling in against Ibiki, he fell asleep. 

 

Naruto did not fall asleep and Ibiki could feel the soft shake of his shoulders as he cried, after a moment of indecision he could not resist his urge and reached over and gently stroked his tears from his cheeks.  Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at him, Ibiki met his gaze emotionlessly then turned his face back up towards the ceiling once more and closed his eyes. 

 

He wasn't truly going to sleep he was 'studying' the Blonde, he didn't need to be looking at him, the pattern of his breathing and body position told a great deal... he wasn't frightened, wary but not fear, and he was very hurt by Sasuke's 'rejection'.   It had been a long night for him... tomorrow he would check on his feet and make sure they were ok...  

 

Ibiki relaxed between the two men, during the remaining night Sasuke whimpered occasionally, Ibiki dipped his head to murmur soft reassurances and soothed him.  He was a bit... _displeased_ Naruto had caused this set back, but as the Blonde snuggled against him in his sleep it was hard to really be upset. 

 

Ibiki sighed, what on earth was he doing?  He just didn't know any more, he could not deny the feel of Sasuke curled into him as he slept brought him profound pleasure, but it was wrong.  How was he going to fix this mess so the two men could resume their lives? 

 

Naruto nuzzled into him distracting him from his thoughts for a moment as he studied the young man's face.  Naruto did not have an easy life growing up, neither did Sasuke, but together they were such a tangle of problems.  Naruto needed contact, it was easy to see that by his reactions in his sleep.  Sasuke couldn't trust and did not want to be touched.  He wasn't a therapist, perhaps the two staying here was a bad idea, Lady Tsunade would know who could help them 'fix' their relationship... but until morning he had Sasuke once more, briefly, beside him.

 

When Naruto woke he was confused, this wasn't his house, he looked up and met Ibiki's gaze, then  flinched and moved away.  His eyes grew confused, then sad as he looked away.  He spoke very softly, "I should go... this can't be fixed, he is better here with you."

 

Out of the corner of his eye Ibiki saw Sasuke's eyes open his relaxed expression grew wary as he looked between Naruto and Ibiki. 

 

When Sasuke opened his eyes it was to see his former lover and Ibiki looking at each other, the expression on their faces was... confusing, what had they been saying before he woke?

 

Naruto started to slip from the bed, Ibiki snatched his arm quickly, although his touch was gentle and loose.  It was the shock that he wanted, not to actually restrain him... consider it an experiment.  Naruto yelped backing away, Ibiki felt the jump of Sasuke's muscles as he restrained himself from going to him. 

 

Although the urge to comfort Naruto was there it was not strong enough to break through his distrust.   Ibiki did not attempt to hold in his sigh, "Please do not leave yet.  We need to talk." He looked down at Sasuke.  "All of us."

 

When Sasuke saw Ibiki quickly take Naruto's arm, he vividly remembered the sight of Ibiki holding Naruto last night after he had once again failed to end his life... Ibiki was 'interested' in Naruto... holding him, taking his hand... touching his arm to ask him to stay in bed.  But Ibiki didn't need Naruto, only him.

 

Naruto nodded nervously, but he didn't come within reach again.  This did not surprise Ibiki... few people would.  That reaction, although this time encouraged by him, was why he didn't ever touch anyone... his lovers had only enjoyed his touch sexually.  As if to made a lie out of his thoughts Sasuke stroked the scar running over his cheek gently.  Ibiki closed his eyes in pleasure before catching himself and capturing the compassionate man's hand, although he couldn't help kissing it softly before releasing it.

 

Sasuke wanted to mold his body to the large frame and kiss his beloved, to forget everything else as they caressed each other's body... to just feel protected and loved.

 

Naruto watched with longing on his face, you could see how greatly he wanted to be touched... if only he'd been able to restrain his lusts... a night of non sexual petting and cuddling would have been the first step toward fixing their relationship.... if he'd been able to do that neither man would be here now. 

 

Ibiki had released Sasuke's hand and it lay lightly on his chest, it's amazing how much pleasure it brought, how much he craved that affection.  No, he was not the one to deal with this issue, he was as messed up as they were... a man who craved touch as much as the blonde, but did not trust people... much like Sasuke.  But he had an advantage, he was able to separate that craving for affection  from the need for sex, yes his beloved's touch often aroused him, but the real pleasure was the affection in his touch. 

 

Although he wasn't truly 'looking' at either man he was studying them both.    "Who can cook?"

 

Sasuke immediately looked over at Naruto and Ibiki asked. "Would you please make breakfast?" 

 

Naruto nodded cautiously.   Ibiki's eyes traveled pointedly towards the kitchen, the knife was still laying on the floor.

 

"We will be in there in a minute Sasuke needs to change... hmmm, as do you." Sasuke was clad only in the shirt the ANBU had forced on him before delivering him to Ibiki, luckily it hung down long enough to cover his ass and cock... everything would have fell apart immediately if he'd been delivered nude and caused Naruto to become aroused. 

 

Naruto nodded his understanding, if Ibiki left him out of his sight Sasuke could attempt to kill himself once more.    

 

Ibiki rose leading a compliant Sasuke to the living room, then released him to signal an ANBU scout, "I need a set of both men's clothes." 

 

The scout nodded and disappeared, no order Ibiki gave one of his men would ever be thought strange, they trusted him completely and would immediately carry out any 'order' he made without question.  Not that this situation would be considered too odd since the scout was once more Saru, his shift would be over after this and his report on Ibiki's desk when he went in to work, the events of the night blandly reported, just facts without any personal thought put into the events. 

 

When Saru delivered the clothes, Ibiki turned with them to look at his house guests... Naruto looked lost in thought, he had traveled to the kitchen, removed the knife from the floor and was gathering ingredients to make breakfast. 

 

Sasuke's heart dropped, Ibiki had asked for clothes for Naruto, he was going to keep him here  and have sex with him... he wanted Naruto.  Sasuke hopelessly slumped, would he send him back to stay with Naruto again?  He'd given him to Naruto... wanted Naruto to have him.

 

Ibiki knew he would not be able to send the two men to shower together... and Sasuke could not be alone in the bathroom...   Ibiki waved Sasuke towards the bathroom. "I have fresh clothes you need to shower."  Sasuke had been completely silent since he woke, that was not a good sign... Ibiki remembered his words during the failed suicide the night before... he'd said 'you gave me back to him'.

 

In the bathroom Sasuke drew the shirt off, but he did not start the shower just stood looking at it, whatever thoughts were going through his head were not pleasant ones and he hadn't forgotten Sai telling him that he'd found Sasuke curled up in the shower.  Ibiki stroked his hair softly to get his attention, Sasuke's expression as he looked up was hopeless. 

 

Ibiki's eyes offered comfort, Sasuke molded his nude body to Ibiki without fear, feeling the large arms enclose him gently, affection... love, not lust.  Ibiki bowed his head and nuzzled his ear, "You know I wouldn't 'give you' to anyone, I want you to be happy." 

 

Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes and he hid his face in Ibiki's chest, his voice a hoarse whisper, "I'm only happy here... in your arms, protected..."  He feared the answer would be no, but even if it had just been an effort to calm him it did not change how he felt, he needed Ibiki, only him.  "Do you love me?"

 

Ibiki couldn't lie, "Yes."  Now was not the time to bring up the rest, that he could not stay, he belonged with Naruto... Sasuke sighed softly and continued to snuggle against him as Ibiki reached out and turned the shower on,  placing an adoring kiss on his beloved's cheek he urged, "Go shower."  Sasuke looked nervously at the doorway, no door... then up at Ibiki.  Ibiki gave him a gentle squeeze, "I will stay." 

 

Sasuke nodded and got into the shower, truthfully he was going to stay even if his beloved hadn't wished him to.  After a minute Sasuke looked out at him, "Will you... can you come shower with me?" 

 

Ibiki knew very well he shouldn't, but he would not be able to leave Sasuke 'unattended' while he showered.  Naruto would not be able to handle him and he'd break free and injure himself... It was an excuse, although a good one, just an excuse.  Truth was he wanted to hold his... no, not his, he wished to hold Sasuke as much as possible while he was still here.

 

Sasuke watched the way Ibiki's expression softened and he smiled affectionately, "Yes, but we need to be quick Naruto's making breakfast."  Ibiki stripped and walked into the shower.

 

Naruto paused just before the doorway to the bathroom .  _'We need to be quick Naruto's making breakfast'_ his head dropped and he cried, he knew he should leave... Sasuke could have sex with Ibiki, it was _he_ that was the problem, Sasuke couldn't bear his touch.

 

Even knowing he should leave he just retreated to the main room and sat quietly crying, he loved Sasuke so very much... but his cherished Koishii loathed his touch... enough to have a nervous break down...

 

Ibiki heard the sniffles from the main room, he looked down at Sasuke, they'd completed washing and although they were both aroused it did not matter to either of them.  Ibiki turned off the shower wrapped a quick towel around his hips glanced indecisively at his beloved calculating how long it would take for him to locate and use an object to hurt himself... Ibiki cupped his face and kissed him, "Dry and come right out to me ok?"  Sasuke nodded.  Ibiki arrived just as Naruto had decided to force himself to go. 

 

Ibiki caught his arm, Naruto turned to look back at him and his eyes widened, Ibiki was aware of his state of undress was probably distressing but he hadn't the time to put on clothes.  "Do not leave... please."   

 

Naruto backed away from the door, but the look in his eyes was not fear... Ibiki couldn't identify the huge storm of emotions in his gaze, but then he figured Naruto had no more clue what he was feeling than he did.  Naruto quietly sat and Ibiki immediately went back to the bathroom, his heart skipped a beat when it was empty, but then glancing over at the bedroom he saw his gorgeous ivory-skinned beloved dressing.  The relief he felt was overwhelming, he walked in and enclosed him in his arms from behind kissing his head.   He said, "Naruto's got breakfast ready."  but what he meant was _I_ _couldn't bear it if you hurt yourself_.  Ibiki released him and quickly dressed.

 

Naruto sat numbly on the couch... the sheer size of him... without clothes Ibiki somehow looked much bigger and yet it hadn't been fear that stopped him.  Well, yes a bit of fear, but mainly he was floored by the sight of his body... solid rock hard defined muscles, every movement he made was powerful ... his body was stunning, the exquisite body of a dangerous predator... he could snap him in two without blinking!

 

When Ibiki returned to the main room he noted Naruto's increased nervousness every time his gaze rested on him for longer than a few seconds, his posture  would stiffen and his breathing became rapid in alarm.  The only thing that had changed was seeing him without clothes, he didn't seem worried Ibiki would wish to fuck him so that left the change due to having seen his scarred torso... it was alarming and distressing to many and he was pretty used to being thought a monster for one reason or another  so it should not surprise him that Naruto was reacting like this.

 

Having seen the immense size of Ibiki, the muscles hidden under layers of clothes... his expressionless gaze now sent waves of panic through Naruto.  He wasn't sure he could eat and he hovered around the gigantic man and Sasuke filling their coffee cups, now completely finished with serving he had no choice but to sit and attempt to eat. 

 

Ibiki had seen how the young nin's nose had wrinkled at the smell of the coffee as he poured it, he rose and placed some water on the stove then sat and quietly ate.  When he knew the water was ready, he once more rose, took a teabag from the top shelf and poured Naruto a mug of hot water then brought it over and placed a tea bag beside it before sitting and resuming his meal.

 

Naruto looked at the tea bag in surprise then over at Ibiki, he had been confused as to what the intimidating man was doing, but afraid to ask.  Ibiki wasn't drinking tea, or Sasuke, the enigmatic Jounin had seen he didn't like coffee and brought him tea... made it just because of him.  It was so odd, he did such caring things and yet the only time Naruto had seen any emotion on his face was when he was looking at Sasuke. 

 

When they had finished their meal , Ibiki escorted the two men out to the main room, the mess from breakfast could be cleaned later, they needed to talk.  Sasuke waited until Ibiki sat then sat nearly on top of him.  Naruto's gaze was hurt... not jealousy, longing... Ibiki turned his attention to Sasuke who was looking at the blonde with an expression extreme distrust and yet his posture betraying he still held feelings for him, he wanted Naruto's love, but no longer trusted him.  "I would like us to go see Lady Tsunade." 

 

Both men cried out, "No!"  It was understandable... neither wanted Sasuke to be hospitalized.

 

Sasuke was looking a bit confused at Naruto's immediate reaction, but simply watched him for a moment before turning his attention to Ibiki.  "I don't want to go to _that_ place, please don't let them take me." 

 

Ibiki stroked his face tenderly.  "I don't know how to help you, they do."  He had no idea what to do to fix everything between them.

 

Sasuke clung to Ibiki, "Don't let them take me away."  His voice held a note of hysterical desperation.  "They'll tie me to the bed..."

 

Tears ran down Sasuke's face and seconds later Naruto's as well, the slender Blonde looked horrified, "They tied you down?"  He turned his pleading gaze on Ibiki.  "Please don't... don't let them do that to Sasuke again."

 

"It was not done out of cruelty." Ibiki reassured gently, "We feared he'd hurt himself."  And he had as soon as he was released from the restraints.  It was a horrible revelation how completely destroyed he would be if his beloved ever killed himself, he knew it was wrong but he just couldn't take that chance, he had to make sure he was safe.  "If not Hokage Tsunade... Sasuke, you need to stay with me."  

 

Ibiki turned his serious gaze on Naruto, it sent a chill racing down his spine.  "I want you to stay as well... I still believe we can work this out so the two of you can have a healthy relationship again."

 

Sasuke didn't want Naruto near him, only Ibiki, but if it meant getting to live with the wonderful man once more he do  anything. 

 

Naruto watched the two men, Sasuke's fingers unconsciously caressed one of Ibiki's massive hands... Sasuke touched Ibiki without fear, it was a bit disconcerting.  Naruto kept wanting to yank his hands back and remind him _'That's Ibiki... a deadly torture specialist!'_.

 

And now the dangerous Jounin wanted him to stay... Sasuke was avidly watching him, he wasn't sure if his Koishii hoping he would agree or that he'd refuse.  Yes, he would stay, he didn't know what made him decided it... well, yes he did, he'd do nearly anything not to be separated from Sasuke again, even this.  The time his partner been gone had been horrible and he was willing to grasp at any straws that could get his precious Koishii to accept him once more. 

 

Naruto mutely nodded, watching Sasuke's face and trying to read his expression... Was he happy... or did he wish he'd gone?  Sasuke had already dismissed him and cuddled into Ibiki's side looking up lovingly.  Naruto averted his gaze, perhaps he should have said no.

 

Ibiki nodded, "Naruto you can shower now your clothes are on the bureau in the bedroom."  Naruto nodded and rose he was about to walk away when Ibiki remembered, he needed to check his feet and make sure the damaged foot  was healed or at least healing.  "Wait."  Ibiki set Sasuke off his lap, rose and settled down on one knee before Naruto. 

 

Sasuke wanted to whimper... Ibiki was going to give Naruto oral sex... but then he reached out took first one foot then the other and stroked their bottom softly.  Sasuke looked at Naruto, he could see his former partner's rapid breathing it looked like fear... but what if he was attracted to Ibiki...

 

Ibiki noticed the fair-haired man stood solidly on both feet, he had seen no hesitation or sign of pain when he'd moved.  The 'Fox' probably healed it within minutes once the rocks and debris was removed.

 

The whisker-marked nin looked over at Sasuke then left the room quietly, although he made an attempt to conceal how he longed for Sasuke's touch, it was not a very successful effort.

 

Ibiki rose and walked into the kitchen, Sasuke followed and they cleaned the kitchen and did the dishes together just as they had before when he was living with him to recover.  That 'chore' completed Ibiki knew it was time for the next far more unpleasant one.  He needed to talk to Lady Tsunade, he was going to try to fix this mess, but she had to be informed what was happening.  He handed the damp towel to Sasuke, "Will you go place this in the wash bin?"

 

Sasuke nodded, just the familiar cleaning and doing the dishes beside Ibiki was soothing, it felt so right to be beside him.  He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Naruto was in the room at first... then he saw the nude man, it looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower and he hadn't dressed yet.   At the sight of him, Sasuke's former boyfriend grew aroused.  Sasuke's gaze dropped to the floor, then he looked nervously over at Naruto, he could give him oral sex but if that wasn't enough then he'd have to... Sasuke's heart hammered, his panic trying to take hold. 

 

Ibiki walked into the room and stopped near his beloved, he saw the way Sasuke was frozen looking at the aroused man and he turned an emotionless gaze on the Blonde, "Come here." 

 

Naruto's eyes widened and his body trembled, his reluctance in every step and yet he came.  Sasuke looked uncertainly between the two men, Naruto had paled his eyes wide with fear, but he obeyed... Sasuke knew very well how that felt.  Still he was uncertain how he felt about it, he knew Ibiki wouldn't hurt him, but Naruto didn't know that... he was afraid, he didn't want Ibiki.   Naruto didn't desire him, Sasuke felt a wave of relief that rapidly faded as the blonde approached and he continued watching Naruto as he stopped before Ibiki.  

 

Ibiki had no idea what he'd actually do when the blonde came, there was no doubt he would come... much like Sasuke did about others requesting sex, he didn't feel he had a choice.  Sasuke was looking a bit distressed, but mostly confused.  Ibiki analyzed the situation and weighed the alternatives...

 

Naruto remained aroused, even as frightened as he was... Sasuke felt compelled to 'take care' of his boyfriend's erection no matter how he felt about doing it, so any action on the part of Sasuke was out of the question.  He would not allow it... that left himself, but how would Sasuke feel about him touching Naruto sexually?   

 

Sasuke's heart sank, he now understood, Ibiki had called Naruto over because he wanted him to take care of his erection... he wanted them to get back together.  He was supposed to do this for Naruto, this was what Ibiki wanted, and he'd obey.

 

Ibiki studied Sasuke out of his peripheral vision, his head had dipped and his shoulders now dropped defeated and compliant, he still believed he was required to provide relief for Naruto.  Ibiki placed a tender hand on his beloved's shoulder and the pale man flinched before looking up apologetically. 

 

Ibiki gave a slight shake of his head and his eyes were loving as he stroked his cheek.  Sasuke sighed and  leaned into his touch, his eyes full of adoration.  Ibiki couldn't help gathering the smaller man against him, his arm looped reassuringly around his beloved as he returned to looking at Naruto. 

 

Sasuke felt a wave of relief and love, Ibiki's arm enclosing him was a reassurance that he was not expected to do anything. 

 

Ibiki addressed Naruto in a gentler tone, but firm..  "He will not touch you... but I will, if you like."

 

Naruto shook his head quickly and took an involuntary step backwards.  Ibiki nodded his acceptance, "I need to go talk to the Hokage."  He looked down at Sasuke before leaving the room, his fingers caressed his face lightly, then walked out. 

 

Sasuke watched him leave, Ibiki had said stated he didn't have to touch him... he didn't have to do anything for Naruto, but he should want to... he loved him, didn't he?  He wasn't sure about anything anymore, Sasuke turned and walked back out into the living room to wait for his lover.  It worried him that Ibiki had offered to give Naruto pleasure... Ibiki had wanted to touch him...

 

Naruto quickly dressed, even after being so frightened he still remained aroused.  Ibiki  truly terrified him... but the memory of his gentle touch brushing away his tears kept cropping up.  Nothing made sense and he had no idea why he'd agreed to stay.  There was no 'winning back' Sasuke's love, it hurt horribly, but this wasn't a contest and it was clear he no longer wanted him.  

 

But, to his shame, he still couldn't make himself leave.  He'd loved Sasuke for so very long and tried so hard to bring him home to the Leaf Village.  He still remembered every detail of the moment he said he loved him for the first time.  Everything hurt so bad now.

 

Now dressed he walked out of the bedroom and saw Sasuke sitting in the living room.  "I..."  Naruto glanced over a Sasuke then quickly away, the distrust in his Koishii's eyes was like a slap to the face and he couldn't bear to meet his eyes.  "I'm going to get us several sets of clothes."  He slipped out the door without waiting for a reply, it was likely Sasuke would not have replied anyway.  While he was out he'd drop by and say hello to Tsunade, he needed someone to talk to before he faced returning to the ANBU Commander's house... and Sasuke.

 

Time to return came quickly... he did not want to be there when Ibiki arrived, to watch the love in his Koishii's eyes for another man and watch it turn to hostility when his beloved looked at him.  But it was time to return, he'd talked with Grandma Tsunade and he'd gathered nearly all of Sasuke and his own clothes.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Ibiki was a bit conflicted himself, although for a slightly different reason, he couldn't deny Naruto's terror at the thought of his touch was familiar.  But for the first time in a long while, that knowledge hurt, and yet he was trying to intimidate him and the young man was reacting exactly as he'd predicted.  He stopped in at his office and completed the mornings work, he really should not leave, but reasoned with himself that at this moment there was no pressing reason to stay.

 

Now in the Hokage's office once more he focused his thoughts.  Ibiki looked impassively at her, "Looks like I'm going to need to have Naruto stay with me for a bit too, there's a problem... Sasuke's issues are triggered by his behavior."

 

Tsunade smirked, "Looks like you got a nice little harem going Ibiki."

 

If she only knew Ibiki commented wryly in his head, but then maybe she did, she looked a bit too smug.  The three men sharing a bed was... unusual, but Ibiki had not worked out another way as of yet.  If he made the two men their own bed, Sasuke would crawl in with him and Naruto would be alone... if he told the two men to sleep on the bed and he'd sleep on a mat near by... Sasuke would end up beside him and once more the beautiful blonde would be alone...

 

Tsunade interrupted his speculation.  "Ibiki." 

 

Ibiki's gaze focused on Tsunade intently, it wasn't like him to leave his mind wander for even a fraction of a minute and yet it had. 

 

Her gaze was intent and without the humor of before, she studied his face a moment before stating, "You may 'keep' Naruto but I expect reports."

 

"I will keep you informed."  Ibiki turned to go.

 

"This is temporary."  Tsunade softly corrected any hope he held hidden in his heart.

 

Ibiki paused and looked back, "Yes."  He understood what she was saying... her words were a gentle reminder that the two men would leave him... to not become attached, but for one of them it was far too late for that warning and if things progressed any further it may be too late to prevent it with the other, the urge to comfort Naruto when he was distressed was a very ominous sign.

 

For a moment there was a touch of sadness in her eyes, then she nodded and turned to grab a scroll, she rolled it out before her, waved a hand negligently at the door and stated dismissively.  "I look forward to your first report."

 

Ibiki walked out and down the hall.  Was it so obvious that he was desperate enough to dream?  It  didn't matter, he understood reality.  This was temporary, when things stabilized between the two men they would leave.  He had to work actively toward that goal, the longer they stayed the more difficult it would be to return to the way it was before... to accept and endure the isolation.

 

He had to admit that he was very conflicted... he knew what he needed to do, but not how and he was fighting his desire not to find a solution.  Deep inside he did not want to get the two men back to together and he was sure that desire was undermining his efforts.   Tsunade was right... this was temporary, he needed to get the two men back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 

Ibiki studied Sasuke's face a second as he walked in the door, it didn't seem anything significant had happened while he was gone, it was a risky move leaving the two in the same place with Naruto aroused but it seems they'd managed to handle it.

 

Ibiki greeted his beloved with a tender kiss as the slender body molded to his own affectionately.  He did not ask where Naruto was there was only one place he could be, the kitchen and bathroom were empty, that left the bedroom.

 

Ibiki thought about what happened before he'd left, he could see Sasuke did still desire to touch Naruto but was afraid of the demands he felt came with it, "Would you like to touch him if you knew it only had to go as far as you wished, that he would not so much as touch you?"

 

Sasuke felt very uncertain.  Yes he wanted to touch him but as soon as he did his former lover would start , he gave a distressed shiver at the thought, touching him.  Ibiki stroked his face adoringly, "I will be there, I won't let him touch you."  Although Sasuke didn't trust Naruto, he trusted Ibiki completely, if his Koishii said he would not allow it then it was true. 

 

Sasuke's heart raced in anxiety, but he nodded.  Ibiki kissed him gently, "Let me talk to Naruto first and be sure he understands... this isn't you giving him pleasure.  It is not permission to touch you and does not mean you wish to be lovers, it's you touching him in any manner _you_ wish, free to simply stop and do nothing further."  Sasuke nodded and watched his Koishii walk into the bedroom. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Sasuke wishes to attempt to sexually touch you.  Strip."  Ibiki stated bluntly.  Naruto looked stunned by the sudden abrupt command, then his eyes held a desperate note of hope and they dropped to the floor as he undressed.

 

"Lay." Ibiki looked down at him somberly, he wasn't sure if this would help or only make things worse between the two men.  They wanted each other, loved each other but they had so much to overcome. "You are not allowed to move... not so much as squirm no matter how he touches you or what he does.  He will do what he wishes or nothing and walk away when he wishes."  Ibiki's eyes glittered aggressively, "Don't screw this up..." 

 

The mountainous man's barely veiled threat sent a frightened shiver through Naruto, but he wanted any contact he could get from his beloved, any touch... and he couldn't help but hope that Sasuke would come to trust him again... love him.  Ibiki turned to bring Sasuke in.

 

Sasuke looked as uncertain as Naruto felt, the sight of his former lover and the knowledge he would touch him was too great a tease.  He closed his eyes, unconsciously giving a soft whimper and his already turgid flesh growing more needy.  From the moment his Koishii's hand touched him he could only moan and tremble, his breathing ragged as he resisted his urge to plead.  The seductive stroke of his lover's fingers on his skin left him desperate and fevered with lust.  He'd yearned for his beloved's touch for so long, months of hoping and waiting, needing to feel the man he loved caressing him.

 

The blonde's hand came up to grasp Sasuke and Ibiki caught it firmly, not rough but not exactly gentle either.  This was not going as well as he'd hoped, Naruto was not focusing on controlling himself.   Sasuke had paused and looked up nervously at the motion of his hand and watched Ibiki grab it.  For a minute it looked like he would end it right there.

 

Sasuke was trying to decide if he wished to stop, but his fingers unconsciously continued to slip over Naruto's chest and he heard his former lover cry out, arching into his touch.  Intrigued once more he circled Naruto's nipple with his finger, the sounds of his whimpers excited him, he'd always loved how his partner had responded so fervently to his touch. 

 

Sasuke lowered his mouth to the warm skin brushing his tongue over the hard peak.  He felt the familiar thrill at the quiver of Naruto's muscles and his lips closed over it, his tongue teasing the budded flesh, listening to his lover's urgent cries of pleasure.  Sasuke's mouth moved away from his nipple and started trailing down his torso.  Naruto howled and arched eagerly into the temptation.

 

Ibiki was watching Sasuke, but he was also keeping a very close eye on Naruto.  Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself, not the sex slave, truly Sasuke and Ibiki wasn't going to let the Blonde mess it up.  He was prepared for Naruto's other hand to try to touch Sasuke and caught it immediately, simply pinning them both above his head with a firm hand.  He was grateful Sasuke didn't seem to notice or, if he did, trusted him enough to continue his exploration.  

 

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's leg holding him still a bit, it was something he nearly always had to do.  Naruto reacted so strongly to him, in ecstasy at his every touch, he always had.  Sasuke found the absolute control over his writhing lover thrilling, his urgent pleading cries bringing the familiar rush.  Sasuke sucked and teased the tender skin of Naruto's pelvis, hearing his whimpers and seeing his cock bead with precum.  Sasuke licked the dew from the tip and felt a familiar fond amusement at his Naruto's soft needy whine.  Sucking just the head until the desperate man was gasping and whimpering,  then swooping down to take the turgid length in his throat sinking to the base and sucking hard as he drew back.  It took only took two such powerful teases before the Blonde arched sharply, howling in rapture as he came.  Sasuke massaged his balls drawing every bit from him until he lay exhausted and sated on the bed. 

 

Sasuke sat back, releasing the now flaccid organ and for a minute he just remained looking down at it then glanced up, his eyes quietly taking in where his Koishii's hand still pinned Naruto's hands.  Ibiki released Naruto's hands and Sasuke rapidly moved away to sit seated beside Ibiki. 

 

Naruto watched his raven-haired Koishii, Sasuke was just looking at him enigmatically from where he cuddled into Ibiki's side, although clearly aroused he did nothing to bring himself to climax... just as he never had in all the time Naruto had known him.  Sasuke gave him a last very wary look then slipped from the bed and walked out of the room.

 

 Sasuke walked out to the main room and sat.  He needed to think and he couldn't do it with Naruto looking at him with hopeful eyes.  Nothing had changed, if Ibiki hadn't been pinning his hands the man would have been pawing him... his greedy hands grabbing... demanding.  No, in spite of this, nothing had changed and he still didn't want Naruto touching him.

 

Naruto had sat up and watched his cherished Koishii walk out of the room, then slumped dejected and weary.  He'd hoped after Sasuke had agreed to touch him that he would no longer be repulsed by his touch and no longer look at him with such strong distrust.  The pleasure he'd felt at his wonderful Koishii's touch was not worth the horrible pain of seeing the disdain in his beloved's eyes as he walked away without a word.

 

"Nothing worth fixing  is ever fixed fast or easily."  Ibiki stated dispassionately.  But even as he said that his fingers brushed Naruto's cheek, then he too rose and walked out of the room. 

 

Behind his impassive mask Ibiki frowned, he needed to fix this situation very rapidly.  Naruto was quickly becoming too important, he'd have enough to deal with loosing Sasuke, he could not afford to let Naruto slip through his shields.

 

Ibiki walked out and sat watching his beloved.   Sasuke looked so conflicted, was looking down at his hands, but he did not seem depressed only uncertain and very anxious.  Then Sasuke rose, walked over and sat beside him, snuggled into his side and Ibiki tenderly caressed his back as his beloved thought.

 

"I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him..."  Sasuke sighed, it was a weary and pensive sound.  Ibiki nuzzled him but offered nothing, Sasuke needed to think this through for himself. 

 

"I liked touching him but... it's not enough.  He wants me and given the chance he'd touch me." Sasuke shuddered at the memory of Naruto's mouth on his cock the night he'd tried to return to living with him... he just couldn't bear that again.  "I don't want him to touch me.  I don't ever want to be touched by him again."

 

Ibiki massaged his now tensed muscles of his back, the revulsion in Sasuke's tone was a bit disturbing... things were not improving.   Ibiki kissed his temple gently, he had no encouragement to give although he was certain he should, there was no doubt his emotions about the two men were messing up his judgment.

 

"Sasuke, I need to go in to work for a bit..."  he wanted to ask him if he was 'alright' but he had no idea what alright would be, his lover was in conflict over his feelings and that was definitely not 'alright'.  He shouldn't leave, he hated to leave the two men alone for even a minute, but he had a mission to assign at the ANBU building then he could return.  He couldn't let his 'involvement' with his beloved and Naruto risk the villages safety.

 

Sasuke's look up at him was full of love and he urged,  "I understand, go do the things you need to."

 

Ibiki nodded, kissed his beautiful lover deeply and after a slight pause walked out to complete the assignment so he would be free for the night.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto had dressed, it was difficult but he managed to hide his sorrow and walked out to the main room.  Sasuke was alone and answered his question without him even needing to ask.  "Ibiki had to go in to work for a bit."

 

His gaze was still full of strong distrust and it was clear he did not wish Naruto to come near, so Naruto  took a seat on the far side of the living room, away from the temptation of his Koishii.  The draw wasn't just physical although that was often a large part, the lure was a deeper need, he wanted to be able to touch him... To hold his wonderful partner his arms again, to feel his love and be wanted.

 

He'd brought this on himself, all this had come from his selfish demands... his refusal to accept his Koishii's limits... Naruto's eyes teared, he averted his face and rose to his feet to leave the room.  Sasuke's soft voice stopped him, but he couldn't look at him.

 

"Naruto... why me, why do you want me?"  Sasuke asked, his words were confused and his tone held no warmth or encouragement.

 

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer, the question could have so many meanings... Why did he love him... why did he desire him... why had he done this to him?   The only answer he had to all of them wasn't even a 'good' answer.  "I love you... I was a fool to ever touch you..."  Naruto continued from the room he just couldn't stay in there, he could not continue to hide the pain he was feeling.

 

Sasuke looked at the door Naruto just left through, he knew his former lover was hurting and that he cared about Naruto.  He could not harden his heart and stop caring for him, but that did not matter... he no longer trusted him, his vows of love or regrets could not change that.

 

Now that he had serviced Naruto once it would remain in the blonde man's thoughts, remain in his eyes every time Naruto looked at him.  The lust would remain, the desire to fuck him no matter how wrong  he knew it was or how much shame he felt for doing so.  His former partner would never be able to forget it, the urge to fuck him would always be there... No, he didn't want anything to do with Naruto.

 

As he sat alone in the bedroom, Naruto thought about the look of love in Sasuke's dark eyes, that love was not for him anymore.  Sasuke was happy with Ibiki, he should not even be here.  Why couldn't he just give up?   

 

Every cold look Ibiki gave him, the unhidden threats in his words, sent a wave of fear through him...  but even the fear was not enough to make him wish to leave his beloved's side. He just loved his Koishii so much... waited so long for him to return.  Now everything had went terribly wrong,  Sasuke wanted Ibiki's touch, the ANBU torture specialist was more trusted than he was.  How could this ever be right again?

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke went in to tell Naruto Ibiki had returned, his former boyfriend was sat on the edge of the bed and when he entered asked quietly, "Can we talk?"  Sasuke nodded, although uneasy he would listen, but he would not sit near him and he leaned back against the dresser waiting.

 

"Ibiki... How can you not fear him?  He tortures people Sasuke, how can you trust someone like that...? " Naruto barely withheld the rest of his words, _'and not me'_.

 

Ibiki stood in the doorway and as he spoke Naruto flinched in surprise and more than a touch of fear.  He should be used to people reacting to him like that and he thought he had reached that point, but Naruto's words burned like acid, still he replied emotionlessly.  "I am the ANBU commander, I do not torture,  I interrogate.  It is not often I am called upon to interrogate anyone, the Leaf village is at peace, but when I am called to interrogate I use only as much force is necessary to get the information needed to protect the village."

 

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto with such anger it seemed as if flames should be rising up from him.

 

"I'll cook."  Ibiki turned and walked into the kitchen his beloved immediately followed to help.  By the time they'd finished preparing the meal Naruto had quietly joined them.  The meal was ate in a not quite comfortable silence.

 

Naruto had watched Ibiki and Sasuke preparing the meal together they looked so natural, so familiar with what the other was thinking.  Once again he wondered why he agreed to stay, this just wasn't going to work.  Why was he torturing himself like this?  Torture... Naruto watched those hands who had caused others such horrible pain caressing Sasuke's arm or back.  Sasuke could bear his touch, he trusted him. 

 

Ibiki confused and left him uneasy, he just couldn't figure him out.  Although he'd terrified him several times with his words and actions, Ibiki had noticed that he didn't like coffee and made tea for him... and he'd stroked his cheek gently several times now.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Sasuke stroked Ibiki's arm and back lovingly as they cleaned up after their meal, it was almost like they were alone once more... in spite of the fact Naruto sat and watched every touch he gave Ibiki with jealousy.

 

Ibiki was aware of the way Sasuke was purposefully 'taunting' Naruto by caressing him every time he could as they cleaned up and completely 'ignoring' he was present.  It was very likely his beloved was still very angry about the things Naruto had said.  Ibiki could accept the Blonde's fear, although it had hurt, it was nothing he hadn't heard before.  He saw the pain and deep sorrow in Naruto's eyes as he watched them, but the affectionate strokes of his beloved's hands felt so good it was hard to care about the pain they were causing Naruto. 

 

When they completed cleaning up and walked out of the kitchen Naruto silently followed and for the remainder of the early evening he sat in a chair in the far corner of the living room watching them with a hopeless look on his face.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

That evening Naruto once more lay motionless, heavy hearted and miserable.   Sasuke had not come in from the bathroom yet and only Ibiki lay in the bed with him.  He could almost feel the large man beside him, the heat radiating off his body, despite the fact there was a wide gap between them... large enough for Sasuke to lay.   Although they wore sleep pants, the mountainous Jounin's badly scarred chest was bare and Naruto tried not to look over.

 

Sasuke drifted in although he could barely see him, he closed his eyes holding back the soft whimper he wished to make.  Knowing he would feel his Koishii's body laying beside him but would not be allowed to hold him brought frustrated tears to his eyes.

 

Sasuke slipped up between them, his silky skin teasing Naruto with every brush against him.  As expected, he molded himself to Ibiki's side, but Naruto felt his beloved stiffen as he realized Ibiki had lain closer than before and his back was touching Naruto's side. 

 

Sasuke shifted up to lay on top of Ibiki denying even that 'touch'.  Naruto was hurting so greatly now both his heart at the continued rejection, his Koishii wasn't even willing to allow any contact between them... and also his body, the sexual frustration from the tease of having Sasuke's body briefly against his own left his whole groin aching, his balls swollen and throbbing almost as badly as his cock. 

 

Naruto wanted to get up, he wanted to leave, he couldn't bear his Koishii's rejection anymore... and yet he could not make himself leave, he couldn't give up on his beloved.  A tear slipped down his cheek, was he so horrible that he couldn't even be touched? 

 

Sasuke lay relaxed and blissful on top of Ibiki with his head on his broad chest... which felt wonderful but had not been the reaction Ibiki had hoped for when he'd lay closer to Naruto and he didn't need to look to see the tears gathered in the Blonde's eyes... this was not going well.  He'd thought getting Sasuke to lay beside Naruto at night he could show him his former boyfriend's 'touch' wasn't a threat... but that failed and hurt Naruto.

 

Ibiki slipped his hand down to caress his cheek, Naruto wanted the contact so much, his desperation for an affectionate touch stronger than his fear.  He unconsciously pressed into Ibiki's touch as the nimble fingers traced his cheekbone.  When they lifted several more tears broke free to trail down his cheeks, he wanted to beg... to plead for Ibiki to touch him.  He wanted someone to _wish_ to touch him to feel he was worth touching, his body was aching with need and his heart aching for acceptance.

 

Ibiki felt the trembling of Naruto's body grow, he laid a hand on the taut stomach and felt the timid hands urge it lower softly panting and barely withholding his whimpers as it traveled down to stroking slowly over his lower stomach. 

 

Ibiki could feel Sasuke's interest in what he was doing, both in the rigid state of his cock and in the intensity with which he was watching Naruto.  This was good, perhaps Sasuke would be tempted into touching Naruto again.  Ibiki's fingers feathered lightly over Naruto's cloth covered engorged length, the young nin gasped and gave a low pleading whimper, but did not move.

 

Sasuke knew how that felt, to urgently desire Ibiki's touch , to need it but be denied the contact he longed for.  His hand covered Ibiki's, guiding it into Naruto's sleep pants, molding it around Naruto's needy member and stroking it with him.  Naruto whined softly, his body quivering in hunger.

 

Ibiki was not surprised by the move, it was what he'd hoped for.  Once more Sasuke was in control, he was allowed to dictate what would happen but without it being directly himself he felt no pressure to bring Naruto relief, only feeling the pleasure of the erotic blonde's response without commitment.  Laying on Ibiki he did not fear Naruto would touch him. 

 

Sasuke's breathing was rapid now, the excitement and desire coursing through him at the familiar tempting cries of his lover.  He drew the band of Naruto's sleep pants down and his erection out.

 

Sasuke's cock lay flushed between them exciting Ibiki's own body, he tried to remain detached, to have only as much involvement as was necessary and was having limited success.  But that tiny bit of restraint was lost as he felt Sasuke's mouth cover his nipple, the glorious sensation of his tongue flicking over it.  Ibiki closed his eyes and gave a soft groan, his hand no longer passive, but actively teasing the mewing Blonde' s arousal.  He continued tempting him higher until Naruto was unable to remain still, writhing and crying out in rapture, then rapidly escalating to his climax.  The lean body arched up into his hand keening as his orgasm surged through him, panting and crying out as Ibiki drew out the ecstasy and completely sated the blonde man's sexual tension.

 

Sasuke's fingers caressed Ibiki's balls through the fabric of his sleep pants and his beloved's erection lay pressed beneath his body against him.  Ibiki wanted to enclose the wonderful man in his arms to rain kisses over his face, but this was not supposed to be about him.  He needed to find a way to involve Naruto and continue the contact between the former lovers... Ibiki was stunned as something he hadn't anticipated happened. 

 

Naruto's hands began to tentatively caress his skin with gentle light strokes and Ibiki moaned in bliss at the sensation, the stimulation and knowledge that the younger man was _choosing_ to touch him... Naruto's increasingly passionate caresses and Sasuke's slow loving brushes... the two men's touches were too intense to bear.  "Stop... please."

 

Sasuke immediately stilled then enclosed Naruto's hand stopping it as he watched Ibiki's face.  Ibiki was sure he didn't even notice he was still holding his former boyfriend's hand, but from the hopeful expression on Naruto's face he was very aware Sasuke hadn't released his hand.  Sasuke brushed his lips over Ibiki's lightly then drew back, the gesture not in desire but concern... an urge to soothe although his body was very evidently aroused, he loved this man so very greatly. 

 

He'd had to stop them, he was overwhelmed by the sensations they were producing, although he'd had a few lovers since his ordeal at the hands of the Rain nin, none had given his body such affectionate caresses... they'd just fucked, then they'd left... two sensual men stroking him was too much, way too much and he was losing his objectivity. 

 

Naruto looked remorseful, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."  he tried to draw away and Sasuke looked at where his hand was still holding Naruto's hand, a look of surprise on his face.  His eyes lifted to Naruto's and for a minute he looked like he'd release his hand and draw back but he allowed it to stay, now a bit uneasy  his gaze returned to Ibiki's face. 

 

Ibiki drew a ragged breath, "I'm not used to such..."  He paused trying to find words that would not betray how greatly he longed to feel their affection.

 

 Once more Naruto was reminded that he did not belong here.  Ibiki was not his to touch, and now neither was Sasuke... he needed to leave.  Naruto's cheeks heated in shame and he averted his eyes once more trying to pull back, to his surprise Sasuke's hand tightened denying his retreat.  When he met Sasuke's eyes they were stern, for a moment they reminded him of Ibiki's when he told him  that he'd touched Sasuke.  They held chastisement, then without releasing his hand, Sasuke's eyes returned to Ibiki's face softening in concern. 

 

Ibiki reached up and stroked his face, "I'm ok Koishii... I'm just not used to,"  Ibiki simply could not find another way to explain and for his compassionate beloved he needed to, he would not let Sasuke believe he'd done something wrong.  "Your affectionate caresses bring me such great pleasure, having another touching me gently as well was more than I could bear... until you touched me," his hand cupped Sasuke's face his eyes looking deep into his beloved 's and seeing understanding. 

 

Sasuke nodded, "The others didn't touch you... didn't make you feel as if you were important... you and they just fucked."  Sasuke's words showed just how well he understood his thoughts. 

 

Ibiki drew Sasuke down and kissed his lips tenderly, "Yes."

 

Watching the two men, the expression on Sasuke's face as he spoke with understanding about how Ibiki was feeling, he began to see what he was missing... what first Ibiki chastised him for and now Sasuke. It looked like he only wanted sex and if he wasn't going to get it he was going to walk away... like he hadn't cared _why_ Ibiki had told them to stop.  It wasn't true, but that's the way it had looked. 

 

Naruto's cheeks blazed again as he remembered how Sasuke had immediately stopped, then reached and stilled _his_ hand, he hadn't been listening closely to what Ibiki wished.

 

Sasuke released his hand to stroke Ibiki's face, and he gently kissed one of the brutal scars that covered the large man's body.  Although he was free, Naruto no longer wished to draw away, but he was uncertain how to express his feelings... his apology.  Afraid to touch Ibiki and cause him distress.  Ibiki moaned softly at the kiss on the tender flesh and Sasuke's hands moved slowly in soothing gentle caresses.

 

Naruto moved close again laying his fingers lightly on Ibiki  and Ibiki saw him look at Sasuke for guidance, Sasuke's hand covered Naruto's running his fingers over Ibiki's pec his eyes on Ibiki's face.

 

Naruto looked at his hand then up at him as Ibiki caught his breath and closed his eyes in delight giving a deep moan. 

 

Sasuke released his hand and Naruto continued softly stroking over his skin, although their touches grew steadily more sexual as Sasuke bared Ibiki's body for their touch.

 

Naruto now watched Ibiki's face as his hands moved over him, adjusting his touch to bring him pleasure, not rushing to bring him the spike of ecstasy of an orgasm.  Feeling Ibiki beneath his fingers and enjoying the feel of his warm skin, hearing the moans his touch and Sasuke's were bringing, it brought a satisfaction greater than he'd ever felt during sex.  And as his fingers lightly brushed over the multitude of scars he truly saw them... saw the suffering the quiet man had endured and felt sorrow at his pain.  Naruto kissed one of the long gashes that ran down his shoulder into the tender underside of his arm.  Ibiki's breathing hitched and as Naruto lifted his head from the scar Ibiki stroked his cheek, his eyes held the warmth and acceptance that they had previously only expressed as he looked at Sasuke. 

 

Ibiki looked over at Sasuke, and was gratified to see confidence and protectiveness in his beloved's eyes.  Although it had been unplanned his stopping them had turned out to be a large step forward.  Sasuke's 'correction' when Naruto had tried to draw away became an important lesson for the blonde. 

 

Ibiki caught his breath sharply and moaned as Sasuke's fingers grazed over his pelvis, the sensation more arousing than if he'd simply grabbed a hold of his cock, a slow seduction without demand or expectation. Ibiki drew Sasuke down kissing him passionately, and feeling his beloved flushing harder against him.  His hands slipped into his lover's sleep pants caressing his amazing body as he pushed them down, then drew them off.

 

Sasuke slipped down to remove Ibiki's pants, eager to feel his lover's body pressed to his, then moved up to lay on top of him again.  This was bliss, he loved the feel of his powerful beloved, the passion in his eyes...

 

Mesmerized by the sight Naruto paused, then sat back watching, but Sasuke was oblivious to his watcher moaning into their kiss as Ibiki massaged his lower back.  He arched slightly into his touch and Ibiki's fingers moved down and brushed lightly over the curves of Sasuke's ass as he kissed him.

 

Although both men were very aroused they seemed in no rush to get to the pleasure of fucking... they were getting pleasure from kissing and stroking each other's body.  Naruto was too confused to be jealous, he studied Sasuke's face.  His Koishii was not distressed at all by Ibiki's touch, not even a slight tensing... completely trusting.  His eyes traveled down to where Ibiki's finger traced the part of Sasuke's ass and he gave an encouraging whimper into their kiss pressing into the enticement.

 

Ibiki broke the kiss placing tender sucking kisses over the pale skin of his lover throat as he reached out and took the lube from the lower shelf of his nightstand, and dampened his fingers copiously.  Sasuke was panting and moaning his eyes closed in rapture, his lips parted temptingly. 

 

Naruto nearly groaned he was so aroused by watching the two men...seeing Sasuke's reactions to Ibiki's touch had his riveted.  Ibiki's legs nudged Sasuke's legs open, leaving the smaller man straddling him as he licked his way up to Sasuke's ear nibbling it and whispering soft husky words to him. 

 

Sasuke's body yearned for the feel of Ibiki inside him, but this wasn't about _his_ pleasure, it was about _their_ pleasure together and he would not change a moment of the slow enjoyment of each other.   Ibiki's finger slipped between the cheeks of his ass circling and coaxing Sasuke's body into loosening, into wanting him so greatly that all his muscles would loosen in acceptance. 

 

"The feel of you in my arms brings me more pleasure than I could ever dream possible."  Ibiki purred lovingly to him.  Sasuke's heart beat harder the husky tone of his Koishii's voice, the desire in it and yet Ibiki remained gently pleasing him, not stretching him to fuck him.  The slide of his finger into Sasuke's body a stroke like the ones over his body a caress of the sensitive passage, his lover's finger rubbing lightly along the passage walls.  Sasuke whimpered at the powerful lust that rose in him at the motion, bracing back into his touch and eagerly welcoming the thicker width as he added another finger.  After several blissful moments of his Koishii's fingers stroking into him, the width steadily increased.  Sasuke rapidly grew more needy, his body wantonly craving more of the stimulation.

 

For the first time Naruto looked at Ibiki's arousal... he was huge, he couldn't... he'd hurt Sasuke... but Sasuke's expression of deep love and trust had not changed.

 

When Ibiki was sure he wouldn't hurt him, his other hand gathered lube and stroked it over the engorged flesh of his erection, then he slipped his fingers out of his lover.  Sasuke rose up to seated, looking at him with such wonderful love that Ibiki nearly drew him back to kiss him, he cupped the slender man's hips as he lifted up over his large cock.  Ibiki watched his beloved's face as he slowly eased down on it, pausing a moment  after the wide head pushed through the muscles, he could feel Sasuke's muscles flex around it then loosen in acceptance.  The gradual drop of Sasuke's body to enclose his cock was rapture, both men moaning blissfully at the eagerly desired union and the exquisite sensations it produced.

 

Naruto's lips parted, his breath quickening in lust as he watched Ibiki's huge erection sink into Sasuke's tight body.  He glanced at Sasuke's face, his expression one of ecstasy and not even the slightest hint of pain on it.  Naruto's cock throbbed viciously, his body in such extreme arousal that without hesitation his hand slipped into his sleep pants and drew it out, enclosing the engorged length and stroking as he gave soft whimpers of pleasure.

 

Sasuke rested at the base his extraordinary body embracing his cock so wonderfully, Ibiki closed his eyes a moment moaning loudly.  Then his hand wrapped around Sasuke's erection loosely, stroking over the flesh gently and causing his Koishii to moan and arch into his touch.  Ibiki carefully rocked his hips and Sasuke cried out in delight.  "Koishii your body feels so perfect, the knowledge that it's your body enclosing me in acceptance... heavenly."  Ibiki groaned as Sasuke's muscles flexed, and his hands caressed his hips and guiding him as he lifted slightly then sank down on the rock hard length that was seated deep inside of him, slowly fucking himself upon it.  Sasuke mewed, wanting more and Ibiki gently bucked up into the smooth rise and fall of his beloved's amazing 's body, both men breathless at the waves of ecstasy sweeping through them. 

 

The feel of Ibiki moving within him was so incredible, and only made so much more enthralling by the ecstasy on his Koishii's face.  Their passion growing until Sasuke was feverish with it, Ibiki's hand slowly becoming firmer around his cock as he neared his orgasm.  Then his thumb circled the head as his hips shifted and he bucked against Sasuke's pleasure spot, Sasuke arched gasping and crying out at the powerful surges of ecstasy from every contraction of his muscles around his lover's cock as he climaxed.  Finally sated and weary, he lay down upon Ibiki. After a few minutes of massaging Sasuke's back affectionately he rolled to place him beneath him. 

 

Naruto watched, a bit concerned once more.   Ibiki had not cum, and he looked so huge covering Sasuke like that... he was going to fuck him... but he was wrong.  He watched in bafflement for several minutes as Ibiki returned to teasing Sasuke's throat, his body easing back as his mouth moved lower to place kisses over his chest and then tease his nipples. 

 

His beautiful lover gasped and arched as Ibiki drew on one of his nipples and flicked the trapped bud with the tip of his tongue, then cried out, but it was in pleasure at the taunt even though the head of Ibiki's massive erection had just slipped out through the ring of muscles.   Ibiki didn't rise off his beloved, releasing the nipple he returned to kissing Sasuke with gentle passion as Sasuke clasped him molding his body to Ibiki's.  He rolled over again to allow the smaller man to rest on top of him and caressing his back he continued placing loving kisses over his throat and jaw line.

 

Sasuke now noticed Naruto watching them, the blonde's gaze slipped down to where his body covered Ibiki's hard cock and remained there a moment before lifting and meeting Sasuke's once more.  Sasuke frowned and turned his face into Ibiki's chest.

 

Ibiki stroked Sasuke's back and began murmuring very softly to him, finally Sasuke nodded and rose  from the bed refusing to look at Naruto he walked into the bathroom and started the shower.  Ibiki was now watching Naruto his face emotionless once more and gestured for him to come closer, Naruto looked nervously at Ibiki's engorged cock and with a great deal of anxiety moved closer. 

 

Ibiki refused to let Naruto see how much that hurt him, the blond assumed since he was still erect he'd fuck him... fuck a man who did not want him... it truly hurt. 

 

He'd gestured to him to come closer because he didn't want Sasuke to hear what he had to say, but given the way Naruto had just reacted he wished that he'd told Sasuke to stay, "Don't _ever_ look at him like that, it is not his job to please me."  Ibiki's tone was hard with anger and Naruto paled, but right now Ibiki had no sympathy, "You demeaned him, all the progress you made is now lost..."  Ibiki rose and as he walked across the room to the bathroom he added, "And I would not fuck you, you have absolutely no need to fear I ever would..."

 

Naruto's face flushed and he felt sickened.  What had he done?   He didn't understand, he just wondered how Sasuke was going to... ah damn.  _'You demeaned him, all the progress you made now lost...'_.   He just didn't know what to do, how to behave around them... this whole thing was so confusing.  Why wouldn't he assume Sasuke would bring Ibiki to orgasm?

 

Ibiki walked into the shower embracing his beloved from behind.  His heart ached as Sasuke's head dipped, his shoulders shaking as he cried, "I couldn't please you..."  Ibiki turned Sasuke to face him and hugged him, it would have been far better if he'd been able to will away his erection before doing so, but even he did not have that great of control.  "Shh... don't... Sasuke please don't ever think that."  As Ibiki feared Sasuke stroked him and if he hadn't caught his arms, the fragile man would have sank down on his knees to give him oral sex... right now he was so furious at Naruto he wanted to tell him to leave, he didn't deserve someone as extraordinary as Sasuke. 

 

Ibiki enclosed him gently in his arms as Sasuke's body shook with his sobs.  "I can't please you..." 

 

Ibiki cupped his beloved's face and tilted it up to look at him, kissed him and tried to repair the damage Naruto had done.  At this point he didn't care if it destroyed all chance for Naruto to ever regain Sasuke's trust.  "Koishii don't cry, you know you please me.  You bring me more pleasure than I've ever known, you know it's not about reaching a climax... any idiot can do that.  What we have, what we do as we touch each other is so much more than that.  Naruto is a fool to judge others, he has never in his life felt the pleasure we get just from touching and it's possible he will remain ignorant all his life, but don't let him demean our expression of love."

 

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Ibiki cuddling into him, "I love you...  I will not let him judge us or demean our pleasure." 

 

"Good." Ibiki smiled lovingly and kissed him, he knew it was not that easy... that one action, that one look would have repercussions that he would have to handle for quite some time.  It would remain in Sasuke's mind every time they had sex and now he'd need to watch Sasuke closely, he would attempt to sate him no matter how much pain it caused.  His beloved would never be able to make him cum while inside him, he'd know Sasuke was hurting himself.  He'd rather he be hurt than allow his beloved to hurt himself... they'd been through all this and so much more... and now they would again. 

 

He had no doubt Sasuke could easily make him cum by taking him in his mouth, but he would not allow it, the association between it and servicing him was too strong.  He would not allow his lover to become _that_ even for a moment.  There were possible ways for Sasuke to bring him to climax with his hands... but not now, not for a long time now.  Not until Ibiki could be sure it would not be in anyway tied to 'pleasuring' him.

 

Ibiki nuzzled his neck, "You please me with everything you do, no one else could bring me such joy, only you."  Sasuke's muscles jumped as he was going to sink to his knees and caught himself, he knew Ibiki wouldn't allow it. 

 

Ibiki wanted to sigh, so much progress lost... they had moved past this, right now they'd be holding each other and caressing each other intimately, but now that could not be... not until they reached the point again where it was not associated with making him climax. 

 

Ibiki had managed to calm himself, he placed tender kisses on his Koishii's throat.  "We should get out now." 

 

Sasuke nodded, but it was meek and his eyes dropped, no doubt picturing having to walk past Naruto to slip on night pants again.  Ibiki dried his beloved, placing kisses randomly over his body.  "Every smile you give me, every look of love... you bring me such happiness."    

 

Sasuke needed these reassurance, as much as possible until he started to accept them once more.  Ibiki placed him on the side that would block his view of Naruto, and Naruto's view of him, as they walked out.  It was a benefit of his stature that now came in handy, his body a shield for his timid lover. 

 

"Go shower."  Ibiki directed Naruto woodenly.   He had to try to rein in his anger, the damage was done, they would work forward once more... but it was more difficult to get a handle on his anger than with any other occurrence. 

 

His protective desire to send Naruto away was counterproductive.  His job was to 'fix' their relationship, to get the two men together once more... he very selfishly wanted to tell Lady Tsunade it wasn't possible... and there was a chance it wouldn't be possible, but right now that conclusion would be based largely on his reluctance to lose Sasuke.

 

Ibiki led his fragile beloved back to the bed lay in the middle on his side and cradled Sasuke to his body his frame completely baring his lover from sight from where Naruto would lay.

 

Naruto was in the shower, Sasuke could hear his movements... was he expecting him to come in?  He'd been aroused when he'd left to go shower.  Ibiki came in after talking with him so he had not provided release.  Ibiki enclosed him in his arms almost possessively, but Sasuke knew he would not keep him from going in to Naruto... and would not hold it against him... Ibiki accepted him.  Sasuke drew Ibiki's arms tighter around himself seeking reassurance and felt the gentle kiss his beloved placed on his temple.  He felt so safe here, so at peace, in Ibiki's arms.  The muscular man embraced him so tenderly, and his tone was sincere as he said. "I love holding you, just holding you gives me such joy, you bring me peace and your acceptance soothes me... I cherish your love."  Sasuke looked up and gave a small smile, he loved Ibiki so greatly.

 

Naruto stood under the spray of the shower, leaving it rain down on him as he tried to make sense of all that had happened.  For a brief time he'd thought Sasuke could come to trust and love him once more, but Ibiki said he'd hurt Sasuke again... Naruto felt like he was balanced on the edge of a cliff never knowing if a piece may fall away and send him crashing down.  He was afraid to hope, every time it seemed like things may get better he managed to do something wrong.  He gave dejected sigh, he wasn't even sure why he didn't leave, this just couldn't work... No, it had to, and he did know why he wouldn't leave.  He loved his Koishii so deeply, as long as there was any hope he'd stay, no matter how greatly it hurt to see the man he loved looking at him with hostility and distrust.

 

And then there was Ibiki when he'd looked at him with... affection?  Was it affection?  What else could it be?  When he'd looked at him with true gentle emotion in his gaze, Naruto's heart had raced in a good way, but then he'd... yes, he had no choice but to admit it, when Sasuke left and Ibiki was still aroused he panicked.  Ibiki was huge... but he had not hurt Sasuke... would he be as gentle with him?   It didn't matter, he'd wreaked that weak link they'd formed too... the cold disdain in the powerful man's tone as he corrected Naruto's belief that he'd fuck him... _I would not fuck you, you have absolutely no need to ever fear I would._

Naruto remained in the hot water, the soft caress of the water flowing over him was soothing and as he attempted to embrace that slight comfort, he tried to puzzle out how to not screw up again... if he got another chance.  He had not really dated, a few fuck buddies, but no relationships.  The only one he wanted a relationship with was Sasuke, both then and now.  His cherished Koishii was the only person he could picture spending his life with... but Sasuke hid such deep pain inside and he'd brought that pain out to haunt him again. He really should leave, but even knowing that he only finished his shower, then dressed and went out to lay on the edge of the bed and try to sleep.  Ibiki and Sasuke ignored him, cuddled lovingly together they did not even seem to notice he was there.  He felt so rejected... so hated, it was just like when he was a child...unwanted and alone.  Why was he here...

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

In the morning, after they ate a light breakfast of chopped fruit, they all dressed.  Ibiki  had a few missions to assign, but after that he was 'free' to return home... it had never felt like a _home_ before Sasuke came to live in it.   Ibiki held his beloved close and nuzzled his throat up to his ear, "I will need to go in I have some work that has to be done.  It shouldn't take long, will you be alright?"

 

Sasuke nodded and snuggled insecurely against his Koishii's broad chest, his fingers absently stroking Ibiki's skin.  "I will be ok, don't worry."   Ibiki nodded, but Sasuke could feel the reluctance his lover felt at the idea of leaving him even for a few hours in his slightly stiffened posture.        

        

Sasuke gave him a tender kiss, "Go."

 

Ibiki complied. "Ok."  he caressed Sasuke's cheek, then left.

 

 Sasuke thought about Ibiki, the true love that their act of passion was, it had nothing to do with any other thing in his life before the moment his Koishii first touched him.    There was no other like him, they were soul mates and often understanding each other without need for words.  He was so blessed to have Ibiki's love and trust, his beloved had been hurt so much, ostracized... no one saw beyond the shields to the caring accepting supportive man beneath.

 

Naruto walked out into the main room sitting a good distance from Sasuke, unwilling to provoke him, but he wanted to explain.  He really hadn't meant anything by his thought that he'd bring Ibiki to orgasm... that was sex, both partners sated.  It had been that way with all his previous lovers, as far as he knew it was how it was for everyone with their lovers as well... so he just expected that he'd bring  Ibiki to orgasm just as Ibiki had done for him... but that had been wrong. 

 

He was confused by so many things... it was like climbing a mountain in a foreign country where everyone around you could read the signs warning of danger, but he couldn't and blindly fumbled for the path.

 

"Sasuke, I'm sorry if I upset you I didn't mean anything by it... I just, he was still aroused... "  This wasn't going the way he'd hoped, he had no idea how to explain.  It wasn't that he expected Sasuke to _do_ anything... he was just confused about Ibiki's not being given 'release' like lovers did for each other...  Naruto looked away, "When you walked out to shower... I thought it was going to be me that would be..."

 

The odd hiss Sasuke made startled Naruto and his head whipped back to stare at him, he'd never seen Sasuke so angry... and he'd seen him angry a lot in the many years they'd known each other... never before had he truly believed Sasuke would try to kill him but at that moment he wasn't so sure. 

 

The dark haired man snarled, "You disgust me!  You think you are so wonderful... that people should _want_ your touch!  Well, here's a shocker, you would need to plead with him day after day, beg and grovel and you _still_ wouldn't be good enough to be fucked by him!"  Sasuke turned storming into the bedroom.

 

Sasuke was so angry, so... hurt... it was bad enough Naruto believed he should service him, that he should _want_ to be touched by him!  But to treat Ibiki like that... how could he?  Sasuke felt tears well in his eyes and wasn't sure if they were in anger or pain.  How could he be so cruel... how could he hurt Ibiki like that... and Ibiki accepted it.  He'd never showed how Naruto hurt him, simply came and comforted him... reassured him... cradled him in his arms...

 

Now tears did fall.  Ibiki had been hurt so much in his life, rejected by others for something that he'd barely survived... rejected because he loved this village too much to betray it no matter how badly his captors hurt him.

 

He wanted to tell Naruto to leave, but he couldn't face him right now he was too upset and he feared he'd kill him if he said one wrong word.

 

Ibiki knew the moment he walked in the door that something had happened, the guilty look Naruto gave him made his whole body tense... if he'd fucked Sasuke... or let Sasuke pleasure him in any way he was going to kill him.  "Where's Sasuke?"

 

Naruto waved at the bedroom, then blanched and backed away as Ibiki stalked forward his dark ruthless eyes seemed to stab right through him.  Naruto didn't stop until he hit a wall and couldn't go any further and he gasped.  "I didn't touch him!  I swear I didn't..."

 

Ibiki's fury cooled slightly, but he continued looking at him with a cold ruthlessness that made him think he'd piss himself if Ibiki came any closer.  "He's angry... I..." Suddenly Naruto was afraid to say after the extreme way Sasuke had reacted to his words, but when the ruthless ANBU Interrogator's gaze started to escalate to the likely hood he'd slaughter him Naruto quickly finished.  "I told him when he'd left to go shower I thought you were going to... fuck me."

 

Ibiki's eyes filled with contempt, "You are such a damn fool, don't you ever think?  So you told him since he hadn't serviced me like a good little whore you thought I'd make you 'lower yourself' to service me... I don't know why you'd ever think he'd  wish for you to touch him when he's nothing but a whore to you.  You don't love him... you  only _want_ him..." Ibiki softly rumbled, trying not to yell was more difficult than it had ever been in years, he was furious!

 

Naruto had sunk down to sitting against the wall his head bowed as Ibiki spoke, his soft words as the mountainous man walked into the bedroom were little more than a whisper, "I do love him, and I _am_ a fool."  He didn't understand, he'd never thought of anyone 'servicing' anyone... was that what having sex was to Sasuke?  Was that the reason he wouldn't give Ibiki release?  Was Ibiki 'servicing' Sasuke by bring him to orgasm?  And Ibiki 'servicing' him was bad... or was it ok?  Naruto cradled his head in his hands trying unsuccessfully not to cry.  None of this made sense, he just didn't understand anything!  He was such a fool...

 

Ibiki walked calmly into the bedroom, showing his anger would not be helpful in soothing his beloved... although he never raised his voice, he was pretty sure Sasuke had heard the tone of his voice if not the words as he'd spoken to Naruto.  Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from the doorway.  As Ibiki walked up his tear dampened face rose, "Ibiki... I need you to hold me." 

 

Ibiki drew him up into his arms enclosing him gently, "Always."  Ibiki replied dipping his head to kiss his temple.  Sasuke took a ragged breath and released it in a weary sigh, his body slowly relaxing into Ibiki's.  The warmth and protection of his arms eased his pain.  "I hate him for treating you like that."  Ibiki stroked his back, Sasuke looked up, his tone was adamant. "It's not ok...don't say it is... don't think it is... it's not."

 

Ibiki nuzzled his ear, softly agreeing with him, "No, it's not ok."   It was not ok because he'd hurt Sasuke even further with his words... Ibiki could bear Naruto's rejection of him.  It hurt to be thought of like that, like a monster by the blonde man but he could accept it. 

 

Sasuke lay quietly against his chest as Ibiki massaged the muscles of his back gently, all the fire had seeped out on him and he just looked weary once more.  "I wanted to hurt him... I wanted to so very much... I was afraid if I saw him I would."  Dark eyes rose to meet his, "Why does everyone want me to get back with him...why is it so important?" 

 

Ibiki shook his head, "I don't know."  But he was going to find out... it was something more than simply that they did not want Sasuke to be with him, although it was likely that was true.  "The Hokage cares for him... she wants him to be happy." 

 

Sasuke lay his head against his chest once more, his voice was plaintive.  "But what about my happiness... do I not matter at all?" 

 

Ibiki squeezed him gently, "You matter, you are the most important person in my life." 

 

Sasuke nuzzled into his chest, "You're all that matters to me... why can't they just leave me alone?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki had no choice but to leave his beloved again, although he'd taken this break he had to return to work.  He still needed to assign some important missions and it could not be done from here... and he planned on making another visit to the Hokage.  They could not keep things from him and still expect him to be able to effectively protect the village.  Well, at least that was the official reason, but what he wanted was the answer to Sasuke's question... Why was Hokage Tsunade pushing so hard for him to get them back together?  Before walking out the door, Ibiki pinned Naruto with a cold deadly stare, "Stay away from him... not so much as a word."

 

Naruto nodded, but huddled in the chair in the corner, he seemed no more inclined to talk to Sasuke as Sasuke was to talk to him.

 

After Ibiki left Naruto knew he couldn't just sit here, he just kept hearing both Ibiki and Sasuke's disdainful words... this was never going to work.  Naruto rose and stated softly "I'll be back..." _even if you wish I wouldn't_.  He didn't look back to see if Sasuke heard as he walked out the door, it did not matter.  He should not come back, all he did was continue to hurt Sasuke... but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away... He needed someone to talk to, someone who understood how greatly he loved his raven-haired Koishii and there was one person that continued to encourage him to keep trying, he needed her wisdom right now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later Ibiki was once again standing in the Hokage's office.  "What is really going on?" he bluntly asked, he hated trying to seem non confrontational when that was exactly what he was doing, he expected answers and no more edging around it. 

 

Lady Tsunade shook her head, but it was in disgust, a great deal of it at herself for failing to stop this charade.  "The council..."  She looked as if she wanted to throw something.  "They think since Naruto can pull off the sexy jutsu... that he has enough 'genetic material' in that form to become pregnant... They plan to 'encourage' a child from them, reestablish the Uchiha line, but this time with the third Hokage's blood in them to increase their sense of alliance with the Leaf village so another Madera  is not 'created' who will try to take the village by force... I have told them they are fools, but cannot deny to them that Naruto may have enough female genetics to pull off the bizarre feat. "

 

The breeding pair...  Ibiki felt loathing for the heartless manipulators of the council.

 

"Naruto was just here... he doesn't know... I'm under orders not to tell him... and now you are too... no, you can't tell Sasuke either."  She gave a frustrated and angry sigh that voiced without words how she felt about the councils plans.  But, just like Ibiki, she did as she was required to do regardless of her feelings about it.  "Ibiki just find a way to make it work they have to get back together."

 

Ibiki nodded, he had nothing to say... nothing that would matter.  His words would only be ignored and they would continue with their plan.  He didn't ask what would happen if he couldn't get them back together, but he knew this was the gentlest approach if the Hokage was so strongly insistent it worked.  The council would not give up on their plans and the further plans at manipulating the two would not be as kind.

 

He had to get them back together.  The remainder of the time he was on duty he tried to work out a way.  He would not trick Sasuke, his beloved had to choose to go back to Naruto.  Although he was by no means a counselor... or careful with his words, he at least needed to remain non abrasive as he tried to explain to Naruto all the ways he was 'going wrong' and how he should have behaved.

 

When Naruto returned he didn't look over at Sasuke, he didn't want to see the disappointment in his beloved's eyes that he'd returned... he just went and sat quietly in a chair in the corner lost in thought.

 

When Ibiki walked in and saw his Koishii's eyes light in happiness to see him it hurt, but he suppressed it and walked over to embrace his lover and kiss him tenderly.

 

Naruto watched silently from where he was seated in the other corner of the main room.  The contentment and blissful smiles as they held one another... this was what love was supposed to be. Sasuke had someone he loved and it wasn't him.  So many times he'd wished to give up, but Grandma Tsunade would encourage him to keep trying.

 

Ibiki nuzzle Sasuke's hair and kissed his brow, "I need to talk to Naruto, I don't want anything he says to possibly upset you... would it be ok for you to reheat the meal we have in the refrigerator from yesterday?" 

 

Sasuke smiled lovingly, his gaze completely trusting... this all felt so much like he was betraying him.  Ibiki stroked his cheek , "You know I love you... always remember that."  Sasuke looked a bit confused but nodded, Ibiki released him and watched his beloved walk into the kitchen before turning his gaze to Naruto.  He wasn't sure if the young nin even realized he'd returned, his somber face looked lost in thought as he looked blankly at the carpet.

 

Ibiki walked over and sat across from him, "We need to talk."

 

Naruto looked up at him, "You want me to leave." 

 

Ibiki wished he could say yes, but he buried that urge along with the others he was forced to deny.  "No." Ibiki replied tonelessly, "I want to help you fix things with Sasuke."

 

Naruto looked surprised and confused, "Why?  I can see how much you love him."

 

"I want him to be happy."  Ibiki answered briefly. 

 

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I should not be here... so many times have I wanted to leave, to just be happy that he's found someone who he loves and who understands how he feels and doesn't hurt him... Lady Tsunade keeps telling me not to give up.  I know she cares about me, but even she doesn't seem to believe... even while she encourages me I can hear her heart is not in it."

 

Ibiki could not do it, he could not be a part of this manipulation, he rose to his feet.  Naruto watched him his eyes growing worried, Ibiki shook his head, "Never trust people in positions of power."  That enigmatic warning was all he could give, he was going to walk away and go join Sasuke in the kitchen, but Naruto's gaze sharpened and the look on his face...shifted from alarm to distress, then shame. 

 

Naruto now knew he was being manipulated, used by the council in some way once more... and he knew both Lady Tsunade and now Ibiki had done all they could do to warn him.  He didn't ask how he was being used, they would not be able to say... then the horrible realization sunk in they wanted him together with Sasuke.

 

"Lady Tsunade said something similar to me..."  the beautiful blue eyes fell, when they looked up they held a hopeless resignation but also a desperate plea,  "Ibiki don't let them use Sasuke,  I'm used to being played with and manipulated... my whole life has been a endless scheme.  Ibiki, _please_...  find some way... You can't let them use Sasuke, you can't let them do it to him."

 

Naruto rose and walked into the kitchen, Ibiki heard Naruto's words as he entered.  Naruto looked determinedly into Sasuke's eyes.  "Sasuke no matter what anyone says you have to stay away from me, you have to refuse to have anything to do with me."

 

Sasuke was a bit distressed by the deathly serious look on his former lover's face and watched with growing anxiety as the somber blonde turned and walked out.  Sasuke heard the front door close and he turned to look at Ibiki.  He was so confused he didn't _want_ anything to do with him... did he?  Why did Naruto say that, why did he leave?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took less than 24 hours after that for Sasuke's whole world to shatter.  Lady Tsunade ordered Ibiki not to have contact with him, when Sasuke tried to plead she simply looked away and made it a direct order for him not to attempt to see him and warned that if he did he'd land Ibiki in one of his own cells.  Sasuke didn't know who else to turn to, he went to his former home to beg for Naruto's help.

 

When Naruto saw Sasuke walk in his heart sank... he didn't know what they'd done, but the council had gotten their way.  Sasuke had come 'running to him', but their cold hearts were unable to understand what they were doing to his fragile beloved.  

 

Sasuke's eyes were frantic, bloodshot from crying and tears still welled in them as he looked at him in desperation, "You have to help me, please!  They won't let me see Ibiki..." His precious ex-partner was shaking and looked ready to break down... this was the worst he'd even seen his beloved.  Even after his Koishii tried to commit suicide he hadn't looked this close to completely shattering.  He couldn't let them use Sasuke, he had to get him back to Ibiki before they did whatever they had planned...if they continued they'd destroy him. 

 

There was only one way, one way the council could not deny Ibiki being able to see him... Naruto felt sick, there was no other way...  "Sasuke let me fuck you and I'll help you."  He just hoped Ibiki could 'fix' Sasuke again after this... they could not keep Ibiki away if Sasuke 'snapped'... they'd have a choice between locking him in the psych. ward in restraints and never getting whatever they were after or letting Ibiki 'heal' him and still having their plans possible... he really hated himself for this, he looked away unable to bear the pain in his beloved's eyes... the betrayal .

 

No... he just couldn't do it, there would be no way he could force himself to fuck his beautiful Koishii knowing the whole time he was destroying Sasuke's frail grasp on reality, devastating him. 

 

"Tell Ibiki what I did."  Naruto's eyes teared  and he set his jaw fighting them back, unzipped his pants and drew his flaccid penis out.  "Suck my cock... do it!"  He snapped, wanting to sob in pain and shame as he watched the man he loved crumble before him... sinking to his knees obediently, his skilled mouth easily teased Naruto hard even as tears escaped and trailed down his whisker marked cheeks.  He was disgusted inside at every cry of pleasure he could not help making as Sasuke brought him to orgasm.    Even after he'd cum his beloved remained subserviently kneeling before him. 

 

"Would you like to fuck me now?" He cooed in false desire, his hand stroking Naruto's flaccid length once before Naruto backed quickly away, averting his eyes as he tucked himself away, he could barely speak he felt so full of horror and shame at what he'd done,  "Stay here... Itachi wants you to stay here." 

 

Sasuke nodded stripping and crawling up on to the bed laying  on his back his hands sliding seductively over his body.  Naruto turned away and walked out the front door, choking back a sob , his voice thick with tears he stood in the doorway and said, "Tell Ibiki I hurt him, Sasuke needs him."  Naruto barely caught the movement and only because his eyes were desperately seeking it, the ANBU had gone to report to Ibiki, he'd known Ibiki would have one of his men watching over the man he loved. 

 

Naruto walked away, stopping hopelessly under a tree beside the empty training field unable to hold back his tears any longer he wept brokenly... he couldn't think of any other way.  It hurt so bad, the pain so terrible that for the first time in his life he thought it would be better to die than to continue hurting day after day, living with his shame.  He'd been hurting so long, it only got worse, and this was unbearable.  He was tired of the council, tired of the plans and schemes... tired of being alone and sick with self loathing.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki's heart fell as Saru appeared, he was assigned to watch Sasuke... something happened. 

 

His man simplify stated, "You are needed." 

 

Ibiki nodded, Saru place a hand on his shoulder whipping through the hand signs and they appeared inside Naruto's house just outside the closed bedroom door.  Not hearing any noise from inside the closed bedroom he instructed Saru, "Report."  

 

Saru reported, "At 18:20 Sasuke walked into Naruto's home.  18:35 Naruto walked out stated, ' _Tell Ibiki I hurt him, Sasuke needs him.'_ "   Ibiki wanted to curse and didn't even attempt to hide his pain and anger, he nodded.    His anger vanished and his heart hurt, Sasuke was in there... Ibiki was horribly familiar with what state he'd find his beloved in.  He steeled himself, maintaining a now calm front as he walked in and saw Sasuke laying seductively on the bed.  His smile inviting Sasuke lithely rolled over, rising to his hands and knees slinking fluidly across the bed, his sensual moves meant to tease and his riveting body undeniable temptation as he knelt before Ibiki and Saru, "Two..." he smiled in convincingly faked pleasure and purred, "How would you like me?" 

 

Ibiki shook his head and looked away, unable to speak, but it was pain not arousal that stole his voice for the moment,  he looked back meeting his Koishii's eyes as he stroked his cheek then cupped his chin gently.  "Look at me." 

 

Sasuke met his eyes, his gaze provocative and he licked his lip with an enthralling little dart of his tongue his lips parted in invitation, after a minute Sasuke gave a whimper trying to look away.  "Something is wrong..." panic lit his eyes.  "Where's Itachi?"  Tears slipped down his cheeks, he franticly begged as tears flowed faster down his face from hurt and frightened eyes.  "Please I need him, he has to help... everything is wrong!  It's all wrong!"  

 

Ibiki caressed his cheeks, "Shhh... it's ok.  I will take you to him."  Sasuke scrambled off the bed, his attention riveted on Ibiki, he made no attempt to clothe himself, but Ibiki knew it would not matter.

 

Saru and he placed their hands on Sasuke and they made the signs appearing at Ibiki's door, Saru stood blocking anyone's possible view of the nude man.  As Ibiki drew Sasuke in the door and he shot his man a grateful look.  Ibiki could see the distress in his posture... Saru had seen Sasuke in pain so much in such a short amount of time.  "He'll be ok." 

 

The ANBU nodded and disappeared up into a tree, Ibiki knew he'd write up his detailed report of his surveillance, leave it on his desk and return to his regular nin duties.  The normally placid man was not actually on patrol, Ibiki had assigned him to watch Sasuke... after seeing Sasuke hurting so many times he was very familiar with the signs of trouble and how to react.

 

 Ibiki closed the door, Sasuke stood in the middle of the room his head hanging and his body trembling, "Help me... it's all wrong, every things wrong..."  He looked up with a broken hopeless look.  "Where's Itachi?" 

 

Ibiki walked over and gathered his frightened lover in his arms.  "Shhh... everything is ok, relax..."  Ibiki's hands massaged Sasuke's tensed muscles of his back, the familiar touch seeping through the haze and brought Sasuke some comfort.  "Think about the blonde man... what happened, do you remember?" 

 

"Itachi..."  Sasuke began weeping, he was having a great deal of difficulty grasping reality and slipped between the past and present, "No... no I can't... I don't..."  his voice became very quiet and timid, and he whispered. "I don't want to..." Sasuke's body trembled hard, tensed in expectation of pain, the slight shift of Ibiki's hand brought a soft whimper and he cringed.   

 

"Shh..." Ibiki crooned, "Itachi won't hurt you while you are with me... but I need you to concentrate.  Do you remember the blonde man... I need you to tell me what happened."  Ibiki hoped bringing him back to where the episode started would help bring him back in touch with the present, although it had worked before Ibiki wasn't sure this time it could.  It was more than whatever Naruto had done to him... Ibiki suspected Sasuke was already falling apart before the blonde demeaned and used him again.  The thought brought a spike of anger that was easily pushed away as his concern continued to grow, Sasuke wasn't replying his head bowed to look down at the floor once more. Then his soft haunted voice drifted up, "The blonde man wants me to... I don't ... I don't want to..."  Sasuke's voice slowly became more coherent and more hopeless.  "He told me to suck his cock... he demanded... I took him in my mouth pleasuring him... he told me..."  Sasuke started sobbing hard , gasping through his anguish.  "Why did he...?"  His eyes pleaded, then Sasuke shook his head vehemently, slipping back to the past.  "I'm supposed to... that's what I'm supposed to do, it makes Itachi happy." 

 

Ibiki believed he was escaping into the past to escape the pain and confusion of the present, the pasts pains were familiar... he knew how to accept them.  Sasuke gave a mournful cry, "I need Itachi!"

 

"Sasuke I love you, you've got to try to stay here, to remain with me ."  Sasuke looked at him in confusion, then his gaze sharpened as he tried to grasp the present.  Ibiki knew he had, if only temporarily when his voice grew more hurt than frightened, "Why Ibiki..."  He buried his face against Ibiki's chest his voice a muted hoarse whisper that hid none of the despair he was feeling, "I wanted him to help me, I begged for him to please help...I needed you so bad..."  Sasuke lifted his head to look at him, and clung to him like someone was trying to pull him away, "They wouldn't let me see you... he said if I let him fuck me,  he'd help." 

 

Ibiki had to bury the rage that flared, it wouldn't help he needed to remain calm, to support his beloved.  "He told me to... he demanded I suck his cock..."  Ibiki nodded stroking his face gently, Sasuke looked pleading up at him.  "I don't know... I'm not sure, everything was slipping away... he said, 'Tell Ibiki what I did'  then demanded I suck... "  Sasuke was becoming increasingly distraught again and Ibiki stopped his words with a soft kiss on his temple.  "It's ok, you are here... I understand." 

 

Ibiki really did understand and now Sasuke wasn't the only one he believed may hurt himself.  Ibiki led Sasuke into the bedroom and caught his arms as he tried to drop to his knees to 'service him'...  he looked at him in confusion then crawled up on the bed and bowed before him.  Ibiki wanted to cry at the sight,  his beloved believed himself to be a toy, to be used to pleasure him... and any other man who so much as stood near him. 

 

Ibiki lay on the bed in front of him taking his shoulders he drew him up to rest in his arms.  Sasuke reached for the zipper to his pants then stopped his hand paused  half way there, then slowly pulled his hand  back.  He glanced up at Ibiki, his eyes dark and bewildered, then just lay still watching him.  After a few minutes Ibiki felt his lover relax, his breathing deepening as he slipped into an exhausted sleep, worn out by the strong emotions he was trying to bear. 

 

As Ibiki held and watched him he knew Naruto was somewhere hurting inside, torn up with guilt and sorrow.  He understood what the blonde man had done and how it must have hurt him... knowingly abusing the man he loved. 

 

When Sasuke arrived at Naruto's house he must have been frantic ... he'd done the one thing he could that would guarantee the council wouldn't stop Ibiki from coming to get Sasuke... but even knowing why he'd done it did not help.  He understood and knew what it must have done to Naruto, but cradling his fractured lover in his arms his anger simmered.  He would never accept his beloved being hurt, for any reason...

 

He knew Naruto really did love Sasuke, he'd proven that when he'd walked away hoping to save him, he  had seen the way the Blonde had looked at Sasuke before leaving... the sorrow and hopelessness.   He should send one of his men to find him, but he couldn't make himself release his beloved, he needed to hold his Koishii in his arms... the next few weeks, possibly months, were going to be very difficult with the way he was drifting between the present and past.  This was several times worse that he'd ever seen him before, Sasuke would try to service him at any possible moment and he would have to deny him... it wasn't that it would be hard to resist, it would, but that he could handle... it was Sasuke's frustration and depression... his desperation to do as he had for years under Itachi's control. 

 

This whole thing was a horrible mess and would only continue to escalate until one of the two men the council wanted to use killed themselves... the thought was the motivation Ibiki needed.  He had to talk to the Hokage, this had to stop... and he needed to have one of his men find Naruto.  He slipped from the bed went down to his storage area and drew a needle, he would have to sedate Sasuke, he could not have his badly damaged Koi waking while he wasn't there and he could not be brought along although it would be wonderful to show the cruel bastards what they'd done, he doubted they'd care... only want to know how long it would take to make him 'functional' again. 

 

Even knowing he was sedated it was hard to leave him, he waved in Inu from the area patrol, the others would be sufficient.  "Watch him... if he wakes send another man to go get me, do not leave him."  Inu nodded.  Ibiki stepped out of his door and used a transportation jutsu, he didn't have time for 'pleasantries'.  He walked past Shizune into Lady Tsunade's office.  She looked up and sighed,  "Look Ibiki I can't..." 

 

Ibiki interrupted her denial of his right to see Sasuke. "Tell them they caused one to snap, possibly both."

 

She leapt to her feet in alarm, "Where are they?!"

 

"Sasuke was brought to me he is sedated and being watched by one of my men.  Naruto has not been located yet."  Ibiki didn't mention that up until this point they hadn't looked.

 

She was furious, "Those senile bastards, they just had to fuck with them!  I told them they were too fragile to play with, every scheme they pulled...  I watched Naruto draw nearer to breaking!  No more..."   she snarled as she stormed from her office.

 

Ibiki knew she'd handle the council, he needed to return to Sasuke, but first he had to do what he should have immediately done.  Ibiki appeared outside the ANBU HQ, strode in and directed one of his men to locate, retrieve Naruto and bring him to his house... seeing Naruto would not be good for his beloved... he had no idea how he was going to make this work but he had little choice.  Naruto needed to be under watch and he was not going to have them restrain him to a hospital bed.

 

As he walked in his front door he dismissed Inu, Sasuke was still sleeping... well, drugged, but still technically sleeping.  As much as he wished to lie beside him and hold him, he knew his nin would bring Naruto soon... if he was lucky the Blonde would be stable enough to simply have one of his men observe him for a few days, it would be best for _them all_ if the two men did not see each other.

 

When Neko brought the blonde she looked like she had red gloves on and it wasn't hard to see why, Naruto had rapidly healing stab wounds all over his body, slices that should have killed him healing before his eyes.  Without a word she released Naruto and handed Ibiki a blood slick blade, the fact she had it on her meant she'd had to wrest it from his hands and was unwilling to leave it behind and take the chance he'd get free and return for the weapon.  Ibiki dismissed her, one more report that would be sitting on his desk waiting for him, this one he was considering making a copy and passing on to Tsunade to 'share' with the council.  They'd endangered the whole village with their scheme... an unstable Jinchūriki nin... well, Naruto wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, the only other place he'd be safe would be in a chakra suppression cell and that was even worse than having him bound to a bed.  Ibiki flatly ordered, "Follow me."  Naruto nodded. his eyes had not lifted from the floor since arriving, but Ibiki knew he was aware of everything around him.

 

Naruto despaired, he hadn't wanted to give up the knife it was the only time he got any peace from his emotional pain was when his body was in terrible physical pain.  Now standing before Ibiki, Naruto couldn't meet his eyes, it wasn't fear... there was nothing the ANBU Commander could do to cause him pain that he wouldn't welcome... as for torture, he deserved it.  He couldn't meet Ibiki's eyes because he was too ashamed.  He hopelessly followed the huge man, he lead to a doorway Naruto hadn't ever noticed it sat back partly around a corner.  Ibiki opened it and stood aside while Naruto continued down, then followed.

 

Ibiki could think of no other place, he wouldn't let his beloved see his abuser.  Below the house was an old workshop the man who'd owned the house before him did fine metal working, he must not have wished to have to go up to the main house while working so the place had a complete bathroom with shower.   Ibiki used the area to store his drugs purchased for 'work' and the cot  he stored down there would be adequate.  It wasn't ideal, but it was all he could provide for now and he would try to make it comfortable, but he doubted it would matter to Naruto.

 

"Why don't you hurt me... I deserve it."  Naruto's tone was forlorn, the slump of his shoulders broad cast his hopelessness. 

 

"No."  Ibiki's expression remained blank, but inside he was extremely conflicted, he wouldn't  try to deny he cared about Naruto's pain, but he just couldn't get past the damage he'd done... he couldn't forgive him.  Ibiki drew out a fold away cot and took blanket from the shelf laying it on the bed, "You will stay here."

 

Naruto nodded apathetically, he did not care, he could have put him in a chakra suppression cell... none of this mattered.

 

"There is a bathroom here."  Ibiki gestured at a door as he walked the cellar and slowly, methodically removed anything that Naruto could use to injure himself, placed it all in the medicine storage locker and locked it securely then simply turned to leave, "I will bring you meals...  and just about anything you like, but do not ask for something you can use to hurt yourself, I will not bring it."  Ibiki wasn't sure this was much better than placing him in a Chakra suppression cell... but if he wanted any chance of his Koishii healing he could not let him see Naruto.

 

"How is Sasuke?"  Naruto asked quietly.  He knew he had no right to ask, he was the one who'd hurt him, no matter what the reason it remained unpardonable.

 

Ibiki paused, replying obscurely, "Alive, safe."

 

After Ibiki had left, locking the top door, Naruto sat on the cot weeping.  Why didn't Ibiki hurt him?  He couldn't possibly think he didn't deserve it... ' _alive_... _safe'..._ he deserved every bit of pain he could inflict.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto sat beside the locked door, it was impossible for him to ever apologize... no words or actions were enough, what he'd done to Sasuke was unforgivable.  All that day he sat there listening to the faint sounds of the man he loved moving around the other half of the house; the calming lull of Ibiki's voice and cried.  Ibiki should have just left him out there... the fox wouldn't let him die, no matter how greatly he wished to, but while there was even a slight chance he'd succeed he would not give up trying. 

 

When Naruto heard Ibiki approaching the door he returned down to the cot.  Ibiki had brought a meal just as he'd said, but Naruto remained sitting on the cot crying after he'd gone, he did not wish to eat.  His heart ached and he just wanted it all to end... all the hurting, the hurting others, the being used, the loneliness and despair... all he wanted was to die and have it all over.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki walked back up the stairs with the uneaten meal, Naruto was suffering possibly more now than when he'd been allowed to hurt himself and Ibiki could not deny he was not trying hard enough to help... much like his putting off sending his men to go find him.  What Naruto did... even if it had been in an effort to help, he was having too great of difficulty accepting it.  He understood why, but he could not forgive the damage he'd caused.  It was wrong to feel like that, but holding his Koishii having to deal with his love's pain and shame, he just couldn't get past his anger.

 

 The following days continued the same and when he was summoned to the Hokage's office he knew it would only be a brief time before the council would start getting annoyed at the delay and insisted on detailed reports of his progress.  It had been over a week since everything had fallen apart once more.

 

 Tsunade looked somberly at him, "Where is Naruto?"

 

"He is at my house." Ibiki replied briefly. 

 

Lady Tsunade nodded at the confirmation of her assumption and she looked relieved, "With Sasuke..."

 

"No." Ibiki corrected her 'hope' that he was successfully mending their relationship.

 

She looked uneasy, "Explain."

 

"I have a work room beneath my house." Ibiki carefully elaborated.

 

Tsunade gasped, her face pale and now appalled, "You locked him in a basement?!"

 

"Work room." Ibiki amended.

 

"And I thought the council was cruel... you just topped them...  Cellar, Ibiki..." She looked in pain as  she closed her eyes for a moment, "You imprisoned a distraught emotionally damaged man in your cellar... do you really hate him so much?!  Release him, even bound to a bed in the psych wing is better than what you've done... In spite of your position I'd never imagined you to be so heartless.  Go, release him immediately."

 

The fact Hokage Tsunade hadn't raised her voice showed she was devastated beyond anger... she cared for Naruto like a member of her family.  In her eyes she'd stood by and let him abuse the distraught man.  Ibiki gave a brief nod and walked out the door but as he did he noticed she did not reach for her hidden bottle of sake... just buried her face in her hands as if trying to stop herself from crying.

 

Walking back to his home he finally had to admit to himself that he'd essentially put the mourning young nin in solitary confinement... ' _do you really hate him so much_?'.No... not hate, he wasn't sure what he felt any more.  Maybe this forced segregation had been more for his own benefit than Sasuke's, he wasn't sure anymore. 

 

Since the first day he brought Sasuke into his home he'd been stumbling around in the dark... uncertain what was right or wrong and making endless foolish errors.  The things he'd done so out of normal for him that he could not believe he'd done them... and now there was this.

 

Once back In the house Ibiki unlocked the door down to the work room leaving it propped open and walked down to sit beside Naruto on the cot.  "I need to apologize, I didn't realize until Lady Tsunade and I spoke how cruel what I've done confining you here is..."

 

Naruto's soft whisper corrected, "You are not being cruel."  He hadn't lifted his head since Ibiki's arrival.  "You are being too kind... I don't deserve it, I don't deserve your concern."

 

Ibiki had no reply he could truthfully give so simply said, "You can leave now, I won't confine you."

 

Naruto's timid whisper was nearly inaudible, "I don't want to leave."

 

Ibiki studied the Blonde's face, the expression of shame on it only deepened the longer he'd sat there beside the hopeless nin.  Ibiki cupped his chin lifting the man's face up to look into the blue eyes, they held nothing back, full of despair and shame, they immediately flooded with tears. 

 

"Why don't you want to leave?" Ibiki asked gently, how could he hurt him... Tsunade was right, he was very cruel.

 

Desperation and fear filled the emotion dark eyes.  For a minute the blonde man reminded him of the way Sasuke had responded when he said he wouldn't hurt him... he forced the words out his voice thick with tears.  "I can hear him... I know he is close, I can be with him without hurting him.  I know I don't deserve even that much, but please don't take it away, it's all I have left... listening to him, to you both and hearing the love."  Tears now rolled steadily down the honey gold cheeks.

 

"I don't know what to do." Ibiki admitted. "What to give to help you..."  

 

Naruto quietly replied, "You want to give me something I want, hurt me... it's the only thing I want."

 

Ibiki shook his head, "I cannot do that"  His hands shifted slightly as he stopped himself from stroking the tears from Naruto's cheeks.

 

Naruto had seen the halted motion and looked at his hand with so much longing it hurt to watch, then looked away, his body trembling.  His need to be touched had little to do with sex although Naruto was often aroused.  He'd seen from the first night Naruto had slept beside him... he was desperate to be touched.  It was contact Naruto was struggling to deny himself right now.  Years of growing up alone, no one to hold him and soothe him, no one to comfort him when he was sick... no one to teach him to understand his own feelings or to know how to react to others.  Ibiki wrapped his arms around Naruto drawing him into a firm hug.  Naruto stiffened and made a feeble whine at the temptation, then surrendered, his muscles loosening and his head bowing to lay against Ibiki's broad chest letting the security of him try to help the pain.

 

Ibiki could feel the small blonde's shoulders shake as he cried, but his voice was clear, "Why won't you just kill me... I can't do it myself... the fox heals me... please Ibiki, end this." 

 

Ibiki bowed his head nuzzling the tousled soft curls, "Sasuke has said something much like that to me so many times.  I won't allow either of you to die... he may not see it but I do now, you two need each other... there's just a lot of work to do."  Ibiki released him and rose, Naruto slipped down to lay on the cot curled up facing away, so like Sasuke in his pain.  Ibiki stroked his cheek, "The door at the top of the stairs is open if you wish to leave."  The despondent man did not respond but he knew he'd heard.  Ibiki slowly ascended the stairs as he worked and reworked the problems in his head... there were simply too many and they would have to be dealt with in stages, starting with the most basic.  If he left the work room door open and 'encouraged' Naruto to slip up into the kitchen occasionally, then they're would be limited contact, which was what he wanted to begin with.  He knew both men would flee upon seeing each other, but the small contacts would happen and from there they could progress...

 

But first Sasuke had to know Naruto was in the house and why.  He doubted it would matter to his Koishii that Naruto had tried to kill himself, at least Sasuke wouldn't think it mattered, but as that knowledge rested in there and things slowly progressed...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Although the door now remained open the only time Naruto came up was to move into the kitchen where he could hear Sasuke , the sound of his movements and the loving words from Ibiki and Sasuke as they greeted each other and talked... this was as close to his beloved as he ever would be again.  Any noise indicating either man was approaching the kitchen and Naruto would flee quickly back down into the cellar.. he'd removed all the light bulbs throughout the area, he did not need light and had taken to sleeping on the floor grateful for the cold that sapped away his body heat making him shiver hard, his muscles locked up painfully but it was not enough... the pain inside him was too great.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Sasuke didn't want to see Naruto and for the first few days he tried to avoid the kitchen but after a while he realized he would not see him, he never caught even a glimpse of him.  It was like Naruto was not in the house and Sasuke began to relax.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki kissed his Koi tenderly, "I will be home as soon as possible."  Sasuke nodded, his fingers slowly traced a deep scar that ran over his cheek bone, he murmured softly, "I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you..." 

 

Ibiki gave him a gentle smile and kissed him lovingly,  he'd stopped protesting, Sasuke truly believed it and he could accept that he did.  He released his beloved walking to the door and as he had since the day he'd told him Naruto was in the house, he paused almost reluctantly and only after receiving a reassuring smile from Sasuke did he leave.  He was still uncertain that leaving Sasuke anywhere close to Naruto was a good idea.

 

A few hours later Sasuke was walking through the living room and heard a noise he couldn't identify, it sounded very like someone stabbing holes in something soft and wet... puzzled he looked into the kitchen and paled.  The floor was crimson with blood and as he stood there stunned Naruto plunged the huge butcher knife in again, his body was covered with places that were healing that had been where the knife had been plunged in before.  Naruto heard the little whimper Sasuke gave and he looked over with sunken blood shot eyes his face damp with tears, "The Kyuubi won't let me die..."  his eyes pleaded, "help me." 

 

Sasuke's assumption that he wanted comfort was immediately corrected as Naruto picked up one of the many bloody knives off the floor and tried to hand it to him.  Sasuke looked with horror from the knife to Naruto, when he didn't take it Naruto sobbed desperately, "Please!"

 

Sasuke shook his head and turned walking out of the kitchen numbly, then hearing the wet plunges of the knife continue, ran out the door.  "Please get Ibiki it's an emergency!"  He hadn't known what he was going to do until he'd done it, he hoped his Koishii still had someone watching him, the ANBU disappeared and less than a minute Ibiki was there swiftly going to Sasuke his eyes searching him.

 

 Sasuke tugged, "Not me Naruto!"

 

Ibiki looked, what he saw in the kitchen brought a loud curse and he bellowed to one of his men as he rushed over to the ravaged blonde. "Get the Hokage now!" Ibiki caught Naruto's arm before he could ram the butcher knife in again and held him gently pinned.

 

When his man he'd stationed outside his home appeared he swore his heart stopped and his request for Ibiki to come back to the house didn't get more than a syllable uttered before Ibiki had completed the hand signs he rushed up to Sasuke studying him franticly until his beloved tugged him into the house.  From the door he could see what was happening and swiftly crossed the area catching Naruto's arm before he could continue his mutilation.  There was a chance still that he may succeed, Ibiki had never seen so much blood from a living body and Naruto had to be held up by the Kyuubi's will alone, he knew his man was following his order to the letter and he was correct when he arrived back with a furious Lady Tsunade.

 

She turned and paled, crossing the slick floor to start pouring chakra into Naruto as he struggled and wailed, "Noooo!" 

 

Sasuke sank down to the floor his distress and confusion about the overwhelming feelings flooding though him robbing him from strength and he just slumped there watching as Naruto sobbed and screamed for her to stop, for her to let him die.  He remembered himself, not so long ago, feeling the exact same way and making the same pleas...

 

Although he'd known Naruto was in the house this was the first time he saw him, every other time he'd hear him retreat to down in the dark cellar the minute he heard Sasuke's approach... Sasuke once even braved trying to flip the light switch at the top of the door to turn the lights on but nothing happened and he'd walked away. Naruto had removed the bulbs... or perhaps there hadn't been any light from the beginning...

 

Ibiki had said he'd kept Naruto down there... there was a large lock on the outside of the now open door... kept him locked in the cellar... Sasuke rested his head weakly against his bent knees, his arms enclosing and hiding him from the horror of what was happening.

 

He could hear Naruto's broken sobbing now... hopeless... they'd stopped him and healed him.  Ibiki still had his arms wrapped around Naruto pinning him but he slumped despondently in his grasp.  Ibiki and Lady Tsunade were talking, but Sasuke paid no attention, all he heard was Naruto's grief stricken sobs.

 

"No Ibiki!  He belongs in a hospital now!  Who knows what further damage you've done to him by imprisoning him in that makeshift jail cell!" 

 

Ibiki released the blood drenched man, watching her lead the small blonde out the door, perform the hand signs and they were gone.  Ibiki looked down at his Koishii, the pale man looked even paler against the background of puddles of blood, he looked to be in shock and as Ibiki drew him to his feet he rose slowly. 

 

Ibiki enclosed his beloved kissing his cheeks tenderly, he'd been so afraid... he was ashamed to admit it but he'd thought Naruto had harmed Sasuke again.  Ibiki brushed those thoughts aside now to be worked out later and focused on soothing the traumatized man he held in his arms.  Sasuke followed robotically as Ibiki turned and lead him into the bathroom, their clothes were saturated in blood, Ibiki's from restraining Naruto and Sasuke's from dropping down to seated on the crimson coated floor.  The floor could be cleaned later, the blood would not cause any more harm than it already had and this was far more important. 

 

Ibiki stripped Sasuke, then himself, drawing his wonderful beloved in and holding him as the shower rained down washing away the blood.  He waited for his Koishii to be ready to talk, but they finished their shower in silence.  Ibiki dried him and lead him into the bedroom where he lay down and gathered his lover protectively against him.

 

Sasuke finally had a question break free of the chaos of his mind, "How long did you lock him in the cellar?"  Ibiki hadn't said, the only thing he'd said was that he had done it to protect them both.

 

Sasuke's words sounded so much like Lady Tsunade, everyone could see it was cruel except for him, his mind had been only on healing his beloved.  He just wanted to secure Naruto somewhere and...  It was wrong.  Ibiki answered honestly, he wouldn't try to convince Sasuke it was a work room, it wasn't something he could lie to himself about any longer... it was a cellar and he'd imprisoned him.  "10 days..."  Sasuke looked up mournfully, then lay his head on Ibiki's chest.  He wasn't sure if it was that Sasuke felt betrayed that he'd had Naruto in the house all that time and kept it hidden, or if it was sympathy for his former lover.

 

"Why?"  Sasuke asked, his haunted tone showed he was still in shock.

 

Ibiki's fingers gently massaged the muscles of his beloved's back as he answered, "He was trying to hurt himself."

 

Sasuke hid his face against Ibiki's chest, "Why did you _lock_ him there?"

 

"I didn't want you to see him..." then Ibiki found the answer he hadn't admitted to himself,  "or him to see you."  He hadn't wanted Naruto to look at Sasuke, didn't want him near him... didn't want to see the man who'd demanded his beloved suck his cock looking at his precious Koishii... protective, yes, but also very jealous. 

 

Sasuke hadn't said anything or lifted his head, he was anxious, his head full of conflicting emotions...  Sorrow at Naruto trying to die, fear that he'd try again and succeed, upset in ways he couldn't even define yet at the knowledge Ibiki had Naruto here, secret and hidden from him... that he'd imprisoned his former lover... 10 days of sitting alone in the dark...  "I don't know how I feel..." Sasuke whispered softly.  His fingers lightly tracing the sensitive scars covering his Koishii's chest.

 

Ibiki answered quietly, "I know how I feel... ashamed.  I was unable to forgive what he'd done, no matter what reason he'd done it.  I was cruel... and now he'd almost succeeded in ending his life.  Even though I foolishly imprisoned him, I care about him."

 

Sasuke quickly lifted his head looking a Ibiki, obviously conflicting emotions crossed his face, it was clear he was uncertain what to think.  Then he lay his head down on Ibiki's chest again, looking away his voice barely above a whisper, "I do too." He lay quietly lost thought, in his very patchy memories he swore he remembered the blonde man crying... _Naruto_ crying... "What happened... after I..."  Sasuke couldn't say it the feelings of revulsion and self loathing were too strong.  "After the last time when Naruto..."

 

Ibiki understood what he was trying to say, "When he hurt you."  Sasuke nodded his muscles stiff at the wispy memories.  "What happened?"  Ibiki sighed, he wasn't sure this was such a good topic when Sasuke had already had a very 'stressful' day.  "I'm not sure what happened inside the house... the first report I had was one of my men coming to HQ and telling me I 'was needed'  I arrived, you were in the bedroom."

 

"Naruto wasn't there..."  Sasuke added but it wasn't a question, it was said with certainty.

 

"No, he wasn't."  Ibiki confirmed, "He'd walked out after abusing you and stated, 'Tell Ibiki I hurt him, Sasuke needs him.'"

 

"He was crying..." again his fragile Koishii's tone was certain, "The whole time he was crying..."  Sasuke hid his face against Ibiki's chest, "I'm so confused."

 

Sasuke was quiet for a long time, just laying pressed against Ibiki, then he asked, "Where did you find him?" 

 

Ibiki felt another spike of shame, "I didn't... it wasn't until almost 3 hours later I sent someone to look for him... he was near the training field."

 

Sasuke looked up, "You said you had to take him in because he was trying to hurt himself..." suddenly the dark eyes widened in alarm.  "He wasn't..." 

 

Ibiki reluctantly nodded, "Yes, he'd been trying to stab himself."  Even after knowing Naruto had tried to end his life, he'd still just locked him in the cellar and 'forgot' about him.

 

Sasuke gave a soft whimper burying his face against Ibiki.  "Because of me... because what he did... he didn't want to..."  Sasuke's voice was plaintive, "Ibiki, why does the council want to keep you and I apart?" 

 

The small dark haired man clung to Ibiki tightly.  It wouldn't matter, it was likely he was already in a great deal of trouble and he found himself simply answering his Koishii.  "They want to breed you with Naruto's female form... reestablish the Uchiha clan under their control." 

 

Sasuke's head whipped up his face horrified, "Naruto knew!  He tried to get me to stay away from him... he looked sad to see me when I showed up... I was hysterical... desperate... he said 'Tell Ibiki what I did.'...."

 

Ibiki was afraid this was too much for his lover's fragile grasp and tried to soothe him with soft kisses on his cheeks and slow strokes of his back.  Sasuke gave a ragged sigh, relaxing slightly, his expression mournful, "What are we going to do?" 

 

Ibiki continued caressing him until his breathing calmed before asking gently, "What would you like to do?" 

 

Sasuke looked up to study Ibiki's face, sighed and lay back down.  The sun had set by the time he quietly replied, "I don't want him to touch me... I think he should be here."

 

Ibiki cautioned, "I'm not sure Lady Tsunade will allow that."

 

Sasuke gave a small bitter laugh, "She won't have a choice the council still wants to breed us... any step towards their goal will be 'encouraged'... but if they separate me from you I swear this time I'll go homicidal, I won't stop trying to kill them until I'm dead." 

 

Ibiki was alarmed, "Sasuke, don't... please."

 

"As long as I'm alive they won't stop trying... Naruto knows that too."  It made sense...  Naruto was trying to kill himself out of self loathing but also to end the council's schemes.

 

==============================================================

 

Ibiki had gave his beloved a few days to be sure this was what he really wanted, he had not changed his mind.  Now certain it was what his Koishii wanted, Ibiki walked into the Hokage's office, "You know why I'm here... he has to come back." 

 

Lady Tsunade looked at him with distrust, "So you can lock him up in another area of the house?"

 

"No.  Although he will be confined to my home, I have already prepared it, and he will not hurt himself again."

 

"You know how badly I wish I could tell you 'no'," Tsunade looked angry, but this time it wasn't aimed entirely at him.  "Ibiki they _will_ get their way... no matter how badly they damage Naruto and Sasuke."  Her anger seeped away and she sighed wearily, "He was released, I couldn't keep him... he promised not to harm himself, but I doubt that promise will hold once the council starts in on them again."  Ibiki turned to leave and she added, "He's at the apartment he lived in as a Genin."

 

Ibiki nodded and continued out the door, his arrival at Naruto's old apartment brought mixed feelings.  He'd known of the teen, the jinchūriki, but never really thought too much about how he must feel.  He didn't have any contact with him until Sasuke returned, the spirited blonde had insisted Sasuke was safe and vouched for him, promised and harassed everyone he could until the raven haired man was released into his care. 

 

Ibiki knocked, after a few moments of continued silence he tried the door.  If it was locked he would break it, but it was not locked and the door swung open to reveal a one room apartment no larger than his kitchen.  Naruto was sitting in a corner of the room heavy dust swirled in the air from the movement of the door opening giving the room a hazy look... there was no furniture and Ibiki was certain no food or other 'comforts' either.  Naruto may have promised not to hurt himself, but he hadn't promised to eat or drink either, it was highly likely he'd done neither since being found by the training field.  There were many ways to kill yourself, he'd had more than one in already in the works... almost 20 days now... 6x longer than it was possible for anyone to survive who didn't have a demon in them sustaining them.  But even the Kyuubi hadn't been able to prevent the weight loss, the blonde was extremely thin, his skin stretched tautly over angular cheekbones... cadaverous... and he hadn't noticed... Naruto had to have been dumping his food and drinks down the toilet since he'd been confined to the workroom beneath his house.

 

The slumped figure did not look up or in any way acknowledge Ibiki's entrance.  Ibiki stood over him looking down at the  disheveled mass of blonde hair.  "Why did you come here?"

 

Naruto's voice was raspy confirming Ibiki's hypothesis that he'd already been diligently working on his next attempt at killing himself.  "Where would I go?  To the house where I've destroyed the man I love three times?  No, I'd rather be in a chakra suppression cell."

 

"You need to come back to my house again."  Ibiki replied.

 

Naruto shook his head, "Why delay this... just let me go."

 

"I can't do that."  Ibiki answered somberly, he couldn't let him die... no more than he could Sasuke.

 

Naruto looked up, his eyes sunk in and dust and dirt coating his cheeks.  "Please Ibiki, I'm so tired, don't make me continue.  Just let it end, it's the only thing I want... please."

 

Ibiki sat on the floor beside him, he was completely silent for a while then spoke softly, in an almost wooden tone,  "I prayed for that same thing day after day as the Rain village tortured me..."

 

Naruto expected a lecture or to be ridiculed because his life had seen nowhere near the suffering Ibiki had and yet had found the strength and he went on.  But the badly scarred man said no more, just continued sitting looking ahead, he wasn't sure Ibiki even realized he was there anymore.  The quiet pain the large man bore made Naruto do something he would not if he had any grasp on reality any more... he reached out and stroked the tender scar tissue on his hand.  Ibiki didn't react although Naruto could swear his posture wasn't as rigid.  He hesitated before taking the Veteran Jounin's hand,  then pushed Ibiki's sleeve up.  Naruto's caresses turned to the deep scared wrists... so much pain... and he continued.

 

His hand dropped away from Ibiki's and he sat rigidly looking at the wall, "I don't suppose I have a choice".

 

"No." Ibiki replied solemnly.

 

Naruto heaved a deep weary sigh and rose, his legs unsteady. "I'm ready."

 

Naruto  had no idea how powerful the gentle touch of his fingers and the sadness that came to his eyes was... Ibiki now knew without a doubt, he was losing all objectivity...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto walked in the door, his eyes dropped when he saw Sasuke and he stopped, uncertain what to do.  Then turned and walked toward the kitchen, intending on returning to the cellar, Ibiki caught his arm.  "I want you to stay up here."  Naruto's eyes lifted to meet Ibiki's before dropping again and he nodded.  Walking over to the chair in the far corner of the room he sat.

 

Naruto didn't know what to do... what to say, he wished Ibiki would allow him to go back down stairs.  But, although he'd phrased it as a request, Naruto could see it was not.  Ibiki was insisting he stay up here.  After a few awkward minutes Sasuke began acting as if he wasn't there and greeted Ibiki lovingly.  He sat silently listening to the two men, the love and acceptance in every moment the two were together.  He was so very tired, emotionally and physically, Naruto curled into the chair and eventually fell asleep.

 

Sasuke was very uneasy when Naruto walked in, but the brilliant blue eyes never met his, Naruto had attempted to return to the basement and when stopped had retreated into a corner of the main room.  Ibiki watched him a moment, his gaze reserved but Naruto was oblivious to it... and seemly to everything else around him.  The once animated face, his eyes sparkling in happiness... that man was gone... this skeletal man was withdrawn and radiated misery.

 

Unsure what to say Sasuke said nothing, turning his attention to Ibiki and greeting him warmly and receiving affectionate kisses in return.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto drifted around the house like a ghost, quietly moving away when Ibiki or Sasuke came close.   Ibiki had returned to work and still the blonde didn't so much as look at him until Sasuke confronted him then his eyes only rose for a brief moment before dropping once more.

 

Sasuke watched him, "You aren't going to..."

 

"Stab myself?  No... it wouldn't do any good, even if you hadn't called Ibiki... the Kyuubi would have found some way to 'save' me."  Naruto sighed, "You shouldn't have called for help... there was a chance if you'd stabbed me as well it would have been too much for the demon to handle and I'd be dead..." 

 

Sasuke was appalled, "Seriously?  You seriously think I'd stab you?  That I'd want you dead?!"

 

Naruto didn't reply. 

 

"I don't!  I never wanted you to die..." Sasuke insisted vehemently. 

 

Naruto's only reply was, "They'll never stop... not as long as I live.", before drifting away.

 

When Ibiki returned that night, they made the meal together, Naruto once more in the chair in the corner.  He didn't move until Ibiki told him to come eat, then only ate enough to satisfy Ibiki's 'request' and barely fill his stomach before returning to the chair once more.

 

Ibiki wasn't sure what to do anymore, part of him wanted to comfort the mournful man... the other to forget he was there.  Sasuke looked uncertain as well, not exactly wary, but uneasy.  As the evening came Naruto moved to the couch and curled into the back... so like Sasuke, so hopeless... Ibiki regretted not trying to help him and, as the small man's breathing evened out in sleep, he got a blanket and draped it over him.

 

Sasuke saw the tender way his Koishii looked at the blonde, his desire to soothe him was evident, but he didn't... just as Sasuke himself didn't, even now he did not want his touch... or to touch him.

 

Naruto quickly recovered from his attempt at starving himself and Ibiki was relieved to notice the Blonde man's clothes no longer hung on him like a toddler in his father's clothes... but emotionally the despondent nin had not become any more stable and still spent every moment seated in the chair in the corner, his eyes on a wall or the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 

Lady Tsunade's request for the three men to come to her office sent anxiety through all three, but not as much anxiety as what they experienced a brief time later when she told them the council's latest 'offer'.

 

Lady Tsunade looked sick her eyes rested on Ibiki, as if unable to look Naruto or Sasuke in the eyes, the reason why was evident.  "They agreed that if Naruto would agree to bear Sasuke's children they would not make any further attempts at separating you and Sasuke... and they would not involve him in any further 'schemes', just as Naruto asked."

 

It was the only way, the council would let Sasuke stay with Ibiki... at least until the next time they needed his 'contribution'.  Naruto tried to find humor in it, well his former partner would be touching him... but the 'humorous' thought only made everything hurt more.   Naruto nodded, "I'll do it." 

 

Sasuke's gaze was on Ibiki's face, asking without words for guidance.  Ibiki's gaze rose from Sasuke's anxious gaze to Naruto's hopeless one... he'd resigned himself to becoming a brood mare, knowing he was losing everything...  his freedom, his position as a nin and most of all Sasuke.  All this he was willing to do because he loved Sasuke.  Ibiki nodded and his Koishii leaned into him for support and agreed, "I will."

 

Lady Tsunade nodded, now she couldn't meet any of the three men's eyes, her posture showing how sick with revulsion she was at what they'd agreed to.  "The guest quarters... tonight."  It didn't matter that the Hokage was unable to look Naruto in the eyes... his eyes hadn't lifted from the floor since he'd agreed.  Ibiki's heart hurt at the broken slump of the slender blonde's shoulders.

 

"That will be all", she dismissed them quietly, Ibiki watched her as Naruto turned and shuffled out the door.  She looked like she was sending her child to be executed... she held no hope any longer, she was well aware what Naruto had just accepted... the council's toy to be used again and again, little more than slavery.

 

Sasuke was also withdrawn as they turned and walked out the door.  Ibiki watched his beloved, but could think of nothing to say, nothing could change things, and the horror at what they'd just allowed Naruto to agree to.  Ibiki couldn't tell if he was more sickened or ashamed, he should have told Sasuke to refuse, but then the council would only try another way.

 

He'd been so completely focused on Sasuke and his needs... so single minded that he'd missed everything, the truth lay before him now.  Sasuke had been used and manipulated, trained, but so had Naruto.  He hadn't even tried to fight against the council, just accepted he was going to be used, simply an object for the council to manipulate... his whole life. 

 

The only thing he asked for was for Ibiki to protect Sasuke... to not let the people who had used him throughout his life to do it to Sasuke.  With this realization came a deeper shame, he'd never truly thought about how this whole thing was coming from Naruto's side... how helpless and confused he'd be.  Now he had to admit, he hadn't even really tried to fix anything, just held onto Sasuke telling himself that it could not be done, lying to himself that the young blonde didn't truly love Sasuke.  But he did, this whole time he'd struggled and hurt trying and failing to mend his relationship with Sasuke, and Ibiki had just stood by and watched... and now the  man who was a helpless pawn had chosen to give in.  Gave his life up to be simply a brood mare under the stipulation that they not have any contact with Sasuke or try to use him in any further schemes... he'd done this so the man he loved could be with someone else.

 

Sasuke brushed his hand his eyes deeply concerned, "Ibiki, you look so sad... they won't stop us from being together now, they promised."

 

Ibiki nodded, his fingers caressed Sasuke's face. "A promise paid for by Naruto surrendering his life to be their tool."

 

Sasuke gave him a uneasy nod, "But he knew they'd only keep trying until they won..."

 

Ibiki sadly clarified, "Just as they always did, every time since his birth they'd use him like a object to achieve what they desire... never even a thought for his feelings or what he wishes, their property."

 

Sasuke looked confused and distressed, he didn't want to believe it, to see how Naruto had spent his life being treated like an object to be used just as he had.  Only Naruto was still being used and now always would be...  he hid his face in Ibiki's chest.  "I'm so confused.  I don't know what to think or do anymore... I feel helpless."

 

Ibiki didn't say it but then he didn't have to, Sasuke knew Naruto was feeling the same way.   After a moment his Koishii looked up and stated "I need to talk to him... I'll meet you back at the house." Ibiki nodded, kissed him gently and continued down the hall towards the exit.

 

Sasuke turned around, Naruto hadn't really went anywhere since leaving the office.  He just stood there as if not sure where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do until... that night.  Sasuke approached him and Naruto looked up, he forced a weak smile, "Anything you'd like out of the house you can take... the rest will probably be given away to anyone who wants it." 

 

Sasuke's brow creased, "But that's your house."

 

The feeble smile waivered for several minutes it looked about to crumble but then it strengthened only now Sasuke could see the despair behind it.

 

"I won't need any of it... they have a place for me here, so they can keep an eye on me throughout my pregnancy and deliver a healthy child... I will not need my clothes, they will not fit my female form, especially once I start... expanding.  Lady Tsunade is certain my body will remain female as long as I am pregnant.  I will never need anything there again... I will not be going on missions or training..."

 

Naruto attempted a nonchalant shrug that just looked defeated, "They will provide everything I require, I will be well taken care of and the only time you'll need to see me is to..."

 

"Impregnate you."  Sasuke filled in quietly and Naruto nodded.  Sasuke was baffled, it didn't make sense for his former partner to give up everything, "Why are you doing this?"

 

Naruto's lips curved in a bitter smile, "It's my purpose, since my birth... it's what I am."

 

Sasuke couldn't stay, he couldn't look at him, so many rampant emotions surging in him and making him sick and confused.  He looked away, "I have to go."  Without looking back he fled out the door, he didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away.  Everything was so messed up inside him.  He couldn't go home, not yet, he just needed to be alone to think.  

 

He found himself at the tree beside the training field and sank down against it staring at the ground before him numbly.  He just couldn't make sense of anything, he didn't know how he felt about Naruto anymore, but one thing was certain... his ex-lover had truly given up. 

 

As Sasuke leaned back against the trunk a rusty brown spot caught his attention then several more now that he was looking at them they were all over, some large others smaller like droplets... they looked like old blood... suddenly the realization hit him, Naruto!  He'd asked Ibiki where they'd found him after the last time he'd... abused him.  Ibiki said he'd been stabbing himself just as he had been in the kitchen... Horror and nausea rose up in him... so much blood!  He'd tried to brutally slaughter himself, wanted to die!  Die rather than live after what he'd done, die than live the life he knew was coming... die.  Naruto smiled but inside he wanted to die...

 

Sasuke lay his head on his knees and sobbed.  This whole thing was a terrible nightmare he couldn't wake from and he had no idea how to fix any of it, even if he knew what to fix.  He needed to be held, he rose and started back to his home and the man he loved, the man they would not separate him from now...

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The evening came too quickly, the knowledge he was to be a stud horse shamed him, performing like a pet for the council... in a way he was owned once more.  He arrived at the suite his face flamed red in anger and humiliation as he saw the group of council members waiting outside the door... Lady Tsunade didn't meet his eyes, quietly she said, "Naruto is in there..."

 

Sasuke walked stiffly by the elderly advisors and into the room closing the door firmly, resisting the urge to refuse to 'perform' for them.  Then he noticed Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed his head hanging, he didn't say anything, he didn't even look at him tears were in his eyes even as he transformed and lay back on the bed.

 

Naruto's henged form just closed her angelic blue eyes, her head averted, Sasuke heard the Blonde softly whisper.  "I hope I die in child birth."  When Sasuke didn't touch his female body Naruto said, "Don't feel bad, I've used _you_ so many times..."

 

"Yes... but you didn't mean to..." Sasuke felt a growing sense of distress and it was only partly at what was 'required' for him to do... this was wrong, so very wrong, but it was the only way.

 

Naruto glanced over and gave a weak forced smile, "Just think of it as Karma." She averted her face again.

 

Sasuke awkwardly asked, "Is there anything I can do to make this less... What did your other lovers do?"

 

Naruto shook his head slightly, "I've never so much as kissed another in this form... never desired to do _anything_ in this form.  There's nothing you can do to change this... just do it."

 

Sasuke felt sick, if he'd never done anything with his body transformed, he'd never had sex in this form... Naruto was a virgin.  "I can't."

 

Naruto's hopeless eyes met his, "You have to." 

 

Sasuke shook his head, "I won't."

 

Naruto's face held acceptance, even as tears streamed down the delicate female features, "It's the only way they'll leave you alone... so you can be with Ibiki.  If I'm lucky I'll die."

 

Sasuke felt his heart drop, here he'd been feeling used, dismayed by having to have sex for the bastards on the council... he couldn't do it, Naruto would spend years being nothing but a brood mare.  Sasuke turned away, "I won't do it."

 

There was silence for several minutes, then Naruto spoke softly, "Can you masturbate if I don't look?"

 

Sasuke shook his head, but it wasn't in denial of his request, it was in denial to leave someone he cared about subject themselves to a horrible life of being used.

 

Naruto had sat up, Sasuke was sure 'she' didn't even know she was trying to cover herself; vulnerable and dark with anguish, the angelic blue eyes met his, "Trust me."  She turned her back on him, Sasuke didn't care what he felt like afterwards, the feelings of self loathing that _may_ come from masturbating around him was nothing compared to the horror and disgust he'd feel if he'd subjected his friend to being used for year after year...  possibly the rest of his life. 

 

Sasuke stroked his flaccid length, picturing the feel of Ibiki's skin under his fingers, the sensations of his touch... the way his fingers felt stroking deep inside him.  Sasuke panted, and gave soft whimpers of need as his hand slipped over the swollen flesh.  Picturing it was Ibiki's hand, he gave passionate moans and thrust into the tease until he couldn't bear it any longer and cried out in release. 

 

"Sasuke..." Naruto's face was flaming, "I need you to... I need..." her eyes fell on his cum damp hand then rose to his.  Sasuke hesitated, then walked over, she averted her eyes and Sasuke almost stopped her as she drew a sharp instrument over the inside of her thigh and then spread the blood over her inner thighs, the cut had already healed.  She couldn't look at him even as she held her hand out and took the cum from his hands spreading it above her female area and around her inner thighs.

 

Sasuke understood and took the small shard of metal she'd cut herself with made a prick to his palm smearing the faintest blood into the cum dampening his cock.   "I'm ready."  Naruto said quietly her face was very pale except for the vivid red of her cheeks, they blazed red in shame. 

 

Sasuke nodded, walked over to the door. "I've done it." his voice full of loathing he did not have to fake, but it was loathing at the council themselves more than the action they'd almost forced him and Naruto to do.  Tsunade walked in, an old woman stood looking in the door her shrewd eyes flicking from Sasuke's pelvis to Naruto then nodded and left.  As Lady Tsunade passed by him Sasuke swore she had tears in her eyes he didn't have to wonder for long as tears began trailing down her cheeks her eyes were only on Naruto, but she murmured to Sasuke, "You can use my shower... Ibiki's waiting in my office."  Sasuke quickly left he couldn't even bear the thought of what everyone would assume he'd done.

 

Tsunade touched Naruto her hands beginning to sending healing chakra into him, then her touch lightened and she looked up at him.

 

Naruto met Tsunade's eyes, and he saw the realization come to them, her gaze was full of relief she pretended to care for him and went through all the steps to make it look 'real', "You must maintain this form, I will need to see you in 30 minutes, we'll know then if it's even possible for this form to get pregnant."  Naruto silently nodded.  Lady Tsunade soothed, "Just wait a few minutes here and I'll let you know when the shower is available."  She handed Naruto a robe, her voice was sincere as she said, "I'm proud of you, this was not a easy situation, but you successfully did it." She turned to walk confidently out the door.

 

Tsunade walked into her office, she looked at the now redressed Sasuke.  Waved Shizune in, "Tell Naruto the showers free."  The Hokage gave Sasuke and Ibiki a pleased smile, "Most of the old biddy's left after they heard... well after they were sure you'd completed the assigned task, the last was satisfied with the proof."

 

Sasuke's cheeks burned, but it wasn't clear if it was more in anger than embarrassment.  Ibiki's hand rested comforting on his shoulder.

 

"Now we just wait to see if it is possible for this form to get pregnant, I have informed them I have done everything possible to aide this and that if Naruto does not get pregnant then he is infertile in his 'female form'."  Ibiki nodded, his eyes were emotionless but Lady Tsunade was sure he'd already figured out that this was a rouse to put an end to the council's plan.  "You and Sasuke can leave, Naruto will have to stay here a bit longer then he's free to go..."  Her voice faded and she pretended to look for a scroll on her desk.  "You and Sasuke are free to go home." 

 

Ibiki knew she was going to say Naruto soon was free to go home... with them.  Then realized that was not what was planned, there was no longer any need to attempt to get the two men to reconcile.  Naruto had only his own empty house to return to.  Ibiki nodded steering his beloved out the door, the quiet young nin looked down the hall towards the bathroom and shower where Naruto was, then followed Ibiki looking lost in thought.

 

Naruto had done it, he'd found a way to free them... but he'd been willing to give up his future, possibly his life to do as the council wished and free him to go back with Ibiki... willing to do something he found abhorrent... to free him.  The way the old crone had looked at the blood on him with satisfaction... they'd known he was a virgin in that form... Sasuke had never hated anyone as much as he did that vile old hag at that moment and Lady Tsunade couldn't look him in the eyes... she would have known exactly what they were asking from Naruto.   During the walk home Sasuke kept thinking about him, the horrible way he'd felt when he was supposed to violate Naruto, the hopeless acceptance in his eyes.

 

His ex-lover hadn't understood what he was doing when he'd abused and demeaned him... well, except that last time, and he was only trying to do the one thing he knew the council couldn't stop.  He hated himself for it... tried to kill himself twice and if the Kyuubi hadn't prevented it would have succeeded.  That thought made Sasuke's heart race and his stomach turn, Naruto gone... dead... because he tried to help the only way he could think of.  Although the thought of anyone touching him except Ibiki made him feel so panicked he thought he'd get ill, he still didn't want Naruto to die... he wouldn't try again, would he?

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

By the next day Sasuke knew he had to ask, he found the Blonde man walking out of the missions office, Iruka waved, "I'll see you later... right?"  Iruka looked uneasy, but relaxed as Naruto replied cheerfully, "Yes, you can buy at Ichiraku's!" 

 

Iruka laughed, "I always do."  Naruto noticed Sasuke and stopped, for a moment he looked uneasy, but it disappeared in an instant.

 

Sasuke asked bluntly, "You aren't going to try to kill yourself any more... are you?"

 

Naruto looked calm, but his words were duplicitous, "Nothing has changed, everything is the same as before.  I'm happy you have Ibiki."

 

Sasuke was not fooled by his benign words, he bluntly repeated, "Are you going to try to kill yourself again?"

 

The quick flash of guilt in the celestial blue eyes was all the confirmation he needed, Naruto would try again.  He would try until he succeeded in ending his life, but what could he do about it?  He'd let Ibiki know and they'd put an ANBU on watch, but there were so many terrible ways he could try, it was impossible to predict them all.  It was likely he'd eventually succeed.  "I don't want you to die."

 

"I know."  Naruto replied quietly, "but it will never end.  Who knows what they'll come up with next and I'm tired..." his voice faded away, then he simply ended.  "It's for the best.  When I die so will the Kyuubi, it is why it fights so hard to keep me alive."

 

"Please Naruto, I don't think I could bear knowing you killed yourself."  Sasuke studied the blue eyes he knew so well.

 

The gentle blue eyes held love, but his words only brought more panic and Sasuke's heart raced.  "It's important you go home.  Please, just stay home tonight.  Love Ibiki... be happy... this is what's best for everyone."

 

Sasuke felt a chill, suddenly he was sure that Naruto would not be alive by morning, the thought  spurred him to action.  He walked swiftly away from his former lover, towards the ANBU building, by the time he arrived he was nearly running as panic coursed through him.  He prayed Ibiki was in his office, that this wasn't one of the rare times he was out.  He burst into Ibiki's office, his lover stood and swiftly came to him enclosing him in his arms, "Koishii what's wrong?" 

 

"Please you have to have some of your ANBU watch Naruto... he's going to kill himself tonight, I just know it!"  Sasuke begged.

 

Ibiki walked to the door, and ordered, "Neko, find Naruto and do not leave him out of your sight."  She gave a sharp nod dashed out the door disappearing in the trees as swift as a spirit.  Ibiki returned, cradling Sasuke to him he kissed his brow and murmured, "Everything will be ok, she'll find him.  She's my best tracker." 

 

Sasuke was terrified, "What if... what if he succeeds?  What if she don't find him in time?!" 

 

"Shhh."  Ibiki soothed, "She will... she'll find him and he won't kill himself, she won't let him."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Naruto gave a weary sigh as the ANBU in the cat mask appeared, she'd been the one who stopped him last time... "I will succeed... if not this time then the next."  Naruto hopped down onto the first Hokage's  Hitai-ate Neko was swiftly there grasping his arm.  He shook his head, "You can let me go, I won't try now that you are here, you'd only save me even if I succeeded at evading your grasp and leaping... there will be other times."

 

She did release him, but then struck him hard on the face, and hissed, "Selfish."  Naruto blinked in shock both at the unexpected strike and what she said.  He waited but she did not hit him again or speak,  after a moment he sat and he remained looking out over the village deep in thought as full night settled over it.  

 

Things had changed greatly since he was a child, in other ways his life hadn't changed at all.  He was still alone, sitting here wishing for the life he would never have.  Still watching as others loved and took care of each other, he’d told himself so many lies, foolishly dreamt... but this was the reality, no one would ever love him.

 

Finally he rose and started back to his home once down off the mountain Neko disappeared from behind him, but he knew she was still there, close enough to stop him if he attempted to harm himself and even once in his apartment he'd see an occasional purposeful rustle of a branch reminding him she was still there watching.

 

The next morning when a rustle indicated she was still watching, he sighed.  Sasuke was only prolonging the inevitable, last night would have been perfect, the dark sky held no moon.  His body wouldn't have been found until day break, and Ibiki's home was far enough away that his beloved wouldn't be alerted by the 'activities' if it was.  But there would be other times, they could not stop him and eventually the right circumstances would arise again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days had passed, Naruto didn't know if Neko or any ANBU was following him, but it didn't matter... He needed to talk to Sasuke one last time, make sure he understood that his suicide attempts were in no way caused by him, but he had to do it right now.

 

His knock at Ibiki's door met with an unexpected result, Ibiki opened it.  Naruto quickly lied, "I will talk to Sasuke later."  and turned to walk away, Ibiki grasped his arm stopping him.  Naruto's gaze drifted down to his hand then lifted and met Ibiki's eyes, "Don't... unless your offering to snap my neck."

 

Ibiki's hand dropped, "Please, don't go... I'd like to talk to you." 

 

Naruto replied softly, "There really is nothing to say."

 

"You're right." Ibiki answered quietly, but drew Naruto into his arms and held him gently cradled to him.  Naruto froze for a moment then weakly tried to back away, but Ibiki could feel how greatly he wanted the comfort and affection and did not release him.

 

"Please just let me go, I don't belong here."  Naruto's soft pleas held deep pain and hopelessness. 

 

Ibiki was certain it was meant to sound like he meant the village but it wasn't true, he was denying he was supposed to be there in his arms and asking for him to allow the slender blonde to end his life.  "No... I won't let you go."

 

"Why?"  The fair-haired nin looked very pale, nearly as pale as Sasuke and the undisguised sorrow in his question brought the answer Ibiki hadn't even known he felt.  "Because I care deeply for you."

 

No... no... he can't.  Naruto knew he had to leave quickly, the feel of warm arms holding him felt so good and he was running out of time.

 

"Don't... you shouldn't care, not for me."  Ibiki's hands stroked his back and he whimpered softly at the comfort and tried to 'escape' but he put no real effort into it, he felt too tired and he could not deny how greatly he desired to feel an affectionate touch.  He rest his head against Ibiki's chest.  "You really need to let me go, I do not deserve your affection."  Since Sasuke wasn't here he just wanted Ibiki to know, so he could reassure Sasuke...

 

He gave a ragged sigh that made him wish to cough, "I'm so tired... so very tired, I just can't keep going any longer... I want... I need to be free of this hell.  I have nothing, no reason to continue suffering and no future, but to wait for the council to have another 'use for me.'"

 

"I want you to come stay here."  Ibiki urged, he wasn't sure what he'd say to Sasuke, but they had to make this work.

 

Naruto firmly shook his head backing away, he'd stayed too long and had to leave immediately, he was feeling very light headed. "No."  He turned and started away, then paused and stated, "Don't have your men follow me, they can't stop me, I'll succeed."

 

Ibiki felt certain something was wrong, the words had a 'final' sound to them and the fact Naruto's skin was very mottled was sending up alarms.  Naruto coughed, the sound was damp and Ibiki felt a chill wash through him.  He knew that sound, the young nin's lungs were filling with fluid... and he had a strong certainty that fluid was blood which was confirmed by the flecks of blood on his lips.  He strode over and enclosed the weak man to him performing the hand signs and arriving at the hospital... mottled skin, extreme paleness...  there was nothing they could do at this point, the poison was tearing down his body and only Lady Tsunade may be able to stop it... 

 

"Get Tsunade!"  He bellowed, possibly the only time anyone had ever hear him yell, they stood shocked for a minute before one of the interns did as instructed.  Every second Ibiki waited was agony.  The blonde lay limp in his arms, blood sprayed from his mouth with every hard cough, "Ibiki you are only prolonging my suffering just let me go." he rasped. 

 

Ibiki held the fragile man and softly begged, "Don't leave please, you have to stay... I find a way to protect you from them I swear."  Naruto gave a soft rattling sigh.

 

Sasuke was on his way down the hall when he saw Ibiki knelt on the floor, his heart pounded as he rushed over, his immediate relief that his life mate was safe was washed away as he saw who lay on the floor covered in blood.  "Naruto!  No... please don't leave me!  You can't die!  Please!"

 

The blue eyes looked mournfully in Ibiki's as he begged, "Get him out of here please, he can't stay."  Sasuke was crying, the shallow raspy breaths Naruto drew were damp, and he lacked the strength to cough now... his lungs weighted, he was drowning in blood. 

 

"Damn it!" Tsunade yelled, but Ibiki could hear the panic in her voice, it would be very difficult to save him when they didn't know what he did and time was running out his breathing made blood bubble from his lips.  Ibiki tried to calm himself, he knew... "Anticoagulant...  he's taken an anticoagulant." 

 

Tsunade nodded, but it was still looking unlikely she'd succeed, too much time had passed.  Ibiki looked the small blonde in the eyes and insisted, "You have to fight, you have to stay... you are strong don't let them win, be brave enough to stay and accept my love." Ibiki's heart sank as the blue eyes cried crimson tears. 

 

Sasuke whimpered, "Naruto, how could you do this to me, how could you hurt me like this?" 

 

Naruto's eyes lifted to meet his and his next cough was harder, a great deal of blood being expelled, most would think that was a bad sign but it was a good one.  He'd drawn enough air in to cough hard, the greater quantity of blood was from his lungs as they tried to expel the liquid weighing them down. 

 

Ibiki's hope rose once more, "Fight, stay here with us... be strong enough to try, give us a chance to fix all this please."  The blue eyes rested on Ibiki's face, the bloody tears drying and his coughing grew worse, Ibiki raised his upper body as Tsunade continued pouring Chakra into him repairing the damage to his organs.  No one but Naruto could have survived and there was no doubt anymore that he would survive, his every breath was becoming clearer, not rattling as he tried to breathe and the coughs were becoming less violent.  Ibiki sighed, kissed his head, and murmured, "Rat poison is not a food, stick to Ramen."

 

Sasuke was shocked when Ibiki kissed Naruto's head, he was very grateful that he wouldn't die but seeing Ibiki holding him, looking at him with affection... he'd said he loved him... Sasuke felt panicked, then the anxiety and pain at the scene before him turned to a deep depression.  Naruto met Sasuke's eyes then looked back at Ibiki, "You should go home, Sasuke's had enough stress..." 

 

Ibiki looked up at Sasuke then nodded.  He didn't want to leave Naruto, he was afraid he'd try some other drastic attempt.  Lady Tsunade was fussing over the Blonde as Ibiki rose and walked over to gently kiss his sweet Koishii, "I would love to hold you but..."

 

Sasuke could see his clothing was liberally coated in spots of blood, "I don't care."  Sasuke said he cuddled into Ibiki, the stress had him shaking and mentally he felt about the same, like everything was chaotic and out of control.

 

Ibiki hadn't planned to kiss Naruto, but having done it he did not regret the kiss, only the fact he knew it had upset his beloved.  As they walked from the hospital he was just planning on how he'd broach the subject when Sasuke spoke making his attempt to plan unnecessary. 

 

"Why?  Why did you kiss him?"  His woeful dark eyes looked up into Ibiki's they did not hide anything, the pain in them was heartrending.  Ibiki stopped and gathered him close.  "I did not mean to upset you  Koishii." 

 

Sasuke didn't avert his eyes, they looked pleading.  "Have you kissed him before?" 

 

"No, my love, never before."  Sasuke nodded backing out of his arms, but took his hand as they continued down the road to their home.  Once there they stripped the bloody cloth away from their skin, the sensation of it drying on him was... upsetting... Naruto's blood... They stepped into the shower together and Ibiki held Sasuke gently as he waited for him to find the words.  The dark eyes lifted, "I don't want to share you... It hurts that you kissed him..."

 

"I understand, I'm very sorry I hurt you."  Ibiki soothed tenderly.

 

Sasuke determinedly tried to push those thoughts aside for the moment but in his mind he kept seeing Ibiki kissing Naruto and it was difficult to focus on anything else.  "What...poison made him bleed like that?  He wasn't hurt, but he was bleeding heavily, it was horrible."

 

Ibiki nodded and sighed, "Anticoagulant... horrible way to die, drowned in your own blood... it thins the blood and prevents it from clotting... you bleed, everywhere, like a water balloon with holes."

 

"Why would he do that?"  Sasuke asked, but inside he knew.  He understood the hopelessness Naruto felt, although he tried to ignore it, he knew and yet the only thing that kept coming to mind was the look on Ibiki's face as he kissed Naruto.

 

"Desperation, he's lonely and has given up hope that he will ever be free of the council's manipulation."  Ibiki replied softly, but this was not something they both did not know.

 

 Sasuke looked away his voice a mixture of depression and shame as he asked.  "Please don't touch him... please." 

 

Ibiki held his gorgeous lover and nuzzled his throat softly as he answered, "I won't." 

 

Sasuke felt ashamed, but he could not stop himself, "Don't know how I feel... right now.  I'm relived he didn't die, but... it hurts every time I see you holding him or touching him... when you kissed him..."  Sasuke looked away his eyes shiny with tears.

 

"I love you, that will never change, I wish to be by your side for the rest of my life."  Ibiki murmured as he enclosed his distraught Koi in his arms.  "You bring me such great joy."

 

Sasuke clung to him, "I need you, only you."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Sasuke went to the hospital, Ibiki had returned to work... he needed to see Naruto, but he wasn't sure what he'd say.  So many things churned inside him, the chaos was almost painful.  As he arrived, his peer was walking determinedly away from the hospital. 

 

Naruto had somehow convinced the people at the hospital to let him go... or perhaps escaped, but then he was really fine and no effects would remain from his attempt to end his life.  When Sasuke called out to him he stopped and turned, his eyes held guilt. 

 

Sasuke struggled to find the words, finally he just lamely said.  "I'm glad you're... ok."  Then the words flowed without thought and tinted with jealousy, "You almost died, but Ibiki convinced you to live..."  Somehow he stopped his next words, but he could see Naruto already knew what he was getting at.

 

Naruto knew Sasuke was asking if had feelings for Ibiki, his ex-lover had been very hurt by Ibiki's kiss... But whatever feelings Naruto felt didn't matter, and he did not expect to have any sort of relationship with him.  As for his accusation that he'd lived because of Ibiki, he needed to corrected him...

 

Naruto looked away, he just sounded hopeless, "It was _you_... in the hospital that made me fight and live.  It was you asking me ' _how I could you do this, how could I hurt you like this'_... I couldn't die in front of you... so I fought it and continued.  I shouldn't have left my home, I planned on being in the shower when I died.  The ANBU would never have known until it was too late... I'd be dead and it would all be over, but I couldn't take the chance you'd think you were one of the reasons I'd killed myself... I thought I had more time."

 

Sasuke had an odd look on his face something between anger and horror as he accused, "You are going to try again!"

 

Naruto met his eyes, "I could lie and say no, but you wouldn't believe me.  Just let it end, let me go... don't make me keep going on like this."

 

"You are so selfish!"  Sasuke snapped angrily.  "You don't care how much pain your death will cause so many people!"

 

Naruto looked back at him calmly, "You're the second person who's called me selfish, unlike Neko you didn't strike me... you could, it wouldn't change anything.  You know it's easy to say I'm selfish, but until you live in my shoes you have no idea.  My whole life has been about what others want, doing what's 'best for the village', doing what's best for everyone else, no matter what it does to me or how I hurt.  This is the one thing I'm going to do for me, the _only_ thing I've ever done just for me... yes, it is selfish, but I think I deserve this once to be selfish after giving up everything I have to make others happy and to _'help the village'_."

 

Sasuke shook his head and tears ran down his cheeks, "I'm selfish too, I can't bear to lose you..."

 

Naruto sighed wearily, "You are not losing me, you do not want me.  Things will not change... Do you want me to just continue existing even when you have no interest in seeing me?"  He shook his head his eyes hopeless,  "Just pretend I'm still alive... it will be no different than the way things are now."

 

Sasuke turned away, his voice hoarse.  "Is there _nothing_ I can say to change your mind?"  Sasuke looked up as he felt the large protective arms of his beloved enclose him. 

 

Ibiki rubbed Sasuke's back softly, trying to comfort him.  Naruto looked over at the quiet man, "I guess you are going to tell me not to as well." 

 

Ibiki shook his head, his eyes were mournful.  "No... I will not.  I heard your words to Sasuke.  I will not stop you anymore." 

 

Ibiki bowed his head over Sasuke, his posture and expression defeated.  For reasons Naruto did not wish to know or understand, the sight hurt very badly.  This man had suffered, been treated like a monster... and still was... he'd been tortured for the village, to protect it, and still was treated with only fear...  Naruto shook his head and walked away.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three days had passed and Naruto still hadn't even _tried_ to end his life, he wasn't sure why... he just kept seeing Sasuke and Ibiki, holding each other, upset at the thought of him dying...

 

Remembering Sasuke's hostility even as he said he was glad he hadn't died in the hospital...and Ibiki holding him and telling him not to die... He really had no reason to live and yet he hadn't even thought about when or how he was going to end his life.  He just felt so weary and still he continued to exist without purpose.

 

Ibiki watched the patrol reports waiting for there to be a report that they had found Naruto dead somewhere... but although he had not left his apartment, he was reported as looking healthy... so no poisoning, not dehydration... it had been just over three days and Sasuke was finally just numb, he'd been crying most of the past three days.

 

Ibiki had to go find out what the blonde was doing, he was afraid Sasuke would get his hopes up and be hurt even worse when Naruto died... at least that was what he told himself, the truth was that both he and Sasuke needed to know.

 

Naruto heard the soft knock at the thin door of his Genin apartment, for several minutes he couldn't decide if he'd open it, but he finally did.  It was without surprise that he found himself looking up at the intimidating vestige of the ANBU Commander... but the person he saw was beneath that.  Naruto stood aside and waved for him to enter, he didn't know what to say to him.  He knew what Ibiki wanted to know... when he was going to kill himself.  But Naruto had no answer, it wasn't that he had given up his plan to kill himself...

 

Ibiki was not sure what to say, anything that came to mind seemed cold and cruel, ' _when are you going_ _to kill yourself... how are you going to do it...'_ so he just stood silently in the blonde's room, it was cleaner than last time but not much more furnished... a bed... just a bed.

 

Naruto stood before Ibiki his eyes studying his face, then he did something that nearly had Ibiki begging  him not to kill himself just as Sasuke had... Naruto reached out and took his hand, pushed up the sleeve to bare the ravaged expanse of his wrist, his eyes dropping to it as his fingers traced the scars.

 

Ibiki had suffered so greatly...  and fought to live.  Naruto knew he was wrong, he _had_ given up the plan to kill himself, he felt no more hope than before, but he would continue.  His fingers drew away and he released Ibiki's hand, without looking up he turned away, "I'm not going to kill myself, tell Sasuke it's ok... I won't die."

 

Ibiki wanted to touch him, to tell him how he felt but he couldn't, he would never purposely do something that hurt Sasuke.  He turned to walk out, but paused in the door, "Thank you." Then walked out closing it quietly behind him.  It was an odd thing to say, but he knew Naruto would understand, thank you for continuing to fight, for not dying and leaving him and Sasuke heartbroken. 

 

His skin still tingled from where the blonde had touched him, he was wise enough to know it was only in his mind, but the light tender brush of the hopeless man's fingers haunted him.

 

He knew he should return to the ANBU building and his paperwork, but he had to go talk to his beloved.  When he walked in the door he saw Sasuke sitting looking at the chair where Naruto had sat and slept after the failed attempt to stab himself in the kitchen.  Ibiki walked over and drew him up enclosing him in his arms.  "It's ok Koishii, he told me he wasn't going to kill himself anymore." 

 

Sasuke looked up with shocked disbelief that turned to relieved happiness, "He's not?" 

 

Ibiki shook his head, "He said to tell you he wasn't going to die."

 

"Was he... did he look any better?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

 

Ibiki gave a sad shake of his head, "No, he seems even more depressed than before."

 

Sasuke laid his head against Ibiki's chest.  Naruto's words came back once more.  _'my whole life has been about what others want'... 'do you want me to just continue existing even when you have no interest in seeing me'_...  "I... I want him here, but it's not fair to you or him." 

 

Ibiki stroked his back as Sasuke tried to work out what he wanted to do, softly he added.  "I'm wrong... it's cruel."

 

Sasuke was quiet and Ibiki prompted, "There is nothing you could do to _me_ that I'd find cruel, I'd do anything to make you happy."

 

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat, he was selfish and it shamed him that he would even think it... but he knew he was going to say it anyway.  "I'd like him to be here... to stay here, but I don't want him to touch me... or you,"  now his face burned as he added.  "And I don't want you to touch him."

 

Ibiki was quiet for several minutes, "I can do this for you, but I'm not sure if it would only make Naruto's depression worse... I can ask him, if you like.  It may hurt him greatly."

 

"Maybe it won't hurt him, maybe he'll be happy to stay with us." Sasuke quickly replied.

 

Ibiki hesitantly nodded, but even as he said the words he knew they were not true, "It could help to at least having others nearby who care.  Are you sure you'd be ok with him here,  with him looking at you?"

 

Sasuke thought about it, "Yes, but not touching, I can walk away if I'm uncomfortable." 

 

Ibiki didn't say it, but _that_ was cruel... walking away because you didn't like how the man who loves you was looking at you, but they'd done it to him before... and was it more cruel than leaving him alone sitting in that empty room?  He really couldn't say, all he could do was ask... let him decide if it would be too much to accept. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn't until the next day that Ibiki took a break from work to talk to Naruto, he'd wanted to give Sasuke a chance to think about it, to be sure he was really willing to do it.  It would add conflict, there were bound to be many uncomfortable occurrences... Ibiki knew the reason _he_ was hoping the blonde would, it was the chance to see him, to know he was ok... and he also knew that it was not a good idea. 

 

Although the whisker-marked man did not have strong feelings about him, Ibiki was certain he had strong feelings for him... and the memory of his fingers on the tender scar tissue of his wrist would be a tease of his desire to touch him.

 

Naruto once again hesitated to open the door, but finally did.  He stood looking at him for a minute, then almost hesitantly waved him in and closed the door.  It was not looking very likely he'd be willing to... live with them.

 

The ocean blue eyes were riveting, but they held confusion.  "Was there something you wished to ask?  Or tell me?"

 

Ibiki lacked eloquent words but then with Naruto it would not matter, bluntness was expected of him.  "Sasuke wants you to move in with us, but he has stipulated he doesn't want you to touch him... or me and I am not allowed to touch you."

 

Naruto's eyes rested on Ibiki's wrist before lifting, "I don't think that would be a good idea... I need to think."

 

Ibiki nodded, he could feel his eyes on him as he walked out and closed the door.

 

Naruto had sunk down to seated on his bed, he glanced out the window, but it was not the village he saw.  In his mind he saw Sasuke and Ibiki making love... it was one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen, this would be too uncomfortable... and neither would touch him.  No this wasn't something he could do. 

 

He sat on the bed looking around the room, was being somewhere where he could hear others talking in the house, greeting each other with love worth the sexual frustration?  No.  He couldn't do it, couldn't bear seeing the man he still loved, loving and being loved by another...  and being ignored by them both.

 

And having to be careful not to look at Sasuke too long so he didn't get upset, not to mention the fact he would want his touch constantly... then there was Ibiki, he wasn't sure what he felt about him.  The feel of the immense man holding him the day he nearly succeeded on ending his life, the bliss of his arms, the way he'd been so upset by the thought he'd die was astounding and he'd said 'be brave enough to stay and accept my love'... love?  Ibiki couldn't really love him. 

 

The devastated look on Sasuke's face, not when he was dying, no then he'd only been upset... The devastated look on his face was when he saw Ibiki holding him and kissing his head.  No, this simply could not be.  He could not deny the urge to touch Ibiki was there as well; tracing his scars, knowing the pain he'd been put through and yet he continued... the man was amazing.  _'Rat poison is not a food, stick to Ramen.'_ Ibiki had joked with him...

 

The worst thing about the offer was that he was almost desperate enough to accept it in spite of the many reasons he couldn't.  No, this was where he belonged... maybe he should have let the council 'breed him'  then he'd have a purpose to continue living... Naruto shuddered, no he'd rather be dead than a baby making machine for the council.  Having every second of his life regulated by them, what he ate, where he went... no, he'd have killed himself after the birth of the first.  They never even thought about what the Fox would be doing in his body with the baby... they could end up with someone who made Madara look like a preschool teacher, a demon tainted child with the skills of the Uchiha did not sound like something they'd be glad they'd help create.

 

Naruto was tired, Lady Tsunade had put him on 'leave' until it was determined he was 'no longer a threat' to himself.  So this was what he had, only this... this bare room.   He'd never return to the house he and Sasuke had shared, he'd grabbed his gear and uniforms, it was all he really needed.  Even that had been difficult to force himself to do.  He cried so hard it was a miracle he'd even located the items and uniforms... no, he'd never go there again.  When he was planning on dying he was anticipating that Sasuke would get rid of it and everything still within.  Well, if he wasn't going to die, he'd have to figure out some way of getting rid of it.

 

As tired as he was he couldn't sleep... ironic.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki waited all day, but the gorgeous blonde did not come, he had decided he couldn't do it.  When Ibiki went home Sasuke looked at him curiously,  but when he shook his head, his lover's face fell and he softly said.  "He wouldn't... he didn't want to come."

 

Ibiki gave his Koi a patient look he didn't have to say it, Sasuke knew his 'rules' were not fair and they'd be endlessly tormenting him with all he could never have.  "I'd hoped..."  Sasuke looked mournful, "I didn't realize how much I'd hoped..." 

 

As Ibiki held him and kissed his head tenderly Sasuke was reminded of how Ibiki had held and kissed Naruto, it was _good_ he wouldn't move in!  But even as he thought that he wished to see him near, hear him speak.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Sasuke knew he had to talk to Naruto, he wasn't sure what he'd say, but it was important to talk to him.  Sasuke knocked softly at the door, it was appalling that this used to be where Naruto lived, he had lived in a virtual mansion compared to this.  No one answered the door and he was about to knock again when Naruto opened the door, his reluctance was displayed in his every movement and if that wasn't clear, the anxiety and pain in his eyes broadcast the fact that he would rather have opened the door for an ax murder than him.

 

"Sasuke."  Naruto quietly acknowledged, for a moment he hesitated then got a resigned look on his face and stood aside for him to enter.  Sasuke was appalled as he looked around, nothing... no furniture, no dresser his clothes piled beside the only thing in the room... a bed. 

 

"Sorry I don't have anywhere to sit." Naruto murmured, he hadn't meet Sasuke's gaze after the brief time when he'd first opened the door.

 

Naruto saw the dismayed expression on Sasuke's face, but this was all he needed, he never anticipated anyone coming to his apartment  so didn't have the otherwise unnecessary chair.

 

The silence stretched on and Naruto finally prompted, "Was there something you needed?"  Sasuke sat on the corner of his bed, Naruto's face heated and he turned his face away, "Please, just tell me why you're here."

 

Sasuke sighed, the sight of the barren apartment had floored him and it took a few minutes to focus on... well, Naruto. "I want to know why you won't move in." 

 

Naruto gave a soft humorless laugh, "In spite of many of the villagers thoughts, I am human."  Sasuke looked at him strangely.  "Ibiki may be able to control his bodies responses, but I cannot."  Naruto gestured towards his lower body and Sasuke realized sitting on his bed was probably not the best thing he could've done... Naruto was very aroused.  As Sasuke's eyes rested on his former lover's straining erection, a drop of precum dotted the tip leaving a small damp spot on his pants.  Naruto turned away, "Please don't... let's just leave it at 'I can't'."

 

Naruto was tempted to beg, ' _Please don't look at me'_ but it could have been taken as a taunt of Sasuke's words.  He'd turned away and yet his cock now throbbed at the knowledge that his former lover was sitting on his bed, his dark eyes filled with desire... but Sasuke didn't want him, it was simply his body reacting as it used to before.  Naruto swallowed thickly, determined he would not leave Sasuke know how close he was to tears... everything destroyed by one act of passion...  No, by his demands to touch him.  "Can you please leave?"  Naruto couldn't turn around, he couldn't look in to the eyes of the man he loved... the man who loathed his touch.

 

Sasuke hesitated, then offered, "I will touch you, but you can't touch me."  Naruto drew a deep breath and released it in a defeated sigh.  "That is a great temptation...but that isn't what made me think about accepting your offer to live beside you... it was hearing your voice.  I long to hear it even if your words are not to me."  The hopeless slump of his shoulders, was as great a hint of his despair as the defeat in his words.  "I will come... I don't want you to touch me sexually, it would only be a lie."

 

Sasuke felt uncomfortable at his words, he didn't really want to touch him... did he?  It was just an enticement for him to come live with them, he wasn't sure why, but it was very important that his former boyfriend be near. 

 

"I will come when Ibiki is off work for the day." Naruto murmured very softly.

 

Sasuke nodded, then realizing his ex-partner had not turned back toward him he replied, "Ok."  He rose and walked over to the door, he saw Naruto's face as he passed, the tears in his former lover's eyes spilled over trailing down his cheeks which were bright red in shame.  Sasuke slipped out and closed the door quietly.

 

He was very conflicted, the whole way home he thought about Naruto's reply, _'I don't want you to touch me sexually, it would only be a lie_ '.  Would it?  He couldn't deny he desired him, but the offer was not because he wished to.  So Naruto was right, it was a lie, but his attraction to his former partner wasn't a lie.  The idea of touching him was only a bit anxiety producing, but just the _idea_ of being touched by him made him feel ill... so was it really a lie?

 

Ibiki knew Sasuke had went to see Naruto, it was just noted in a routine report from a patrol, the idea no longer worried him.  He knew the Blonde wouldn't touch Sasuke sexually or ask anything of him.  He wondered if his Koishii had gotten Naruto to agree, it was very likely he had.  Sasuke had the upper hand, Naruto loved him deeply, that had not changed.  All the problems he'd brought were not intentional or were acts of desperation and he was paying for them again and again every time Sasuke turned his back on him.  This was wrong, he should have told Sasuke he didn't want Naruto to come stay with them... but he did, he wanted to be able to see him... and it was so wrong.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke nervously watched the clock, what if he changed his mind... what if Naruto didn't come?  Ibiki walked in the door and Sasuke greeted him with a loving kiss.  "Naruto said he'd come, that he'd stay here..."  He glanced at the door and added.  "He said he'd come when you got off work."

 

Ibiki had noticed the anxious look on his beloved's face when he walked in, this was very important to his lover... although Sasuke wouldn't admit it to himself or others, he still had deep feelings for the extraordinary blonde.

 

Ibiki kissed him and noticed that afterward, his Koishii's eyes had drifted back to the door.  Sasuke looked ashamed, "I offered to touch him if he come back."  Ibiki felt a vague unease which was quickly wiped away by his next words.  "He refused the offer, but agreed to come stay with us." 

 

Ibiki nodded, "I am glad."  He was very glad, he was certain Sasuke actually wished to touch him, but offering it as bait was reducing himself to 'servicing him' and not pleasure.  He was proud of Naruto for seeing that and refusing.  This offer Sasuke had made showed he still hadn't completely recovered from... from what happened with Naruto, he was still thinking of himself as a object to be used.  Ibiki kissed him again and softly crooned, "I love you so very much.  Coming home and seeing you brings me joy."

 

Sasuke perked up, looking up at him and smiling happily, "I love you, I will do anything for you."

 

A quiet and hesitant knock on the door announced the man they'd been waiting for, Sasuke opened it he was still smiling happily from Ibiki's words of adoration.  The brief look of longing on Naruto's face was luckily over looked by Sasuke as he looked back at Ibiki.

 

Naruto couldn't believe he was doing this, and when Sasuke opened the door happily smiling his heartbeat sped, a wash of happiness surged through him.  But it was immediately clear his beloved  wasn't smiling because he'd arrived,  he was smiling at something Ibiki said or did... like he used to when they greeted each other after they were done with their missions for the day.

 

Ibiki's eyes rested on him, they were not the cold emotionless gaze he had while in public or when Naruto had stayed here last time... he wished they were.  He needed to remember he was only here as an... well, he couldn't even say pet, pets got touched... guess that made him a walking decoration.  "I can sleep on the cot downstairs..." He started towards the cellar.

 

Ibiki held back from grabbing his arm to stop him, he was fully aware any touch was too much to Sasuke and he wasn't going to hurt him.  "Please don't..."  This wasn't something they'd thought through. 

 

Naruto looked solemn, "You'd prefer I take the couch than I will, I just don't want to be in the way."  The serious blonde walked over setting his stuff behind the couch and sat in the chair he'd become accustomed to.  Sasuke looked confused, by the grim vestige before him, then gave a small smile and turned to Ibiki, "We still have the ingredients for Pork Shabu... We can have that for evening meal."  Ibiki nodded, as he turned to walk into the kitchen he saw the sorrow on their new 'roommate's' face.

 

When Naruto saw he'd been noticed he averted his face, ashamed to have been caught.  Right now Ibiki was certain asking him to come back was one of the cruelest things they could have done.  Sasuke followed him into the kitchen, just like always to help prepare the meal, leaving Naruto alone sitting quietly in the chair... this was not right.  If he stayed here he needed to be included in things.  "You should ask if Naruto will shred the daikon while you wash and cook the greens."

 

Sasuke suddenly realized Naruto was out alone in the living room... left out.  He nodded turned and walked out.  "Naruto will..." his words vanished at the pain in the once vibrant eyes, now they were dark and forlorn.  Sasuke looked away, he finished softly, "Would you come grate the daikon?"  Naruto rose and followed as Sasuke returned to the kitchen.  All this had started with that one horrible... mistake.  It had been a mistake, Naruto never intended to hurt him... but he did, more than once...

 

Sasuke looked somber and lost in thought, Naruto had taken the daikon and was finely grating it, he hadn't looked up since entering the kitchen.  Ibiki had no idea how to help, but then he'd only been here a very brief time... it was going to be an adjustment for them all, he just needed to remember to include the silent man in everything they did... well, not everything, Ibiki was sure the bedroom was not a place of activity he was welcomed to join.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Ibiki kissed his beloved before going to work, then looked over at Naruto but he couldn't speak, the desperate longing in the Blonde's eyes as he watched them swept all thought and words away.  He wanted to comfort him so much... but he couldn't.  Ibiki turned and walked out, he missed the growing anger on his lover's face as he also looked at Naruto.

 

Sasuke's gaze was full of hostility and his tone sharp with accusation even if it had not yet rose above a normal volume.  "I see the way you look at him.  You want him... you want to touch him!  You want his touch... you are here because you want _him_ , not because you love me!

"I love you." Naruto quietly replied, "I am here hoping to be near you, why do you want me here?  Why do you try to get me to return when even my presence makes your skin crawl?"

Sasuke looked away his face still tensed in anger, "I don't know."

"You need more than I could ever give you."  Naruto replied softly

"I haven't done **anything** wrong!  Don't try to make any of this my fault!"  Sasuke snapped, then he turned away.  He wanted him here but every moment he was near him brought powerful waves of anger.

 

"I shouldn't be here." Naruto returned to looking at the carpet, his heart hurt so much and he was certain this had been a very bad idea.

 

Sasuke couldn't deny he was doubting his decision to ask Naruto to live in their house with them.  He would not share Ibiki, he was **his** alone!  He couldn't stay here right now, he would go buy the ingredients for this evenings meal.

 

Naruto heard Sasuke walk out of the house, he just remained sitting in 'his place'... like a pet waiting for his owners.  He loved him so much, but he wasn't even sure Sasuke _liked_ him most of the time.

 

That evening he made sure not to make eye contact with Ibiki, or Sasuke either, and be unobtrusive.  Silently listening to the love in Sasuke's voice... that love was not for him and it never would be.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

It took less than 24 hours before the next issue arose, thankfully not involving Ibiki, but just as painful...

 

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and froze... Naruto looked at him with wide blue eyes, the shock in them slowly darkening to desire.  Sasuke hadn't been paying attention, so used to it being just him and Ibiki he'd ignored the soft hiss of the shower.  Naruto had also froze... well, most of him.  Sasuke's eyes nervously traveled down the body he knew so well to rest on the blonde's pelvis.  Naruto's cheeks blazed as his cock hardened and he turned away.  In spite of Sasuke's anxiety, seeing his former lover's firm ass did not help the situation, now that Naruto faced away his eyes lingered on the firm cheeks of his former lover's amazing body, he was conflicted and now so aroused his cock hurt. Naruto hung his head, his voice rough, "Sasuke please... please go."  Sasuke suddenly realized he'd been standing there staring at the enthralling sight of Naruto's ass for several minutes. 

 

Sasuke left without a word, Naruto stayed facing into the shower, the spray hiding the tears that now flowed down his face with the water.  The desire on his beloved's beautiful face hurt... the memories of all he'd lost by his insisting for more from his Koishii, insisting he get to touch him.  That first time would be the only time he'd ever get to touch him without shame, only that first time before he knew what he'd done.  All passion since the moment he pushed Sasuke for more, every look of desire since that moment had all been fake.

 

Sasuke sat quietly on the couch his fingers absently twisting and playing with the blanket Naruto used at night, when he heard the shower stop he rose and walked into the kitchen.  He just couldn't look at him right now, the memory of Naruto's cries of pleasure that he gave with every brush of his fingers teased him... Sasuke pulled out some vegetables and started chopping and grating them for their meal that night.

 

Naruto was grateful Sasuke was not near, the wish to feel his touch... to even feel his beloved take his hand was so strong it left him near tears.  Naruto sat in 'his' chair in the corner of the living room and looked at the wall trying to find a numbness where he didn't hurt so much.  He knew better than to ever hope the pain would go away, he wasn't even sure it was possible for it to ease.  His touch disgusted Sasuke... he was repulsed by him.  Naruto felt worse now than he'd ever felt as a child, the brief months of happiness he'd had were an awful tease... a mockery of all he'd believed possible... love.  Love was not for things like him, he'd been a fool to dream.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

When Ibiki had walked in and saw Naruto sitting alone in the chair looking at the wall, he wanted so greatly to gather him in his arms, to comfort him and ease the sorrow on his face.  His gaze rested on the morose blonde too long and Naruto's cheeks heated as he averted his face further. 

 

"I would like if you'd come help make our evening meal with us."  He tried to soothe him with his voice, but only received a soft whisper from the despairing man.  "I can't."

 

Ibiki understood, and he knew without a doubt that this was not helping the blonde, it was only adding to his pain, they'd been wrong to ask him to come.  "If you change your mind I'd love you to join us." It was an unfortunate choice of words and he wasn't even sure Naruto knew the soft mournful whimper he had given at the word 'love'.

 

Ibiki did love him, but he could not say it to Naruto, could not tease him further with the words when he wasn't allowed so much as a brush of his fingers... and the likelihood that his beloved would hear and be hurt was too great a chance to take.   He was aware Sasuke was watching from inside the kitchen, so he just continued into the kitchen and his Koishii.

 

Sasuke stood just inside the kitchen door watching them, the way they looked at each other was very distressing.  He still hadn't managed to calm himself completely after seeing his ex-lover's nude body and that only added to his conflicting emotions.  When he'd entered the kitchen, Ibiki had clearly noticed but did not say anything,  just hugged him close and placed a soft kiss on his neck before releasing him and starting to prepare the main course.

 

Sasuke was glad Naruto had not come into the kitchen, he wanted to be alone with his Koishii.  His thoughts continued to linger on the way Ibiki had looked at Naruto when he'd come home... it was just like he had in the hospital, when he'd kissed him and told him he loved him.  Ibiki wouldn't kiss him again, he had to believe that.

 

When Ibiki had slipped the pan on the back burner to simmer he felt his lover cuddle against him and he stroked his face tenderly.  He wanted to ask what had happened today but if his beloved wished him to know he'd tell him.

 

The meal was ate in complete silence, Naruto didn't look up even once.  Sasuke kept watching him, he had a speculative look on his face, but it wasn't until Ibiki and he lay together that night lightly caressing each other that Sasuke finally said what had been on his mind most of the evening.  "I'd like him to come lay with us.  I think I can touch him, but I don't want him touching me or you... or you him." 

 

Ibiki nodded, this was a good step for Sasuke, but he was sure it was more cruel to the sensitive blonde than not being allowed into the bedroom at all... Sasuke could touch, but Naruto would have to simply wait and hope his former partner would decide to continue to touch him.  There was a chance Sasuke would decide he couldn't... it was extremely cruel.  Sasuke looked uncertain, but rose and walked out to the living room and Ibiki didn't stop him.

 

Naruto saw Sasuke's nude form walk out of the bedroom and gasped, then turned his face away trembling in pain at the taunt.  He flinched when he heard Sasuke speak, "I want you to come into the bedroom... but not touch me... or Ibiki." 

 

Naruto looked back at him ready to plead for him not to torture him like this, but he could not... seeing the desire in Sasuke's eyes, he hopelessly rose.  Even if it hurt, he wanted so badly to be close to him.

 

Ibiki saw the despair in the slump of the blonde's shoulders as he walked in... this was so wrong.  Naruto stripped and lay on the edge of the bed as if afraid to be near them,  Ibiki's heart hurt at the anguish in the once happy eyes.  Sasuke slipped up between them and lay on his side propped up on his elbow he looked down at Naruto.  Then ran a slow stroke of his finger over the tensed body of his former boyfriend, his caress quickly becoming more intimate, teasing his nipples and watching the blonde's body respond.

 

Naruto was breathing heavily, barely able to withhold his whimpers, whimpers of distress as well as need.  Then averted his face and pleaded, "Stop... please... I can't." 

 

Sasuke's hands stilled and he looked at his former lover with confusion, he saw how his eyelashes were dotted with tears, his eyes closed.  Sasuke cupped his chin urging Naruto to look at him.  He did, but the Blonde's tears spilled over running down his face, he slipped out of the bed and walked out of the room.

 

Sasuke looked over at Ibiki in confusion, "What happened?"

 

"I don't know..." that was a lie and Ibiki could not deny it to himself, he was helping torture the gentle blonde,  "I would like to find out, can I touch him?"  Ibiki saw the anxiety grow in his beloved's eyes.  "I will not kiss him my sweet Koishii." 

 

Sasuke reluctantly nodded.  He knew he should trust Ibiki, but to his shame he still watched from just inside the doorway once more.

 

Ibiki walked out into the living room,  "Naruto."  His tone was soft and soothing. 

 

Naruto's skin was flushed, his face damp with tears, he had slipped on pants and a shirt, he did not meet Ibiki's eyes as he said, "You should not be out here, you belong in with Sasuke.  It's very kind that you are allowing to be involved with your lives, but I'm a leach, I'm not part of your relationship just a parasite sticking around and trying to get as much affection as I can.  I don't wish to be a parasite, I will stay for as long as I can, but I cannot be touched by either of you... it's just a lie."  His raspy voice was full of despair.

 

Ibiki wrapped his arms gently around the despondent blonde, what they were doing to Naruto was everything _but_ kind.  Naruto gasped and struggled away, "You can't touch me, you'll hurt Sasuke, I won't let my presence here hurt him... I don't think I can stay,  I have to go."

 

"No... you don't need to go."  Sasuke replied as he stepped into the room.

 

Ibiki had known he was there just as he'd known the sensitive blonde would not accept his touch, his Koishii was very jealous and uncertain.  He'd hoped seeing Naruto refuse his touch would ease his beloved's worries, but the plan had not been well thought out and in doing it he'd only added to the mournful Blonde's pain.

 

Naruto shook his head, "I should not have come here, this was a terrible mistake... I can't do this, I can't live beside you," he shot a quick glance at Ibiki but his eyes returned to Sasuke.  "Can't be touched knowing it all means nothing.  You loathe even the idea of me touching you... despair Ibiki touching me or I him.'" 

 

Sasuke couldn't deny all those statements were true.  "Naruto, I am sorry, I wish I could deny what you say... I do care about you. "

 

"You shouldn't... you have a good life, someone who loves you, be happy... forget me.  I'm just something in your past, go forward and enjoy life." Naruto gathered up his pack of clothes, he'd never bothered to remove them and even his toiletries where returned to his pack after using them.  The lithe Shinobi grasped his mission bag and walked quietly to the door, Ibiki could see Sasuke was looking for another 'angle', something to stop him. 

 

There was only one way, but it wasn't Ibiki who could do it no matter how greatly he wished to... Sasuke needed to accept him, talk to him about how he felt and why, genuinely try to find ways past the blocks.  Instead Sasuke tried working around it by offering himself... as a toy without any desire for him.  "You can touch me."  Even as he said it Ibiki could hear the revulsion in his tone... and it was clear Naruto could too.

 

Naruto shook his head, "No, I can't."  Then walked out, swinging the door shut behind him.  

 

Sasuke had missed the opportunity, he just couldn't see it clearly, he just stood looking at the now closed door in confusion.  "Ibiki I don't understand... I even said he could touch me and he still left." 

 

Ibiki gathered his lover in his arms and placed a soft kiss at the back of his neck.  "He doesn't want to touch you... he wants you to _want_ him to touch you, he wants for you to enjoy his touch and express affection."  Ibiki drew Sasuke over and sat on a chair with him, his lover seated on his lap. 

 

Sasuke stroked Ibiki's chest as he admit, "I want him here... but everything he said was true..."

 

"That you don't want his touch... or that you don't want the demands you feel come with them?"  Ibiki asked gently.

 

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know... everything just feels so wrong, it has been wrong for too long.  I want him here, I want him near... to see him, to talk like we used to, but everything that's happened... it's like a wall I just can't make myself go over."

 

Ibiki caressed his back lightly, "How about you go around... there's more than one way to surpass an obstacle, but you have to want it."  Ibiki cradled his face looking in his eyes soothing him with the love they held, "You can honestly tell him _when_ he can touch you, and _where_ you will enjoy his touch.  You can tell him if something is too much, tell him if the way or place he is touching you gives you anxiety.  Naruto loves you, he would not so much as brush your fingers without being told you'd like it and he could do it if he wished to..." 

 

Sasuke turned away ashamed, "It would be like he's my pet, I can't do that..."

 

Ibiki stroked his cheek "No, not a pet... You are not ordering, you are offering him a chance to give you pleasure, not demanding it.  Telling him how you _wished_ he would touch you, it is then his choice if he wishes to touch you in the manner you asked.  He needs to understand why, to learn what things cause you distress... he must be taught how he _can_ touch you without causing you distress."

 

Sasuke gave a sad little smile and shook his head, "The only touch I wish to feel is yours..."  Naruto did not belong here, he had not missed the look his former lover had given Ibiki, the longing in his eyes... no, he didn't belong, Ibiki was his... **only** his.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

 Naruto sat on the monument, unlike last time he was not going to pitch himself off, but he couldn't face going back to his room, not yet.  He needed to get away from the village for a bit, but as long as Lady Tsunade thought he wasn't 'stable' she was not going to give him any missions much less one that was long.  He had to try to convince her.  

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Please, I can't stay here, please just give me the chance to get away... a time to... forget."  Naruto pleaded softly.

 

Lady Tsunade looked very reluctant but he could see he was making progress.  "I worry..." she said looking away out the window.

 

When she looked back he gave her a sad smile, "I'd be safer out there than here facing all this right now... send me to Suna, you know Gaara will make sure I get there and am ok.  Please, don't make me stay here."  Tears welled in his eyes before he fought them back, he'd tried so hard to not let his eyes tear, it was hardly an action that inspired trust that he was ok. 

 

Lady Tsunade looked away, "Ok, you can go but I want you to stay with someone, not alone.  I want to know you're ok.  I couldn't bear it if..."

 

Naruto gave an apologetic and very sad smile, "I promise... no more attempts at ending my life.  I just need a chance to... find a new life, the old is gone I have to find a way to..." _survive_... "go forward." 

 

Tsunade nodded, "Granted, give me until morning to send a hawk with a message to Gaara... I mean the Kazikage.  It's hard to think of him like that, but I couldn't think of a better person for the job, sometimes suffering is just a step to something better." 

 

_And sometimes it is only the beginning of even more pain_. Naruto added silently, but he could see in her eyes that his words were shared with her, she knew, she'd suffered... suffered.  The word called to mind the feel of Ibiki's scars, the memory of the quiet man sitting in his Genin apartment the first time... he'd wanted to touch him so much more... it did not matter, he just needed to get away from them both.

 

\----------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 

When Naruto arrived in Suna he was surprised to have Baki meet him, "Hokage Tsunade told us to expect you, we have a place for you to stay, I'll take you there so you can clean up and relax." 

 

Naruto nodded, he felt a bit uncomfortable, who were they forcing to their share quarters with him?  He knew Lady Hokage had mentioned it in her message.  Baki showed him into a very spacious and comfortably furnished suite, Naruto looked around then dropped his eyes, "So who's the 'lucky' person who gets stuck with me as their guest?"

 

Baki gave a gentle, amused smile. "I am the very lucky person who gets to enjoy your company, I know my roommate is looking forward to seeing you." 

 

Naruto looked up curiously, "Roommate?"  Suddenly it occurred to him, he flushed and looked away, "I should not be here intruding on you two, it would be better if I was put with someone without a ...partner."

 

"I wouldn't hear of it."  The silky soft words came from a man Naruto knew well and he gave a genuine smile, "Gaara.  I was hoping I'd see you." 

 

Gaara looked pleased and he replied with a slightly teasing tone, "You will be seeing me quite often, you will be staying with us."

 

The smile slipped from Naruto's face, "I don't think that would be a good idea, I don't want to be in the way..." 

 

Gaara lay a light hand on his arm, but his friend flinched like he'd expected to be struck, Gaara looked seriously at him, all humor gone. "We want you here, please stay with us."  Naruto was still tensed beneath his hand and wouldn't meet his eyes, but nodded. 

 

Gaara looked at Baki and the larger man could see the pain in his beloved's eyes at his friend's timid behavior.  They'd been 'warned' Naruto was having trouble and needed to get away, but they had no idea that the 'trouble' was this extensive.  Gaara looked uncertain what to do, nurturing and reassurance was not something he was very familiar with since he'd spent most of his early years being hated and feared.

 

Baki's wise gaze gave Gaara the inspiration and he knew what he needed to do, he took Naruto's hand drawing him into a light hug.  "I am so glad you are here, we don't get to spend time together and I've missed talking with you."  He released his peer and saw the nervous look he shot Baki before giving a strained smile, "Yes, it will be nice to visit... are you sure you don't want me to stay somewhere else?"

 

Baki had stepped closer intending on moving over to beside Gaara and he saw Naruto not very subtly edge away from him... was he frightened of him?  The Leaf nin had not seemed frightened before, but now there was no doubt he was being very cautious to stay a good distance from him... no, from them both Baki noted as he saw the blonde edge away from Gaara.  It wasn't fear, there was some other reason the man was uncomfortable near them.

 

Naruto tried not to be too evident as he put distance between them and himself, but he could see that he was not successful.  Even so, he had to convince them that he needed to say somewhere else, he would not be the source of strife between lovers and he couldn't bear to have anyone looking at him with jealousy and hostility.  One of the two would feel threatened and...  He'd been distracted, Gaara  surprised him by giving him a soft kiss Naruto groaned, leaning in and Gaara deepened it passionately. 

 

Suddenly Naruto froze and backed quickly away from him, his gaze terrified as he looked at Baki.  Gaara wasn't sure why he'd done it, possibly the wish to reassure, but more likely the offer of inclusion.  He would not be an unwelcome guest, in fact he could be as 'welcomed' as he choose, but the reaction Naruto gave to his kiss was so extreme that Gaara knew something very bad had happened.  He had a strong feeling he should not ask, even though he wanted to understand, his friend would talk when he was ready.

 

Baki looked calmly back at him, then smiled and said, "You can put your bag in our room and I'll show you where the showers are."  He turned to Gaara gave him a loving kiss and chastised, "Get back to work before someone notices you're gone, we'll visit later." 

 

Gaara nodded, he looked over to tell Naruto he'd see him in a few hours, but his friend was standing looking at the floor like he had just shattered a priceless artifact, his cheeks tinted brightly on a pale face and his shoulders hunched.  "I can't... I shouldn't be here, if I stay I should be on the couch." 

 

Baki replied serenely, "If you would prefer the couch it's fine, you can still put your stuff in the bureau in the bedroom and I'll show you where everything is so you can bathe." 

 

Gaara wanted to touch him but he refrained, his friend was very distressed and touching him would not be a comfort.  "Naruto."  he said gently, when his peer glanced up he gave him a warm smile, "I will see you in a few hours."  Naruto nodded, but he looked no less stressed.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When Gaara returned at the end of the day, Baki met him right before he entered and warned, "Your friend is not well, tread carefully..."  Gaara saw what his beloved meant as he walked in, Naruto was sitting in a armchair he'd pushed back into an out of the way corner, he sat quietly unmoving, although it was clear he knew Gaara had come home he only gave a hesitant smile and when Baki entered the room he averted his eyes from them both, his tone falsely cheerful.  "I should go try out one of your food stalls, I'm sure I remember one that serves ramen.  I can return later... if you want me to." 

 

Gaara approached, but stopped at enough of a distance that he would not distress him, "We would really love to go with you... or we could cook here if you like." 

 

Although Naruto's eyes had lifted he didn't meet their gaze.  "I really don't want to be in the way... just pretend I'm not here." 

 

Gaara stepped closer drawing a nervous look, but at least his friend was meeting his eyes, "You are not interrupting and we are glad you are here, we wish to spend time with you."

 

Naruto nodded, his voice quiet and subdued, "What would you like me to do... to help make the meal.  I could cook while you and Baki spend time together."

 

Baki smiled, "I'll cook, I'm sure Gaara would love to visit with you." 

 

Naruto looked very worried, "Are you sure?" 

 

Baki nodded and gently reassured, "Very sure."

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Over the next few days they fell into a routine, Gaara came home in the evening, Baki would cook while wandering in and out of the room and adding to the conversation when it lulled.  Naruto was starting to feel a bit less uneasy, but he still kept his distance from Baki and watched him for any sign he was displeased with his spending time with Gaara.

 

Naruto would watch the men greet each other every night and avert his eyes when caught, but both Gaara and Baki could see the longing in his eyes, he wanted to be held, to feel a part of it.  The first time Baki grabbed his hand gently trying to bring him to the door to greet Gaara he froze, then backed away, but his eyes looked so very sad. 

 

The second time he hesitantly allowed Baki to lead him forward, but stopped just out of reach as the two men greeted, he made no attempt to hide his desperate desire to be included. 

 

Every time, after greeting Baki, Gaara would step close to his friend and give him a soft kiss.  The few times he gave a whimper of need Gaara deepened the kiss, but Naruto always caught himself and backed away watching Baki.

 

Finally the day came when he stood near, but it was clear he didn't expect either man to want him there and he watched as if trying to drink in the feeling of love.  With every day Naruto relaxed a tiny bit more, now that Baki had him coming to greet him at the door, next time Gaara was going to try including him.

 

\-----------------------

 

When Gaara sent a scroll to Lady Tsunade telling her Naruto was well he asked about why his friend was so fragile.  Her reply was brief, but not rude, it was like she was afraid of doing anything that may be upsetting to Naruto.  ' _Things between Naruto and Sasuke are complicated. He was very hurt, I cannot tell you... I hope he can.'_  The cryptic words came just before a unexpected visit from a Leaf nin who clearly did not have permission to be there... but then this wasn't the first time this Shinobi choose to do as he wished without taking in the good of the Leaf village.

 

Sasuke walked into his office and stated, "I have to see Naruto..." then amended his demand slightly, "Please." 

 

Gaara sat looking emotionlessly at Sasuke, the vivid teal eyes scrutiny was very disconcerting but it was nothing to the dismay he felt at the eerie man's reply. 

 

"No." 

 

Sasuke was floored, "No... I can't see him?" 

 

Gaara didn't reply but his dispassionate gaze was all the answer he needed.  Gaara wasn't going to tell him where Naruto was!  Sasuke turned to walk out of the Kazikage's office, he'd just search the village until he found him. 

 

"Uchiha."  Gaara's ghostly voice stopped Sasuke in his tracks.  "I expect you to be out of the Sand Village by dusk." 

 

Sasuke looked back in shock, but Gaara's gaze was absolute.  Sasuke turned toward the door, but replied frigidly, "Understood." and walked out, he had less than two hours to try to find Naruto before he had to leave. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke was frustrated with every minute that passed his chances of finding Naruto before his time was up was dwindling away.  He'd thought it would be easy, well not too easy, but he thought he'd have found out something by now... Blonde hair and aqua blue eyes were not a common trait in the desert village, Gaara's and his sister's coloration were very unusual.   But during all the time he'd been looking and asking, not a single person remembered seeing a blonde man.  If Sasuke didn't know better he'd believe he wasn't there, but he was and he had to find him.  He wasn't sure what he was going to say to him yet but he wanted... _needed_ for Naruto to return to the Leaf Village.

 

\------------------------------

 

Gaara walked in the door and he melted into his lover's arms all the icy reserve he wore as a shield in public  gone like frost in the desert.  It was like watching Sasuke and Ibiki, but before Naruto could turn away his friend had drew him close and gave a soft "Mmm" of pleasure as he nuzzled Naruto's sensitive throat. 

 

Naruto's breath caught and he almost whimpered at the affection, but when Baki's hand rested on his lower back including him in their greeting he couldn't help giving him a teary smile of thanks.  Baki leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over Naruto's, affection... and offer. 

 

Still after being here for days he looked nervously at Gaara but his friend was not upset... in fact the gaze he gave in return was very erotic.  Naruto still couldn't believe the sensual man desired him, that either man would wish his presence, but just as the first day he'd arrived Gaara's mouth met his in a passionate kiss then drew back.  Although it was clear he desired him he was leaving it open for Naruto to withdraw or accept.  This time he cautiously accepted, caressing friend's pale skin... for a moment he froze... pale like Sasuke.... But Sasuke didn't want him and he needed to move forward, that was why he'd come here, to try to start a new life and find the strength to go on even in the face of Sasuke... and Ibiki.

 

Baki saw the sorrow in his response and his hand stroked his cheek understanding in his eyes.  Naruto reached up and gently brushed off the sheet that hid the scared side of his face, tracing the deep scar that had nearly cost him his vision in that eye.  He caressed the silken flesh tenderly, refusing to think of Ibiki... it was made easier by the fact Gaara was now suckling and nibbling his throat.  Naruto gasped and gave a needy whimper, Baki smiled and nuzzled his hand then took it and Gaara's as they went to the bedroom.

 

Naruto hesitated, looking between the two men with a highly anxious look, then allowed them to draw him forward again.  Baki kissed him tenderly deepening it slowly, his skilled fingers brushed his clothes off effortlessly. 

 

The garments worn in the Sand village were light, loose, and Naruto was very glad he'd taken to wearing them since at this moment his cock was so engorged it strained at even the loose fabric.  Gaara was fluid grace as he slipped out of his clothes and molded his enthralling body to Naruto's, his every brush of his fingers promising overwhelming pleasures.  Naruto was panting, quietly whimpering, and when he felt Baki's hard body cup his from behind he cried out, "Please... please, I need you!  Please touch me please!" 

 

Gaara kissed his way up the length of his throat, "So sexy... " he purred softly in his ear.  Naruto could feel Baki's erection pressed against the curve of his ass as the larger man reached around his body stroking his arousal and gathering Naruto back into his welcoming embrace. 

 

"I wish to... feel your mouth on me..." Naruto sounded so meek, like he expected to be denied.

 

"Where?" Baki chuckled softly and playfully teased as he gathered the captivating blonde affectionately closer in his arms.  He wanted Naruto to see this request was not unwelcome, it was a pleasure ... that he enjoyed the idea.  "Where would you like to feel the warm strokes of my tongue as I taste you?" 

 

Naruto whimpered bowing into him, "My throat , please let me feel your mouth on my throat... please."

 

The blonde man grasped Gaara's hand tightly, as if afraid he'd leave, the anxiety in his eyes every time he glanced over at him confirmed it.

 

Naruto closed his eyes whining softly, then gasped sharply as he felt Gaara's lips on his nipple and he moaned loudly.   Baki's dipped his head, nibbled the shell of Naruto's ear, "You feel wonderful..." his tongue stroked over the side of his throat as Gaara's fingers began teasing Naruto's nipples, skillfully driving him mad with desire.  "Please!" he panted.

 

They lay Naruto back on the bed, Gaara's mouth covered his in a hungry kiss, then he gave a husky whisper, "What would you like?"

 

In spite of trembling in need, Naruto hesitated, looking between the two men for any sign they were jealous or uncomfortable with their partner touching him.  Timidly he pleaded, "I want to be fucked... please?" 

 

Gaara drew Naruto's lower lip into his mouth teasing it before releasing it and his eyes nearly glowed with the depth of his desire, "I wish to feel you beneath me..."

 

"Yes!" Naruto gasped wantonly.  Gaara slipped up over his friend's quivering body pressing a finger into the hot entrance to his body.  The enthralling blonde was trembling at the powerful hunger he felt, Baki had reached up and took the lube to hand to his sensual Tenshi.  But at Naruto's urgent mew, he instead rubbed the slick fluid on his lover's cock. 

 

As Gaara slowly pushed in Baki lay beside Naruto caressing him tenderly.  Naruto gave a little gasp, his friend was larger than anyone he'd ever had in his body.  Gaara paused kissing him as Baki teased Naruto's nipples with light pulses of Chakra until he was bowed up into his touch.  His nipples sensitive peaks and his body eagerly accepted Gaara, welcoming his swollen flesh into the tight heat as he clasped the cheeks of his lover's ass encouraging him. 

 

Gaara moaned, even that soft cry of delight was a seduction and Naruto pleaded, "I want you! Please I need to feel you!" 

 

Gaara cautiously rotated his hips and Naruto howled in pleasure before giving a frustrated whine.  It was all the encouragement he needed and carefully Gaara pumped his hips driving his cock into his lover's yearning body as he arched and rocked into him.  Gaara moaned loudly, fevered by Naruto's ecstatic howls, he fucked him faster. 

 

Naruto writhed in delight wrapping his legs around his waist, tilting his hips to take him deep as possible.  Gaara gave a shocked cry, trembling in ecstasy and the last urgent cry from Naruto, "Please!" severed the last bit of restraint... he fucked the writhing blonde moaning rapturously sinking hard and deep into the tempting embrace of Naruto's body.

 

Naruto had never been fucked so deep, he arched and rocked into it, needing the feel of it... needing the feel of someone desiring him, wanting him so greatly.  Crying out in pleasure and eagerly welcoming the small spikes of pain.  He wanted to feel Gaara deep in him their bodies meeting and when his lover's cock rubbed over his pleasure spot he keened, clasping Gaara tightly to him taking him as deep as he could, wanting to feel that huge organ filling him as his lover came. 

 

Gaara cried out loudly in ecstatic loud moans of rapture as Naruto's body clenched down and rippled around his swollen flesh, gave a last hard buck and climaxed, he breathlessly rained kisses over his blonde lover's face.  The eager hunger, the welcoming of his cock and delight of his friend in the release of his restraint... being allowed, urged and encouraged... it was mind blowing!  Only one other brought him this amount of pleasure and it was the man who was lovingly caressing them both even though Gaara knew he would be so aroused his cock was throbbing.  Baki nuzzled Gaara's throat as his hands stroked over them both, "That was amazing... I've never been so aroused by watching you... Mmmm."  He nibbled Gaara's ear. 

 

But as exciting as it had been for Gaara there was now a touch of anxiety in the teal eyes, "Did I hurt you?"  he caressed Naruto's face so lovingly that even as Naruto reassured him, tears gathered in the blonde's eyes, "No... no you were wonderful." 

 

Gaara kissed the tears from the corners of his eyes tenderly.  Naruto sighed, closing his eyes in acceptance of the comfort when he opened them it was to hesitantly take Baki's hand, "Can... can you both hold me?"

 

Gaara's heart nearly broke at the fear in the gorgeous Blonde's voice.  He truly didn't expect to be wanted, Baki kissed his hand, "Yes, gladly."

 

Gaara carefully eased out of the amazing embrace of his friend's body he knew he had to have hurt him, but Naruto was unwilling to say.  He could read the signs as he withdrew the slight tensing of his lover's body, an instinctive response to the pain.  He lay down beside the spellbinding man and Baki enclosed him on the other side, they cupped him between them.  They lay like that a few moments, although Gaara knew his partner needed him.  There was something he, and he was sure Baki, would want to know from the beautiful blonde, "Why?  I'm larger than most... I know I had to have hurt you." 

 

Naruto gave a sad smile, "No, the pain I feel is in my heart and you helped make it more bearable."  He knew both men were worried he was somehow 'abusing himself' and tried to explain, "Being a bit sore... I welcomed it, I wanted it... to feel you truly desiring me, wanting me enough to release your control and really react to me... I needed that so greatly."  His cheeks tinted as he admitted, "And the feel of your cum inside me... it's proof that I'm..." his voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes averted in shame.  "accepted." 

 

Gaara cradled his chin drawing his gaze back, "You are more than accepted, you are wanted and cherished..." 

 

Naruto's eyes grew damp once more and he embraced Gaara, "Thank you."

 

Gaara felt a strong surge of protectiveness, Sasuke had hurt him to the point that he'd thought he no longer had worth, he was glad he'd went with his intuition and sent the insolent nin away.  Gaara noticed the subtle glances his friend was giving at Baki's erection pressed against him... the sensual man desired him, wanted to touch Baki but was afraid it would be wrong.

 

Gaara took his friend's hand and wrapped it around Baki's turgid length, hearing his partner give a soft hiss at the urgent need he felt.  Naruto cautiously stroked it, watching Baki's face and seemed to gain confidence when it was clear the larger man was enjoying his touch. 

 

Baki groaned in pleasure and gave delighted cries as Gaara sucked on his nipples until they were tightly peaked blowing softly and flicking the sensitive buds with the tip of his tongue.  But even as much as he was enjoying tormenting his lover, he still subtly watched as Naruto nervously licked Baki's cock.  His beloved moaned loudly, his hips bucking at the tease. 

 

Naruto looked shocked and then delighted as he gained confidence, licking and fondling him, sucking on the engorged flesh eagerly.  Soon the seductive man  was trembling in excitement at the effect he was having on Baki.  Gaara knew they'd teased his partner enough, he slipped down and urged his friend, "Fuck him, let me watch you make him cry out in pleasure."

 

Naruto blanched and he shook his head looking away, "I can't."  The trembling of his body was now in distress.

 

"Shhh..." Gaara kissed his temple, "Will you touch him?"  Naruto nodded but he looked timid once more... and ashamed.  Gaara put it out of his mind for now, but he _needed_ to know... Lady Tsunade had hesitated to answer his questions.  But said in her return scroll to watch him for signs of depression and stated he'd tried to kill himself more than once in the past few months.  What had broke his friend so greatly that he'd tried to kill himself?  For now, that could be placed aside as they encouraged Naruto's involvement and made him feel wanted once more.

 

Gaara bowed on the bed and gave a teasing soft whimper, Baki groaned and stroked lube over his throbbing length then slowly pressed in.  Gaara was feeling a bit mischievous and he knew he could make Baki cry out in shocked rapture, he bucked back quickly and his beloved cried out, breathlessly panting at the overwhelming sensations as Gaara's body quickly sheathed his turgid cock.  Baki was groaning his muscles trembling at the sudden surge of pleasure and Gaara started rocking into the hard length as Baki panted, his fingers clasping Gaara's hips as he moaned and started thrusting into the seduction of his partner's body.  

 

Naruto watched a few moments, when Gaara bowed before Baki he wanted to leave, but he hadn't wanted to lose the chance to be touched.  Now he was feeling uncertain he should be there, again a parasite stealing affection...

 

Gaara's eyes met his as he moaned, then asked, "Please... touch him stroke his ass..."  Naruto lightly brushed Baki's taut cheeks and he was shocked, then delighted, at the breathless cries it drew.  And the way he grew more urgent, fucking Gaara faster.  Naruto cupped Baki's hips softly feathering back over the flexing muscles of his ass, Baki cried out bucking hard into Gaara.  

 

Gaara gasped, "Again!  Tease him... tease our lover!"  Naruto gave firmer strokes and heard Baki's fervent cries as he neared release.  Naruto didn't know what made him do it, but he dampened a finger and carefully thrust it into Baki's body.  The larger man buried his cock in Gaara crying out in rapture, his muscles flexing around Naruto's finger eagerly as his hips bucked cumming in his beloved. 

 

Naruto slid his finger out and sat watching the two men.  Finally sated Baki glanced back at Naruto and enthused, "That was amazing!"  Baki withdrew and rose up off his beautiful lover turned and kissed the surprised man. 

 

Gaara joined by slipping up to cup Naruto from behind, kissing his throat and shoulders.  Naruto whimpered, Baki felt the brush of the seductive Blonde's hard length against him and broke the kiss to chuckle, then shifted down to suck the eager flesh.  His experienced mouth easily drew him to a strong climax as he howled ecstatically.  Naruto was so enticing, every unrestrained cry of pleasure heated his blood and he could see it did Gaara's as well... but it was getting late and they all should rest, their bodies while 'interested' were sated. 

 

Baki studied the addictive blonde, his cheeks lightly flushed his lips parted in a soft pant, "You have no idea how tempting you are." 

 

Gaara nodded, "I could kiss and fondle you all night..."  Gaara sucked his lower lip earning a little mew from the enthralling man. 

 

Baki laughed, "We should shower, you two go in I'll be there  after I put on some clean sheets so we can go to bed... to sleep this time." he teased.

 

Naruto nodded and followed Gaara, he was stunned when his friend lathered his hands and began washing him, "Why are you being so nice to me?  You couldn't really want me here, to have to share your lover..." 

 

Gaara looked at him curiously, "I'm not sharing him, I do not own him, we desire you why should we not wish to have sex with you?"

 

Baki heard his beloved's words as he walked in and gave Gaara a gentle kiss as he stroked over Naruto's shoulders. "Affection and love are not something there's a limited supply of, you can care or love many people and it is _their_ love, not a single love split into pieces, each has their own." 

 

Naruto bowed his head and felt the two men embrace him, "You two are incredible.  Thank you." 

 

When they released each other Baki washed Gaara and teased him if he'd really washed Naruto... Gaara laughed then began washing his partner.  Naruto only felt a slight hesitation before he joined in by helping to wash Baki.  Both Baki and Gaara looked happy... happy to have him there... both happy.  It was a wonderful feeling.

 

Gaara knew from the look in Baki's eyes that he wanted to know what happened to the timid man as well, but night time was not the time for serious or upsetting conversations, it was a time of relaxing and enjoying each other.

 

\------------------------------

 

Gaara sent another request for information that morning, Lady Tsunade hadn't responded yet.  But even if she had, Baki and he agreed it was time to see if Naruto would tell them.  Baki believed Naruto getting to talk about it was even more important than what had happened, but finding out the depth of the problem was essential.  In order to help Naruto they needed to know. 

 

Gaara had returned early from his office and Naruto looked a bit nervously at the door as Baki also came back to the suite, they were not supposed to be off 'work' for quite a while still...

 

Gaara saw Naruto's uneasy gaze and he did not try to pretend or hide the fact they were here to talk to him.  "Naruto."  Gaara drew the Blonde over to sit on the couch and Baki sat beside him his fingers softly massaging the tensed muscles of Naruto's back.  "We want to know what happened... we are worried."

 

Naruto's face blazed in shame and he averted his eyes, "What happened... I was a fool.  I destroyed my relationship with Sasuke, lost all trust... he hates me." 

 

Gaara and Baki waited lightly stroking his arm and back in reassurance and hoping to soothe him, at least slightly.  Naruto drew a deep breath and released it in a ragged sigh, he sounded defeated and hopeless when he spoke.  "I wanted to touch him, I pressured him and he... fell apart.  I didn't realize it wasn't really him anymore and he let me fuck him.  I should have known something was wrong, he never so much as masturbated in front of me, but I was such a randy fool.  I didn't stop to think about it not being normal for him.  I thought he finally trusted me, little did I know that was when he stopped trusting me... forever."

 

Baki stroked his back, Gaara said nothing just embraced him, but to his dismay that wasn't all.  Naruto's pain went much deeper. 

 

"While he was gone for all those years someone had been abusing him, I didn't know.  After I... touched him... he was suicidal.  He stayed with Ibiki for a few months, so he could help him 'get past the problem'."   Naruto looked sick, "I still didn't know what the 'problem' was, just that my touching him started it.  When he came back home..."  Naruto sighed his tone dark with self loathing, "I touched him... sexually."  Naruto hadn't lifted his eyes from the floor his face still bright red in shame.  "I thought... I don't know.  I guess I just didn't think things _weren't_ better.  He... 'broke' again and I went to Ibiki.  He sent someone and they brought Sasuke to Ibiki's house..."

 

Gaara caressed Naruto gently as he continued,  "I should have left the moment I saw the way Ibiki was looking at him... the love... I should have left.  Sasuke hated me and still I stayed hoping he could love me again.  But it only got worse... so much worse... and eventually I saw the truth.  He'd never love me, he was repulsed by my touch... enough to break down if I touched him.  He hated me... even more so after he saw Ibiki holding me when I..."  His nervous glance up at Gaara was apologetic,  "Well, I tried killing myself a few times, Ibiki told me he cared about me and not to die... the whole thing is just a horrible nightmare."

 

Later that day Gaara got a reply from Hokage Tsunade, she out lined everything... including the parts his friend hadn't told them.  The council's plan to bred him like a stock animal... the desperate attempts to stab himself and the horror of the rat poison.

 

Naruto had touched his lover and lost everything without ever knowing he was 'hurting' him.  Gaara sighed sadly, he understood Naruto like no one else could, they knew the same painful isolation.  He knew how the refusal to be touched and to allow his touch hurt... he'd only wanted to be allowed to touch his lover, who wouldn't?  Then to stay and watch the man he loved loving another and have the one he loved treat him like he was a monster... Sasuke had ice in his veins. 

 

Gaara had watched year after year as Naruto tore himself apart hoping to get Sasuke to give up his hatred and as he spent years searching for him... watched his eyes and known he loved Sasuke... years of doing _anything_ to find him and get the man he loved to return to the Leaf... steadfast defending him against anyone talking badly about him.

 

Sasuke hadn't an ounce of forgiveness in his heart... not an ounce of compassion for the man who spent years loving him and trying to help him.  Naruto deserved so much better, but sadly love didn't just end when the one you loved was hurting you... abusing you.  Naruto still loved him and Sasuke would never stop hurting him... all he could do was provide a place to heal and know Sasuke would tear him apart again. 

 

Well, while he was here he wouldn't let Sasuke hurt him... his reply was crisp but he was sure Tsunade felt the same way in her heart... Sasuke was not allowed in the Sand Village, he would be forcibly escorted out of the area if found within Gaara's lands.

 

And still he came...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke had never seen Gaara become angry, few people ever had in his entire life.... even while killing them.   But this was one of those times, it was unmistakable, and the venom in his melodic soft voice was made all the more vicious for the fact.  He did not raise his voice or express his strong emotions except through the words and the look in his eyes. 

 

The normally emotionless gaze was savage, his teal eyes glowing with fury.  "You're not worthy of his love.   All those years he was dedicated, devoted solely to you, waiting and trying to bring you home... and you are punishing him for desiring you... for treating you with the same desire as all partners feel for each other... for _daring_ to touch you.  You believe he's done all these horrible things, but accepting your offer of sex when he had no idea why you didn't wish to be touched...  Didn't know about your abuse because you kept it a secret from him, your _partner_.  Kept him from knowing _why_ you could not be touched for your own selfish reasons of not wanting to admit what your life was like away from the Leaf."

 

Gaara was disgusted with Sasuke, his completely self centered view, his belief that he was better than everyone around him... and his cruelty to someone who'd loved and believed in him all his life.

"So he accepted your offer... like any normal person would when in a long term _loving_ relationship... believed you finally _trusted him_... the way he's trusted you for years.  How many times has he actually violated you by _daring_ to touch you?  Twice?"

 

"Three times." Sasuke replied angrily, he resented Gaara's involvement, and his knowledge of what happened.

 

"Three times... in all the time you've been together, you've allowed him to touch you three times... but you didn't _allow it_ even then did you?  You treated him like a vile creature that defiled you with his touch.  No, you do not need to see him, you've done enough damage to him.  Even though you condemned him, he continued to be dedicated to you so much he was going to let the council _breed_ him like an animal just to protect and keep you happy.  Your returning to the Leaf was the worst thing that could happen to that gentle loving man, do not come here again, you can continue your abuse of him when he returns to the Leaf Village.  Here he is cared for, treated like a _human_ , not a monster.  Leave now, I want you out of the village immediately and do not return."  Gaara dismissed him coldly.

 

Sasuke was shaking he was so angry, at this moment it was extremely difficult to stop himself from injuring Gaara... only the knowledge that he was the Kazikage and he'd be starting a war stopped him. 

 

It wasn't hard for Gaara to see the rage in his eyes and his held disdain, "You haven't a chance, I could slaughter you... but unlike you, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Naruto.  I can however imprison you until your village sends a escort to take the 'belligerent' nin off my lands and back to Leaf."

 

Sasuke turned and stormed out of the office he had no choice but to leave.  Gaara couldn't keep him from seeing Naruto, eventually Gaara would have to let him go.  His anger faded as he walked out the gate, he didn't want to see him 'eventually', he needed to see him now. 

 

Throughout the trip back to the Leaf Village Sasuke heard Gaara's words echo in his head... but it wasn't like that.  Naruto _had_ done wrong... his former boyfriend knew that... _you kept it a secret from him, your partner... believed you finally trusted him, the way he's trusted you for years..._ _You treated him like a vile creature that defiled you with his touch_... It wasn't like that!  He didn't treat him like that... but the truth was he had recoiled from his touch... _he was going to let the council breed him like an animal just to protect and keep you happy..._ Sasuke felt so very conflicted, the one thing he totally agreed with Gaara about was his insult that his returning to the Leaf village had been the worst thing for his former partner... _kept it secret from him, your partner_... _trust._.. this whole thing was so messed up.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto had regressed after telling them what happened, he was desperate to be touched and afraid they'd recoil from his touch.  But they did not change their behavior towards him, in time he would realize nothing had been changed by his 'admissions'.

 

Baki came in, he was back a bit sooner than his Tenshi, Gaara had a council meeting then he'd return, normally he would have remained as his 'guard' but he and Gaara had agreed Naruto needed as much affection as possible and his beloved wanted him to spend time with their emotionally damaged lover instead.

 

Baki greeted the insecure blonde enthusiastically and felt him immediately flush hard against him.   "Touch me... please I need your touch."  Naruto softly begged, he looked anxious like he thought Baki would deny him.

 

"Anytime you wish..."  Baki's words were interrupted by the lithe form wantonly squirming against him, all thought of what he was going to say were swept away, he just groaned and hungrily kissed him.  As his arms enclosed the tempting man and held him close, his hand slid down inside Naruto's pants to cup his ass and slip a finger between the firm cheeks to press into the tight grasp of his body.

 

Naruto gasped and shivered, then braced back into the pierce of his finger, his muscles contracting eagerly.  Baki  gave a deep moan at the feel of him as his needy lover and rocked his hips, bucking against Baki's thigh and working his finger into faster thrusts. 

 

Naruto gave a soft husky plea, "Please... I want you so much..." 

 

Baki withdrew his hand and drew the gorgeous man into the bedroom, stripped him then himself and took the jar of lube that sat near the bed.  He groaned at the tease as Naruto lay down, drew his knees up to bent and spread his legs in a plea for him.  He lay between the blonde's spread legs and slipped a finger into his body to prepare him as he kissed his throat.  Naruto shivered anxiously and begged, "I want you in me... please.  I want you..."

 

Baki withdrew his finger, Naruto was beginning to be worried he didn't want him, he could not wait to prepare him.  He would need to be careful, but he knew of a way that would bring the seductive man deep pleasure even as he pressed into his tight passage.  He rose up to his knees lifting Naruto's hips slightly as he pressed his engorged length into the nirvana of his lover's body.

 

 Naruto cried out in delight, arching his body and feeling every inch stretching him and rubbing wonderfully over the front of his passage. Panting at the incredible pleasure and craving the feeling of Baki deep inside filling his body. 

 

Baki groaned at the reaction of his lover and rocked his hips slightly, "You feel so good, you excite me so much!"  He was growing breathless as well, his bodies urge began to escalate quickly at the addictive cries of the sexy man and the last of his hesitation fled at Naruto's words.

 

"Please,"  Naruto quietly begged, "let me feel you wanting me."

 

Baki dropped down to cover him and began thrusting into to astounding pleasure, groaning.  "You feel so good!" 

 

Naruto mewed, rocking ecstatically into his thrusts until Baki was fevered with the ecstasy and could not hold back his climax,  the short bucks of his hips against his lover's pleasure spot brought howls of rapture and his lover's orgasm.  The sound of Naruto's pleasure and  the contraction of the exceptional grasp was too great of a tease and he continued giving soft bucks until completely sated.

 

Baki withdrew, lay down on the bed and gathered Naruto into his arms.  Even now he could almost be aroused just touching him!  "You are amazing." He kissed him tenderly and a tear slipped down his lover's cheek, as Baki stoked his damp cheek Naruto closed his eyes and pressed into his touch as if desperate to feel it.  Then he looked up at Baki, "I need..." Naruto voice dropped and so did his eyes, "to feel wanted... if only for a little while."

 

"You are wanted... always." Gaara spoke from the doorway.

 

 

When Naruto saw his friend in the doorway a surge of anxiety swept through him, his eyes searching  for the disgust Gaara must feel for him... the hostility and jealousy, that he'd been touching his lover, but Gaara was not upset.  Even after telling them what he'd done they both treated him the same, it was hard to believe they still wished to touch him and they still desired his touch. 

 

Gaara stripped and joined them on the bed, he cupped Naruto's face tilting it up, "You are so sexy."  he caressed him as he spoke, "Can I fuck you?"  Being fucked made him feel accepted, to feel desired... and Baki had just had sex with his friend so he would not hurt him.

 

Naruto's eyes widened, but still shined with tears as he begged, "Please... please... I want you so much, I need to feel you filling me."

 

Gaara groaned as Baki stroked lube over his throbbing flesh, and was not surprised as Naruto bucked down into the press of his cock taking it to the base... it had to have been a bit painful but Naruto's words the first time he fucked him came back to him... desire, he needed to feel his strong passion.

 

Gaara drew back and quickly thrust in, Naruto cried out ecstatically tilting his hips up and wrapping his legs around his waist loosely, welcoming his thrusts with wanton howls.  Gaara moaned and began urgently fucking him, only his partner's cum in the hot tight depths of his friend's body made the swift deep plunges possible and the seductive cries Naruto gave were quickly making him so extremely aroused that he wasn't sure how long he could resist the rapture of his lover's body. 

 

When Naruto climaxed he arched, bucking down into his thrust and tightened his legs driving him deep as he came, the ecstasy of his friends body was astounding and he continued bucking in the contracting grasp until they were too sated to continue.

 

Gaara lay resting on top of Naruto as they caught their breath, he noticed his friend had not dropped his legs and Naruto's quiet plea told him why.   

 

"Can you stay... inside me for a little while?"  his tone was timid like he expected to be denied .

 

"Gladly... everything about you feels so perfect, I love the feel of your sensual body pressed against me... your body embracing my cock... wanting me, accepting me..." Gaara soothed while lightly nuzzling his throat.

 

Naruto gave a slightly teary smile, "You and Baki made me feel so special."

 

Baki now understood Naruto's plea, he had not wanted him to withdraw, he'd desired to feel him inside... to feel needed.  He stroked both his lovers tenderly, "You _are_ very special to us."

 

Their immediate lusts sated all three men lay quietly caressing each other for a few minutes and Gaara placed soft kisses over his friend's face and shoulders as Baki stroked lightly over their bodies.  As much as he'd love to have remained in the extraordinary pleasure of Naruto's ass , they needed to shower and have their evening meal.

 

Baki kissed his beloved, then Naruto and urged, "You two stay and relax a bit, I will call for delivery." then rose from the bed.

 

Gaara looked at his partner gratefully and continued to caress Naruto, "You are so incredible, touching you and hearing your pleasure makes me so happy."

 

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and drinking in the gentle affection.  Here in Baki and Gaara's arms his heart didn't hurt so much.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took another few days before they could convince him they were not repulsed by him, that they did not wish him to leave, and that they desired him as much now as before.

 

He was afraid to hope, but as the days passed Naruto began to believe they really still felt the same as before... they still wanted him.  It was too wonderful for words, they still accepted him!  He was so thankful, he would do anything for them... anything for their touches and affection.    

 

_'What would you like me to cook?  I'll make anything you'd like...'  'I can go get that for you...'  'I can do that, you don't have to_...'

Baki could see how badly Naruto wanted to please them, it was painful the desperation he showed to 'keep' their affection.  Again and again they reassured him he didn't have to do anything, the way they felt about him had not changed.  This time Baki tried another strategy, he drew Naruto to the side when  Gaara was 'conveniently absent'.  "Naruto, I need to go on a mission, I'll be gone a few days, there's something I'd like you to do." 

 

Naruto nodded listening intently, as if memorizing his every word.  "Only this one thing and I want you to do this one thing alone...  Stay with Gaara.  Keep him company and give him a lot of affection, this is more important than anything else you could do.  While I'm gone take care of him and don't let him be lonely.  Ok?"

 

Naruto nodded seriously, when Gaara returned and Baki walked out the door to go to his 'mission'.  He saw the Blonde slip his hand into Gaara's, his body shifting closer to touch his lightly.  Baki smiled as he walked through the village and out the front gate.  This should focus Naruto's attention on giving and receiving affection and not trying to do every chore in the suite so they wouldn't have to. 

 

He'd only be gone for 6 days but those days would be very important for Naruto, both in being 'bathed' in affection from Gaara but also for the results of his mission, he was going to the Leaf village to request more time for the fragile man to recover.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke glanced over at the Sand Jounin walking into the Administration building and his lips tightened as he hissed, "Baki!"  Then quickly turned towards the ANBU building, he had to talk to Ibiki, Gaara was going to try to keep Naruto there!  Ibiki need to stop them from keeping him, Naruto had to come back to the Leaf Village.  He belonged here, not with Gaara!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki waited until Shizune announced him and showed him into the Hokage's office, he was aware she wasn't someone who enjoyed flowery nonsense and simply got to the point.  "It is both the Kazikage..." 

 

"Gaara." Tsunade interrupted, it was not to be rude, but permission to not be formal.

 

"It is both Gaara and I's opinion that Naruto needs to stay away from Leaf for a bit longer, he is badly damaged by the recent events and we feel he could recover best in the Sand Village." 

 

Tsunade's gaze was understanding.  "How is he doing?" 

 

Baki looked a bit uneasy, he was not comfortable with expressing disapproval of another village's nin.  "Better than he was, but Sasuke needs to stay out of Sand." Baki gave a disapproving shake of his head and met Tsunade's eyes speaking plainly, "Sasuke's treatment and continued abuse is tearing him apart, he was shocked to have Gaara express affection."  Anger crept into his voice and he attempted to suppress it.  "He is treated like a monster by the man he loves and he's lost all belief in his own value."

 

Tsunade gave a sad nod, then replied, "Naruto can stay... until the council notices.  That should give you a month, I'll find a way to stretch it to two."  She shook her head, "All this time I kept thinking things would get better.  Naruto believed in him so much... had everyone convinced they were wrong, the selfish way he'd behaved dismissed in the face of Naruto's faith.  I'll let Naruto stay as long as he can,"  Her voice did not hold the plea her eyes did, but Baki knew her eyes expressed her real feelings.  "Take care of him, he's important..." _to me_.  

 

"We will, Gaara is good for him, they are very alike inside."  Baki turned and walked out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki saw the Sand Village Jounin coming down the stairs from the Hokage's office.  Baki looked at Ibiki emotionlessly, but his posture was of someone expecting trouble.  Then his gaze lightened and his posture relaxed, he regarded Ibiki enigmatically.

 

Ibiki waited for him to continue down the stairs to stand before him, "Can we talk?"

 

Baki nodded, "I'm sure you know why I'm here." 

 

Ibiki nodded, he waved Baki into one of the unused offices and closed the door before sinking down on the desk corner, his expressionless mask fell and Baki saw the concern.  "How is he?"

 

Baki sighed softly, "You are the second person to ask that, I'm sure you know who the first was." 

 

Ibiki nodded, Lady Tsunade cared deeply for Naruto, this whole thing had been very difficult for her.

 

"He is doing better than when he arrived but he really cannot come back here, not at this time..." Baki paused, deciding whether he would upset the other man with his words, but concluded Ibiki would not be upset.  "When I touched him he was shocked that anyone would wish to touch him.  He is still so timid and afraid we will push him away.  He is unable to accept that Gaara truly is not upset by my touching him."  Baki's gaze was pointed. 

 

Ibiki nodded, Sasuke and him.   Baki continued, "I'm not sure you could see how badly broken he was, he's very adept at hiding his pain."

 

"I knew." Ibiki felt shame at the fact.  "Sasuke is..."

 

Baki shook his head, his eyes angry.  "The man he's loved his whole life, trusted and supported, when that man tells him he is not fit to touch him Naruto believes it... he loses all self worth." 

 

Ibiki saw the other man's eyes soften, his tone held sorrow.  "He's so gentle... so loving... so accepting."  Baki didn't have to say the words they hung in the air between them _how could you stand back and let him be hurt like this_?

 

"In trying to 'help' one, I helped damage the other..." _I have no excuse_. _"_ Sasuke's past calls up very strong protective behavior... I may be more responsible for Naruto's pain than Sasuke."  Ibiki admitted.

 

Baki shook his head, "You know that's not true you could have tortured him for days and still not inflicted the damage Sasuke's behavior has caused."

 

Ibiki gave a self mocking snort, "A _psychological_ specialist... and I can't even solve this.  Naruto does need to stay, I have to work on understanding and solving Sasuke's behavior towards him."

 

Baki's jaw tightened angrily, "Please remind him that he is not allowed to set foot in the Sand village by orders of the Kazikage." 

 

Ibiki nodded and Baki walked over to the door, he heard Ibiki lament, "I don't think I was ever meant to be in a relationship." 

 

Baki looked back his fingers brushed the sheet covering the damaged side of his face, "Sometimes relationships take a lot of work, but if you love someone anything can be overcome."

 

The Sand Village Jounin walked out the door and Ibiki straightened, his face expressionless once more.  Sasuke was going to be upset by the confirmation that Naruto would be staying away longer, but Ibiki agreed, it was what was best for Naruto and the compassionate blonde deserved someone to think of what was best for him first for a change.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki walked into the suite and Naruto looked up and smiled, he started to walk over, then nervously glanced at Gaara and stopped.  His expression betrayed his longing to be embraced... and his fear that it would anger his friend.  Gaara took his hand and they walked up to hug Baki.  Naruto looked up shyly, "I missed you." 

 

Baki's adoring gaze rested on him bringing warmth and acceptance, "I missed you as well."

 

Gaara was smiling at them, his fingers caressing his back,  Baki knew Gaara had missed him and how grateful he was to see him.  But also that he was happy Naruto had been able to tell him he'd missed him.  Baki kissed Gaara, but he embraced Naruto close as he did, then he dipped his head to kiss the slender blonde. 

 

Naruto looked up into the genuine adoration, he brushed away the sheet hiding Baki's face and his fingers feathered lightly over the scar, the larger man leaned into the touch his breathing growing faster...

 

Naruto was excited to see him grow aroused by his touch and, from the hard flesh pressing against his ass as Gaara cupped his body, it was clear it excited him as well.

 

Baki was sure Ibiki had felt this kind man's touch, he had no doubt about it, and he wondered if touching his scar brought those memories for Naruto.  Baki's answer was in the faint sadness that flickered in his honest blue eyes, before being suppressed once more... replaced with an irresistible look of passion.

 

Gaara swore he'd never seen anyone so responsive, so completely open with his feelings, Naruto panted softly his eyes a beautiful shade of deep ocean blue.  Gaara rocked his erection against his firm ass and heard his needy mew, the tremble of excitement he gave only added to the temptation of the sexy man.  Gaara placed sucking kisses on the tan flesh and felt his friend's hips buck at the tease, his body eagerly pressing back into the sensation.  Naruto whispered, "I want you... please." 

 

Gaara turned his peer to face him looking him in the eyes, "I want you, I want your touch, to feel you on me... in me." 

 

Naruto whimpered both at the temptation of Gaara's words and the skilled strokes of Baki's hands feathering down his body.  He neither realized or cared that the caresses were stripping his clothes from him and trembled between the two men.  Gaara stepped back and stripped, then took Naruto's hand and led him over to the bed, smiled and offered, "Would you like to fuck me from behind..."

 

Naruto's eyes widened and filled with tears, he averted his face, the cheeks crimson in shame.  Gaara froze and looked up at Baki, his lover's eyes were glittering in anger, but he quickly suppressed it and gently cradled the smaller man to him, comforting him. 

 

Naruto drew a ragged breath as he attempted to regain control, but couldn't meet his friend's eyes as he shook his head.  Gaara took his hand drawing him down on the bed, "Just lay beside me."   Naruto nodded allowing his lover to gather him close beside him.

 

Baki lay on his other side and tenderly brushed the tears from Naruto's face, to his dismay this brought more tears. 

 

"I'm sorry."  Naruto cried turning and embracing Baki as he softly wept.   But deep down he knew Naruto wasn't apologizing to him as much as he was expressing his desire to feel Ibiki's touch and to say those words to him.  Baki just held him, he wasn't sure what he could do that would not bring more tears... Ibiki loved him. 

 

Baki's hands stroked down to feather lightly over his ass, Naruto gasped, and looked up at him with surprise and need, then reached out and drew Gaara close, kissing him as he rocked his hips against Baki's thigh.  He had found the way to 'soothe' him, Ibiki loved him, he'd only wish to comfort him, not desire him...

 

Baki's caress broke through his pain, expressing that even if Naruto felt ashamed about things in his past it truly did not change how much they still wanted him.  Nothing from his past could change that... he was wanted... no matter what he'd done, still wanted.  Baki released him as Gaara's sweet lips tempted him, Naruto moved over to slightly cover him and his friend moaned into their kiss, the sound excited him his body now covered Gaara's completely giving him better access to the erotic man's lips.

 

Gaara rocked his hips slightly, teasing Naruto's cock and earning a soft groan of pleasure.  As further enticement Gaara's legs came up to wrap around his lover's waist, his kiss turning hungry... it was the temptation that broke through his friend's reservation and he cautiously pressed into the warm embrace of Gaara's body.  When he started to bear down to take him faster, he felt Naruto's muscles stiffen. Baki had seen it as well and his gaze was very focused on their blonde lover's face reading his reactions as Gaara teased him with kisses on his shoulders and throat moaning in delight as Naruto slowly pushed in, "You feel so good, I love the feel of you..." 

 

Naruto's eyes widened and he whimpered, for a second Gaara worried he'd brought up another memory, but the ravenous kiss his peer gave him left no doubt it had not upset him... only excited.

 

Naruto shivered as he struggled against his hunger, resisting his urge to fuck his sensual lover faster, Gaara tilted his hips urging him... accepting him.  Naruto moaned and gasped soft ecstatic cries as he fucked him.

 

Gaara did not need to fake his arousal at the provocative cries, his hips rocking to meet Naruto's and  moaning deeply in pleasure, then crying out in rapture as he climaxed.

 

Naruto quickly reached orgasm as the intense ripple of Gaara's muscles drew him over, bucking in and cumming in his lover.   Baki stroked down his back and over his ass, Naruto looked over, down at the temptation of his erection then back at his friend... Gaara smiled encouragement, "I think Baki wants you."  Naruto shifted from Gaara's amazing body, pausing to kiss him adoringly, thankful for his acceptance and for his touch... but most of all for caring.

 

He moved over to lay on the bed his eyes slipped over to meet Gaara's again and, now reassured, his eyes turned to Baki, "Please..." 

 

Baki groaned softly covering him, and feeling his hands brushed lightly over his back, hesitantly cupping Baki to him.  He nuzzled Naruto's ear his voice husky, "I am so aroused by your touch... every stroke of your hands."

 

Naruto whimpered, "I want you... I need to feel you in me."

 

Baki groaned and grabbed the lube dampening his fingers and slowly pressing in, "Ah... you tempt me so greatly." 

 

This turned out to be exactly the perfect thing to have said and Naruto writhed wantonly under him and cried out, "Fuck me!"  Rocking hard on his fingers until Baki slipped them out, then arched and howling in delight as Baki pressed in, firmly seating his erection in the needy man.  Naruto immediately began rocking on his length mewing and clasping Baki to him... the Blonde's excitement drew lusty groans from both Gaara and Baki.

 

 Baki began thrusting faster and deeper as Naruto's body welcomed him,  the enthralling man gasped and whimpered in pleasure, his hands clasped Baki's ass drawing him into faster harder strokes and shivering in ecstasy. 

 

Gaara swore he'd never seen any one more erotic!  His cock throbbed at the sight, the unrestrained passion of his friend's cries. 

 

Baki was  nearly overwhelmed at the depth of Naruto's rapture and gave soft cries and moans with every thrust until he couldn't resist any longer angling his hips he bucked rapidly against the Blonde's pleasure spot.  If Gaara hadn't been so turned on he would have grinned, Baki had gave him many intense orgasms doing that and Naruto was no different arching and keening as he came then shocking Baki by grasping the cheeks of his ass firmly and driving him hard and deep into the contracting passage.

 

Baki cried out in shocked rapture, and Gaara made a note of the move and his partner's reaction... anything that could surprise and give his lover such extreme pleasure was worth remembering.  Baki lay covering the blonde supporting his weight on his arms as he looked down at the flushed sweaty face of his lover, the pleasure he still saw there drew him back to kiss him.  He purred, "So sexy!  You are wonderful." 

 

Naruto looked over to see Gaara nodding, a delighted smile on his face.

 

Naruto wished he could just choose not to love Sasuke, to not need Ibiki's touch...He wanted to stay in this nirvana forever, but as much as he cared for and enjoyed every brush of their fingers and every kiss he could not stop the memories of Sasuke.   Of course he'd have never been able to grasp him, to caress him.  He'd have never gotten his beloved to even fuck him, and never again would he be allowed to touch him sexually... or any other way.  That thought brought the now familiar pain, but he held it within and tried to enjoy these moments of pleasure, these times that he felt... loved.   In the arms of another was the only way he could feel loved, the only way he felt wanted and cherished.  That realization brought a stronger pain he could not hide.  Why couldn't he just choose not to love them any more... them, his heart sunk as he faced what he'd tried to deny... he loved Ibiki as well and neither would ever touch him...

 

Baki placed tender kisses on his throat, it was a welcome distraction and Naruto focused on how wonderful his mouth felt, attempting to bury the pain within once more.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a shower the three men returned to the bed to sleep, Baki and Gaara enclosed him on both sides, they could see tonight Naruto would need the comfort, he was too quiet and although he smiled cheerfully his eyes remained full of sorrow.  Baki caressed the somber man's face, he could see Gaara was also concerned and his partner's hand stroked gently over Naruto's chest, the two men soothing him as best they could.   

 

Baki was sure his beloved wished to know how things had gone on 'his mission'.  Both he and Gaara had knew Lady Tsunade would agree to allowing more time after talking to Baki, but he knew his lover wanted to hear what she'd said.  To know how long did they had before they had to send the fragile man back into Sasuke's hands.  

 

Naruto didn't know even now that Baki's trip was to Konoha and he did not want to see the sorrow it would bring to honest expressive eyes at the knowledge.  The need to know if he'd seen the two men that he wanted to love him so badly he was ripping himself apart in anguish. 

 

As long as Naruto didn't ask about them they would not tell him.  Although he was 'doing better' he was not strong enough to face them at this time.  Baki prayed they could give him that self worth and strength once more, so he could face them and know he did matter, his feelings and thoughts as important as their own.  Even now, his heart ached for them, but he still believed he was without worth. 

 

Ibiki believed he loved him, Baki could see it in his eyes, but love wasn't enough to fix things between them.  That would take sincere effort on all three men's part and he did not believe Sasuke could ever achieve the acceptance of his past and the resolve to put it behind him and move forward without that tainting everything around him... and blaming his trouble accepting the past on Naruto.  The sick part was Baki was sure Sasuke did love him and that was why he hated so greatly, wanting his touch and being ashamed, blaming Naruto for hurting him by touching him... and simply by existing. 

 

Then there was Ibiki who said to him that he loved him... at a vulnerable time, held that promise out to Naruto, but just as he had all along he did nothing to defend him... nothing to comfort him.  He'd continued placing Sasuke's every wish and desire as being worth ignoring Naruto to fulfill... stood by and watched the abuse and said nothing.  Love, the one thing Naruto wanted, desperately needed, and Ibiki had not cared enough to help him... he wasn't sure if any of the three men even knew what love was, or if any of them had even had a healthy relationship with someone before... but it was unlikely.

 

Baki smiled softly down at his lovers, Naruto had fell asleep, curled against him... and Gaara looked so peaceful cupping the beautiful blonde as he slept.  They were so alike, he was sure while he was gone they had slept intertwined, both craved affection so much... needed to be touched.

 

Baki relaxed and soon he slept as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke looked at Ibiki mournfully, "They're keeping him?  Why?  For how long... they can't do this!  Naruto belongs here!"

 

Ibiki softly massaged Sasuke's back until his beloved calmed enough to listen, it would likely not be something his Koi wanted to hear but it was the truth.  "He is staying there for a few more weeks... it's what's best for him..."

 

"What's best for him would be to be here..."  Sasuke protested, but his words died at the sad shake of Ibiki's head.  His tone plaintive he asked, "Why does he need to stay there?  Why can't he come home?"

 

Ibiki stroked his cheek, "And where would that be?  His Genin apt?  The house he's refused to set foot in since the last time he touched you?  Here?  Where is his home?"

 

Sasuke shook his head and looked away, he looked as conflicted as his next words were, "I want him here... in the Leaf Village.  I need to see him... but his home is not _here,_ this is _our_ home not his.  I don't know where he should live, but it should be in Konoha... not the Sand Village."

 

Ibiki said nothing, in his heart he knew Naruto was in the best place he could be... away from them.  Over the months since the terrible mess started Sasuke had progressively become more conflicted... and less fair, Naruto's feelings no longer mattered... this situation was not healthy for anyone involved.

 

"I have to go get him back!"  Sasuke announced with stubborn conviction.

 

"Koishii."  Ibiki kissed him gently soothing him even as he reminded him that he was banned from the Sand Village.  "You are not allowed to go there..."

 

Sasuke's jaw clenched, "Yes, Gaara... he's sticking his nose into things that are none of his business.  I just need to talk to Naruto, if he'd let me talk to him Naruto would come back to the Leaf Village, that's why he won't let me see him."

 

Ibiki already knew it was pointless to try to convince him, but still asked, "Please don't go, Koishii." 

 

Sasuke gave him a forlorn look. "I have to get him back... he shouldn't be there."  Sasuke grabbed his pack, it had remained sitting by the door since he'd returned last time.  "I will be back soon." 

 

Ibiki shook his head sadly, nothing felt right for him any more either... he wanted to see the empathetic blonde  man, to feel his tender strokes on his scarred wrists... see the understanding in his eyes... hold him... he was as bad as Sasuke, only he knew better.  Naruto needed to stay there, away from them, he couldn't see where this was going to get better.

 

He'd been so unfair to Naruto, right from the start, Sasuke's increase of hostility was likely fanned by his own... they'd treated him like an object...

 

Ibiki was deeply ashamed of every time he'd ordered and threatened, ignored and dismissed, the man so desperate for love... he'd been so very cruel.  He, who knew how it felt to be rejected, to have others recoil from his touch and he'd stood by... no, _helped_ abuse him like that... until the blonde was left feeling like nothing, not even human.  He still could not believe he'd done it, but he had.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki growled softly, but not softly enough that his nearest man didn't blanch, Baki was pissed and it was enough to chill the nin's blood.  "Go get him... bring him to my office, even if you have to do it with him in shackles." 

 

The man nodded and fled out the door, the idea of placing an allied villages nin in restraints was very alarming and he very much hoped it wouldn't come to that.

 

Baki wanted to swear... or break something, possibly both, but while the impulse was there he would never give in to such dishonorable behavior.  That resolve was tested minutes later as he looked into the belligerent face of the man that had been told numerous times not to return.

 

"Do you really wish to see the inside of our cells so badly?"  Baki's tone was caustic, but the hostile defiant gaze did not waver in the slightest. 

 

"You need to let him go, you can't keep him here!"  Sasuke snapped angrily. 

 

Baki gave a scornful snort, "Yes, we are imprisoning him not allowing the poor man to go back to the horrific abuse that you so greatly wish to heap upon him... he couldn't possibly want to be around people who treat him with respect and affection..."  Baki's eye glittered as he taunted angrily, "People he can touch, who enjoy his touch and delight in touching him."

 

Sasuke's eyes blazed, "You don't know anything, you have no idea what I've dealt with!"

 

Gaara's haunting voice replied, "Really... I wouldn't understand at all..."

 

Baki's attention shifted to the Kazikage, his Tenshi, he'd so wanted to spare him this, but now it was his to handle.  Baki stood back letting Gaara 'take over', he remained as the Commander of the Suna elite nin forces, support and muscle that would back up any decision his Village Leader gave.

 

Gaara shook his head, his voice held only cold disdain.  "So you've had a rough life, grew up without a family... No _you_ had a family for 8 years... _he_ didn't.  You had your family killed... so did he, only he has no choice but to carry the one who essentially killed them within him always... where you _choose_ to go to your brother who killed everyone close to you.  You were treated like a prince up until the day you left... he grew up hated and ridiculed... Who do you think has more of a right to be angry and bitter?  But he's not, he's loving and accepting, while you blame everything on others.  There is no reason to let you see him... you are cold and selfish.  Leave, this is the third time you've been warned, if you are found anywhere near the Sand village I will have you imprisoned in the most horrific cell possible, heed my warning I'm finished being lenient with you."

 

Sasuke was fuming Gaara's gaze was filled with contempt for him, challenging him to try resisting or attacking... there was no doubt he was deathly serious.  Sasuke faced only two choices retreat peacefully and not return, or attempt to defy the Kazikage and be imprisoned just as he'd been taunted he would.  He could not succeed, not so much as do or say anything that could be deemed resistance, he could only quietly leave.  He turned walking out but heard Baki's words and seethed.

 

 "Kuroda, make sure he goes directly to the gate and out, if he so much as places a foot off that 'path' he is to be treated as a 'hostile'... bound and confined."  Baki firmly ordered.

 

"Yes sir!" The nin replied, but his face showed he was very uneasy.

 

Sasuke stormed out of the village, furiously cursing as he returned home and knowing the weeks would pass slowly.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke had calmed by the time he arrived back at the Leaf Village, as he walked through the gate the nin on guard studied him warily.  Sasuke sighed softly he had to admit, as conflicted as he felt about his former lover... he missed him, missed his smile, the feeling of acceptance and understanding he'd always gotten from him.  Nothing was the same now.  Naruto had used him, if given the chance he would again, just as he'd proven...

 

Since the day he'd returned to the Leaf Village Naruto had nearly always been at his side, his affectionate smile making the villager's and Shinobi's hostility bearable... and now he was gone.  It was like he was missing some important piece in his life... he had to get him back. 

 

When he walked into their home Ibiki rose and embraced him, "I am glad you are back Koishii."

 

"They wouldn't let me see him."  Sasuke lay against him, after a few moments he quietly spoke again, "I'm confused... I want him back... I..." He paused unwilling to say the words but Ibiki 'heard' them even without his Koishii saying it aloud, _'I need him'._ Sasuke looked up, his dark eyes troubled, "He _has_ to be here."

 

Ibiki placed tender kisses over his beautiful lover's face, his Koishii was still so fragile.  Everything that had happened had added another layer of damage atop the others... but they had both caused great damage to Naruto as well and he had no answer he could give. Ibiki could feel the fine dust from the sands of Suna on his beloved's skin.  "Would you like to shower?" 

 

Sasuke smiled lovingly at him and stroked his cheek, then nodded.  Ibiki loved his partner deeply, he would do all he could to make him happy... he just wished that was enough to fix everything.  He brushed a gentle kiss over his slender lover's soft lips, then added, "After we can make our evening meal."

 

Sasuke's smile widened and he stepped back to strip, watching Ibiki with interest and adoration as he also undressed.  Even though aroused his Koishii's eyes lingered on his face with longing.  Their desire to touch and be touched so much more than sexual.  Now bare, Ibiki gathered his lover close, "You are so precious to me."

 

Sasuke sighed and snuggled against him, "You are the center of my world, I never want to lose you."  Although their erections were pressed against each other their hands only lovingly caressed each other's upper body for a few moments before going in to shower.

 

When beside his beloved Sasuke felt at peace, Ibiki truly was everything he ever could have desired, they understood each other... comforted and supported each other... it was perfect.  So why couldn't he just forget about Naruto?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto hadn't really been out in the city, it was a nice day and not too hot, Baki and Gaara were working so he decided to walk around the village.  He was in good spirits by the time he went to the last place he'd like to visit.  He'd heard the wall near the guard tower had a wonderful view of the sun setting over the dunes and the silicon crystals glittered like the hills were scattered with gems.   He stood waiting peacefully leaning against the wall, he heard the guards on patrol and almost dismissed their words until he heard _'Baki'_.

 

"Did you hear... Baki has someone staying with him and Gaara." The younger of the two commented.

 

Naruto's heart sank as he listened to the two men.

 

The other nin replied seriously, "That must be awkward... what if he wants to spend some time alone with his partner, if you know what I mean... would you be expected to let him join in?" 

 

The first one gave a snort, "Yeah, awkward... I suppose so."

 

Naruto felt sick, how could he have not seen it... Gaara and Baki were being kind, but they did not really want him involved in their 'private time'... a parasite.  He was just a parasite latching on desperately, he needed to leave, it was time to return to the Leaf village. 

 

Naruto didn't notice anything on his walk back to Gaara's suite, it was like he was in a dark tunnel and there was no other side...  he would just 'keep walking' and face that he was alone in the world.  It was not possible for anyone to want him... just pity and wait for him to leave.  For the first time in weeks, he did not look forward to Baki and Gaara's coming back to the suite... no not _the_ suite _their_ suite which they were having to share, just as they were having to share their lover with him.

 

Baki was already there when Naruto returned, he greeted him warmly coming to embrace him and kiss him gently.

 

Baki felt Naruto stiffen and allowed him to draw away, the sensitive Blonde gave an apologetic smile, but there was no doubt something was wrong.  "Is everything ok?"

 

Naruto gave a very evidently forced smile, "Yes, I had a good day."

 

Baki smiled and lightly asked, "So where did you go?  Did you try any of or villages unusual dishes?  I hear the lizard ramen is very good." 

 

For a moment the happy man he'd come to know surfaced and Naruto laughed. "You have to be joking... seriously?" 

 

Baki shrugged admitting "Ok, not lizard... but I'm sure we have some unusual spices in our ramen, different than what you are used to."  These were not the 'casual' questions they seemed, Baki's teasing was meant to relax him so he'd speak freely.  He needed to know what happened that was bothering him and the best way was to hear what his lover had done that day.

 

The smile faded as Naruto caught himself, "No... I did nothing you'd find interesting."

 

Baki laughed, "Try me, my days are not that exciting and you'd be amazed what I find interesting."

 

Naruto seemed very reluctant to speak and when Gaara came walking in he seemed to retreat further.  "Gaara's here... I should let you two talk, you haven't really gotten to talk with him alone much since I came." 

 

Gaara felt the tension in the air as he entered and if that wasn't proof enough Naruto was not coming to greet him along with Baki... the nervous ashamed look was back in his eyes, they only met his briefly then lowered.  "Hi Gaara."

 

"Hello."  Gaara approached him and Naruto's gaze flickered over to Baki then dropped and  he murmured, "I should cook so you and your partner can have some time together."  He turned to walk into the kitchen, he looked so despondent that Gaara couldn't bear it he wrapped his arms around him from behind placing a tender kiss on the back of his neck.  The submissive blonde flinched, his eyes darting over the Baki and his cheeks colored in shame as he looked down once more, his voice was barely above a whisper and yet Gaara had no problem hearing the pain in it, "Please... don't..."  Gaara glanced over at Baki and at his look, he released Naruto who retreated quickly. 

 

Gaara looked so sad, he just stood looking at the kitchen door for a moment.  As Baki wrapped his arms around him in comfort his beloved sighed.  "What happened?" 

 

Baki kissed his temple, "I do not know yet... but I will find out." His tone turned hard, "It better not be that Sasuke came here, I swear he will discover just how horrible the days can be as he's left in the lower cells." 

 

Gaara was a bit surprised, the lower cells were so cruel they hadn't been used since his father's time.   Even the rats wouldn't go to that level, you could see your breath during the day, and the nights were brutal... a little known fact that Sasuke would discover was that as hot as a desert can get on the surface, the sand insulated and kept the heat on the surface.  Below ground it was extremely cold... and colder with every level you went down. 

 

The Leaf nin would be in very poor shape by the time his 'escort' back to the Leaf village arrived.  Given the anger that Baki was barely restraining there was no doubt he would.  Gaara couldn't let him do that... even to Sasuke.  But he didn't blame his partner... Sasuke had a way of bringing out that fury in people and Baki was growing very attached to Naruto and protective of him... they both were.  Gaara stroked his arm and placed a kiss on his beloved's throat, then soothed, "We will deal with it if it is him... but either way we have to find out." 

 

Baki nodded, when his eyes met Gaara's, there was no anger only a deep sadness, "He's so fragile, it makes me furious to think someone hurt him." 

 

Gaara nodded, "Let's go 'help' make the meal."

 

When they offered Naruto gave another fake smile, "You really don't need to... go spend some time together." 

 

"I am curious, what areas of the city did you visit today?" Gaara asked, leaning back against the counter.

 

It was clear he wasn't intending on leaving and Naruto reluctantly replied, "I mostly just sort of wandered... I went and saw the sun setting, then came back here." 

 

Gaara nodded, "The sun setting on the dunes is beautiful, especially when it's just set and leaves them as dark shadows against the rosy glow of the sky."

 

Naruto looked away, "I didn't stay for that part."

 

Baki watched the timid blonde, taking in every tell tale sign in his word choice and tone he used.  Now they knew _where_ something happened to him, but not what... that too would come.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto's replies after that were mainly monosyllable, they ate in an eerie quiet and Naruto insisted he should clean up while they spent some time together, but they both helped, just as they had helped make the meal.  When either Gaara or Baki would touch him he'd back away, the look of shame  on his face made them both uneasy, but not as much as what he said, "I was thinking it's time I returned to the Leaf Village..." 

 

Alarm shot through Gaara... Sasuke!  The insolent bastard _had_ returned!  At that moment he was in full agreement with Baki's plan to put him in a cell on the lower level. 

 

His beloved's distress motivated Baki, they had to know what happened, he could not return there like this.  "Tell me about your day."

 

Naruto looked surprised then uneasy, Baki's tone made it much more than a simple question.  "I walked around the market... just walked, then went to see the sun set..."

 

"But you didn't stay, why?"  Baki queried.

 

The way Naruto reacted left no doubt, that was the place the 'bad' thing happened, "I just..."  He looked between Gaara and Baki in distress, then insisted, "I should not be here!  I shouldn't be taking your time away from each other, forcing you to include me..."  he looked away, his voice hopeless, "I shouldn't be here... I don't belong here..."

 

Baki couldn't resist, he grabbed the small blonde enclosing him in his arms and kissed his forehead, "You do belong here." 

 

The words were so similar to Ibiki's and it sent a terrible despair through him,  Naruto wailed, "No!" and struggled before he gave up and sagged limply in his arms sobbing.  "Don't say that... please, it hurts so bad.  I'm a parasite... leave me go... please just let me go." 

 

Gaara embraced him tightly from behind,  he kissed Naruto's shoulder and neck softly.  "You do belong, we _want_ you here, we _both_ want you here so very much.  Please don't go." 

 

Baki kissed his damp cheeks, "Don't go."  His arms no longer held him securely, Naruto could push away if he wished.  He and Gaara cradled the weeping man between them, crooning soothing words to him between kisses.

 

Naruto wanted this so much this protective loving hold... he needed this, but it was wrong.   Gaara's soft murmurs continued and his crying lightened as he listened.  "We want you... You have brought us so much happiness coming  here... so much joy by accepting us."

 

Naruto looked back at his friend with wide eyes, "Accepting you?"

 

Gaara nodded, "Accepting our affection, allowing us to touch you... you wanted us."  Gaara was fully aware his words were the 'correct ones' to turn all the rejection around, to show him others felt like he did, needed acceptance and affection... They were the correct words and also true.

 

"Why?  Why would you want me?" Naruto looked frightened, but there was a great deal less sorrow in his eyes, and even a hint of hope. 

 

Gaara turned him cupping his face, "You are amazing... I have watched you all these years, wished to touch you to tell you how incredible you are."  He kissed Naruto gently, "And how sexy, dreamt of touching you, but I couldn't.  You are so important to me, I couldn't take the chance I'd lose you." 

 

Baki placed a light kiss on his temple, "I have not known you as long or as well as Gaara, but I feel blessed to be accepted by you, your time here has been so wonderful... please don't leave.  Stay, let us show you how greatly we cherish your affection and accept ours."

  

Naruto nodded, he wrapped their arms tighter around him.  Baki knew this had damaged his self worth and he was determined he was going to take it out of whomever's hide when he found out who had done it.

 

"Will you lay with us?"  Gaara asked softly.  "Please." 

 

Naruto was stunned by Gaara's words... they wanted him, they felt like he did... they wanted _his_ acceptance... his affection... "Yes." 

 

Baki drew both his lover's into the bedroom and down to lay on the bed with him.  Gaara lay on one side of Naruto and Baki enclosed him on the other.  Baki looked at the fragile blonde with longing, "Can I touch you?" 

 

Naruto studied his face, this was like a dream... it was like they really wanted him, needed him.  "Yes... please."

 

Baki smiled adoringly, his hand caressing his cheek then lightly down his neck.  Naruto gave a low whine and Baki stopped his eyes concerned.  It felt so amazing and he begged.  "Please, don't stop.  Please, touch me." 

 

Baki continued stroking him, Naruto could feel Gaara's hard cock against him and he felt a rush of pleasure, his friend desired him.

 

Gaara saw Naruto looking at his arousal, his uncertainty, and his submissive tone held a nervous plea, "Can I touch you?" 

 

Gaara kissed him then replied, "Anytime... always.  I love your touch." 

 

Naruto whimpered and this time he squirmed a little, his eyes uncertain but there was no doubt he was very aroused.  Baki's strokes now bared his flesh and he placed adoring kisses over the warm expanse of his stomach feeling the muscles flex in reaction.

 

Gaara was nibbling along his throat and teasing him until he was trembling and giving a needy mews.

 

Baki's mouth was so close, he could feel the heat of his breath feathering over his cock... Naruto wanted to beg.  Baki looked up his eyes full of desire, "Can I take you in my mouth... taste you?  I want to hear your wonderful cries..."

 

"Yes!"  Naruto gasped, his hands now trying to bare Gaara's body to his touch.  The gorgeous red-head rose and stripped, Naruto's soft whimper at the sight of his peer's rigid length, turned to a loud wanton cry as Baki's mouth enclosed the head of his cock sucking as he caressed his balls.  Naruto was panting hard, then whined urgently and pleaded, "Baki!"   The amazing mouth dropped taking him to the base and then started moving skillfully coaxing him higher and higher, until Naruto howled in rapture as his orgasm surged through him.

 

Baki and Gaara lay looking at him as he panted trying to catch his breath.   Gaara softly groaned, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, your cheeks flushed with ecstasy, your tempting lips parted..." 

 

Baki nodded and agreed, "So sexy!  I love tasting you and hearing your cries of pleasure." 

 

Gaara leaned over him and kissed Baki passionately, but as he did his fingers teased the seductive Blonde's nipples to sensitive peaks.  When his mouth left Baki's to suck and flick the tender flesh, he felt Naruto flush hard again, he was so responsive!  So very captivating!  Gaara slipped up over him, straddling his body as he kissed his friend delightedly.  

 

Naruto lay beneath Gaara, with his now swollen length resting between the round cheeks of the sensual man's ass as Gaara covered him with his legs parted to straddle him.  Only the weight of his peer on top of him kept him from writhing as Baki knelt between their parted legs licking and sucking on the turgid flesh of Naruto's cock, he whimpered and gasped, "Please!"  But he wasn't sure what he was pleading for... the ecstasy of Gaara's tight body or the glorious feel of Baki's mouth on his cock again.  What came next was the most extreme pleasure he'd ever felt.

 

Baki nudged Gaara up slightly, now he'd be able to take more of Naruto's erection in his mouth, but he only licked it, dampening the flesh then held his blonde lover's cock as his partner pressed down taking the swollen head into the rapturous grasp of his body, but what brought wails of ecstasy from both his lovers was that Baki now licked around Gaara's rim, teasing both the sensitive flesh of his partner's rim and the turgid shaft of Naruto's cock as it sank into the exquisite hold of Gaara's incredible body.

 

Gaara could feel Naruto quivering beneath him and combined with the ecstasy of Baki's mouth teasing him it was quickly making him fevered with need. 

 

Baki drew back smiling at the two sexy men as they began urgently fucking and giving rapturous cries, it was going to be quite a while before they'd be resting tonight... and he couldn't want it any other way.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The following morning Baki walked into the missions office his one visible eye sharp and pitiless like a hawk and every Shinobi in there hoped it wasn't him the earned that savage gaze.  He looked at the log then growled "Where are Chen and Housei? " 

 

"They pulled guard lest night, they are on rest... " An intimidated nin replied as he edged towards the door, but froze at the growing anger in his Commander's gaze. 

 

"I want them here, _immediately_."  Baki's icy tone had let everyone know that the two men were in serious trouble and they stared clearing out of the office hoping to not get 'brought into' whatever trouble they caused. 

 

In only minutes the two men were nervously looking up at Baki as he snapped, "You enjoy conversations about my private life... I think you have too much time on your hands and I know there are many things you _will_ do to keep yourself busy and your mind on your own lives...  And further gossip about my lovers will earn you more trouble than you could ever imagine..."  Baki's voice dropped to a vicious growl, "The Leaf nin was _invited_ here, someone we enjoy being with greatly and cherish.  You dishonor  both him and your Kazikage with your words."

 

Both men's eyes dropped briefly in shame then returned to meet Baki's waiting for their further duties with respect.  Baki approved of their manner not trying to make excuses or argue, they acknowledged they were unprofessional in their words and willing to accept 'punishment'.  Mollified slightly he turned to the nin on the mission desk, "What are the D rank missions available?" 

 

The clerk looked aghast, but replied, "Weeding and harvesting for the older villagers... we have many requests."  

 

Baki nodded, "They will still be assigned their normal duties as well.  Make it work."  The nin behind the desk nodded.

 

Baki gave his two men a last hard look then walked out of the office.  Harvesting would work nicely, it was a very worthwhile task and would provide a great deal of 'exercise' to remind them they should be focused on their own lives and not his.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto stood on the balcony, his friends were at work and he should be too, back where he belonged in the Leaf Village... instead he sat here feeling sorry for himself and ashamed at how selfish he was.  Baki and Gaara cared for him, they wanted him around, liked being near him, enjoyed his touch and touching him... and yet he still felt extreme sorrow that the one's he wanted to love him didn't. 

 

Gaara and Baki offered him everything he'd ever want... but the pain and longing just wouldn't go away.  He wasn't sure how he was going to go back to Leaf and see them... know that Sasuke was probably disappointed he returned.  Ibiki's vow of love didn't matter, Sasuke always came first he would do nothing to hurt him... and Sasuke loathed him.

 

For so many years he was told 'wait' that Sasuke would come around and accept his love... now he wished he never had.  The brief happiness he'd had was now being paid for... it was a mistake, all of it... he should have given up hope and turned his back on him.  He loved him so greatly for so long that it felt like half his heart was torn from his chest and shredded to nothing. 

 

Gaara and Baki wanted him... he was so selfish to dwell in sorrow when they cared for him and wished to make him happy... and yet it remained, even as he smiled at them the pain remained.

 

Baki's hand suddenly lay on his shoulder, turning him without a word and enclosing him in his arms.  Naruto sniffled wiping away his tears, but his plaintive tone betrayed that he was still crying inside.  "Why does it hurt so bad?  Why can't I just accept it and... move on with my life." 

 

Baki softly nuzzled him, "I wish could tell you it will get better but I can't, the future is unpredictable but as long as you want us we will always be here for you... we will always care for you."  Naruto flinched as he felt another set of arms embrace him from behind, but relaxed immediately into Gaara's body.

 

Gaara kissed the side of his neck tenderly.  "We will always cherish you. You are not doing wrong mourning them.  You never need to hide your tears from us, we will not be hurt that you long for the men you love, we will be sad alongside you... sad for your pain and grateful that you are willing to accept comfort from us."

 

Naruto gave a ragged sigh as he tried to calm himself, but drew Gaara's arms tighter around himself as he lay his head against Baki's chest.  "You know I care very deeply for you both, I just have to accept that all that before was simply a fantasy, it wasn't real and never will be anything real.  I chased that fantasy so long..."  Fresh tears slipped down his face and he almost angrily wiped them away.  "I was a fool, I wrapped my life and my heart around the dream of Sasuke's love."

 

Baki did know things would get better, Naruto would come to an acceptance in the end and be able to strongly carry on... the Five Stages of Grief... he'd already been through 'denial'... trying to live with them and believe things would go back to normal.  He'd also been through 'bargaining' in giving up his rights, trying to adapt and fit into _their_ lives without regards for his own needs.  He'd certainly been through 'depression', and still was, but there were subtle notes of 'anger' in his words.  So far the anger was at himself, after there would come a stage of anger at Sasuke and Ibiki as well, but that anger was a good sign.  At that step he was beginning to see that he had not been treated fairly... after anger he would reach 'acceptance'. 

 

Baki nuzzled Naruto's throat, he knew, and Gaara did as well that during this stage they could not show anger at Sasuke, that was difficult but Naruto must find that anger himself, that self worth to feel hostile about being in great pain and that they hadn't cared... but for now he still remained in depression and they would continue supporting him and rebuilding his self worth.

 

Naruto had finally calmed and he looked curiously at Baki then Gaara, "Why are you here?  You won't be off work for..."  He froze his vivid blue eyes full of quickly changing emotion.

 

Did they have scouts, their version of ANBU watching him like Ibiki for Sasuke... the thought made him uncomfortable, then happy and loved, before flowing to the next wave of anxiety. 

 

Gaara and Baki waited curiously for him to complete his question.  It was clear it was more than 'why they were here', they could easily answer that but hearing his thoughts was important.  Naruto looked at the floor for a second then met Baki's gaze even though it was clear that he feared the answer would not be one he liked, "Do you have one of your men... watching me?"

 

Baki stroked his cheek affectionately, "No.  That would be a violation of your privacy, and we would not do that."  Baki felt the tension leave the smaller man's body and a hesitant smile formed as Naruto asked, "Why are you both home early?" 

 

Gaara smiled mischievously, "We usually play hooky, work only a half day, on the first day of the new month." 

 

"And we wanted to do something with you," Baki added before giving a playful smirk,  "something where we keep our clothes on for a change...and get out of the suite."  

 

Gaara teased in a low purr, "I know a way we can compromise... we'll be out of the suite but we won't have any clothes on."  He writhed against his partner tormenting Baki with a devilish little smile.  Naruto laughed, his wide grin of enjoyment was wonderful to see, for this moment only happiness lived in him. 

 

Baki played along. "Hmmm, exhibitionism... kinky."  Gaara gave a soft laugh, looked at Naruto including him as a conspirator in their torment of Baki and teased, "Our nude bodies rubbing against yours."  Naruto nearly whimpered at his friend's words.

 

Gaara's voice was a sensual velvet croon... irresistible!  Baki groaned, his beloved could get him to do anything, he'd strip in the street if his Tenshi desired!  But he knew his lover had some other plan in store. 

 

"Hot and sweaty..." Gaara fluidly gyrated against Baki, "Trust me?"  He teased. 

 

Baki laughed, the seductive man had him.  "Yes."  Having gotten the response he wished from Baki, Gaara turned to Naruto slipping up to him and brushing his body against his.  He feathered a light kiss over his friends lips and heard his soft mew, he was unable to resist the temptation and deepened the kiss, his body molding to Naruto's hungrily. 

 

Baki fondly laughed, Gaara had met his match only their blonde lover didn't even have to try, his every gasp and whimper was irresistible!

 

This time it was Gaara that whined in playful frustration as he drew back.  "I want to get you out and as much as I'd love to stay and tease every inch of your enthralling body... I still think you will enjoy what I have planned.  Do you trust me?" he asked with roguish smirk, but to both Gaara and Baki's surprise Naruto's reply was serious and without even a hint of reservation, "Always.  I trust you completely." 

 

Baki swore that sweet innocent trust nearly brought tears to his eyes and he knew it _had_ brought tears to Gaara's.  All his life people feared and distrusted him, but this one pure heart... from the moment they met in battle he began healing Gaara, his understanding of the loneliness and pain... he offered hope.  Baki reached out and gathered his lovers to him.

 

Naruto gently stroked the tear that had escaped to trail down the Gaara's ivory flesh, wiping it away with tender affection.  Then leaned in, gave him a kiss and murmured, "Always and forever." 

 

How could Ibiki have let this sensitive, loving man suffer like he had?  Baki really wished Naruto would never leave, Gaara and Naruto had a deep bond they understood each other and could comfort each other like no one else could... It would be wonderful, but he would leave.   When the time was right he would need to resume his life in the Leaf Village. 

 

Gaara took Naruto's hand and what would have been a mischievous tease was now a slow contented stroll.  As they reached the bath house all Gaara's provocative words made sense.  And in a few moments it was quite a tease of _all_ their control knowing just beneath the churning water their lover's bodies were exposed 

 

Baki fought the urge to touch them, it was nearly over powering and made a lot harder by the fact his lovers now sat with one on each side close enough he _could_ touch them.  It was very unlikely someone would come to the bath house at this time a day, but it was not a chance they could take... Gaara was Kazikage, it would not be good to be found having a sexual romp in public.  His beloved  seemed to know his thoughts and his sensual voice crooned in Baki's ear, "But Naruto is not a Hokage and your men would not be surprised."

 

Naruto sat innocently massaging Baki's neck and shoulders oblivious to the scheme Gaara was eagerly setting up... he loved watching his partner fuck Naruto!  Gaara looked over at their tempting blonde lover and suggested "You should massage his chest." 

 

Naruto nodded and started massaging Baki's chest but it was awkward to do in this position, he moved over to straddle his thighs, his fingers easily loosening the tight muscles.   Gaara had no trouble knowing when Baki began teasing him, the provocative man gasped and arched, whimpering wantonly. 

 

Gaara put a sound suppression bubble around the hot springs and watched in delight as it grew even better.  Baki laughed and teased Gaara, "Such a voyeur." 

 

Naruto whined and rocked on Baki's lap, from the moment he straddled his lover's thighs it had occurred to him how close Baki's cock was... he could reach down and touch it... stroke it.  He was lost in his lustful thoughts when he felt Baki's powerful legs move out to the sides, spreading his legs and baring his ass for seductive brushes and circles of his lover's finger around the rim.  Naruto was panting and hoping he wouldn't stop, his hand wrapped around Baki's swollen flesh and slipped up slowly to the head as he begged, "Please!" 

 

Baki groaned, "So sexy, I could never deny you."  He moved Naruto closer his hand caressing his lover's cock as he feathered light strokes over his rim... and teasing him very greatly.  Naruto was shivering at his intense need he desperately wanted his lover inside him, enough to boldly do what he would never thought he would...  Naruto caught Baki's hands pinning them still, there was no doubt he could very easily tug free, but he didn't.

 

As the younger man rose up over his length positioned it and sank down, Baki gasped and then cried out at the tight hot grasp smoothly dropping to the base.  When his lover released them, his hands were trembling at the surge of rapture that nearly overwhelmed him and clasped the seductive man's hips firmly.  He was so aroused that he wanted to fuck him fast and hard, but he could not do so here.  Naruto rocked eagerly on him, then lifted up slightly, tightening his muscles around his engorged cock, before sinking it deep within his incredible body once more.  Every move tempted him and Baki groaned, closing his eyes at the strain it was to resist as the tight hold rose once more.  He was growing fevered with need as the exquisite grasp reached the base once more,  but the thing that made him give in, was not Naruto's body.  It was what the now anxious Blonde said in his ear, "Please don't make me beg, please want me."

 

Baki groaned loudly, cradling Naruto's face he kissed him hungrily, "I _do_ want you, very much."  Baki's hands slipped down to cup the Blonde's hips once more and the strong thrust of his cock brought an ecstatic cry from his lover.  Baki lifted and lowered the heavenly body bucking up occasionally until Naruto was writhing in delight against him.  Then paused, bringing his legs together, and he lifted the tempting hold off of his erection. 

 

The dejected expression on the gorgeous man's face turned to shocked rapture as Baki rose up to seated on the side of the pool, out of the hot water, turned him away and drew him down onto his cock once more.  He positioned Naruto straddling his legs and then spread his legs baring his lover's entrance completely and his finger teased the taut skin that was enclosing his cock so wonderfully.  Naruto whimpered at the sensation and gave ecstatic cries as he began lifting and lowering his lover's extraordinary body.

 

In this position Baki sank deeply into the tight grasp with every buck and he groaned in delight.  Naruto arched back, his head resting against his shoulder as he trembled and mewed wantonly.  Baki now rapidly thrust into the erotic man thrilling in his cries of pleasure.  Very soon Naruto moaned breathlessly, his climax rapidly approaching.   Baki shifted his hips to hit his prostate and his lover cried out rapturously as his orgasm surged through him.  As Baki bucked up again he felt Naruto bear down on his arousal, the temptation of his lover's muscles rippling around his cock immediately brought his climax. 

 

Baki placed soft kisses over Naruto's face and throat as he lifted him off his sated length, then nuzzled him and murmured, "We've teased Gaara so much... see how his breathing is rapid in excitement... he loved watching us." 

 

Naruto trembled, he wanted to touch Gaara so greatly, he gave a low whimper.  "I want you... can we go please?  I need to touch you." 

 

Gaara gave a low groan at his words, he wanted to feel him so greatly... but he would have to wait. "Yes, we can leave... we _need_ to leave you are such a great temptation... I want you... need you..." 

 

Baki saw the way Gaara was looking at Naruto and how their blonde lover's cock flushed and his breathing sped to a soft pant as Gaara rose out of the water baring a very enticing erection.   Baki smiled slightly at his lover's 'interest', he was aware the walk back would be very uncomfortable for them both.  They really couldn't wait and with the sound suppression jutsu still in place they'd get warning before anyone approached.  Baki dipped his head placed a kiss on Naruto's ear, "Touch him... he wants your touch so much he..."  he didn't even get to finish his teasing words as Naruto rapidly crossed to their aroused lover, dropped to his knees and immediately began sucking and licking Gaara's engorged length.   The sensual blonde gave fevered ecstatic whimpers as his eager mouth tempted Gaara until he was gasping between loud moans. 

 

Baki slipped around behind and cupped Gaara to him, feeling the incredible flex of his partner 's muscles.  He braced Gaara, he knew by now his beloved's knees were weak with rapture at the urgent bobs and wanton mews Naruto gave,  Everything about their blonde lover teased away all control, leaving them desperately needy for him and matching his fevered passion. 

 

Gaara cried out his orgasm searing through him, Naruto's dark ocean blue eyes gazed up at him with desire and it was nearly enough to get him hard again!  He drew his partner's supportive arms close. "We have got to get out of here!  I've never should have drug us out... I'd much rather be buried deep inside you both and feel you within me!" 

 

Baki groaned at his lover's words.  They grabbed their clothes and didn't even bother to dress before they used a transport jutsu, Gaara molded his body to Naruto's and performed the hand signs easily bringing their sensual lover with.  Naruto did not know the suite well enough himself and  it was no strain for Gaara. 

 

When they appeared in the bedroom Gaara stroked a hand up Naruto's swollen length and begged, "Fuck me I need to feel your cock thrusting into me."

 

Naruto gasped at the enticing words, but still looked up a bit uncertainly at Baki.  He knew Gaara loved to be fucked from behind, but he was not sure he could.  Naruto brushed his fingers over the firm round cheeks of his friend's ass, "Can I..." 

 

Baki embraced Naruto from behind nuzzled up his throat, Naruto moaned in delight but his fingers still hesitantly stroked over Gaara's ass and he looked uneasy.  Suddenly Gaara knew, he crawled up to bow on the bed.

 

Naruto gave a low whine that held a touch of panic, but Baki dampened his finger, still cupping their blonde lover against him.  He reached around him to press a finger into his Tenshi's exquisite body, Gaara gasped in delight and his partner's body loosened eagerly.

 

 Naruto watched raptly as first one finger than another pumped into Gaara, the pale man was moaning in ecstasy and Naruto's cock ached at the powerful swell of desire he felt. 

 

The experienced man slipped his fingers out and rubbed lube over Naruto's throbbing flesh and encouraged, "Let me enjoy the sight of my two sexy lovers... watch you drive him wild with pleasure, and hear the rapture of both your cries."  His fingers skillfully teased the flushed head of Naruto's cock until he panted, desperately fevered with need.

 

Naruto pushed into the slick passage and moaned in delight... his hips started pumping into Gaara and his friend rocked eagerly into his thrusts... like Sasuke...

 

Naruto gasped loudly at the slow pierce of Baki's fingers into his body, his thoughts now only on the extreme pleasure as Baki fucked his ass with his fingers matching Naruto's thrusts easily.  It felt so amazing he howled in delight, his urgent bucks bringing equally ecstatic cries from Gaara.  Naruto's breath caught sharply, then he wailed in rapture as Baki's fingers stroked over the perfect spot within him, sending strong waves of ecstasy through him as hilted deep into his lover cumming with breathless moans of pleasure. 

 

Naruto looked down at Baki's rigid length with longing but as he withdrew from their lover, he softly pleaded, "Fuck Gaara please I want to see you fuck him." 

 

Baki moved up to behind Gaara, thrust into the slick passage, rocking his hips to tease his beloved, Gaara gasped, "Baki!" 

 

Baki gave a soft chuckle, circling his hips as his lover wantonly begged, "Fuck me please!"  Even as he was tormenting his seductive Tenshi, Baki subtly watched Naruto.  The enthralling Blonde was watching Gaara's face intently.  His partner cried out in pleasure as  Baki began fucking him  fast and deep, just what he desperately wanted, until he was nearing his climax.  Then he slowed, his hands caressing the firm cheek's of Gaara's ass, stroking the part and tracing over his tail bone.  His beloved gave deep low moans which turned to keens of ecstasy as Baki circled his hips.  When he resumed fucking Gaara fast and deep, his partner was breathless with the intense pleasure.  He'd teased his beautiful Tenshi long enough, they both needed release, he shifted his hips and rapidly bucked against Gaara's pleasure spot.  As his lover reached his climax he cried out and trembled in rapture, and Baki gave in to his body's demands, cumming in his beloved.

 

Throughout this Baki was aware Naruto had watched their lover's face, only his face with an almost serious look.  Yes, it had definitely excited him, but there was something more to it.  Baki withdrew and Gaara collapsed on the bed giving Naruto a satisfied and delighted grin.  "You two are incredible!"

 

Naruto was broke from his contemplation by Gaara's words and smiled, then sighed happily as Baki nuzzled his ear softly and asked, "Can I ask you something?  You do not need to answer... why did you watch Gaara's face so intently?  Where you worried we were hurting him?" 

 

Naruto shook his head, "You'd never let Gaara or I be hurt..." his cheeks blazed in shame, "I wanted to see what it looks like when someone is really enjoying their lover... to see the pleasure and erase the sounds of Sasuke's lies... every groan of pleasure he gave was a lie... he hated it and he hated me." 

 

Baki nodded in understanding, "Naruto he's 'sick' you didn't do anything wrong or harm him... you bring real pleasure to your lovers, there is never a moment were we are not genuinely reacting to you... we will never lie."  Naruto gave a small smile, his flushed cheeks fading to the normal healthy tan once more. 

 

Gaara watched the two men, listened to their words. Then sat up and kissed Naruto tenderly, "You bring me astounding pleasure every time you touch me."  His fingers traced around one of Naruto's sensitive nipples and the blond mewed guilelessly arching into his touch, his every reaction made so much more tempting by the unrestrained, honest response.  Gaara gave a soft affectionate smile, "You bring me incredible pleasure by accepting my touch and expressing your delight."  

 

Baki nibbled the cords of Naruto's throat gently earning a mew from the extraordinary man and Gaara lightly caressed his warm tan skin, marveling how his pale skin was a stunning contrast to his friends... As much as touching Naruto tempted them, he knew his peer had not eaten lunch, and they hadn't either.  They had all night to touch each other and hear their lover's cries of ecstasy, they should eat... maybe even go watch the sun set over the sand dunes together.  He wanted to see Naruto's face as his companion saw the amazing sight for the first time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

A few days had passed and Gaara could see the shift of his friend's emotions, the slow growth of anger was no longer just at himself, it was gradually shifting as he saw that he was treated unfairly.

 

Naruto removed the bracelet from his wrist, it had been there for as long as Gaara could remember and watching his blonde lover he felt a bit uneasy.  Naruto looked over after dropping it in the trash, at Gaara's quizzical look he sighed "It means nothing. I bought both him and me one years ago when we were Genin... he said he'd lost it a few days later.  I actually believed him, I'd been looking for another like it... he probably threw it in the trash right after I gave it to him and like a fool I've tried to find him a new one.  None of it matters." 

 

Naruto walked out onto the balcony, he seemed calm... peaceful, but inside Gaara knew he questioned every word and every touch Sasuke had ever given him... and believed they meant nothing.

 

Over the next few days Gaara would find random items in the trash, nothing 'valuable', but things Naruto used to value.  He'd stealthily remove them, placing them in a box under the bed, everything that had to do with Sasuke was being thrown out.  This was both a good and bad sign... good because Naruto was choosing to remove Sasuke from his life... bad because he no longer believed any of it was 'real',  he didn't believe that his former partner had ever loved him.

 

Naruto sighed, "I need to stop living in the fantasy, the only one actually in a relationship was me... fawning and following, praising a man who has thought me a fool from the first day we met.  Guess I _am_ a fool to believe Sasuke cared about me..." Another object was pitched in the trash.

 

Gaara looked over at Baki, he lacked the right words... he couldn't tell his friend that Sasuke cared about him, it was true, but then Sasuke cared about _himself_ much more.  In his world he was always innocent... everyone else to blame.  In reality when something went wrong _no one_ was completely innocent, but in his eyes he was better than others... better than Naruto.  So while Gaara couldn't encourage Naruto to forgive his former partner he also could not say how he felt without coloring his friend's views... he hoped Baki could say something.

 

Baki followed Naruto out onto the balcony, "Would you like to tell me about it?"  Naruto looked back, his expression puzzled.  Baki enclosed him in his arms tenderly, and gently asked, "The Kunai... the one you threw away a few moments ago... would you take to talk about why?"

 

Gaara followed the two men out onto the balcony and caressed his friend's back tenderly. 

 

Naruto sagged against Baki, he could feel Gaara's hands massaging his muscles, soothing him... "The Kunai... TenTen made us a set of matching weapons.  Sasuke has one just like it... I don't want it, I don't need a reminder of how completely I believed the lie that he cared... I was just convenient, someone who would dote on him and do anything for him... his own devoted pet."

 

"Shh..."  Baki calmed him affectionately.  "Sasuke did care for you, he still does... he just never grew up, never joined others in adult responsibility.  He loves you, but it's with a child's selfish love, the belief others should always place him first, that he is the most important person."  Baki stroked Naruto's cheek, "It _is_ love... in the limited way that he is capable of.  A child loves someone because they _need them_ , an adult _needs_ someone because they _love them_... while he needed you he loved you, when he ceased needing you his love was shown as the superficial emotions of a child."

 

Gaara felt a bit uncomfortable with Baki's words, while they were true... as was shown by Sasuke's placing himself before the village time after time... It just felt wrong, like he was helping Naruto understand his emotions using his own feelings as a basis instead of allowing their lover to work at his knotted emotions and straighten them out by himself... but then Baki was human and his affection and protectiveness would seep through into his words at times, it was understandable... no one was innocent.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Today had been a day of leave and when Ibiki came home at the end of the day they made their meal like always.  Everything felt so natural, like he fit perfectly... like he was meant to be here.  When night fell Sasuke slid into bed and cuddled happily against his beloved's solid warmth, the light brushes of his fingers felt so good, loving caresses, no demands or expectations.  Ibiki was so very amazing... why couldn't he give up Naruto?  Naruto would never be able to give him these loving touches, this understanding and acceptance... Ibiki understood him better than anyone ever had... the thought brought a wave of sorrow, even Itachi had not accepted him, he had been a disappointment to his brother... worthless. 

 

Ibiki heard the slight change in his Koishii's breathing and tenderly cradled him closer, the dark eyes that held such suffering looked up to meet his and Sasuke slipped up to lay on top of him, his arms wrapped around the slender man trying to give all the comfort he could.

 

Sasuke sighed and stroked Ibiki's chest, it did not matter about the past, only now.  Ibiki loved him and he loved Ibiki more than he'd ever imagined possible.  Sasuke's soft caresses slowly turned to interest, then desire.

 

Ibiki felt his gorgeous lover's cock flush hard against him, his own body responded and yet neither felt any need to rush.  Ibiki's hands roamed over Sasuke's back, enjoying the feel of the man he loved beneath his hands.  "Koishii, you are so extraordinary... you make me so happy... brighten up my whole world."

 

Sasuke slipped up further to lovingly kiss his partner, "I feel the same way."  Then continued placing soft kisses over the sensitive scars of his face and neck then moved down to kiss the ones on his chest.  Sasuke was filled with joy when his beloved didn't stop him, Ibiki trusted he would not do anything he didn't truly wish to do.  When he continued down over his pelvis, his wonderful partner remained relaxed and softly moaned at his kisses.  Sasuke placed a light kiss on the swollen head of his lover's erection then slipped up to kiss his partner again.  While he loved every part of his amazing lover, his favorite part was his lips. 

 

Ibiki gave a soft happy "Mmmm..." into his Koishii's kiss.  Things had steadily grew more stabile in the time since Naruto left.  Which did not mean he didn't long to have the affectionate blonde return just as Sasuke did, he longed to have him near, but he couldn't deny his beloved was more stabile without having a reminder of all the terrible things that had happened.  Ibiki cupped Sasuke's ass lightly kneading the firm cheeks and feathering the tips of his fingers over the part between.

 

Sasuke moaned, then his mouth dropped down to lick Ibiki's nipples, sucking and flicking them with his tongue.  He felt his lover's breath catch at the pleasure and his hands brushed down the large man's sides very lightly, his Koishii was so incredible, so gentle. 

 

Ibiki rolled to set his beloved on the bed and placed tender kisses down his body until he lay between the sensual man's legs.  Then remained kissing the inside of his thighs and stroking over his pelvis until his lover trembled and gave soft needy whimpers.

 

Ibiki licked up the shaft of his partner's erection, then looked up and offered, "Would you like to fuck me Koishii?"  Sasuke smiled, his heart full of love, "No, I love every moment of feeling you... both touching me and kissing me, as well as having you inside me." 

 

Ibiki resumed licking and teasing his cock then once more slipped down to drape his lover's legs over his shoulders, his large hands cupping his ass as he licked and coaxed Sasuke's body into loosening. 

 

Sasuke was in such rapture he could not have said when it became his beloved's fingers every touch his partner gave him was such ecstasy that his whole body ached, eager to feel the slow slide of his lover's arousal into his body.  When Ibiki kissed slowly up his body Sasuke felt the light rub of his lover's erection against his entrance, but he did not press into it, he wouldn't do anything that would rush this perfect loving moment.  

 

Ibiki gave as soft moan at the feel of his partner's exquisite body slowly embracing his cock.  "Koishii, everything about you is so perfect, you bring me so much pleasure."  Once inside his beloved he cupped the smaller man to him and rolled over to place him on top, feeling his lover's legs fall to straddle him as he resumed kissing him.

 

Sasuke whimpered in delight as Ibiki carefully rocked his hips, the incredible length of his lover's erection rubbing along the walls of his passage and bringing more pleasure than he'd ever imagined possible.  He waited as long as possible, wanting to continue to feel all of his beloved's body against his, before he was too aroused to remain still and rocked into his partner's gentle thrusts.  As his orgasm approached, Sasuke slipped up to seated, feeling his lover's cock filling him as Ibiki's skilled hand teased his cock stroking and circling the tip of his thumb over the swollen head until Sasuke arched, crying out in rapture, feeling his muscles contracting around the hard flesh within him.  Sated and breathless he lay down on his beloved again, this part was just as wonderful as all the rest.  The tender caresses Ibiki gave him as they continued to enjoy the connection of their bodies.

 

Ibiki loved the feel of his partner, the way his silky skin felt beneath his fingers, the way he could feel the warmth of him on top of him... and of course the feel of his body embracing his erection as well, but most of all, the feel of his lips placing loving kisses over his chest.  "I love you Koishii." 

 

Sasuke shifted up slightly and cupped his face softly as he replied, "I love you, you are so amazing and I am so blessed to have your love."

 

Ibiki kissed his throat as he slowly slipped his Koishii up, his lover's body remained trusting and accepting, he no longer had to worry it would cause his beloved any pain as his cock slid free of his body.  Even after he had withdrawn from the hot, tight hold Ibiki lay enjoying the feel of his wonderful lover on top of him.

 

Sasuke kissed him, "Lets shower, I want to feel all of your incredible body."  Ibiki nodded and they rose, showering was more loving strokes and kisses. 

 

They washed each other, affectionately caressing each other and enjoying the feel of their lover's body under their hands.  For the first time Ibiki allowed his partner's gentle stroke of his cock to become more intimate, his hand cupping his cheek and kissing him, then moaning softly into their kiss as his lover's hand brought his release. 

 

Sasuke freed his beloved's sated flesh and hugged him happily, "I enjoyed touching you." 

 

Ibiki caressed his back and nuzzled his ear, "I love you so greatly, every moment you are beside me brings me such happiness."

 

Sasuke sighed contentedly and lay his head against Ibiki's chest as he hugged his beloved... everything was so wonderful with him, every touch special and loving... not sex, not release... love.  After a few moments they resumed washing each other, rinsed, dried and happily slipped into bed holding one another and tenderly stroking each other as they fell asleep.

 

\------------------------------

 

Baki was still at work when Gaara came home, Naruto had spent the morning thinking and he needed to hear what his friend thought.  Naruto looked at Gaara seriously, "I just want an honest answer... do you feel the way Baki does?  That Sasuke is emotionally stunted."

 

Gaara nodded, "His abuse... it was just like someone turned off all growth, all he could do was survive... emotionally he's a child, but it does not excuse any of his behavior.  You and I did not have kind lives, but were able to work past it... Sasuke is not willing to try even now.  He holds up his past as a weapon, he uses it to get what he wants... first from you, who bowed to him in love and now Ibiki who does in compassion... he's stagnant, closed off and unwilling to look beyond himself, incapable of placing others feelings and needs before his own."  Inside Gaara chastised himself, he should have stuck to a 'yes' or 'no'... Baki wasn't the only one that left his protectiveness seep into his words.

 

Naruto nodded, he sat down with a weary sigh.  "I still don't know how I feel, but one thing remains true, there is no chance of a relationship between Sasuke and I.  I need to give up on that dream, it's unrealistic.  It's time to accept the reality, there is nothing to be fixed, it was never there... just hopes and dreams.  I don't think I'm ready to return to Leaf, but I can't just keep hiding here.  I will have to face them and to know that it is a unreachable dream and no more... it's time to start building a life there again.  All this still hurts but I'm very glad Sasuke has Ibiki, he understands him and loves him... never hurts him.  They were meant to be together."

 

_'Never hurts him'_... Gaara held back his words with effort, Naruto had not done _anything_ to hurt Sasuke, even though his actions had.  He'd never intended on any of the terrible things that had happened, he'd never wanted anything but to support Sasuke, to help the man he loved... this whole thing had become a painful mess and Gaara really hoped it was over, but he was sure it wasn't.  Sasuke had come to Suna with the intention of getting Naruto to return... to return to him.  There was no way he could send his friend back without support.  He wasn't sure how he could, but he wanted to be there... to support him even for the brief time he could as he returned to the Leaf Village.  He would send Lady Tsunade a scroll, somehow they would make it work so Naruto wouldn't be walking back into the Leaf Village alone.   

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Naruto wished to return, although both Gaara and Baki feared it was too early they both had to admit they'd done all they could.  Naruto was past the anger and now could accept that the 'relationship' was not possible, that he deserved better and his life would be healthier now that he was leaving all that had happened in the past.

 

Gaara had arranged to 'visit' the Leaf village for an conference with the Hokage about trades of herbs and other items of value to the Leaf Village.  They would travel to Konoha together... it was the best they could do.

 

 

\-------------------------------------

 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 

\------------------------------------------

 

For Naruto, traveling with Baki and Gaara was a bit... strange.  His friend was Kazikage, they did not just pitch a tent around a camp fire.  A group of four elite Jounin traveled with them, they brought a very large tent that could be stood up in and was big enough that both he and Baki could easily sleep in it beside Gaara.

 

Naruto insisted he do some of the 'work', he couldn't let the Shinobi that were here to protect Gaara be distracted by the chore of making camp. 

 

Baki had offered to go with him to get fish for their meal since the quantity of fish they'd need was so great, the nin escorting them should not have to eat rations while they ate fresh food.  As they walked down to the stream, Naruto stopped and turned to Baki, "How did you get hurt?" Naruto stroked his scarred face softly.

 

Baki cupped the blonde's gentle hand to his cheek.  "It was a terrible accident.  I loved someone who was still very young, someone who was in terrible pain and sick with self loathing... someone who'd never known love or felt a kind touch."

 

Naruto nodded in understanding and said quietly.  "Gaara."  

 

Baki nodded, "He was hurting, rejected and hated... needing love and comfort, but unable to accept it.  He turned away and the sand protected him... he was afraid to love and didn't want me near, didn't want me to touch him, that was interpreted as a need to attack the aggressor... me.   Gaara was horrified, sobbing and full of self loathing at what he'd done.  He wanted to run away from it, I begged him to come to me, to let me comfort him... he did. 

 

This scar is nothing that he needs to be ashamed of, it is something we accept, and through that terrible event we found the love we both needed.  I hide it not because I'm ashamed but that it's private, the event that caused it remains known only to Gaara and I... and now you." 

 

Naruto hugged him, "Thank you.  You both are so amazing, I'm glad you found each other." 

 

"You are very special too, you deserve someone to love you deeply and cherish you always",  Baki suspected both he and Gaara's affection toward the gentle blonde was growing into love but he couldn't say it.  He couldn't hold the offer of love out to him like Ibiki had and not be there to support and give him the affection he deserved... he and Gaara could only stay briefly, leaving Naruto to handle all the problems waiting for him alone.  It was more than just Ibiki and Sasuke, although they held the greatest chance of hurting him, it was also the counsel's manipulation.  It was hard to imagine walking away and leaving him there alone to face all that.

 

Naruto smiled sadly, it was clear he didn't think he'd ever have that, but only said, "We should keep going, we will need a lot of fish... at least three per person." 

 

Baki smiled and they continued, Naruto was so caring, his men on guard were surprised when the 'Leaf nin' said he was going to bring back fish for _everyone's_ evening meal... and with three per man they would definitely be able to eat their fill and not need rations.   

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple, Naruto would be returning in a few hours... she wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing Sasuke and Ibiki again.  All she could do was hope he was able to remain strong and stay away from them.  This situation had no solution but the three men to stay away from each other, this was a very 'toxic relationship' and not good for any of those involved.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking in the gate did not bring him the feeling of 'home' Naruto had hoped it would, everywhere he looked was full of memories of sorrow.  It would be best for him to go back on mission status as soon as possible, remaining busy would help, as would seeing Tsunade, Iruka and visiting his friends at Ichiraku's Ramen.  He was well aware the conference Gaara had come to attend was just a shallow cover and he appreciated their support.  Everything would be ok now, he would continue forward and leave all the pain in the past.

 

Even though Naruto had returned, Baki was glad Gaara and he were with him.  Gaara and Lady Tsunade had cooked up this false important conference so he wouldn't have to return alone, but Baki still worried, they'd be gone in 2 days and Naruto would remain here. 

 

From the time he'd returned, Ibiki saw Naruto with Baki and Gaara, watched the affection the Kazikage and his lover enclosed Naruto in.  The gorgeous Blonde now smiled, like he had once done before this whole tragedy started.  It was clear Sasuke now faced the same thing as Naruto had, he'd lost Naruto to others who valued him and cared for him... even thought it hurt to see him smiling happily at his new lovers, Ibiki was happy deep in his heart.  Although he longed for the gentle touches the compassionate man gave to Baki, he would find ways to accept it, but he doubted Sasuke would take the loss easily.  His Koishii still cared for Naruto.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Naruto laughed happily as Lady Tsunade stated with little smirk, "You will be on guard of the Kazikage while he's here, when Baki releases you from that mission we will look at what other missions we have available."

 

Naruto nodded, he made no attempt to hide the fact he was glad to see her and Lady Tsunade hadn't felt so happy in a very long time.  This was the happy, gregarious man she'd known for so long.  He was back, smiling and laughing.  Gaara and Baki had done a fantastic job of helping and supporting him and she was very grateful.

 

Gaara watched the two great each other, the affection between them was clear to see... he just hoped it would be enough.  Naruto had become so precious to Baki and himself, it was hard to imagine not having him beside them... but this was where he belonged and that couldn't be changed.

 

They'd been back in Leaf for a day and Gaara was in a meeting with Tsunade and the council, Baki and Gaara's formal guard remained beside him for the conference so he had a bit of time before his lover's were free.  He was looking forward to spending some time with them, maybe going to Ichiraku's, having some of their amazing Ramen and introducing them to Teuchi and Ayame.

 

His 'luck' had held up and he hadn't seen Ibiki or Sasuke, but then he hadn't been looking for them either.  They were the past, they had no place in his future.  As was expected his 'luck' ran out and he saw Sasuke watching him.

 

Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto and the blonde  paused looking at him, his gaze serine.  He'd been following Naruto since he'd arrived with Gaara and Baki... He hadn't known what to say, but now that Naruto was away from them he had to talk to him.  "You're back... I want to talk to you."  Sasuke said quietly, he was at a loss for words, there were so many things going through his head after waiting for weeks to see him. 

 

Sasuke was stunned as Naruto simply replied, "There is nothing to talk about."   He did not sound angry or hostile just distant like a stranger who was wondering why someone he didn't know was talking to him.  Then the blonde started down the road once more.

 

Sasuke looked after him deeply hurt, "After all you've done to me... How can you treat me like this?!  How can you ignore my pain?!  You just turn your back and walk away." 

 

Naruto paused and gave him a gentle, sad smile, "Hate me... It's ok, if it makes you feel good and brings you peace, then hate.  I will never hate you, but I will never be able to truly love you either.  I deserve real love, it's something neither you or Ibiki are capable of giving." 

 

All this was said calmly, not a hint of bitterness, only peaceful acceptance... like it no longer mattered and he was about to simply turn and continue down the road. 

 

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was ignoring him!  Sasuke yelled, "You are so cruel!  Why are you doing this to me?!"  He was furious.  "You can't just leave me!"

 

Naruto shook his head, his eyes full of pity.  "Yes, I can, I have already done it.  I don't deserve your abuse."

 

"I didn't hurt you! **You** hurt me!"  Sasuke hissed.

 

Naruto gave a soft  humorless laugh, then said gently, "Go home to Ibiki, love him and be happy... and stop following me.  Hate me if that's what you need, but stay away from me." Before continuing to placidly walk away.

 

Naruto was nowhere near as serine inside, he hadn't expected it to be easy but it had been more difficult seeing Sasuke than he'd thought.  _'Cruel... ignore his pain..._ '  Those words brought a bitter irony, a feeling he refused to allow to taint the life he'd built.  Every break he could go be with Gaara and Baki, it wasn't ideal but it was acceptable, if he spent his time training and going on missions... but his dreams were still full of the love in Sasuke's eyes as he stroked his skin... and the feel of Ibiki's arms, the tender kiss and his words, _'be brave enough to stay and accept my love.'_  Since starting this trip back Naruto would wake every morning, his cheeks damp with tears... memories were cruel.  Baki and Gaara were leaving to go home, soon there would be no one to hold him and help ease his sorrow.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke looked at Ibiki and tears spilled over trickling down his pale skin, "He wouldn't talk to me... what did Gaara say to him to make him refuse to see me?" 

 

Ibiki cradled his Koishii to him, stroking his back softly, but his words were not the ones his beloved expected to hear.  "Nothing that wasn't true."

 

"Ibiki!"  Sasuke gasped his shoulders shaking with sobs as he backed away.  "Why?  Why would you say something so cruel..."

 

Ibiki shook his head gently, his eyes full of love and compassion, "My words were not meant to be cruel, they were not said to hurt you... deep inside you know.  Place yourself in his life, see what you would feel with every horror that occurred... he has finally decided he will not let people hurt him anymore... decided he has worth."

 

"But I wasn't hurting him!" Sasuke insisted.

 

Ibiki offered his hand drawing him back into his arms, kissed his brow and said, "Koishii, you're so broken inside, I don't know what I can do to help you heal those pieces.  I am grateful Naruto found Baki and Gaara who could heal his broken pieces and make him whole and strong." 

 

Sasuke hid his face against Ibiki's chest, "I don't understand why this is happening... how could Naruto turning his back on me be anything but cruel?"

 

Ibiki understood, his beloved was angry and hurt, but most of all completely unable to grasp that Naruto's having self worth and confidence was a good thing even if he 'turned his back' on them.  He couldn't see that he should be happy for Naruto because his former partner was now happy... only that Naruto's behavior hurt him.  Ibiki stroked his back as he held him, he could not explain why... at least not in a way Sasuke could accept.  Ibiki knew he was blunt even when he didn't intend to be, so he didn't speak just massaged his beloved's back comforting him.

 

The anger seeped away leaving his lover forlorn and his eyes were full of sorrow as he looked up into Ibiki's eyes and pleaded, "How could his hurting me be good?" 

 

Ibiki shook his head and carefully tried to explain.  "When people love each other they are happy for the one they love, that _they_ are happy.  Even if they are sad, they still feel good that the one they love is happy... if you had left me and moved back into Naruto's... left me, it would hurt so very horribly.  But I'd also be glad that you were doing or being with someone who makes you happy."  Sasuke was quiet, his head on Ibiki's chest, as he continued try to help his Koishii understand, "When Naruto was here, hurting and miserable, he said to me many times that he was glad you had found someone to love and who loves you... someone that didn't hurt you."

 

"Like **he** did so many times..." Sasuke added

 

Ibiki stroked his cheek, "We have all made such horrible mistakes and hurt each other."

 

Sasuke frowned and protested, "But **you** didn't do anything wrong!  Neither did I... Naruto..."

 

"Made many serious mistakes, but they were not to hurt you and he is not to blame for your past."  Ibiki replied gently.

 

Sasuke yanked away and stood glaring at him, but beneath the thin shield of anger he was deeply hurt.  "Why are you doing this! Why are you defending him!  You know he was wrong!  You were so angry at him you locked him in the cellar!"

 

Ibiki nodded sadly, "I've done horrible things to him, turned my back on his suffering until he almost succeeded in killing himself."

 

Sasuke looked stricken his eyes filled with tears his voice a soft rasp, "You're leaving me... you are saying you are leaving me for **him**..."

 

"No Koishii... never." He reached out for his beloved and Sasuke backed away. 

 

"I heard you at the hospital... you told him you **loved him**!"  Sasuke was now yelling his whole body shaking, he turned away sobbing hard.  "I don't mean anything... a toy you're done with."

 

This was too much, Ibiki lunged forward wrapping his fragile lover in his arms.  The smaller man struggled feebly, "No!  Let me go!" before surrendering to his hold, sobbing so hard his breath was gasped in between. 

 

Ibiki bowed his head over his beloved, loosening his arms to let him draw away if he wished, "My precious Koishii, I'll let you go only if you do not love me anymore... do you love me?"

 

Sasuke was broke from his despair by the lonely plea in Ibiki's voice, he turned around in Ibiki's loosened grip throwing his arms around him, "I love you!  I love you so much... oh, Koi, I love you so very much, never doubt that, I will _never_ leave you!"  Sasuke vowed and rained kisses over his face, "You are the most important part of my life.  I never want to be away from you!" 

 

Although Ibiki hadn't faked even a bit of the anxiety and pain, the professional in the back of his consciousness saw the opening.  "Then why do you chase after Naruto... why do you care he now lives a different life?  You left me three times to go to Suna to see him."  There was no accusation in his tone, he was not jealous, he'd hoped each time that they'd come back together with the intention of fixing everything between them.

 

Sasuke lay his cheek as against Ibiki's broad chest.  "I'm not the person I was... everything disappeared when he... my life ended.  I was so very blessed to find you, you are my soul mate the one person who brings me absolute joy, I feel secure and loved, protected... cherished."  Sasuke looked up at his beloved, "I'm not sure why."

 

"If you got him to _want_ to be with you once more... what then?  We cannot treat him like we have, we abused him horribly."  Ibiki held him tenderly enclosed in his arms, his lover was so very precious to him, he'd do anything to make his Koishii happy.

 

Sasuke looked bewildered, "We didn't do _anything_ bad to him." 

 

Ibiki shook his head, his beloved had only grown more hostile and distrustful of Naruto the longer this continued... Ibiki could not think of anything to say so he said nothing, but he'd done that too often and he believed that was how it got to this terrible level.  How could he explain, how could he show Sasuke that they had abused him, to understand _how_ their treatment of him was cruel.  He had no idea, and he was failing miserably at every attempt to find a solution to the pain they all felt.

 

It was more his fault than Sasuke's.  In retrospect it was very clear he'd never had any intent to get the two men back together, from the beginning he'd began to make Sasuke a part of his life... planned on being together with him, not getting him to accept Naruto.

 

He'd done nothing to help Naruto, and far too much to hinder any chance of reconciliation... he'd been the catalyst that had brought them to this point.  He'd been the cause of so much suffering, not just Naruto's but Sasuke's as well.  In not trying to help fix things he'd started the path that lead to his Koishii being 'broken' by Naruto twice more.  The only time it had been Naruto was the first time before he knew what was wrong... and even after that he'd made no attempt to explain to Naruto what the issue was.

 

Ibiki knew his own behavior that had directly lead to the council becoming frustrated and trying to separate Sasuke from him... Naruto had done what he could to fix it, to help Sasuke.  He knew how the council operated from years of being used by them and that there was no way they would ever back down... so he forced their hand, then tried to kill himself while Ibiki focused on how angry he was...  His imprisoning him had lead directly to his first suicide attempt... his ignoring Naruto's pain lead to the second attempt... everything could always be traced back to him, things he did or should have done but didn't.

 

The best thing Naruto could do was what he had, go on and leave all the tragedy and abuse behind... he wanted to talk with Baki before he and Gaara left.  He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but it would come.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaara could see it already, Naruto's smile was a bit strained now, while he was in the meeting something had happened.  He met Baki's eyes, his lover nodded. 

 

Baki had seen it as well, behind the smile there was pain, he stroked Naruto's hand and the beautiful blue eyes looked up, his tone was bubbly, but it did nothing to hide the touch of sorrow in the depths. "I can't wait to introduce you to my oldest friends Teuchi and Ayame, Teuchi makes the best Ramen I've ever tasted anywhere!"

 

This was their last night... all too soon they would have to leave their lover and Gaara wanted to go back to the suite and just hold him.  But he knew Naruto was trying to show them everything would be alright, to show that he could move forward even while in the place that had brought him such heartbreak...

 

Naruto's smile faltered, "Do you mind if we just get the ramen and go back to the suite, I think I'd rather be there with you."

 

Gaara nodded, he wanted to touch him, but he could not.  Being in public was so difficult, always watching his reactions and not expressing the deep love he had for his partner... and right now it was so much harder.  He wanted to be somewhere where he could hold Naruto, kiss him and for just a brief time forget that he'd be leaving tomorrow morning.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki had come to his office, Ibiki had sent a request early that morning.  Today the Kazikage and his guard would be leaving to return to Suna, Gaara had already left.

 

Baki sat looking at him, he didn't hide the fact he was worried about leaving Naruto here, concerned that Sasuke and he would cause him to break down once more... Baki was reacting just as he'd been about letting Naruto near Sasuke in the beginning. 

 

Ibiki still wasn't sure what to say but the Sand Jounin spoke first, "You know he's not as stabile as he looks..."  Baki paused his eyes now held a hint of hostility, "You love him, I know you do, but you and Sasuke are like a cancer eating away at him until nothing is left... Leave him alone, let him live." 

 

Ibiki nodded, "I will not approach him, I will try to get Sasuke to leave him alone..." 

 

Baki shook his head looking away in an effort to rein in his anger, "Even while we tried to heal him Sasuke wouldn't leave him alone... a wolf sitting at the door waiting for a chance to tear him apart..."  Baki rose, his eyes bitter.  "Could you please send someone for us _before_ you reduce him to stabbing himself or eating rat poison again... so we can put him back together... then you can resume abusing him once more."  Baki started towards the door, Ibiki understood his pain and anger,  he wondered if the man knew he was falling in love with Naruto. 

 

"Baki."  Ibiki called to him, his tone non confrontational.  The elite Jounin was right, right for feeling the way he did and right for caring and trying to protect Naruto.  Baki paused and looked back, his face void of emotion, but even without it being visible Ibiki could see he was extremely upset.  

 

Ibiki agreed and promised, "I don't think he's safe here anymore than you do.  I will do my best to keep the two men apart." 

 

Baki studied Ibiki's face, his voice as emotionless as his face, "Yes... You know Gaara went so far as to beg Lady Tsunade to ban Sasuke from contact with Naruto... her reply was, _'It will do no good.  Sasuke listens to no one, he will do whatever he wishes no matter who he hurts'_... even your Hokage knows how he is.  You are the only one who has a chance at controlling him and you won't."  Baki continued out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. 

 

Inside Ibiki cringed, he had no doubt that was how Hokage Tsunade viewed him as well... he doubted she'd told Baki he'd imprisoned Naruto in a cellar for 10 days... if she had Baki wouldn't even be willing to talk to him.  He needed to try everything to protect Naruto from this horror starting once more.  ' _You know he's not as stabile as he looks...'_   Yes, he knew.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaara had left that morning but Baki had stayed to talk to Ibiki, now he needed to go and catch up with his beloved, he knew Gaara was just as upset as he was about leaving... possibly more.

 

Naruto shook his head and smiled at Baki, "I will be ok, please don't worry." 

 

Baki nuzzled against his throat and placed a kiss there, his voice husky betraying his distress at leaving his lover in the Leaf Village alone.  "Please..."  Baki wanted to plead for Naruto to not speak to Sasuke but it was a foolish request.  "Please remember you are so very important to Gaara and I, you are precious..." 

 

Naruto gave him a gentle smile and nodded, "I promise... I will see you and Gaara soon." 

 

Baki didn't care if they were in public or the whole village was watching as he kissed him tenderly.  "We will be waiting."  As he turned to go out the gate and back to Suna, he'd never felt so frustrated, leaving their fragile lover and praying they didn't kill him this time.  Lady Tsunade promised to contact them if any problems arose but... the council, Sasuke and even Ibiki... yes, he knew what he'd done and he had no more trust in him than Sasuke... his lover was surrounded by vultures that would tear him apart if they had a chance.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was only few days after Gaara and Baki had left that Naruto got his next 'visit', this visit wasn't from Sasuke but it was no more welcome than his former boyfriend's attention.  Ibiki had arrived at his building just as he was about to enter.  Naruto stopped and silently studied him for a moment before speaking, "Why are you here?"

 

Ibiki did not have an acceptable answer for that, he had no reply he could give besides the truth as he looked in the honest blue eyes.  "I don't know.  I just wanted to talk to you.  I was worried about you while you were gone."

 

Naruto shook his head he looked so patient, but unyielding, "Ibiki go home, take care of Sasuke and be content with what you have."

 

Ibiki nodded, "I just want you to know I still care."  He turned to walk away and heard the first sign that Naruto had been unable to harden his heart as much as it seemed.

 

The Blonde's voice was hoarse, the pain undisguised in every word. "But not as much as you do for Sasuke.  I still remember every brush of your fingers... they were as much a lie as Sasuke's." 

 

Ibiki turned back but it was to watch the slender man walking away, a bit faster than what would be normal... and away from his apartment.  Baki was so very right... about everything.  He and Sasuke were a knife that cut all joy from Naruto, and he'd promised Baki he'd stay away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto sat on the first's Hokage's Hitai-ate, why did Ibiki have to speak to him... why wouldn't they both leave him alone?  He couldn't be their toy anymore, the person Sasuke kicked to feel good about himself while Ibiki watched and said nothing.  Neither man loved him and he did not need them.  He didn't need them, but he still wanted them, so eager to be abused again.  He just couldn't do it... he couldn't go back to living like that.

 

He needed to stay as far away from them both as he could, but then he'd already been doing that and they came to find him. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Over the next week everywhere he went he saw Sasuke off to the side watching him, it was wearing away at all the peace he'd achieved.  The next time the raven-haired man stopped him his patience ran out.   Sasuke  grabbed his arm to stop him when he tried to just keep walking past him and all his pain went burning through him.  "Don't touch me!"  Naruto coldly snapped, he gave his ex-partner a pointed look, "Does that sound familiar?  Here's another you should recognize, _you_ are not good enough to touch me!  Now leave me alone!"

 

Naruto stormed angrily away as Sasuke's shock turned to pain, his words a whisper soft protest no one would hear, "I never said you weren't good enough..."  Tears threatened, his eyes damp and dark with pain.  He turned walking back to the house and, when he walked in, he sat on the couch... the couch where Naruto had slept... looking at the arm chair he'd curled up in so much of the time... silent and hopeless.  He'd never meant him to think he wasn't good enough.

 

When Ibiki walked in he saw his beloved staring at the chair that had become Naruto's one place of refuge.  "Ibiki, I never meant he wasn't good enough..." 

 

Ibiki walked over and stroked his Koishii's cheek gently.  "We may not have said it but we showed him with every time we turned our backs on his pain, like he didn't matter."  Sasuke sat crying as he looked down at his hands, "He told me not to touch him, that hurt so much... he felt like that." 

 

Ibiki drew his beloved up and enclosed him in his arms, "Yes, all day... every day, for months, my Koishii."  Sasuke hid his face in his chest, still crying, his tears dampened Ibiki's shirt.  His partner was starting to see what they did, what they'd done time after time, causing Naruto more injury than even his attempts to stab himself had.

 

"I don't want him to hate me." Sasuke whispered from curled against him.  Ibiki shook his head, but had nothing to say.  Although they were honest, his words would be thought cruel.  _We deserve his hatred_.

 

Sasuke looked up, his eyes pleading, "What can I do?" 

 

That Ibiki had an answer for, "Stay away from him.  It's the kindest thing we can do."  He caressed his beloved's face tenderly, trying to soothe him.

 

Sasuke wanted to beg there had to be something else.  He couldn't do that, never speak to him... never see him...  "He can touch me, I won't..."

 

Ibiki shook his head sadly, "It's too late for that, we ignored the chance to fix things far too many times, now it's too late Koishii."  Ibiki placed a soft kiss on his temple, he _wanted_ to tell him there was something else.  He wanted to believe there was some way to change things, but his words were the truth, the chance to fix things was long gone and the only thing they could do for him now was to stay away from him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto sat shaking, he wanted to scream, to cry... he wanted to be held by them.  In spite of his words of reassurance to both Gaara and Baki, he didn't think he could do this... bear seeing them... hearing their voices.  He wanted to be strong, to keep in mind that it all had meant nothing to them, that given the chance they'd only continue hurting him and yet the urge to go... to accept it, was so strong.  When he was beside Baki and Gaara he hadn't realized how hard it would be to just walk away when they spoke... and every time it grew more painful. 

 

Why wouldn't they just let him go?  Sasuke didn't want his touch, the ocean would dry up and become a desert before his former partner _ever_ wanted his touch.  Sasuke loathed him... and yet he would not let him walk away.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Over the following week Sasuke tried to avoid seeing his ex-boyfriend, by the end of that second week he was desperately grasping at straws.  He couldn't stand knowing Naruto was here and he was not supposed to see him.  "Ibiki, he doesn't hate you... you could talk to him."

 

Ibiki gave an honest reply, but one he also thought would put an end to Sasuke wanting Naruto to return, "No Koishii, I'd want to hold him, the pain in his eyes the one time I talked to him was heart breaking."

 

Sasuke turned away his head down and his words were spoke so softly that Ibiki almost couldn't hear them, "You can touch him... please, I want to see him." 

 

Ibiki cradled his lover to him, "I can't do that, it would be cruel.  Please Koishii... let him go."

 

Sasuke looked up at him, "I can't... I just can't..."  He turned his face away, but Ibiki wasn't sure if his beloved didn't want to see his face when he said it or if it was shame, possibly both.  "I want to touch him... I want to see his eyes... to see in them that he loves me."

 

Ibiki sighed, "Please don't do this to him... if you love him don't, after all we've put him through... don't hurt him like this."

 

"I don't want to hurt him...  I'll try, I will try not to see him..."  Sasuke replied, but his mournful voice lacked conviction.

 

Ibiki hugged him and murmured, "This is the only thing we can do for him." His beloved nodded sadly. 

 

Ibiki felt weary, in the brief time since Naruto had returned things had become an emotional mess once more... this was the only possible solution.

 

\---------------------------

 

Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke look up from the fish he was selecting for his and Ibiki's meal, then turn and rush away... he didn't even take the fish.  At the pain in his former lover's eyes when he saw him... for the first time in his life Naruto wanted to swear.  His beloved's pain slashed through him like a blade severing the last grasp he had on the chance to 'go on' without them...  It wouldn't matter if they stayed away now... they'd won.

 

Sasuke and Ibiki were on his mind constantly now, and although he hadn't crawled back to accept more pain from them he knew he would... it filled him with despair.  He couldn't just keep going and hiding in Suna, in the end it would be the same... they won.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki studied the report, inside he cringed, Naruto was spending more and more time alone, sitting on the Hokage's memorial looking down at the village.  Ibiki rose, this time he needed to do something about it.

 

Lady Tsunade looked up in surprise then a bit of alarm, "Ibiki.  I doubt this is a social visit... jump to the point." 

 

"Baki needs to come take Naruto away again, I don't think he's doing well." Ibiki stated bluntly.

 

The Hokage's eyes sharpened fiercely, her voice frigid, "Oh, why would that be... never mind, we both know the answer.  Where is he?"

 

Ibiki replied in a monotone but it was only through years of not showing emotion that he managed this time.  "He's on the Hokage's memorial." 

 

Pain flashed through her eyes, just like Ibiki, she was well aware it was where he went when he was hurting.  Her face hardened once more and she replied caustically, "Thank you for caring, _before_ he decided to jump or tried out a different poison.  If that's all you can leave, I will take care of him."  _Like you failed to do so many times_.

Ibiki nodded, she didn't need to say the words they were in her accusing gaze.  He turned and walked out.  He knew Baki would come and take Naruto away once more, but this couldn't just continue happening... unfortunately he still had no answer to how to stop it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto looked up, Baki was not who he expected to see, but it made sense.  His face heated as he looked away, over the village once more. "Looks like I was wrong... I guess I can't handle it."  Baki reached down and Naruto gave him his hand allowing his lover to draw him up into the comfort of his arms.  "I just couldn't do it."

 

Baki heard the tears in the despondent man's voice and stroked down his back,  his hand resting on his lower back as he nuzzled and kissed the young blonde's throat.  "We missed you."

 

Naruto softly replied, "But that was not why you came..." 

 

"No," Baki agreed, "But it doesn't change the fact we missed you."

 

Naruto drew a big breath releasing it in a sigh, his lover always found a way to point out that this situation did not change the facts of the rest of his life... it didn't change him, he was the same man, the one they cared for and nothing changed that fact... as always it soothed him.  The acceptance, the knowledge they did not view him any different no matter what happened. 

 

After a few moments of peace Naruto asked, "So now what, are you going to take me away to Suna?"

 

Baki shook his head, "I'm not going to take you away, I'll never make your decisions for you.  I am here to offer that if you wish to return for a bit Lady Tsunade has authorized it."

 

Naruto gave him an anguished look so like the ones when he'd first come to Suna, it hurt to see him like this but Baki kept that sorrow inside, expressing it would not do anything to help his lover. 

 

"I want to... but I can't just keep running away..." 

 

Baki nodded, "That is true but then this is only the second time you will come visit us and we cannot think about the issues with them looking us in the face... besides Gaara wants to see you so greatly."

 

When Baki spoke everything seemed manageable this was a problem and they would find a solution, not the desperation and hopelessness he felt but a situation that could be dealt with.  Naruto nuzzled into him, "I missed you and Gaara too." 

 

Baki smiled, his fingers massaging Naruto's lower back, it felt good... familiar and calming.   "We should go by your apartment and get whatever you wish to take, and let the building manager know you will be gone for a bit." 

 

Naruto nodded, his cheeks colored. "He'll know I had to be sent away again." 

 

Baki gave him a soft kiss and corrected, "You were never sent away the first time.  You left on a mission you choose to go on.  He and everyone else don't know, or care, what the mission was, it is normal to be sent on missions.  And you _choose_ the mission to come to us last time, you were strong enough to know you needed to get away from Leaf so you could work out some problems.  The solution did not work, so we need to work on a different way of handling it, hopefully you are choosing to go on _this_ mission and are not feeling forced."

 

Naruto couldn't help a small smile, "You sure are quick on your feet." 

 

Baki's stroked his face, "I meant every word, you are strong.  It is easier to see the truth of things when you can look at it from outside the situation, we will fix this, no problem is without a solution." 

 

They walked down from the monument together, Naruto cautiously slipped his hand into Baki's, he was very uncertain.  It was possible his lover would not want to hold his hand, but he needed the reassurance that he was beside him.  Even if he saw Ibiki or Sasuke he could face it as long as he knew he wasn't alone with the 'problem'. 

 

Baki's hand enclosed his and he smiled, "We can pack up and leave whenever you like, if you wish we can eat somewhere before we leave, maybe Ichiraku's." 

 

With Baki beside him, confident and untroubled, everything felt so normal, but he still he didn't wish to stay any longer than it took to pack.  "No, this is a mission I want to start right away." 

 

Baki nodded.

 

Sasuke slipped along behind the two men, Ibiki had 'warned him' the Sand Shinobi was coming to take Naruto away again and he hadn't been able to resist watching them as they walked toward Naruto's apartment.  His former partner didn't see him... but Baki did, his gaze was cold and ruthless before it dropped and he smiled and said something to Naruto. 

 

Sasuke knew he should leave, there was no doubt he was provoking the Sand Elite Squad Commander but he still followed.  Watching the way Baki held Naruto's hand, stroking the palm with his thumb...  it was very frustrating and Sasuke was awash in spikes of jealousy and pools of depression.  He wanted it to be him touching his former boyfriend, but Ibiki kept telling him to 'be kind' and leave Naruto alone. 

 

Sasuke knew if he could only touch him Naruto would gladly come back... but then it had not worked out that way last time he touched him.  The memory still brought a powerful wave of depression, Naruto hadn't wanted his touch...

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

They stopped for the night at a familiar place, near the stream were they had stopped when Gaara and Baki had escorted him back to Leaf.  Naruto built the fire, and sat looking in it quietly, it seemed like it had only been days ago... he hadn't even been able to stay longer than a few weeks before falling apart, being here once more was very depressing.

 

 

 

Baki caressed his cheek and the mournful blue eyes slipped over to meet his.  "Every problem has a solution."  Naruto nodded but Baki could see he didn't believe it and he had to admit he was having difficulty believing it himself. 

 

Naruto returned to looking into the fire, but softly asked, "Will you touch me?"

 

Baki gathered him close, "Gladly, any time you wish and any way that will bring you pleasure." 

 

Naruto sighed, laying back in his lover's arms, and  some of his pain eased.  Neither spoke they just sat watching the fire.   Enclosed in Baki's comforting embrace, his back against the larger man's chest, the feel of his slow even breaths was so calming. 

 

When they grew tired they slipped into Baki's tent, it was a bit bigger than a standard single man's tent and a bit snug, but Naruto wouldn't have cared if it had been spacious.  He lay pressed against his lover, cradled to Baki's side, his hand resting on the soothing man's chest until he was able to sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaara barely waited for the two men to walk in the door before gathering Naruto to him and kissing him passionately.

 

Gaara's greeting was highly 'enthusiastic' and Baki laughed, waiting for his partner to draw back before lovingly chastising... " _You're_ supposed to be working on the pile of scrolls on your desk." 

 

Gaara tried to look innocent, it was a very unfamiliar concept to him and he failed to even come close, his eyes still dwelling on Naruto and dark emerald with desire.  Naruto smiled as he watched the two men. 

 

Gaara teased, "You just want to be here with Naruto while I slave away." 

 

His friend's statement would have caused him terrible anxiety the first time he'd come here, but now Naruto accepted it as more playful banter and not jealousy. 

 

"Yes." Baki grinned, his devilish smile much more successful than Gaara's attempt at innocence.  The two men's light hearted demeanor helped ease his sorrow, as did the fact he was very aroused by Gaara's greeting and he could feel his tension slipping away.

 

Gaara laughed, "Ok, see you both in a few hours... maybe you can pick up some white fish and we'll have steamed fish for our evening meal." 

 

Naruto looked away, he knew they'd see the pain in his eyes and he didn't want to worry them after a moment his gaze lifted to Gaara's happy face... his friend was happy he was here, that made his return not feel so bad.

 

 

Baki nodded , but he'd seen Naruto's small spike of sadness and after Gaara had left he cupped the younger man to him gently nibbling his throat before asking softly, "Was there something that bothered you about Gaara's request to get fish?" 

 

Naruto's breathing was fast but he tried to focus, Baki's distractions were always very effective, it was much harder to become upset when half your mind and all your body was 'interested' in sex.  "Sasuke was selecting one earlier that day you found me sitting on the monument... when he saw me his eyes were so full of sorrow, he fled without even taking the fish he'd bought." 

 

"Hmm..."  Baki  understood the connection now and truthfully after the way Sasuke had stalked them the entire time he was with Naruto, until they left the village he wouldn't have thought the dark haired man to be that 'responsible' to leave and not approach Naruto.  Baki's low 'hmm' of agreement served another purpose and a thrill shot through him at the way his lover whimpered arching into him in desire.  The sensual man always made Baki's cock flush almost painfully swollen at his first mew... so responsive... so erotic... "So sexy." 

 

Baki's low purr drew an immediate urgent whine, he wanted him... needed to feel his lover wanting him, his cock deep within him driving him delirious with pleasure.  Naruto gasped, "Please... I need you..." 

 

Baki's hands slipped under his lover's clothes, teasing him with light brushes of chakra over his nipples, but he desired to feel the addictive man beneath him just as greatly as his lover wanted him.  Naruto's wanton bucks against him were too great a temptation... and _he_ wasn't even trying to tease, this was his honest response. 

 

Baki stripped Naruto as his sexy lover did his best to quickly strip _him_.   Baki finished stripping and laid Naruto down on the bed, slipping up to halfway up over the wonderful man, the honey gold flesh of his lover bared to him.  Baki groaned in delight as he licked and sucked on Naruto's pelvis and hip bones until his riveting lover was writhing in ecstasy and whimpering in need.  His mouth moved over to lick up the hard shaft of the blonde's erection to the engorged head, flicking his tongue against it as Naruto howled in pleasure.  When Baki enclosed the tip and sucked, Naruto cried out, "Fuck me please!  I want you so much, please!" 

 

Baki grabbed the lube knowing his lover would not wait, he'd teased him too greatly.  He just coated his cock, positioned it... then cried out in rapture as the incredible man swiftly bore down, taking him to the base.  Baki panted urgently and, as Naruto began rocking feverishly into his length, all restraint was severed.   Baki groaned in ecstasy as his member pierced deep into the keening blonde who was grasping at his ass encouraging every drive of his hips and arching into his thrusts. 

 

Baki moaned loudly, no one but his Tenshi had ever brought him such extreme pleasure, Naruto was truly exceptional.   When he couldn't resist the sweet embrace of his lover's body any longer he shifted his hips, bucking rapidly against the blonde's pleasure spot as he arched and wailed in rapture. Baki sank deep into the rippling passage, and gave a shocked cry of ecstasy as Naruto rocked into his last thrust, driving him deeper into the contracting depths as he came and leaving him panting on top of the amazing man as they tried to catch their breath.  "Every time I think it couldn't be possible to feel more ecstasy than what you already bring to me you prove me wrong!"  Baki kissed the beautiful flushed face and shifted his hips, withdrawing from the nirvana of his lover's body.  Gaara spoke from the doorway, his voice husky with lust.  "I swear watching you two, I could cum without even touching myself!" 

 

Baki teased, "No, don't do that, we have much more fun things to do with your delicious cock." Gaara gave a low groan, stripping swiftly and slipping up onto the bed.  Baki and Naruto's mouth and caresses quickly driving him to writhing and pleading, "Naruto fuck me!" 

 

Baki laughed affectionately at the fevered state they'd drove his beloved to, grabbed the lube and stroked Naruto's cock with a damp hand.  The enthralling man cried out at the tease and, when Baki sat back, he pressed into Gaara's tight body, groaning as he did at the wonderful embrace of his lover's body around his rigid length.

 

Gazing into his friend's eyes and seeing the unrestrained desire was heavenly, feeling him beneath his hands, tasting his warm skin and hearing his cries of pleasure... so glorious, to be wanted, desired... these were as great a tease as the feel of his cock sinking into the hot passage.

 

Baki caressed his skin lightly and the rapture was too tempting, his strokes turned urgent and when Gaara cried out, rocking into them, their climax quickly overtook them.  Gaara's exquisite body arching to take him deep, his hands grasping Naruto tightly to him, wanting him...  now that they were both sated, he knew he should get off his lover he couldn't help wanting this connection, feeling his friend's body embracing him.

 

Naruto stroked Gaara's face, "I'm sure you've heard a lot of people tell you, but you are so... perfect, so beautiful, and I'm lucky enough to know you're as beautiful inside as you are in appearance." 

 

Gaara's eyes dampened with tears, "No, only one other has ever told me I'm beautiful and I'm blessed to have both men here with me."  Gaara kissed him softly.  "You are so amazing... every time I touch you I feel like I've been given a special gift.  You are precious... to both Baki and I, we feel blessed to have you with us." 

 

Baki was smiling adoringly at them as Naruto kissed their lover's cheek tenderly. 

 

"I'm glad to see you both, although I really thought..." his expressive blue eyes filled with sorrow, "Well, doesn't matter, I was wrong I just couldn't handle seeing them." 

 

Gaara embraced him and murmured, "We will find ways to handle them, don't worry."

 

At the reassurance Naruto snuggled into Gaara, the feel of the fragile blonde seeking comfort brought Gaara a spike of sadness and a powerful surge of anger at Sasuke and Ibiki.  They'd broken him so quickly!  It took them only days to undo weeks of rebuilding of Naruto's self esteem.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto had fallen asleep, it was clear he'd not been sleeping well and was exhausted.  But Gaara and Baki took this time to talk to each other, both of them were worried about their lover and could not sleep.  Gaara whispered,  "He's back so soon... they tore him down so quickly."

 

Baki replied quietly as he cradled Gaara to him stroking his skin tenderly, although spoken softly his words held a hint of anger, "Like hounds on a rabbit... they wouldn't leave him alone.  Lady Tsunade said he was doing well... until they started talking to him, we have to see if we can help him find ways to handle them badgering him.  He needs ways to take control and end the contact... we under estimated their persistence." 

 

That was a bitter thought since he already knew the level of selfishness the two men were capable of... locking a suicidal man in a cellar... Baki hadn't even been able to tell his beloved that, it would have hurt him deeply... and angered him to a point that it would put a strain on their alliance with the Leaf Village. 

 

Gaara kissed him softly, "It's so hard knowing he has no one to stand by his side and support him." 

 

Baki nodded and caressed his partner, reassuring him.  "He's here now, while he is here he's safe..."  his voice took on a hard edge, "Here he will be protected, Sasuke _will_ be placed in a cell if he tries to come here and talk to him." 

 

Gaara nodded and Baki lightly massaged his cherished lover until Gaara slept as well.

 

Baki gave a little fond smile as Gaara moved closer to Naruto in his sleep, laying cupping the blonde's body from behind.  He wasn't surprised when the blonde seemed to melt back into Gaara's embrace and his expression grew more peaceful, they really were so alike in their need for affection.

 

Baki cupped Gaara from behind and rested his hand on Naruto's waist, and soon he slept too.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Once more they fell into the routine, the two men happily spending as much time with Naruto as they could, delighting in his affection and wrapping him in theirs.  Gaara was sad to hear he'd been ready to return to Sasuke and Ibiki... that he'd nearly given in and accepted being worthless once more. 

 

Often, over the next few days, Gaara urged as he placed tender kisses over Naruto's face. , 'You are wonderful, you deserve happiness'... 'Don't accept being their property'....  'You are precious, so extraordinary, you deserve love'...  'Don't accept being treated like your thoughts and feelings don't matter'... 'Don't let the way they treat you convince you that you do not deserve respect and affection.'

 

Every time Naruto only stroked Gaara's cheek and replied, "I really am lucky to have you and Baki... you both are so amazing." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki had begged him not to go... but he had to see Naruto, the memory of his face as he rejected his touch still hurt so much.  There had to be something he could say, some way of getting his former partner  to... he wasn't even sure exactly what it was he wanted any more.  He wanted to see him, to touch him, but not to be touched by him... fair or unfair, that was what he wanted, but everything was so messed up now.  Sasuke watched from concealment as Naruto caressed Gaara's cheek gently, although he tried, he could not hear their words. 

 

Naruto sighed, "Gaara... you have the most beautiful eyes..."

Gaara kissed him deeply and replied, "That exactly what I was going to say about yours."

The feel of his firm body pressed against his, the rigid length of his cock tempted so greatly that without thought his hands slipped down to longingly brush over the sensitive area.  Gaara gave a soft gasp then moaned, "I love the feel of your hands on me."

Naruto nuzzled his throat still lightly tracing the engorged length, "I love touching you."

 

Gaara embraced him and groaned softly in pleasure as Naruto's fingers found their way under his shirt to stroke his skin lightly. 

 

Sasuke frowned at the two men, the enjoyment and desire on Gaara's face brought a sharp stab of jealousy, but not as great as when Gaara turned around leaning back against him with his ass cupped by Naruto's hips.  Whatever the red-haired man said as he looked coyly up at him made Naruto groan, then take his hand as they walked quickly back into the building.

 

Sasuke felt hurt, betrayed by the knowledge Naruto was in there touching Gaara... fucking him...  He hated all the horrible conflicting emotions he felt!  The idea of being touched like that by his former partner brought anxiety... and longing.  Not to be fucked, to feel the affectionate caresses.  Naruto had been his... only his, not once did he so much as look at another... then everything fell apart.  Just like all the others, Naruto used him, used his body to sate his lust... but he hadn't known.  No, that _first_ time he hadn't known, but then he touched him again! 

 

_'You allowed him to touch you three times...' 'treated him like a monster'..._ Naruto's eyes full of more pain than anger as he said, _'you're not good enough to touch me'_. It hurt to be... rejected, to have his former partner refuse his touch.  He really wanted to talk to Naruto but he didn't know what to say.  Ibiki was right, Naruto was happy now... away from them.

 

Baki watched Sasuke coldly he'd known he was there, but this time he was only going to intervene if the Leaf Shinobi attempted to talk to or see Naruto face to face... perhaps Sasuke would see the man that he was destroying, see him happy and healthy and be mature enough to not reopen the wounds they'd caused.  It wasn't very likely, but if it worked it would be one more step towards a stable and happy future for the gentle loving blonde.

 

Baki watched Sasuke over the next 12 hours then saw him walk out the gate, it was a very promising sign, he'd chosen to leave without attempting to talk to Naruto.

 

Baki walked in the door and was greeted warmly by his lovers, "Did you take care of everything?"  Gaara asked wisely. 

 

Baki gave him a kiss, "It wasn't as bad as I was afraid, the outcome seems promising." 

 

Naruto cuddled against him, "I'm glad everything is ok and you can come back..."

 

Baki dipped his head to brush a light kiss over his soft lips, "I'm glad too. "

 

Naruto gasped, then gave a low whine as Gaara embraced him from behind and playfully nibbled his throat.  His voice breathless, "Ah, Gaara that feels so wonderful." 

 

Gaara gave a soft chuckle as he nuzzled up to Naruto's ear and purred " _You_ feel wonderful." 

 

Baki shook his head in amusement, "Have we decided what we are going to do tonight..."

 

Gaara continued kissing their blonde lover's neck, but teased. "I know exactly what I want to do."

 

Baki laughed, "That wasn't what I meant... not that the idea does not tempt me greatly."   He'd meant what they'd like to make for their evening meal, but Naruto's expressive blue eyes were dark with desire, his lips parted, and even if he could have resisted the blonde his beautiful Tenshi's passion was something that was near impossible to deny.  His lovers were so enthralling... yes, he knew exactly what he wanted too... their meal could wait there was no way he could resist his erotic lovers.

 

Baki ran his hands slowly down Naruto's firm body,  their blonde lover’s reaction was immediate.  He arched further into the temptation, giving a loud moan, his cock flushed hard beneath the loose fabric of his pants.

 

Gaara groaned, "So sexy!"  He rocked his erection against Naruto's ass and continued teasing his neck as Baki reached down and freed their lover's arousal. 

 

Naruto wantonly thrust into his hand as Baki stroked him, whimpering in pleasure as the motion matched the buck of Gaara's cock against him, the swollen length was so close to where he desired it!  He shivered at the sensation and begged his friend, "I want to feel you inside me!"

 

Gaara groaned, "I need you!"  

 

Baki released Naruto's cock and the three men went to the bedroom, he finished stripping him as Gaara shed his clothes.  Gaara drew his friend over to the bed and to his surprise the gorgeous blonde quietly asked, "Will you fuck me from behind?"

 

Gaara nuzzled him then kissed him gently, "I will do anything you would like, anything to give you pleasure... every cry of ecstasy you give fills me with joy, you are precious to me." 

 

Naruto's eyes teared and he tenderly kissed his friend, "You are so extraordinary." 

 

Baki drew lube and slid a slick hand between them to stroked over the painfully flushed length of his beloved's erection as the two men began passionately kissing.   When they broke their kiss Naruto crawled up on to the bed and bowed.  Gaara slipped up behind him, but only placed kisses over his back as he rubbed the head of his cock against their lover's rim, teasing him until Naruto's body loosened,  eager to feel him inside.

 

Baki was sure his Tenshi was worried, this was a position that had bad associations for Naruto... and it was not a good position for someone who worried about hurting their partner.  As Gaara slowly pressed into his body Naruto gave a breathless moan and Baki could see some of his beloved's tension ease. 

 

He knew how to help, Baki sat beside them his hand enclosing Naruto's cock and as Gaara began carefully fucking him, he stroked their lover's needy flesh.  Naruto cried out his hips bucking into the tease, with every thrust Gaara gave into the tight grasp, Baki tempted Naruto into rocking forward lessening the force and depth.  

 

Soon both men were moaning ecstatically and as they neared their climax, Baki teased the swollen head of Naruto's cock with circles of his thumb over the area until the blonde's hips gave a firm thrust and he came.  Their captivating lover continued feverishly crying out as Gaara's hips continued bucking into him, prolonging the peak of his orgasm until his body shook in rapture and his cock jumped in a dry orgasm.

 

Gaara withdrew and Naruto rolled over, encouraging him to lay on the bed, and lay facing him.  He began the ravishing the ivory flesh of his shoulders and chest, sucking and kissing softly.  When Naruto licked his nipple Gaara gasped and moaned in delight his cock eagerly flushed. 

 

Baki watched with deep pleasure, his cock enflamed with need at the reactions of his lovers to each other.  His wonderful Tenshi was arching into every movement of Naruto's mouth on his sensitive skin, the ecstasy on his face beautiful to behold.

 

Naruto slipped off Gaara and they drew Baki down between them, kissing his body as he groaned.  Baki rolled on his side to face the blonde and Naruto stroked his turgid length as his beloved slowly pressed into his body.  Baki moaned deeply,  "Tenshi!  You feel so good!" 

 

Naruto's eyes widened, his cock flushing hard, Gaara was fucking Baki!  Naruto whimpered and placed passionate kisses over Baki's chest. The idea that Baki was enjoying having his lover inside him... it was so very exciting!

 

Gaara was surprised by how greatly this was exciting Naruto!  He could feel by his beloved's reaction that Baki was extremely aroused by their lover's reaction too.

 

Naruto's slowly stroked the turgid flesh, listening to Baki's fevered cries of ecstasy with delight... he liked it... he liked Gaara fucking him!  Incredible... everything about his lovers was so amazing!

 

Baki was panting as the stimulation brought him to the brink of orgasm, the last step that put him over was the look on his the blonde's face as he watched them his eyes dark with desire.   Baki cried out and his fevered moans were quickly joined by his partner's as his body teased his beloved to his climax.      

 

Gaara withdrew then slipped over to cover Naruto kissing his way down the writhing Blonde's sexy body to the enticing length of his erection.  Then took the swollen flesh in his mouth, flicking his tongue against the head at the rise of every bob on the wonderful length until Naruto cried out, his body arching into the ecstasy as he came.  Gaara released his flaccid cock and slipped up to kiss him as Baki caressed them both.

 

After a few more minutes enjoying the feel of each other's touches they rose to shower, in the shower Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure and soaked in the sensation of their affectionate strokes as they washed him, then he washed Baki and Gaara.  The two men watched him with understanding, they understood this was more about his need to touch than the actual washing and simply groaned in delight at the feel of his hands.

 

Now that they all were washed, Baki kissed them, "I'm going to order some food, you two can stay and enjoy the shower a bit longer.  We can eat on the balcony and watch the sunset."

 

Naruto smiled happily his hands lightly caressing Gaara's body, stroking over the silky skin as if worshiping him and placing tender kisses on his friend's pale throat.

 

"I love the taste of you, the feel of you beneath my hands." Naruto murmured.

 

Gaara enclosed him in his arms, he wondered if Naruto thought about Sasuke as he caressed his pale skin...

 

Naruto could feel his friend's slightly firmer hold, the touch of insecurity in his eyes as he kissed him...

"Gaara... I don't think of him... when I touch you, I don't think of Sasuke.  I enjoy every moment of being beside you."

 

Gaara was not surprised Naruto knew his thoughts, they were so very alike... his peer understood him nearly as well as Baki.  "Thank you."

 

Naruto cupped his face and placed soft kisses over it, "You are so incredible... so perfect."  Gaara sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the adoring kisses.

 

When Baki returned a few minutes he saw they were cuddled together with peaceful looks on their faces.  He smiled, "Food is on the way."  The two men nodded and Baki held out towels, Gaara took one and began drying Naruto while Baki dried his exquisite Tenshi.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke made his way back to Konoha and his beloved.  Why couldn't he just let Naruto go?  It was a question that he hadn't wanted to face for too long.  One he denied as his ex-boyfriend watched him and Ibiki, hurt alone and ignored... and he still didn't know the answer.  He didn't want his touch and yet he wanted him near.  His partner was right, the only thing they could do was leave him alone, but he wasn't sure he could do that.

 

Walking in the door to their house he felt regret that Ibiki was not home, but it was the middle of the day and his beloved would be at work. 

 

Ibiki had finished his paperwork quickly when he read his lover had returned and now walked in the door to gather his wonderful Koishii in his arms, "I missed you."

 

Sasuke looked up and stroked his face gently, "I know, I missed you too... I'm sorry."

 

Ibiki embraced him a bit tighter, the sensation made Sasuke feel safe and loved, and he reassured, "I'm sorry, I really did miss you Koishii..." 

 

Ibiki kissed him softly, stopping his apology.  "I am glad you are back, we should shower now."

 

Sasuke smiled and nodded, in the shower they could touch each other and feel the warmth of the man they loved enclose them in peace and happiness... he loved his Koishii's touch.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 

\-------------------------------

 

Gaara kissed Naruto and watched Baki give their lover a kiss as well before they went out to do the work that needed completed before they could return to him.  Naruto smiled and stroked their faces, he was regaining his belief in his worth once more and with every day that passed he smiled more, his periods of depression becoming less frequent... but he was far from 'better'. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A few days had passed since he returned, Naruto was starting to relax but he felt a bit self conscious at the surprised looks some of Gaara's aides gave him, not hostile but he could see they were confused to see him so soon after he'd left... a painful reminder he had not remained in Leaf very long.

 

One morning, after his lovers had left to work, he heard a knock on the suite door.  Naruto answered the door, although he wasn't sure he should, everyone would know Gaara and Baki were working... so did that mean the person had come to see him?

 

When he opened the door, he was baffled and uneasy to see Kankurou... was he going to tell him he shouldn't be there?

 

Kankurou looked at him quizzically, "You look like you expect me to bite."

 

"Um, no... I... Gaara and Baki are not here." Naruto answered nervously.

 

Kankurou laughed, "I would hope not, those two need to work every so often... which brings me to my point for coming."

 

Naruto's heart drummed, Kankurou thought he should leave, that he was taking up too much of Gaara and Baki's time...

 

This time Kankurou looked worried, his jovial manner disappeared, "Are you ok?  You are pale... maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  I just thought you'd like to get out, do a bit of sparring but..."

 

Naruto smiled, he was so relieved!  Kankurou wanted to spar!  "Yes, I'd like that."

 

The playful humor returned to Kankurou's face, "Hope you don't mind if I use my puppets.  I'm working up to controlling four at once, in unrelated attacks..."

 

Naruto laughed, "It sounds wonderful and challenging!" 

 

Kankurou grinned, "Go get dressed and grab your weapons, I'll wait here and we'll walk down to grab a few puppets before going to the training grounds."

 

Naruto felt so happy as he went in a changed, then grabbed the weapons he'd brought... he had not brought many... a bit of the happiness seeped away.  Most of his weapons, and everything else, was back in the Leaf village waiting for him... like Sasuke and Ibiki.

 

Naruto could hear Kankurou fiddling with things. "Hey, I'll give you a choice between a few of the puppets so you can choose the ones that sound fun to train against... it will be good for me too since you'll probably pair up ones I wouldn't usually use together."

 

Naruto pushed those dismal thoughts away, grabbed the things he'd need and rejoined Kankurou in the living room.  "This is sounding better and better!"  Kankurou looked delighted by his enthusiasm and that made him very happy , he laughed and agreed , "Let's go."

 

=====================

 

Naruto walked into the suite and set his gear down in the corner, he was too dirty to sit anywhere, but pleasantly exhausted and a bit sore.  He began to strip then gasped as a familiar set of hands began aiding his efforts.  Naruto looked back and smiled, "Baki."

 

Baki kissed him softly, "Did you enjoy sparring?" 

 

Naruto nodded, "Did you tell Kankurou to come ask me to train?"

 

Baki shook his head, his hands gently massaging his sore muscles as he continued stripping him.  "No, but he had someone tell me he 'borrowed you' to train with so I wouldn't worry if you were not here when I returned."

 

Baki noted the deeper happiness that lit the gorgeous blonde's eyes at the thought Kankurou had chosen to come to him and not been told to.  Naruto brushed his hand lightly over Baki's neck, "Will you shower with me?"

 

Baki gave him an adoring smile, "I would love to."  He stripped, noting the interest Naruto displayed at the sight of his cock... even sore and weary, the sensual man still longed for him... his sexy lover now had a very enticing erection.  He would be more than glad to take care of that as they showered.  Baki followed Naruto into the bathroom and turned on the shower, drawing the lithe man into the warm spray.

 

Naruto sighed happily as Baki washed him, his hands kneading and loosening his stiff muscles even as he washed the dust and sweat off of him.  Naruto groaned, "You have incredible hands!"

 

Baki smiled affectionately, "Thank you."

 

Gaara walked in, as he'd entered the suite he'd heard the shower and the quiet murmur of his lover's voices.  He'd stripped and now slipped into the warm water to caress them.  "This is nice."  Gaara nuzzled Naruto then brushed a kiss over Baki's lips. 

 

Naruto stroked his face, "Your brother asked me to train with him."

 

Gaara smiled as he saw the happiness in his friend's eyes, "That was a wonderful idea, I'm glad he thought of it and that you enjoyed it, I know he did.  He loves a challenge and sparring with you would be much different than sparring with a Sand village nin." 

 

He was very thankful Kankurou had made Naruto feel welcome, his brother and sister were very good people, they just didn't know how to help when he was younger.  He hadn't told either of his sibling why Naruto was staying but even still they did not act like it was out of the ordinary.

 

Naruto's heart was light, Gaara had not told Kankurou to come!  Gaara's brother had really wanted to spar with him, he'd wanted his company... the thought of Kankurou's acceptance made him so happy. 

 

They stood beneath the warm spray, Naruto was washed, and now that Gaara was touching their riveting blonde lover, Baki was sure Naruto wasn't the only one aroused... well, he was far from immune to the temptation, he'd been aroused since he'd started undressing the seductive man.

 

To Naruto's surprise Baki cupped him to his body, his hands spreading the cheeks of his ass to let the heated water trail over his sensitive entrance.  Gaara's hand slipped between them lightly brushing their swollen lengths.  Naruto's eyes closed in pleasure and his lips parted in a soft pant between cries of gratification.  The tease of both his cock and rim felt so good!

 

Gaara listened to the glorious cries of ecstasy his lovers were giving, his cock urgently throbbing at the temptation.  He rubbed the head of his cock against his friend's rim, teasing more wanton howls from his peer.

 

As Gaara pressed his cock against the entrance to his eager body, Naruto gave a pleading whimper, "Please, fuck me, I want you so much!"   He needed to feel the wonderful hard member piercing into him filling him and to know he was wanted.   

 

Gaara grasped his hips as Baki looked down at them, his eyes full of adoration as well as desire.

 

Teased to the point he couldn’t resist giving in Gaara pressed the head of his engorged cock in slowly, closing his eyes at the extreme pleasure as he carefully pushed through the rings of muscles and into his lover's body.  His cock was throbbing hard now and he resisted no longer, fucking Naruto slowly as the hot water beat down them.  As he thrust into the hot embrace of his lover's body he delighted in his friend's loud rapturous cries, the deep rock of his hips burying his length in him hungrily. 

 

Baki continued holding Naruto's cheeks spread watching his lovers and enjoying their cries of pleasure.  The blonde's cock jumped, flushing harder with need and leaking precum down their thighs to be washed away by the swirling water, Baki rubbed his turgid length against Naruto's and the enthralling man gave louder cries of ecstasy.

 

Naruto was overwhelmed by the amazing sensation of Gaara's hard cock thrusting into his body as his cock was teased by Baki's rubbing against it… his muscles flexing around the rigid flesh of his lover's erection in delight and feeling the thrusts pressing him forward into the ecstasy of the rock of Baki's arousal against his.  Naruto grew closer and closer to that moment when he’d be unable to resist the urge to cum.  As his body tensed Baki's hand enclosed and began stroking their cocks.  Naruto howled as his climax swept through him, he was grateful Baki's hand left the spasming organ to brace him as the powerful waves of gratification left his knees weak.   His body trembled in pleasure, the hard contractions of his muscles around the swollen flesh pumping into him growing stronger, another wave of ecstasy flashing through him as Gaara continued thrusting into his eager body and gave another deep buck as he came within him.  Baki embraced him as spasms of pleasure left him finally sated and panting hard.

 

Gaara groaned softly as he withdrew and teased, "It's very difficult to get clean when every time I see your bare body I want to ravish you."

 

Naruto smiled, but Baki could see how deeply his partner's words affected him, he was near tears at the tender affection.  Even now, every time they treated him with adoration and passion he looked so grateful, and like he was surprised they felt that way about him.

 

"We should finish showering, then I'll cook our evening meal..."  Baki gasped then groaned deeply as Gaara's hand enclosed his cock, skillfully stroking it as Naruto cupped him from behind and placed kisses over his neck and upper back.  When he felt the brush of his blonde lover's hands over his ass he reached his climax quickly. 

 

Gaara smiled, "Ok, now we'll wash you then we'll go make something to eat." 

 

Naruto grabbed the soap and the two men began washing Baki... and fondling him... this was going to be a long shower.

 

=======================

 

It had become a routine now, about twice a week Kankurou would show up and ask him if he wanted to spar.  Naruto had started training every day now, he had to be able to keep up with 'multiple adversaries' .  Kankurou was becoming extremely adept at handling three puppets doing several different forms of attack at once.

 

As they walked back towards Gaara's suite Kankurou commented, "Temari was jealous when she heard I get to spar with you, she wanted me to tell you, 'if you want a real challenge' she'd like to spar with you."  Kankurou rolled his eyes, but his smile was adoring even as he taunted, "She's just so full of herself."

 

Naruto laughed.

 

Kankurou gave him a conspiratorial smirk, "If you want to know the truth, she _is_ quite a challenge... long range attacks, it's hard to even get close to her to land a strike... but you didn't hear that from me."

 

"Tell her I'd love to... with you two to spar with I'm getting training I'd never have been able to get without your help."  Naruto felt so accepted, it was wonderful to have Gaara's siblings wish to spend time with him and he really was getting great training in, the chance to spar against different styles of jutsu... everything about this was incredible.

 

Kankurou looked delighted and teased, "Don't tell her that or you'll never get rid of her!"

 

He waved at Kankurou as they separated, Kankurou to go clean and put away his puppets and Naruto back to the suite, Gaara and Baki would be home soon...

 

That thought nearly stopped him in his tracks.  This felt like 'home' and that frightened him, this wasn't where he was supposed to be, this was not his home and he couldn't stay here.  This could not be his 'way of going on'.   Everything was so much easier in a whole new place, far from the problems that remained waiting for him in the Leaf Village, but this was just running away from them.  Nothing was being solved and he was beginning to think there wasn't a solution. 

 

Naruto sat on the balcony looking out over the village, his heart filled with sorrow, this was such a perfect dream, he was wanted... People really seemed glad he was here, but it was still just a dream, eventually he would have to return to reality.  He hadn't stopped missing Sasuke and Ibiki, dreaming about feeling their love and affection, but it was easier to bear without having to face seeing them.

 

When Gaara and Baki came home, Naruto walked into greet them, brushing aside his sorrow for now, he would worry about the problem later, right now he had the acceptance and affection of his lovers.

 

============================

 

Naruto found sparring with both Temari and Kankurou wonderful, and he now did it with one of the two daily.  Temari seemed as happy with the arrangement as Kankurou, and delighted when she saw he was trying to 'borrow' a few things from her wind style and incorporate them into his attack and defense.  He could now gather the fine debris... sand, small gravel and such into some of his attacks  It worked well at attacking and severing the joints of Kankurou's puppets, disabling them without causing serious damage.  He hated making Kankurou have to work at repairing them so worked at his precision in hitting only the key areas.  Instead of brute force it required some finesse but he was mastering it slowly with Temari 's guidance, it was necessary to be able to control it well and to attack _only_ the joints, a repairable area of the puppets so they would not be damaged.

 

He still dreamt about Sasuke and Ibiki but waking to feel the concerned caresses of his two lovers helped ease the pain so he could sleep again.  He was so happy here... but he knew soon he would have to leave and return to the Leaf Village and to all the pain that waited there for him.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When Baki returned it was before Gaara, who'd had a scroll to sign and an emissary to talk to before he could return.  Baki walked in and greeted his blonde lover passionately, he knew Naruto had spent the day training because he looked so happy.  Since starting to train with Gaara's siblings he smiled much more often.  It relaxed him and made the Naruto feel wanted in another, and no less important, way as well as providing healthy activity to keep his mind off Sasuke and Ibiki.

 

As always, Baki's greeting made Naruto feel special... and aroused.  Naruto's hand brushed over Baki's erection, it was a very strong temptation, and he couldn't resist.  He sank down as he freed the engorged flesh and eagerly took his lover in his mouth, sucking and licking the swollen length. 

 

Naruto's hands resting on his ass as the hot grasp of his mouth caressed his cock brought many desires to mind.  Baki cupped his lover's face, encouraging him to rise and kissing him deeply before teasing his throat.  His gentle nibbles slipped the blonde's tan throat to place kisses over his jaw line, then he softly asked, "Will you fuck me?"

 

Naruto's eyes widened and he drew back a bit and looked at Baki,  "You... want me... in you?" 

 

Baki smiled, slightly amused by the shocked look Naruto gave him. "Yes."  He stroked his lover's face tenderly his humor fading, and his eyes full of affection, "Do you wish to fuck me?"

 

Naruto snuggled against him and Baki grew worried, he lightly massaged his back waiting for him to be ready to talk.

 

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt, was Baki offering because he was trying to 'give him' something neither of the men he loved would ever accept him doing... something to set him apart from them?  Naruto caressed his chest softly, "Do you ever wonder if I think of Ibiki when we have sex?"

 

Baki kissed his head, "No.  Do you?"

 

Naruto looked up his honest blue eyes met Baki's and he gently stroked his scared cheek  "Never."

 

"You think I offered it because I thought you were?" Baki asked with an understanding gaze.

 

Naruto nodded,  "I worried," He didn't want either of his lovers to ever feel like they were a replacement.  

 

Baki smiled, "No, I just think you are incredibly sexy and want to feel you inside me."  He remembered how extremely aroused Naruto had become while watching Gaara fuck him, it was a thought that had continued to surface since that day.

 

Naruto gave a little smile, "I will fuck you."

 

Baki kissed him deeply then drew him into the bedroom and stripped them both.  First Naruto, stroking the seductive man passionately, then himself.  Naruto still looked a bit uneasy and Baki choose a position that would be familiar and calm his anxiety.  He lay on his back welcoming the sensual blonde down on top of him and massaging his lover's body. 

 

Naruto lay covering him, and Baki kneaded his ass as they kissed.  As he pressed into the hot grasp of his lover's body he moaned deeply.  Baki embraced him, sucking and teasing his throat until Naruto was crying out with every eager rock of his hips, panting at the strength of his need as his hips pumped rapidly into the pleasure.

 

As his lover's thrusts grew urgent, Baki tilted his hips slightly and cried out in rapture as his orgasm swept through him.  As the amazing man had done with him, Baki cupped his ass drawing him deep into the powerfully contracting passage.  The seductive blonde moaned out and trembled, bucking eagerly until he was too spent to continue.  Baki kissed his panting lover, Naruto stroked his scared cheek lightly and after a moment shifted free of Baki's body.

 

Baki heard Gaara groan and looked over at the door, he laughed as his beloved quickly stripped and noticed that Naruto's eyes lit with interest at the sight.  Even sated the captivating man desired so greatly, there was no doubt it was because it filled his need to touch and be touched, something denied to him most of his life.  Baki's humor faded at the thought, much like his Tenshi.  Naruto needed love and devotion so greatly, someone who would welcome his touch with passion... he wasn't sure if Sasuke and Ibiki would ever be able to fill that need, but he doubted it.  While he was here they would give him all the tender affection he craved so greatly... but it did not end the problem, only delay it.

 

Naruto welcomed him onto the bed, caressing him with appreciation and sincere pleasure.  Gaara was always stunned how his friend's eyes filled with adoration the moment he saw him.  Naruto made him feel cherished, up until the day he'd first come to live with them, Gaara had never had anyone besides Baki make him feel so accepted and treasured.  Naruto was amazing in so many ways, he couldn't imagine how anyone could look in those affectionate eyes and turn their back on him.  But Sasuke and Ibiki had, time and time again... until he wished to die.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke sighed, more in disgust at the task than boredom.  He was on a, thankfully, very short mission; only a few days, but he couldn't help thinking it was Tsunade's attempt to keep him 'busy'.  She was not happy at his trips to Suna, every time he returned he'd be called into her office and have to stand pretending to listen to her ranting.  Nothing she said mattered, it did not change anything, the only thing that was important was the problem he had with Naruto.  He still thought the Blonde should return to Leaf but now was conflicted after seeing his Koishii was right about Naruto being happy without them.

 

Sasuke ignored the other two nin on his team when they tried to talk to him, nothing they said was important if it was not related to the mission, and the mission was ludicrous, an easy merchant caravan escort mission that did not require more than two nin at most.  He missed Ibiki, maybe it was time to find a 'new' job in the village, but then besides being a shop keeper there was little else to do and he did not want to have to leave the village to learn another marketable skill.

 

His thoughts returned to his former partner, the memory of Naruto and Gaara together still brought him distress.  If only Naruto hadn't been a reprehensible letch and used him, then the Blonde would still be with him... but then he'd never have gotten to know his beloved.  Ibiki was everything he could ever want in a partner and he was so happy with him.  Even the horrible things his ex-boyfriend had done was worth enduring for the love of his Koishii.

 

He missed Ibiki so much right now, the feel of his arms enclosing him, his soft kisses, the loving croon of his voice... everything.  Soon this mission would be over and he could return to him, maybe after they 'delivered' the caravan to the next town he could return ahead of his teammates, they were too slow and he didn't want to have to wait for them.  They'd probably stay in the town over night anyway and it wasn't like they needed him to protect them, they should be able to do that themselves no matter how inept they were.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Ibiki remained working as long as possible, he always did when his Koishii was gone... and right now that was far too frequently.   The house felt so empty without Sasuke he missed being greeted by his beloved, cooking beside him and talking about their day, he missed holding him as they slept and feeling his tender kisses... but even without his partner being gone on missions, he was often gone to Suna. 

 

Every time Sasuke returned he'd talk about Naruto, this last time he'd been very reserved, his Koishii was disturbed about something and it was likely that he'd seen how greatly Gaara and Baki loved the gentle Blonde.  This whole thing was a terrible mess his Koishii couldn't walk away from, he still loved Naruto.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Only a week later Sasuke found himself going to Suna again.  Whether it was right or wrong didn't matter, he needed Naruto, somehow they needed to 'fix' this.  He had to find a way to get him to come back to Leaf then they'd try to work this out... somehow.

 

Naruto had stayed with Gaara, he needed to ask for the Kazikage's help... he understood Naruto, he'd know what to say to get his former partner to talk to him, but he wasn't sure Gaara would help.  The Kazikage did not 'like' him... normally that would not concern him, but he needed his help getting Naruto to listen and come back to Leaf.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaara sighed softly, it was barely noon and his day was already taking a turn for the worse, his aide had come to announced the arrival of a very unwelcome visitor.  He rose from his desk and waited without expression as the obstinate Leaf Nin was shown in. 

 

Sasuke walked in, stopped before his desk, and asked quietly, "I need your help."

 

Gaara got the impression he was uneasy talking to him rather than embarrassed or hostile.  "Why should I help you?"

 

"Because you care for Naruto."  There wasn't much hope in his voice it was clear he expected to be denied, and he wasn't wrong. 

 

Gaara bluntly replied, "It is exactly for that reason I will not help you.  He's been through enough, I won't help you tear him down to nothing again." 

 

"I think I love him..."  Sasuke protested.

 

Gaara gave a soft, but highly disdainful snort, "You have no idea what love is, all you care about is yourself.  Go home to the one who will treat you like a God, letting you abuse... No, _helping_ you abuse someone who would do anything for you including die.  Together you have put him through worse torture than either you or Ibiki ever suffered."

 

Gaara sat at his desk pulled out a scroll and bluntly stated, "Leave while you are still able, the next time you are seen in Suna you will be imprisoned as a traitor to the Leaf village, a rogue nin... but then that would be nothing new would it?"

 

Gaara expected him to get angry, but when he looked up from writing on the scroll Sasuke was quietly walking out his shoulders dropped hopelessly.  Gaara's gaze returned to the scroll he would send this to Hokage Tsunade making their position on Sasuke's continued flouting of his banishment official.  The guards would be informed to take him into custody on sight, he would be imprisoned until a Leaf Village escort arrived to take the renegade nin back to Leaf.

 

As he finished it and signed it he couldn't help thinking about Sasuke's plea, help him... not likely.  The memory of the man's sorrow as he left brought no sympathy, it was about time he felt a touch of the pain they'd inflicted on Naruto.  There wasn't enough regret to ever change the things he'd done and would continue to do to the loving blonde... it wasn't over.  Sasuke would get his chance at him again, it would continue until Naruto no longer could heal and killed himself like he'd already tried several times.  The thought brought a terrible anguish, he wanted so greatly to protect his friend but he couldn't and the end was unavoidable.

 

When he stepped outside his door he saw Sasuke still somberly standing there, "Imprison me... but please let me see Naruto first."

 

Gaara didn't hide the scorn that he felt for the fool who'd hurt his friend so many times.  "This is not a negotiation.  If you are here when I return I will have a guard take you into custody, at this moment I'm even considering allowing Baki to confine you on the lowest level... there you would pray for Hell.  Hell would be a paradise."

 

Sasuke sighed wearily, "There is honestly nothing you could do to me that I haven't experienced before, but I will leave..."  then added softly,  "I want to fix this... but I can't, not without your help."

 

Gaara gave in to his frustration, "You cannot 'fix it'.  There is nothing you could ever do to change the past and what you've put him through.  What is he, a possession to you?  A toy you can't give up?  You can't stand for another to 'have him', to care for him... to treat him like you should have from the beginning?  Doesn't his happiness count at all?  No, of course not, only what you want."

 

Gaara turned and continued down the hall to his scribe and the messenger hawk, if Sasuke had not left by the time he returned then he would not be leaving... not until his escort back to Leaf came for him.

 

When Gaara returned the self-centered man was gone, but not out of the village.  Baki had spotted him in the hall and he'd been 'confined'... no, not in a lower cell, in one of the few that was more like a guest room than cell and quite comfortable... but 'confined' none the less. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The Sand nin returning from guard duty rubbed his face, "Never thought there'd come a day when I'd be ordered to imprison a Leaf Shinobi, they're an allied village... why does he keep coming here anyway?"

 

His fellow nin shook his head and patted him on the back.

 

Naruto watched the two men walk by, the Shinobi looked like he'd just survived a war and his soft words were hard to hear but he'd heard enough.  He had no doubt who the Leaf nin was, Sasuke had come for him... several times.  Even here he could not escape what he was, his Koishii hated him and yet he would not let him go, even coming here to take him back.

 

It was no use, this had all been a wonderful dream, but reality waited and he could not escape it.  He would return with Sasuke... maybe he could live in their house so he could watch them, it hurt so much but it was all he had... all he _ever_ would have.  Naruto walked home... no, this was not his home, he wasn't sure where home was anymore... or if he even had one.

 

Back at the suite he stood on the balcony looking over the village.  If home was a place of love then he did not have a home and he never would.  Unwanted... he didn't belong anywhere. Tears blurred his vision and he dropped his head as he gave up trying not to cry.

 

When Gaara walked in he saw Naruto out on the balcony his head dipped and tears rolling down his face, the blond quietly stated, "I have to go back to Leaf with him." 

 

Gaara's heart sunk, Naruto knew, Sasuke had just kept coming until they were unable to shield the fragile man from him.  "Please, stay... as long as you can.  We want you here."

 

Naruto shook his head his shoulders hunched in defeat his expression displayed the depths of his hopelessness.  "I'd hoped... I was a fool, there's no changing this, everything always stays the same and I can't hide from it anymore."  _Unwanted... Alone... empty... an object to be used by the council and ignored by the men he loved._

 

Gaara embraced him tenderly and again begged, "Don't go back there, stay... at least a bit longer.  Please."

 

"It's time I return, that is my reality.  The way it is and always will be, I can't fight it any longer... this was a spectacular dream.  Thank you."  Naruto gently freed himself, "I need to go pack my things."  Then drifted away his eyes on the floor and despair in every step he took.

 

Gaara was furious at the vile bastard who was killing the wonderful man he cared deeply for, he had a few words he needed to say to him then he'd return to his office and send the scroll asking for a 'escort' for the detained nin... and for Naruto.

 

He needed to do this, but all he wanted to do was hold his friend until the 'escort' for him and Sasuke arrived.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaara walked into the holding cell and stood looking furiously at the man who held Naruto's heart and continued ripping it apart every time he'd start to heal.  When Sasuke looked up Gaara stated bluntly, "He knows you're here."

 

Sasuke nodded his gaze now on his hands as he dropped down to sit on the cot.  "I understand..."

 

"Do you?"  Gaara replied coldly.  "What is it you 'understand'?"

 

"He doesn't want to even see me anymore."  Sasuke lamented softly.

 

Gaara felt the anger seeping into his tone, "No.  As usual you think only about yourself.  He _wants_ to see you, even knowing how you'll hurt him... he _wants_ to accept your abuse... You have come to the one last place he was happy and defiled it, his one refuge from the vicious abuse you heap on him.  When the escort from Leaf comes he will return with you, accept that he is _worthless... vile... a horrible monster that does not deserve love_." 

 

There was savage hatred on Gaara's usually emotionless face as he looked in Sasuke's eyes, "When you kill him, I'm going to kill you... piece by piece like you did to him, in ways so horrific you would have never believed them possible for a human to do to another human... but then _I'm not human, I'm a monster too._ Console yourself with the thought I 'couldn't do anything that hasn't been done before'... you are wrong, what I can do is so much worse."  The vicious wraith drifted out the door and up the hall.

 

It didn't matter if the Kazikage could or couldn't do worse than all he'd survived.  'W _orthless... vile... a horrible monster_...'  He never wanted this, he should have stayed away.  Sasuke decided he would not so much as look at his former partner, never again would he speak to him unless necessary, it was over...  this time he'd stay away, he needed to talk to Baki.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Gaara had sent the scroll and when he'd returned to their suite it was to see his lover's bag packed and beside the door... he really was going to leave.  He had hoped that Naruto would agree to stay a few more days... but he'd known his despondent friend would go.

 

Naruto saw Gaara walk in from his seat on the couch, he saw the beautiful teal eyes fill with sorrow and he rose to embrace him, "I can't stay, I'm sorry... I don't like hurting you." 

 

Gaara covered his lips in a tender kiss,  in Naruto's eyes this was so much more than simple 'obligation' to return.  Hearing his former partner had come here to take him back to the Leaf Village, Naruto had decided this was how his life would be and not to fight it... not to miss the ones he loved. 

 

Gaara wished he could cry as well, but it would only add to his lover's anguish, there would be time for mourning after he was gone.  It wouldn't hurt as greatly to lose the loving Blonde if only he knew they'd treat his friend right, love him, but he knew they wouldn't.  Sasuke had not changed and this would end in disaster.  "Come lay with me on the bed."

 

Naruto nodded and they walked in to lay on the bed embracing each other... this would be the last night anyone would hold him, the thought was too painful and tears trailed down his cheeks.  Gaara just quietly caressed him, but even that could not bring either man comfort.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki drifted in, "My guard said you wished to speak?"  His words were for show only, he didn't care what the Leaf Shinobi wished to say and all he truly desired to do was go soothe his lovers.

 

"Please keep Naruto here, don't let him go back with me."  Sasuke knew Ibiki had been right when he'd said leaving Naruto alone was the kindest thing he could do for him.  He'd just thought there had to be a way to make everything ok again.

 

Baki shook his head in scorn, "It no use, you have him nice and trained, ready to accept every horrible thing you will do... love is cruel."

 

_'Trained'... 'Accept'..._ for love.  A chill swept through Sasuke at Baki's words.  No!  Naruto couldn't...  "Please Baki."  Sasuke insisted.  "He _has_ to stay here."

 

Baki shook his head, "I can't force him to do anything... not like you and Ibiki.  **I** cannot order him to do as I wish.  I wouldn't even if I could, **I** care about him.  Perhaps **you** should order him... he'll obey."

 

Sasuke dipped his head his shoulders shaking at his distress.  "Please let me go... I'll leave, the Leaf nin will never come to Suna and he could stay."

 

Baki's one visible eye glittered and the hostility in his voice did little to hide how it hurt him that his words were true.  "He's too well trained now.  He will come and you won't even need a collar and leash, his love for you both already has him bound in such tight chains, he'll never leave.  He's given up and is a good obedient slave for his owners.  Looks like you learned another thing from Orochimaru, how to train a slave, demeaning and abusing them until they don't even think they are human anymore.  Now if that will be all, I wish to go and spend time with him before you take him and destroy him again." 

 

Baki turned and walked away as Sasuke held back tears at the pain his words caused.  _'Won't even need a collar and leash... love... bound... never leave...'_   He felt sick with horror.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The Leaf nin that had come to escort Sasuke had shown up faster than it would have been possible for any but an ANBU to arrive.  As he saw who it was Baki's jaw tightened, he should have guessed.  Ibiki looked calmly back as Baki buried his hostility and waved the ANBU Commander down the hall toward the detention rooms.  "He's down here." 

 

As they walked down the hall Baki saw Ibiki's posture stiffen, he understood and it actually help ease some of his anger.  In the badly abused man's eyes these would always be cages, places of humiliation and hopelessness.  "He's here."  Baki said softly, but as he did Sasuke looked up his eyes dark with sorrow.  Baki opened the door and walked away down the hall once more leaving them have their privacy and wishing he could insist they leave immediately... before Naruto heard Ibiki had come as well. 

 

But It would do no good, just as he said to Sasuke, Naruto had given up.  The knowledge that the man he loved had come here after him had severed the last bit of hope.  He simply stated it would not matter what they did in Suna, as soon as he returned to Leaf he'd end up back with them.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Koishii."  Ibiki crooned drawing his beloved up and cradling him in his arms.  Sasuke hid his face against his chest, it wasn't hard to see he was trying not to cry.

 

Sasuke's voice was rough and full of pain.  "Why didn't I listen to you?  Why didn't I just leave him alone?!  I made everything worse... I didn't want this!"

 

"Shhhh."  Ibiki embraced him firmly and placed light kisses over his shoulders.  "Whatever happened we will handle it, I am here with you and we'll handle it together."

 

Sasuke looked up and a tear trailed down his cheek, "I shouldn't have come here... after seeing how happy he was here I shouldn't have returned."

 

Ibiki nuzzled his neck and placed a loving kiss on his brow, "It doesn't matter what you should or should not have done, it can't be changed.  Tell me what happened Koishii."

 

Ibiki stroked his beloved's back tenderly and Sasuke's trembling lightened slightly, although distressed, he no longer looked on the verge of tears.  He drew a shaky breath, "Naruto... he... he's given up and I don't know... I just... he's going to return with us, but that's not good... Gaara says he thinks he's a monster and... I don't want to be his _master_!"  Tears had gathered in his eyes again and threatened to trail down his loved one's cheeks

 

"Shhh."  Ibiki could see this was not something that was 'healthy' for his Koishii to talk about, he was very upset and his trembling had grown stronger as he spoke.  He gently massaged Sasuke's back and soothed him as best he could, "I will go talk to him."

 

Sasuke looked up and pleaded, "Tell him he has to stay..." Then he paled and corrected in a very soft anguished tone, "Ask him to please stay, ask him to stay here... ask him not to come back with us... please."

 

"I will Koishii.  I will talk to him, do you want to come with me?"  Ibiki watched his eyes, it would be best if he didn't, but he would not tell his beloved to stay.

 

Sasuke quickly shook his head, "No!"  He hid his face against Ibiki and spoke quietly, "I want to just stay here, will you talk to him... alone?"

 

Ibiki kissed his head tenderly, "Yes, I will go talk to him... will you be ok here?" 

 

Sasuke nodded, but he didn't draw back for a few minutes, then drew a deep breath and released it in a sigh, his voice calmer but still full of sorrow.  "I will be ok, I promise.  Please talk to him."

 

Ibiki kissed him gently and his Koishii sat on the bed quietly as he walked out of the detention cell, he didn't bother to close the door.  It was not locks that was keeping his beloved there, when he'd arrived it wasn't even locked and he doubt it ever was.  He and Sasuke had talked, and now he needed to talk to Baki... and he needed to see Naruto.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he walked into the Suna Commander's office Baki looked at him and shook his head, his words held no anger only a weary sadness.  "Ibiki you are Sasuke's pet, completely controlled by him.  Willing to do anything to please him, allowing him to abuse someone you proclaim to love... I don't think you know what a relationship is... Equality... otherwise it's not a relationship... it's ownership.  He's the ruler of his own little kingdom with two slaves that will do anything for him, faun at his feet and allow... no, enable, him to make everything suit him without a single thought of anyone else."

 

Ibiki knew in constantly protecting and soothing Sasuke throughout this disaster he'd allowed the situation to escalate, and he'd hesitated to say things he knew were right for fear of upsetting his Koishii.  In spite of how it looked to everyone, Sasuke wasn't to blame for this mess.  _He_ was the one who choose to lock Naruto in a cellar, imprisoned him, and it was he who had been the cause of so many of the tragedies.  In part because he refused to speak up when he knew what they were doing was wrong... it had been his actions, or lack of actions, that had let all this escalate until it was such a huge mess that they couldn't find a resolution.  Every time he stood by and watched his damaged Koishii treat Naruto unfair he aided the growth of the problem... the affectionate Blonde did not deserve what they put him through, but the past could not be changed, only the future.  Somehow this had to change if there was any chance of reconciliation between Sasuke and Naruto. 

 

Suna's Commander didn't say anything further, just rose and led Ibiki to the suite where Naruto was... Ibiki was not surprised to find Naruto lived with Baki and Gaara. 

 

Baki opened the door letting him in then turned and left to return to his office, there was nothing he could do anymore and the sooner he completed all the paperwork this disaster had caused, the sooner he could return to the suite and hold his lovers.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki walked in and Naruto walked up and stood before him, his posture defeated.  Ibiki noted Naruto had put on weight in the form of muscles, his body chiseled lean and defined, he looked like he'd been doing very well here... training...

 

Ibiki softly urged, "Stay here, don't come back with us, you deserve better."

 

Naruto shook his head, he still hadn't looked up, but when he did Ibiki swore he'd rather be tortured than see the despair and devotion in his eyes as he replied, "It doesn't matter what I deserve... I love you and Sasuke no matter how much he hates me.  I want to be near you both, even if you don't even know I'm there.  See your love for each other... even if I can't ever have love."

 

Ibiki looked away, his heart sick with shame, now he understood why his beloved was so upset, they'd completely broken Naruto's spirit...  and even now he had no solution to offer.  He wanted to hold him, but he knew how the smaller man would react... the action would not comfort him, only hurt him.  This whole thing was so wrong and nothing he could say or do could fix things.  Ibiki turned and left, he knew when they returned to the Leaf village Naruto would come, drifting along behind them and accepting he did not matter.

 

Gaara heard the whole thing from the bedroom.  There was no reason to come out and nothing he could say to change what was happening or what was yet to come.  If he went out there it would be impossible not to express his sorrow, that would only hurt Naruto further.  Not only Sasuke this time, Ibiki...  the other man who was slowly killing his friend had come too. 

 

As the ANBU Commander left, Gaara came out and gathered his friend close, seeing Ibiki had twisted the blade in his peer's heart and brought a deeper despair.  If Gaara had not been there it was likely he'd have just sunk to the floor weeping despondently.

 

"Why can't they love me?  What is wrong with me?"  Naruto asked, but he expected no answer and Gaara had no reply that could help.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Baki returned to their suite for the remainder of the night, he wanted to have these last few hours with the gentle blonde before he left and never returned.  This would be the last time they'd see him, he knew without even needing his lover to say it... he would not return and one day they'd receive news Naruto had succeeded in committing suicide.

 

Baki and Gaara spent the remainder of the last night silently cradling him, none of them could sleep and there were no words left to say.  Nothing they could say that would change what would happen to the man they'd come to care so deeply about. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke wanted to leave, he believed if they left Baki and Gaara could convince Naruto to stay.  His Koishii was very adamant  and Ibiki agreed to leave, but not because he believed anything Baki or Gaara would say would stop Naruto from coming... he needed to talk to Tsunade.  If he left now he would get a chance to talk to her before the Blonde could leave Suna, he hoped she would be able to say something to convince Naruto to stay a bit longer.  He wasn't sure what good a few more days would do but he was out of his depths, he'd never imagined things could get so bad.

 

So they left and returned to Leaf as quickly as they could.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Baki and Gaara had to go to work, but both knew they'd only be gone as brief as possible, just  postponing meetings and reviewing essential paperwork, then return to Naruto.  As they went to leave, their eyes rested on his packed bag, then their broken lover.  He was withdrawn, looking at the floor as if lost and uncertain what to do.

 

"We will be right back..."  Gaara tried to soothe, but Naruto shook his head, "You don't have to... when Sasuke and Ibiki tell me to come, we will be leaving."

 

Naruto's words made both Baki and Gaara seriously think about not leaving for even a minute no matter what kind of trouble it caused... but Gaara needed to postpone a meeting with a traveling dignitary and Baki had a few essential papers he had to review for village security.

 

They kissed him tenderly and reluctantly left, their minds on the man they cherished,  

Baki wanted to return to holding both his lovers as quickly as possible and as he walked to his office he mentally paired down the items he would review before returning to the suite to only the ones that directly involved village security.  His Tenshi was anguished and his calm front would be hard to display, it was best he was putting off the meeting with the dignitary.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki shook his head as he read the gate log, the two Leaf Shinobi had left, what he'd said was true... No matter who talked to Naruto he would not stay, and now he would travel back to Leaf alone.  Baki was not looking forward to telling Naruto, but returned to their suite to tell his fragile lover that the men he loved had simply left without him.

 

Baki walked in, Naruto's pack was still sitting by the door and he now stood numbly looking down at it, he asked softly.  "Are they ready to leave now?" 

 

Naruto knew that had to be the reason Baki had come back to his suite so soon after leaving to go work, to tell him Ibiki and Sasuke required him to come so they could leave.

 

Baki gathered, the wonderful man in his arms, "They already left... in the very early morning."  1 am... not long after he'd left Ibiki in their suite to talk to Naruto, but he didn't need to know that, just knowing they'd left without him would hurt enough.

 

Naruto tried to hide his heartbreak, but he was sure his lover could see it, they'd just come to remind him that he was supposed to be in Leaf with them... then left. 

 

Naruto looked mournfully up and nodded.  "It's ok... I'm sure they... Sasuke and Ibiki would probably like to be alone, not have to travel with me along.  They know I'm coming... I have no choice."

 

Baki couldn't help gently correcting, "You don't have to go, your Hokage authorized you to stay for several more days." but he knew it would not change anything just as it hadn't the other times he'd said it.

 

Naruto shook his head woefully, "This was a beautiful little fantasy bubble, my real life is still waiting... all the fighting against it hasn't changed anything."

 

\------------------------------

 

Gaara returned, although he'd only been gone less than 20 minutes, he wanted to see his friend one last time before he left.

 

When Gaara walked in and embraced him, the anguished eyes rose to look in his, and he asked his friend quietly, "Are Ibiki and Sasuke are ready to go?"  Gaara saw the flash of pain his lover's eyes and knew something more had happened.  Although futile, he once more asked, "I wish you'd stay."

 

Naruto shook his head, "I don't belong here, I'm supposed to be in the Leaf village... it's time to go."

 

Gaara watched Naruto walk out of the suite, his shoulders hunched in surrender, his eyes full of misery.  He wanted so greatly to 'make him stay' as Sasuke had so foolishly said he should.  But he could not do that to him, could never keep him from the men he loved even if they were killing him.

 

He had to admit it was even harder to let him go now, after having the amazing man staying with them... it wasn't friendship he felt, but something more, a deep attachment and need for him.  He knew Baki felt the same way, but even if the wonderful man had felt the same way, it was not possible.  The Leaf Village would never release their 'weapon', their pawn... especially to another village.  Naruto faced so much more than just the heart break brought by the men he loved rejecting him. 

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Immediately upon their return to Leaf and before they could even go home to drop their packs, Ibiki and Sasuke received a summons from Lady Tsunade.

 

Fury radiated from her as she looked between Ibiki and Sasuke.  "You went there... followed him even to there... Both of you."  Her hard gaze rested on Ibiki, "It is not the ANBU Commander's job to go get a nin that's been detained.  You are a Commander of the forces that protect the village, needed here and yet you went anyway." 

 

Lady Tsunade now looked at Sasuke, hostility clear in her eyes although she spoke softly, "I remember how Naruto had such faith in you, from the day you showed up at the gate, he was there by your side.  Defending you, helping you until you had the life that you'd chosen to abandon to go after your brother..."  her voice did not raise, her expression alone told how horribly serious she was.  "Stay away from him or I will make sure you return to that ANBU cell and never get out." 

 

Her gaze lifted to meet Ibiki's again,  "Same goes for you Ibiki.  If you two don't wish to spend the rest of your days hundreds of feet below ground, heed my words... **I** am not lenient like Gaara.  Dismissed."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Sasuke looked stricken as they left her office and walked quietly home, as they walked into their home Ibiki gathered him in his arms trying in vain to calm his distressed lover.

 

His beloved hid his face against his broad chest, but Ibiki had no trouble hearing his words or the pain in his tone as he pleaded,  "How did it come to this point... how could all this be such a terrible mess?"  Ibiki hugged him and stroked his back, until his Koishii looked up his eyes damp with barely held back tears and lamented,  "I can't fix this... I don't know what to do...  I never wanted any of this to happen!"

 

"Shhh..." Ibiki soothed, "I know..."  He kissed his lover's temple,  "We all hurt each other so much."  Sasuke cuddled against him, seeking comfort.  "Come Koishii.  We should shower."  Sasuke nodded and took Ibiki's hand as they turned to walk into the bathroom.  Ibiki agreed with his beloved's dismay... everything had gone so terribly wrong.  He wasn't sure how anything could ever fix the tremendous mess.   After he calmed his Koishii he needed to go talk to Lady Tsunade again.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Only a few hours later Ibiki walked in to Tsunade's office, "Naruto needs to stay there." 

 

"Yes, he does..." Tsunade shook her head, "But he won't... Gaara said he left this morning to return here."  Now her anger had cooled and she looked mournfully in his eyes, "Why Ibiki?  Why couldn't you leave him alone?  Why did you and Sasuke have to destroy all the happiness within him... he went through his entire childhood being hated and never gave up the joy and hope he held inside... but you two ripped it out and left him a broken shell."

 

Ibiki was deeply ashamed and hurt worse than he had since he found out about Idate's betrayal, every word Gaara, Baki and Tsunade said was true.  "Find a way to get him back there.  I will try to think of something too.  There has to be a way to get him away, get him back to Gaara and Baki."

 

Tsunade shook her head, "I don't think either of them can help anymore, and Sasuke would only go again."

 

As Ibiki left he somberly answered, "They have the only chance of helping him.  Sasuke will not go this time."    He didn't need to look back to see the disbelief in her eyes, but Ibiki was certain his Koishii  would not go. What was best for Naruto was to stay there, as long as possible, but they both knew council would eventually intervene.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

When Naruto arrived in the Leaf village he returned to his Genin apartment, he would wait for Sasuke or Ibiki to tell him to come to their house to live, or perhaps it was enough that he just be here in the Leaf Village... near so they could... could what?  Why did they want him?!  Why would anyone want him? 

 

He kept thinking about the sorrow in Gaara's eyes as he left their suite for the final time, and the longing and understanding in Baki's.  He would never go there again, this was his place, at Sasuke and Ibiki's 'feet'... a place where the man he loved nearly his entire life could look down on him with loathing and where the concerned gaze of Ibiki meant nothing. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

A few days passed, Lady Tsunade had not put him back on mission duty yet and he had not seen Ibiki or Sasuke, but he couldn't bear sitting in his apartment any longer and decided to walk around the village.  As he walked by the missions office Iruka came out and gave him a friendly smile, but Naruto could see the worry that lay beneath, "I want you to come stay with me.  I get so lonely living alone and..."

 

Naruto shook his head and smiled affectionately, "I won't be trying to kill myself any more, I promise.  Please don't worry, I have to find a way through this on my own."  Even if he could consider it, Iruka was in a serious relationship and soon the one he loved would live with him... everyone had someone, someone that wanted them and a future by their sides.

 

"Why?  Why do you have to do it alone... I want to help."  Iruka asked, his eyes had not grown any less worried even after being reassured he was not going to kill himself.

 

"I know... but there really is no way anyone can help, I just got to work through this mess and find a purpose again."  Naruto soothed, but in truth he had no doubt what his 'purpose' was... he was Sasuke's unwanted pet and he wouldn't give him up.  And in a twisted way, he was 'wanted', in the only way he'd ever been or ever would be wanted.  Wanted by the council as a pawn to use, that was his future and he had to accept it.

 

Iruka gave a worried sigh, "Just remember I'm here for you... I'm always here for you anytime you want to talk."

 

"I will."  Even as Naruto turned and walked away he could feel Iruka's worried gaze.  No, he wouldn't kill himself, Neko was right... being free of his despair wasn't worth the deep pain Iruka, Tsunade, Gaara, Baki... and possibly a few others would feel.  He would go on, just as he always did, accept how things were and smile... even if he cried inside. 

 

When Sasuke came to tell him to return he would, he would try to hide how much it hurt to watch him and Ibiki, but he couldn't have either touch him.  That wasn't really too hard since Ibiki wasn't allowed to touch him or he touch Ibiki and Sasuke didn't want to touch him, except as entertainment in the bedroom.  No, he didn't want that... just a pet that would be played with then sent back to his corner to wait until the next time his beloved wanted to play with him.  It was better not to be touched at all. 

 

Naruto wished he hadn't left his apartment, he wasn't in the mood to try to smile right now... he would like to go to the Hokage memorial, but it upset everyone.  He'd lost his one place of 'comfort', perhaps he could sit a bit further away from the edge, find an area better hidden from view.

 

Things hadn’t changed from when he was a child always sobbing alone, trying not to let anyone hear, always to blame completely for anything wrong.  Even now, he was not allowed to express his feelings, just smile and placate everyone, apologize for whatever they felt he'd done wrong as it ate him up inside... keep his mouth shut and not say anything no matter how much he hurt.   He was so tired of feeling pain and not being able to say anything, just smiling and calmly agreeing, accepting what others would give him and soothing them... but this was his life, it would never change and he could never escape it, only suffer quietly and smile... even knowing he was despised by Sasuke, invisible to Ibiki and an object for the council to use.

 

===============================

 

As Naruto returned to his apartment he saw Sasuke, but his beloved walked away... saw him, averted his face and walked away.  This didn't make sense, his former partner had wanted him to return to Leaf... and he hadn't seen Ibiki at all.  Something was 'off' and Naruto suspected that he knew why they did not approach him.

 

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office and sat on the window sill, "Grandma Tsunade... did you order them not to see me?"

 

Tsunade did not try to pretend she didn't know who he was talking about, "Yes."

 

He was quiet as he looked out the window, then turned weary miserable eyes to her, "Nothing can be solved like that."

 

"Nothing can be solved either way."  She corrected.

 

Naruto nodded, "That maybe true but them not coming near me will not ease my heartbreak, we need to talk... I don't think anything we do will help, but not talking insures that this pain will only continue without even a chance things could get better... give us that slim chance."

 

Tsunade studied his face sadly, "I don't want them to hurt you anymore." then consented.  "They can talk to you, once..."

 

Naruto rose and as he drifted out the door she heard him say, "Thank you for caring about me."

 

She softly replied, "I will always care." and the back of her mind she added, _'Although I will never be able to protect you, I'll never stop trying.'_

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Later that afternoon she sent a summons to Ibiki, when he arrived, Tsunade looked at him with open hostility, "Naruto wants to talk to you and Sasuke... I'll allow it... once."

 

Ibiki gave a nod, already trying to come up with a plan to make the most of the opportunity.  Later that day they had their one 'allowed' meeting.  Sasuke stayed beside him, holding his hand nervously.  Ibiki knew his Koishii wanted to hope that things could be 'fixed', but wisely knew it was not likely.  When Naruto walked in he silently sat and looked at them, it was clear he didn't expect things to be 'fixed' either.

 

Ibiki was determined he would not lose this last chance, it was only because Naruto had asked Tsunade to allow this one visit that it was even happening.  "I want to ask you both a question, I am running blind here... I have no clue if your answer will help but..."

 

Naruto looked exhausted, all the 'light' had left his eyes and his despair was all that remained, "Ask, it doesn't matter if it does not help, it was a chance."  It was very clear Sasuke didn't want this... even now his former partner watched him with distrust.

 

Ibiki wanted to stroke his cheek, but simply quietly asked the question that had been in his mind from the beginning... he'd just been too selfish to see all he'd done was set Naruto up for failing.  If he'd told him not to touch Sasuke sexually... given him any guidance at all in the beginning when Sasuke had agreed to try living with him... "Naruto, what is one thing you love about Sasuke.  It can be anything."

 

Naruto didn't even need to think about it, there were so very many reasons he loved him, "His strength in going on after so many tragedies in his life..." he paused at the stunned look on his former boyfriend's face.

 

Sasuke was surprised, he'd expected him to speak of some physical trait, some commentary on his ass or cock... this left him off balance. 

 

Ibiki broke him gently from his contemplation, "Koishii, what do you love about Naruto?"

 

Sasuke looked very conflicted and frowned at the word 'love' but met Naruto's eyes, "His belief in others... his faith that there is good in everyone, accepting others faults without expectation or making them feel bad."

 

Naruto looked away his eyes damp, he could not believe there was anything his ex-partner liked much less loved about him, but it was nice of him to say that and he'd gladly embrace any bit of kindness he could get from the men he loved

 

Ibiki was surprised and proud of his beloved.  He'd opened his heart and spoke of his emotions... so much of this pain could have been avoided if he'd only been doing as he was supposed to and helping the two men get past the problem or at least helping them understand it.  Ibiki looked at them both, "You don't need to answer this but I hope you will think about it... Have these things you love about each other changed?"

 

Ibiki looked down at his Koishii, "Why did you go to Suna hoping he'd return?"

 

"I need him here, there's a hole in my life without him... a missing piece and he's it."  Sasuke replied but held Ibiki's hand tighter.

 

"Naruto... why did you return?"  Ibiki watched his face.  The quick glance he gave Sasuke and himself was full of longing and the knowledge that his love was in vain.

 

"I love you both... this is where I'm supposed to be." Naruto answered softly, but he no longer meet their eyes. 

 

Ibiki could now see a disturbing pattern to his partner's words, one thing Sasuke kept saying bothered him.   Naruto spoke of love, but his beloved only kept saying he 'needed' him there, that he needed to see him... not that he loved him.   Ibiki could see his Koishii was dependent on the support Naruto had always gave him, he was now certain Sasuke didn't love Naruto, he only _needed_ him and the brief remaining conversation only reinforced his conclusion. 

 

He needed to talk to Lady Tsunade, he'd made so many errors throughout this mess, he needed her input on this and how he should proceed.  He didn't want to hurt Naruto any further than they already had and pointing out Sasuke didn't love him... that would definitely hurt him. 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAP 11**

 

=========================================

 

When Ibiki walked into the Hokage's office she sat stiffly, "Well, did the talk help?"  Tsunade's eyes remained hostile, she knew it had not.

 

 Ibiki got to the point.  "Need... throughout this I've heard Sasuke use that word so many times and never allowed myself to dwell on it.  Not love; It's not just that he's conflicted, I'm not sure he ever did really love Naruto.  The blind devotion of Naruto was a crutch and he's clinging to him for support... I don't know what to do.  How do I show them that this is a dependence...  this need is not love?  How do I do it without hurting Naruto?"

 

Tsunade was quiet, but the hostility had seeped from her gaze leaving them grim, "I'm not sure... but if what you believe is true, this relationship couldn't work even if all three of you put all your effort into it.  You need to find out the answer... do what you are best at... question them, find out how they both truly feel."  Her eyes held sadness, "Please be careful... treat Naruto with the same gentleness as you do Sasuke."

 

Ibiki nodded, "I promise I will do everything I can to not hurt him."

 

Tsunade nodded, but her eyes held doubt.  "You have my permission, you can talk to him."

 

Ibiki walked out, his thoughts dwelling on the questions he needed to ask... gentle, he wasn't even sure how to be 'gentle' with Naruto.  What did he know about him... this thought led to a plan.  Did the two men really know each other?  Or was this 'love' based on mutual need?  First he would talk to his beloved, it would help him come up with the things he would ask Naruto... perhaps then his questions would not be so blunt that they were harsh.  This massive problem was harder than any he'd ever tried to solve.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

That evening when he came home he greeted Sasuke with tender kisses then drew his cherished one over to the couch and cradled him to his side.  His Koishii was not alarmed, they often did this before making their evening meal.  Just talked about the things on their minds, but this time Ibiki needed answers to some questions.  "What do you know about Naruto?"

 

Sasuke shook his head looking a bit confused at the question, but not disturbed, "I know he's a good cook, he's friendly and very well liked."  Sasuke looked a bit sad, "He used to smile a lot, and I've been told numerous times that he spent years looking for me... I know he defended me and helped me find a place in the village again."

 

Ibiki nodded and nuzzled his Koishii until his lover smiled happily then asked. "What about his hopes... dreams for the future?"

 

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not sure..." 

 

Ibiki tried 'easier' questions... at least they should have been easier.  "What is his favorite color?"

 

"I'm not sure... it might be orange, he wore that orange uniform for years... " Sasuke replied speculatively.

 

"Does he like dogs?" Ibiki stroked his beloved's back softly.

 

Sasuke frowned slightly as he thought, "He seems to like Akamaru... but Akamaru is a nin hound, I'm not sure he'd like just a dog."

 

Ibiki couldn't really answer these questions himself... they were not things that would be essential to village security, only personal interests and opinions, so he did not look into them. 

 

It was clear Sasuke was clinging to Naruto, not able to let him go because the gentle Blonde had always been the one to support him... he did not want to give up the stability.  "Koishii, come let me hold you."

Sasuke smiled and cuddled against him, his hand resting lightly on his chest.  Ibiki nuzzled him and murmured, "Your love makes me so happy." 

 

Sasuke looked up with adoration, "I love you so much, you are so very amazing, I'm lucky to have your love."

 

He'd asked his beloved enough, he didn't want to distress him.  "Shall we go make our evening meal?"

 

Sasuke nodded, "I got some fresh vegetables today from the market."

 

This quiet life brought them both happiness and Ibiki was determined he was going to put an end to the problems so they could have this peaceful life back without the chaos of pain and sorrow.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day Ibiki went to talk to Naruto, they met at a park  it would upset his Koishii if he met with the smaller man in their home... or his.  Naruto sat on a bench, but Ibiki remained standing, he needed to watch the Blonde's face.  "Tell me... what do you know about Sasuke?  Things in the present... his likes... dislikes... goals... things not related to the problems we have..." _'unsuccessfully'_ "been trying to handle?"

 

Naruto looked deep in thought as he answered slowly, "He likes coffee... doesn't like sweets..."

 

_'Sasuke did like sweets, anything with berries.'_ Ibiki waited but when nothing further seemed to come he prompted.  "What is his favorite color?"

 

Naruto looked exhausted and anxious as he looked up at him and shook his head, "Something dark?"

 

_'Spring green'_ Ibiki could see Naruto didn't know the answers to his questions any more than Sasuke had, he asked something he should know, since he and Sasuke had been on many missions together.  "Does he like going on long missions?"

Naruto's voice had grown steadily softer as he answered the questions, hesitantly he replied, "He doesn't like traveling....  likes missions that are 'clean'... not anything that requires staying outdoors over night."

 

_'That was correct in part, Sasuke did not mind missions that may be messy, but he did not like sleeping outdoors. He did like traveling...most of the time.'_ This was going about how he'd expected,  "If you were to go on a vacation where do you think he'd like to go?"

 

"Probably to a big city, something very... cultured."  Naruto answered uncertainly, the level of his anxiety was rapidly growing.

 

_'Sasuke dreamed of visiting the port, wanted to learn to sail... dreamt of going to visit the Land of Lightning one day... his wonderful Koishii liked the idea of gathering sea shells along the beaches.'_ Ibiki didn't have to tell him his guesses were wrong, Naruto could see it in his eyes.  Ibiki continued,  "Short term goals?  Long term goals?"

 

Naruto sighed softly, he didn't have any idea, all he could do was guess.  They hadn't talked about any of these things and all he could base his answer on was the things his 'teammate' had said before leaving to 'kill' his brother.  "To master his bloodline traits... excel and become one of the strongest nin in the village."

 

_'That may have been true of the Sasuke Naruto had known long ago, but his beloved did not have an interest in excelling, he was content with doing the usual Jounin missions... and his short term goal was to learn to cook... his long term goal was to convince everyone that the Uchiha clan grounds should be turned into schools for multiple different studies... art, science, cooking, metal working... He could see his extraordinary Koishii thought the Uchiha clan grounds had been a source of sorrow for too many years and wanted it to bring joy and prosperity to the village.  To give people the chance to do the things they dreamed about without having to leave the village to learn in larger cities._

Naruto was now looking at his hands, Ibiki could see he was discovering that he didn't know Sasuke like he'd thought.  He looked up with sadness, "You know the answers to all those questions." 

 

Ibiki nodded.

 

Naruto was so conflicted, Sasuke and Ibiki had now lived together nearly as long as he and Sasuke had... and he didn't know anything about him, but in the same time amount of time living together Ibiki knew all these things.  Sasuke trusted Ibiki... talked to him.  "You think I don't know Sasuke..."

 

Ibiki didn't reply, but it did not seem like Naruto was really looking for a reply, after a few moments he sighed wearily, "I suppose you are right, I don't know much about him... I'm pretty oblivious..."  Sasuke had never wanted to talk to him... he'd never trusted him.

 

Ibiki shook his head and gently corrected, "He could not answer any of those things about you either... and neither could I.  I think you need to go back and stay with Gaara a bit longer, think about how you really feel... is the man you believe you love the same person as who he really is?"

 

_'Go back and stay with Gaara'_... it would do no good.  Eventually he'd have to return here and Sasuke would only come after him once more.  Even if Sasuke hadn't come after him, he still loved them and leaving had not solved anything, just prolonged it.  He just needed to find ways to accept his 'new' life... to accept being an object to be set aside until Sasuke or the Council wanted him 

 

Ibiki could see this was not something that could 'work'... the 'Sasuke' Naruto loved was built on years of dreaming and hoping... he didn't know the real person.  That was partly Sasuke's fault for not telling Naruto everything... but also Naruto's for continuing to live in the fantasy that nothing had changed, it didn't work like that in life.   It was clear Naruto had tried to just 'cut out' the time Sasuke had been gone and to continue like it never happened.  But  that was not possible, things change and the young man Naruto had known all those years ago was not the same as the man he was now.  If they were going to have a relationship they would need to get to know and understand each other... become friends and build on that.  But in truth, Ibiki doubted either man would find themselves truly in love with the other,  he was sure Sasuke was not the only one who'd changed in the years he was gone.

 

Naruto rose, he studied Ibiki's face, looking for the love he saw in the larger man's eyes every time he looked at Sasuke... but it wasn't there.  In spite of his vows of love, he'd never love him like Sasuke... and it was now clear he didn't know enough about Sasuke, the man he loved had never truly opened his heart to him...   This whole thing hurt so much, he felt so valueless.  Would anyone ever look at him with that deep love he saw in Sasuke and Ibiki's eyes when they looked at each other?  Doubtful, and he was certain neither of the two men he loved would ever look at him with that love.  If he'd asked Sasuke any these questions, would he have answered?  He doubted he would have, his beloved had vehemently refused to talk to him about any of the time he was gone... not a word, like he'd never left.  Sasuke had never wanted to talk to him about the future or his thoughts, but he did with Ibiki.  "I need to go... I need to think."

 

The Blonde's voice was a bit shaky and Ibiki could see his eyes had turned hopeless, he looked like a puppy that was waiting for his master and knowing it would be kicked.  Yes, their talk was over.  He was still not 'allowed' to touch Naruto, it would hurt Sasuke, and he could not offer him comfort.  "Yes.  I think we've talked long enough."  Ibiki watched Naruto walk quickly away and wished there was something he could say, but he'd never been good with words and so he said nothing.

 

Naruto walked down the road oblivious to everyone around him, he really wanted to go sit on the Hokage's Memorial, he needed the quiet right now... he'd find a place further back.  Ibiki would know as soon as he read the patrol report but hopefully he'd have some time before someone was sent or he was 'reported' to Grandma Tsunade.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Gaara looked out over the village as the sun set, he remembered the first time Naruto had seen it, how delighted he'd been.  Naruto hadn't even been gone a month, every day was so hard, worrying about him, missing him, wishing he could talk to him... and Gaara could see it was the same for Baki.  When Baki came home he embraced him... but it was almost like they were trying to soothe each other, it was time to admit it, they loved Naruto.  Gaara gently stroked his partner's face, "I need to hear it from you..."

 

Baki understood his beloved, his Tenshi loved Naruto... just like he did.  "I love him too."

 

Gaara cuddled closer against him both giving and accepting comfort.  "I'm not sure what we can do... but it can't be done from here... go talk to Lady Tsunade."

 

He kissed Gaara tenderly and promised, "I will do all I can to bring him back with me." 

 

Gaara caressed his scarred cheek, "I know you will.  I don't tell you often enough how amazing you are."

 

Baki nuzzled him, he loved his beautiful Tenshi,  "That's how I feel about you."

 

He would travel to the Leaf Village, Gaara could give him an 'important scroll' that must be delivered to the Hokage to justify his trip.  Baki couldn't let Naruto go... for Gaara and himself the blonde had become a very important part of their lives.  Someone they'd come to love deeply.

 

==========================

 

When Baki arrived he immediately went to 'deliver the scroll', he didn't waste words and upon setting the blank scroll on her desk he stated, "We love him."

 

"I know.  Have you told him?"  Tsunade had seen it in their eyes when they'd come for the 'important conference', traveling back to Leaf with him.

 

Baki shook his head and replied solemnly, "No.  It would have hurt him to tell him when there was no way to bring him home."

 

Tsunade's eyes warmed at the word home, she cared for Naruto deeply and the idea of him finally having a home, surrounded by the ones who loved him sounded like everything she could ever wish for him, but nothing about this situation was simple.  Tsunade sighed.  "I'm not sure what I can do but I will do all I can..."

 

Baki nodded, "Do you know where he is right now?"  He hoped it was not living with Ibiki and Sasuke once more.

 

Tsunade studied him, her eyes understanding, "His Genin apartment, he was settling in a few days before going back on mission status."  But it wasn't very likely he'd be put back on mission status, he hadn't left his apartment in the last few days and she knew about him sitting on the Memorial.  "He needs you... he needs to go 'home' to both you and Gaara."

 

Baki knew she was waiting to see if Naruto was going to be 'broken' by Ibiki and Sasuke before putting him on a mission, and from the look in her eyes it was clear that it was not likely he'd ever return to mission status.   "I will go see him."

 

Tsunade nodded and offered, "The suite you and Gaara usually stay in is available for your stay."

 

"Thank you."  Baki replied and then left, Tsunade watched the door a few moments.  She had seen Baki and Gaara's deep love for Naruto... the love he needed so greatly.  Somehow there had to be a way to make everything work, but she was in for a huge fight with the Council, there was no doubt about it.  She hoped Baki would convince Naruto to come stay in the suite with him, he shouldn't be alone.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto was surprised when he opened the door, "Baki?"

 

Baki stroked his cheek and Naruto snuggled against him without thought, after a moment he looked up his eyes sad and full of longing.  "Why did you come?  I can't leave with you... I can't runaway anymore."

 

Baki's 'answer' was to cup his face and kiss him softly, "How are you doing?" 

 

Naruto gave a mournful sigh, lay his face against Baki and stroked his chest but didn't reply.   He didn't need to say it, it was in the 'plea' to be held, the need to be soothed... he was not doing well.

 

He knew he shouldn't be 'accepting' Baki's affection, but it felt so good.  Tears gathered in his eyes,

"I miss you and Gaara."

 

"We miss you."  Baki replied, kissing his temple gently.

 

Naruto knew he should back away, he came back and was 'with' Sasuke and Ibiki, this was wrong and yet he didn't want to give up this comfort... this small chance to be held and wanted.

 

"Will you come stay in the guest suite with me?"  Baki massaged his lover's back gently, but was not surprised when Naruto softly replied, "I can't."  The longing and misery in his tone was further accented by the way he clung tighter to him.

 

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku's?"  Baki could see Naruto had not left his apartment in several days, it was important to get him out.  It was not healthy to remain hidden away, alone with your troubles. 

 

Naruto hesitated, he wanted to spend time with Baki, but it would upset Sasuke, "I think I should stay here."

 

Baki's gaze was full of understanding and Naruto fought back tears, he longed to feel wanted, special...  loved.  To be held and kissed, but he couldn't, he shouldn't even be hugging him.  Reluctantly he backed away, "I... need to be alone."

 

Baki shook his head, "No, you need to be around people who care.  Can we walk down and see Teuchi and Ayame?  I'm sure they'd like to see you and we can eat some of their fantastic ramen."

 

Naruto reluctantly nodded, he would just make sure they did not walk close... hopefully it wouldn't upset Sasuke.  He walked out of his apartment and followed Baki down the stairs, the whole way to Ichiraku's Naruto looked anxiously around hoping Sasuke wouldn't be watching. 

 

After they ate, Naruto smiled, "Thank you for going to eat with me, but I should be going home."  But his smile was hollow and his gaze filled with sorrow.

 

Baki nodded, Naruto was too distressed, this was no more 'healthy' for him than hiding away.  "I would like to visit with you tomorrow."

 

Naruto nodded, then hurried away before he could change his mind.  Although he knew he should not, he wanted to see Baki, to feel the 'warmth' that just being near him brought.  On the way back to his apartment Naruto saw the man he'd feared running into while beside Baki... Sasuke.  His former partner was walking through the market square.

 

Naruto approached him, since the 'conversation' he'd had with Ibiki, he'd concluded Sasuke did not love him now, even if he wouldn't let him go.  His beloved had never trusted him even before this whole horror had began.  When he'd asked him any questions, it made Sasuke uncomfortable and he'd make an excuse to leave.  So he stopped asking questions, now he wanted to ask him a question that had haunted him for the last few days.  Naruto was afraid of the answer, but he had to know, "Sasuke, did you ever love me?"

 

Sasuke looked away at the market square as he answered, "I don't know."

 

Naruto nodded, they both knew the answer hidden beneath his evasive words... No.

 

The Sasuke turned and walked away without even a final look at him.  Naruto's heart hurt but then he was familiar with that after months of despair and pain.  There it was... proof that he was the fool Sasuke had called him throughout their Genin years.  He was sick at the knowledge and quickly made the hand signs returning to his apartment, where he sank down on the couch and cried.  This horror was one that would never end, it was the life he'd live, there was no escape.  A life of having his heart toyed with by a man who didn't love him... who'd **never** loved him... while Ibiki watched and said nothing.  To be used by the council... a life of misery, a life where no one would ever love him. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Sasuke didn't want to stay and see the sorrow in Naruto's eyes.  He walked home and waited for his beloved to come home for the night.  They could cook a Hot Pot, Ibiki love it and  they had all the ingredients.  Maybe he'd start it and surprise his Koishii, he smiled at the thought and began cutting up the vegetables.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Neko set the patrol report down, normally she would have a day of R&R tomorrow, her eerie gray eyes rested on Ibiki as he directed, "I need you to continue to keep an eye on Naruto when he is out in the village." 

 

Neko's posture stiffened slightly, even though she neither act nor looked any different than any other time there was a cold stillness in her eyes.  No one who was not familiar with her would have noticed, she wished to speak, but would not behave unprofessionally. 

 

Ibiki gave her a nod, "Permission to speak freely." 

 

Neko looked at him with a blank face, but her words were savagely blunt.  "I do not believe I am qualified for this mission.  I called him selfish for attempting to jump... but after seeing the life he faces, the love in his eyes and how he's treated, I'm not sure I'd wish to stop him.  It would be kinder to let him jump."

 

Ibiki nodded and replied, "Dismissed."

 

After she'd left, he rubbed his eyes and sighed, his behavior the past few months was costing him his men's respect... it had already cost him the Hokage's.

 

In the time that he'd lived with them up until now Naruto had brought him such a rush of strong emotions... affection, jealousy, concern, anger... love.  But watching Naruto with Baki and Gaara, and reading the patrol reports since Baki returned... they loved the Blonde as deeply as he loved his Koishii.  He now realized the love he felt for Naruto was not the same as they love he had for Sasuke.  Compassion and affection, he'd been without those for so long and the offer of that from Naruto was what his love was based on.  It was time for all three of them to stop hurting, to face the reality and live healthier lives.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasuke had reached a conclusion, and after they made their meal and ate, he decided to tell his beloved.  Ibiki's questions had started him thinking about his life with Naruto, but it wasn't until his ex-partner asked him that Sasuke finally knew for certain.  He didn't want the Blonde's touch, he didn't think he ever would, he just needed him close... He did not love him.

 

As they sat cuddled together Sasuke looked deep in thought, when he finally looked up he sighed, "I still want Naruto near... it's wrong.  I don't honestly think I'll ever want his touch,  in all the time we were together I never felt close, never felt this deep bond like we have.  I know I treated him wrong... I wish I could say I'm ashamed, but I'm not.  I do care, but I don't love him, I don't think I ever did.  Naruto was always there to support me, to comfort me, but I don't need him any more... I have you, a person I love deeply." 

 

Sasuke leaned back against his beloved and gave a very weary sigh, "This whole thing escalated until nothing was right anymore and I wonder how our lives would have been different if Naruto had just accepted that I love you way back in the beginning.  How it could have been without all the pain and suffering he put us through.  Maybe then I could have been friends with him... but too much has happened.  The things he did ate at me, filled me with disgust, both at him and also myself.  I couldn't face the disgust I felt at myself and I blamed him, used those feelings of disgust to add to my anger and pain... and that only made it grow."

 

Ibiki stroked his back, his touch supportive and understanding, but did not speak letting his beloved work out his feelings.  Sasuke looked back at him, "I have been unfair to you too, caused you pain... that I regret deeply.  You are everything I could ever want, everything I need... I want to put this behind us, to make you happy and to be happy.  It's time for it to end, I'll never want him, never love him... only you."

 

Ibiki agreed that having Naruto around and trying to 'fix' their relationship had not been good for Sasuke... it hadn't been good for any of them.  His Koishii had been doing so well in the beginning... but too much had happened, too much traumas layered on top of the old.  Ibiki kissed his beloved's temple, "Koishii, I want it to be only us.  I want to have the peace and happiness we once had."

 

Sasuke embraced him, "I want that too."

 

Ibiki kissed him lovingly, "Naruto needs to find his own way to heal.  We cannot help, he needs to be free of us... to make his own life and happiness.  Can you do that Koishii?  Can you let him go?"

 

Sasuke stroked his face, but his tone held a undertone of anxiety, "I can.  I want our happiness back.  Are you going to be ok not seeing him?"

 

Ibiki nuzzled him and kissed his temple, "There is no one I love as greatly as you, our love is so much greater than the feelings I've felt about him."

 

Sasuke smiled, his eyes teary, Ibiki wanted only him.  It was wonderful, Naruto was in the past and he would never be around his Koishii again.  "You make me so happy... I don't want to be a nin anymore, I want to stay beside you... I think it's time to start trying to get the council to approve my plan to build a school on the old Uchiha clan grounds."  The first thing he'd have them build was a culinary school, then the other things could be built.

 

Ibiki kissed him, "You are amazing my incredible Koishii."  Naruto wasn't the only one who needed to take steps towards a better happier future.  His Koishii wasn't as self absorbed as everyone believed, he lacked social skills... another area where he and his Koishii were very alike.  Sasuke wasn't sure how to express his emotions to others, it left the impression that he did not care.  Things would not be easy, Naruto wasn't the only one who saw Sasuke as the same person he'd been in the past, some things had remained the same but others had changed drastically.   No one stayed the same as they were in childhood, life altered the way you saw and felt about things.

 

Ibiki embraced him and kissed him tenderly, then they went outside and sat quietly watching the moon rise... and Sasuke had not been so happy in a long time.  It was a relief... it was over.

 

Ibiki held his beloved gently enclosed in his arms and Sasuke lay peacefully back against him, this brought him such great happiness and things would only get better from here... this tragedy had ended.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki saw the ANBU in the tree outside his window then the cat masked Shinobi was gone, why had the ANBU shown itself... what purpose would there be?  The odd occurrence made him uneasy and he decided he'd check up on Naruto.

 

When he arrived he knew, the soft sobs he heard through the door left no doubt his lover was hurting even more now than before.  Baki walked in and sighed sadly, "I should not have come here... I never meant to hurt you.  I will leave, tonight I will pack and leave."

 

Naruto leapt up and flung himself at Baki, his arms wrapped almost painfully tight around his waist.  "Please don't!  Please... I... I'm so alone!  It hurts... please don't leave!"

 

Baki wrapped his arms around him gently, stroking his lover's back and placing light kisses over his damp cheeks.  "I will stay as long as I can..."

 

Naruto hid his face but Baki heard his words and they sent a chill through him.  "He doesn't love me, he never loved me... he told me.  I.. am so empty, worthless... the pain just keeps getting worse and it will never end."

 

"Shhh.."  Baki nuzzled him softly, "You are precious, important...  Gaara and I care deeply for you."  This was not the time to tell him that they loved him, but there was no doubt Naruto need to be placed on watch once more.  He would not leave him alone even to go talk to Lady Tsunade, Baki feared he was suicidal.  Sasuke told him he didn't love him after convincing Naruto to return... that was very cruel.  Sasuke and Ibiki were poison and it would not be long before Naruto decided to 'give up'.

 

"There's nothing... no one will ever love me.  I can't be loved..."  Naruto gave a muffled sob.

 

The anguish of his words further strengthened Baki's conviction, Naruto could not be left alone.  Baki was very tempted to tell Naruto that he and Gaara loved him, but it would be cruel to tell him and then leave him.  Naruto looked up, his eyes full of pain, and pleaded, "Baki... what is wrong with me?  Why can't I be loved?"

 

Baki kissed him softly, "You should come stay with me tonight, come let me hold you and soothe you."

 

Naruto hid his face against his chest and his shoulders shook as he wept.  

 

He wanted that comfort... to feel the acceptance and understanding... he didn't want to be alone anymore and when Baki left he'd have years of solitude ahead of him.  Naruto knew he shouldn't, Sasuke would be angry... but he could not help needing it so greatly. 

 

He nodded, Baki continued caressing him tenderly until he stopped crying, the ragged breaths he drew were evidence that he may begin again any moment and Baki crooned, "I love holding you.  I love talking to you and spending time with you.  You make me so happy just by allowing me to hold you." 

 

Naruto looked up and stroked his cheek.  Baki smiled gently, "You are wonderful, don't let anyone make you feel like you are unimportant."  Naruto hugged him but it was just a need for comfort and not a desperate grasp like earlier.

 

Naruto was ashamed, he knew he was now back 'with' Sasuke and Ibiki, it's what Sasuke wanted... he'd come to Suna several times.  He knew going with Baki was wrong... but he still said, "Let's go.  I need to feel you laying beside me."  He released him and after hesitating he took Baki's hand as they left and walked toward the Guest suite.  He looked down at the road as they walked, the ANBU patrol would tell Ibiki... but he couldn't let go of Baki's hand, he needed the secure feel of his hand to know he wasn't alone... but he really was, soon Baki would be gone.  Tears welled in his eyes and he struggled to contain them... he was worthless...

 

"Naruto."  Baki softly urged him to look at him.  "Thank you for coming, I need to hold you." 

 

Naruto looked up with a rough sigh, "I need to be held... even if it's wrong."

 

Once in the suite Baki gently enclosed his lover and gave him a kiss, then drew him in to lay on the bed and lay beside him cradling him to his body.  Both were fully clothed, but then this was nothing even remotely sexual, it was him holding the one he loved.  Trying to comfort Naruto as he hung from the bottom of a rope that was quickly unraveling to leaving him with nothing... no hope, no love... nothing.

 

After awhile the overwrought man finally slept but Baki remained awake, stroking him lightly and giving him the soothing rest he needed so greatly... it was clear his lover had not been sleeping and after resting he would be calmer, then in the morning they could talk.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

When Naruto woke he was confused, someone held him tenderly... he looked up and then returned to looking out over the room, he wasn't supposed to be here...

 

Baki felt the soft affectionate brushes of Naruto's fingers and he kissed the top of his head, but did not speak, waiting for his lover to think through all that had happened and talk about it.

 

"I shouldn't be here...  I'm so tired of hurting."  Naruto continued lightly petting his chest, his need to touch was further evidence of how greatly longed for love, and his tone proof that he didn't think he'd ever get that love he so desperately desired.

 

Baki stroked his cheek, then cupped his chin gently urging him to look up, he was very worried about his fragile lover, Gaara and he couldn't bear knowing that the man they loved had killed himself.  "You are so very important to Gaara and I, so treasured, always remember that."

 

Naruto studied his eyes, then slipped up to kiss him, "You think I will kill myself... I will never hurt you and Gaara like that.  It would hurt so many people, I will find ways to handle the pain, I promise I won't hurt you and Gaara."  His eyes turned mournful, "I was so selfish, I hurt Lady Tsunade very much, frightened her... she thought she was going to lose another person she cared about.  She's lost so many of her important people.  An ANBU in a cat mask stopped me the first time... and second, she said I was selfish, I should have listened.  Instead I just convinced myself that everyone would be fine without me and tried again."

 

Baki embraced him and massaged his back lightly, "An ANBU in a cat mask was the one who urged me to check on you last night."

 

Naruto's sorrow eased slightly, "That was kind... I needed you."  Which brought to mind once more that he shouldn't be here with Baki, he didn't want to upset Sasuke and this would make him very angry. 

 

Naruto gave a soft hopeless sigh, "I shouldn't have come here, I need to leave, when Sasuke finds out he's going to be hurt."

 

Sasuke told him he didn't love him, that he'd never loved him, but he would remained devoted to his Koishii.  His beloved's admission had not changed the fact that he loved them, he came back to be with him and Ibiki.  They wanted him here in Leaf 'with' them.  Naruto reluctantly moved away from Baki and rose, "I can't stay."  He wanted so greatly to remain in Baki's arms, to feel the affection and acceptance... but he could not.  "You should go home, you should not have come here and left Gaara alone... I'm not worth it."

 

"We both think you _are_ worth it."  Baki replied as he watched his lover rise.

 

Naruto shook his head as he walked to the door, and softly replied. "You both are wrong... I'm worthless... nothing.  Take care of Gaara."

 

Baki sat looking sadly at the door as it closed behind the man he loved, then rose to shower dress and go talk to Lady Tsunade.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Tsunade had gotten a meeting with the Council of Elders and she laid out her argument for Naruto to temporarily return to live in Suna.  But she did not expect them to listen to her words and she'd been right, they'd spent the morning dismissing everything she said.  

 

Tsunade shook her head at the stubborn fools, then once more stated bluntly.  "As long as he's kept here he will not cease attempting suicide until he succeeds.  When he does you will lose the Kyuubi as well.  To stop him he's going to have to be locked up, placed in a chakra suppression cell... it will not take long before the isolation of doing so will drive him mad and the Kyuubi will take control... he will become a chained weapon that will be as dangerous for our village as for any that you would use him against."  Tsunade felt like she was talking to bunch of toddlers... very spoiled and not very intelligent toddlers.  "You will never be able to release him from the cell even if you did need him, even if you placed him in the middle of the enemy he would only return to decimate the Leaf Village... I would imagine he is not very pleased with the village for locking him inside Naruto and after being 'caged' in a chakra suppression cell for months or years he will have even greater motivation to destroy the Leaf Village and everyone within it."  Not a blink... in fact she was certain more than one of them had fallen asleep... ok, then she'd address one of their favorite subjects... money.   "Just keeping the Kyuubi captive in the cell will be a tremendous drain on our resources... without Naruto in control, the Kyuubi will need to have several powerful nin guarding him 24 hours a day so he does not break out... limiting the nin available for missions.  Shall I go on?  Nothing I have said is things you did not know... so how far are you willing to risk the village to keep your 'weapon'?" 

 

Tsunade turned and walked out, she doubted anything she said had changed their minds and her staying would not 'help', she'd done all she could... but she was determined to hound them at every possible opportunity until they took her words seriously.

 

After her wonderful early morning meeting she was feeling rather hostile, but that was swept away by the 'guest' that she had once she'd returned to her office.  Baki believed Naruto was at the breaking point and her prediction that all was rapidly sliding down hill was looking very accurate.  When he left she decided to 'tackle' the council members individually, this was no longer something they could leisurely debate, it was time for action.

 

In the end Tsunade had gotten them to agree to a brief respite once more, five weeks, after all her arguments the majority of the council had dismissed her words, foolishly claiming they could 'take care' of any problems in the future _if_ they arose... senile fools.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Naruto walked into his barren apartment, it was as empty as his heart felt.  He showered and changed then sat on the end of the bed looking out the window.  He wondered if Baki had left yet... he needed to go home to Gaara, this wasn't right, he felt like he was taking Baki's attention away from him and Gaara was so incredible, he deserved all of his partner's attention.  The day slipped by and soon it was late afternoon, he couldn't just sit here any longer, he had to face Sasuke and Ibiki.  It was likely Sasuke was extremely upset with him, Ibiki would have told Sasuke where he'd spent the night.  It didn't look good... like he was 'cheating' on them... It was ironic that even if he'd actually had sex with Baki, he'd have been cheating on someone who  hated him and someone who would not ever be allowed to touch him or accept his touch...  He went out to the market to walk around and try to get his thoughts together so he could explain it to Sasuke.

 

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he caught sight of him, then dismissed him, he was busy getting the ingredients for their evening meal and wanted to be done and home before his Koishii got home.

 

Naruto saw the way Sasuke looked over, then away as if ignoring him... his former partner knew.  He was angry because he had went to Baki's room last night.

 

Naruto walked over and stood looking at the ground, "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have went to Baki's room, but we didn't do anything, our clothes stayed on... I won't go there again.  I came back to Leaf to be with you and Ibiki and..."

 

Sasuke looked at him and frowned, "I don't **want** you..."

 

Naruto's head lifted and he paled, his eyelashes now damp with barely held back tears.  Sasuke frowned, that hadn't come out right.  "I just meant you have to leave with Baki.  Ibiki does not care about you and I won't come to get you anymore.  I'm happy with Ibiki and I don't need you..." Sasuke sighed and looked away.  Nothing was coming out right, it wasn't that he didn't feel that way, he did, he had no need or desire to have Naruto near anymore.  It would be a relief to not have the constant stress his ex-partner caused, but he should be able to say it in a less blunt way.  Still he'd wasted enough time, if he didn't go now he wouldn't be home when his Koishii came home, "Leave with Baki." Sasuke stated, then turned and walked away.

 

For the second time in less than 12 hours Naruto 'fled' home before he began sobbing, when he'd ran out of tears he sat numbly looking out the window.  He'd known Sasuke hated him, why did that hurt so much?  After all he'd been through in the past year, it should not have been shocking that Sasuke didn't even want him near any more... he was a fool.  He had let hope into his heart, let it blind him to his Koishii's loathing...  and Ibiki decided he didn't want him either. 

 

He was so confused.  Sasuke and Ibiki came to Suna for him...  but Sasuke didn't love him, had never loved him, and now did not want even want him anywhere near him.  And Ibiki didn't love him or want him near either.  He felt worthless, just something that ceased being interesting so was cast aside... he was nothing, not important... useless.  His heart was beating too hard, it felt like he couldn't breathe... his world was one big lie.  He didn't think he could bear it anymore, there was only one place that he could think of, one place where his world was still intact and he fled there now.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki had spent the morning talking with the Hokage about working out the details of Naruto returning to Suna with him and the situation with Ibiki and Sasuke.  Then he'd spent the afternoon searching everywhere for Naruto.  He was growing frantic, the only thing stopping him from complete panic was the beautiful Blonde's words that morning.  'I will never hurt you and Gaara like that.', his vow he wouldn't kill himself.  Finally he returned to his suite, it was a slim chance but the only thing he could think of, he'd looked everywhere else and no one had seen him.

 

When Baki walked in he nearly cried in relief, there Naruto lay in his bed, hugging Baki's pillow his cheeks flushed from weeping.  Baki walked up and looked down at the sleeping man, he wanted to hold him but Naruto looked so exhausted, he should let him sleep... his debate ended when his lover's pain filled eyes opened and he reached up for him.  Baki lay on the bed and gathered him close.  Kissing his damp face he urged, "Please, return to Suna with me.  You are not running away..."

 

Naruto hoarse voice softly interrupted, "They don't want me.  They want me to leave... they don't even want see me anymore... Sasuke wants me to leave the village!  I'm nothing... just... just worthless, no one can love me."  His whole life had been a lie, every hope every dream of Sasuke's love... of a future where he was wanted and loved.  All the waiting and struggling to bring him home meant nothing.

 

Fresh tears slid down Naruto's cheeks, but it was his eyes, the empty hopeless look in them that bothered Baki the most.  "Shhh... you are so precious, so incredible, Gaara and I will always want you."  Baki enclosed him, rolling on to his back so he cradled the fragile Blonde on top of him.  

 

Naruto felt such deep anguish that he wished every breath was his last, but he would not die no matter how greatly he hurt and could not kill himself... so this pain would never end.

 

Slowly the steady drum of Baki's heart soothed him.  The beat of his heart against his cheek... the sound of the steady beat... he held on to that comfort, here everything was ok, here he didn't have to face the despair.

 

Baki could feel Naruto's muscles loosen, he wasn't sure if his lover had fallen asleep but even if he hadn't he was now calm.  He remembered doing this so often with Gaara in the beginning... he'd been so wounded inside, just as Naruto was now.  They were both so strong, enduring the pain and loneliness so long, being denied the love and support others grew up with... if he earned Naruto's love he'd be twice blessed, but even if he didn't, he would not just watch him as piece after piece of his heart was shattered.   Tsunade had managed to pull off another brief stay in Suna... truly a miracle and something that had to have taken a great deal of 'work' to achieve.  But she wasn't done, she was determined to find a way for Naruto to finally have a 'home', to stay with Gaara and he.

 

Naruto snuggled into him and gave a soft relaxed sigh, yes he was definitely asleep once more.  Baki gave a small smile, the gorgeous Blonde's affection was so wonderful... his trust and acceptance priceless.  He and Gaara needed him, Naruto was extraordinary.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki had read about the 'talk' Naruto and Sasuke had in the Market the day before... and his Koishii's words this afternoon.  He knew Naruto was deeply hurt and he was glad Baki had gone to him the night before and that the despondent Blonde had returned to the Sand Jounin after that what Sasuke had said.  

 

He was sure his Koishii hadn't meant to upset him.  But, while the tragedy of the past year was over for him and Sasuke, they'd definitely hurt him once more.  Naruto had to be allowed to leave at least temporarily while he and Lady Tsunade came up with a way to make sure he could stay there.

 

Ibiki read the report from the Hokage, it brought slight relief, Baki was taking Naruto back to Suna... but only for five weeks.  That was not enough, the Blonde needed to stay there.  In spite of his words to Sasuke about Naruto having to find his own way, he wanted him to be happy.   Gaara and Baki could heal his wounds and make him happy once more... now he just had to think of some way  to ensure he got to stay.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

It was night by the time Naruto woke, but even though awake he didn't move or look up... he felt so valueless.  Even if he left the village briefly again, it wouldn't change anything, eventually he'd have to return to Leaf and to the fact he was worthless.  That knowledge stole any happiness he could feel about spending time with Baki or visiting Gaara, even Baki's comforting embrace didn't help.  Nothing changed the facts, he was a tool for the council to use and simply 'discarded trash' to the men he loved.

 

Baki was well aware his despondent lover had woke and was not surprised when he felt Naruto's body shake as he began crying once more.  "Gaara and I care deeply for you, I'm so sorry you were hurt again... I wish there was something I could say or do to take away the pain."

 

Naruto's voice was husky with despair, "It wouldn't matter... anything you said would not change the fact I am and always will be worthless... no one will ever love me."

 

Baki massaged his back softly, "Will you please return to Suna with me?"

 

For several minutes Naruto didn't reply, then he gave a slight nod.  The broken-hearted man still had not looked up but his breathing was even... he wasn't crying at the moment, but that was likely to change.  Baki caressed him lightly until he slept once more.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

When Ibiki arrived at work in the morning he noted Naruto and Baki had not left yet... he thought about how Naruto had looked when he'd saw him in Suna, and he called in one of his men, "Kakashi spar with Naruto... I want an evaluation. on his level of skill."

 

Kakashi nodded.  If anyone knew Naruto's capabilities it was Kakashi, he was one of his top ANBU... and his word was trusted by the council.  Now all Ibiki could do was wait and hope what he suspected was true and that it would be enough to sway the council.

 

\------------------

 

Kakashi knocked on the guest suite door, when Baki answered it he asked, "I would like to talk to Naruto."

 

Baki nodded, "Please come in, I will tell him you are here."  Kakashi came in and stood waiting, he was relieved that the Sand Jounin didn't look worried when he saw him.  Baki returned to the bedroom and a few minutes later a very evidently depressed man Kakashi had once known well shuffled out.

 

Kakashi didn't try to explain, he didn't truly know why this was necessary but he had his theory based on the situation that disrupted so many lives over the past year and a half.  "I wish to spar with you."

 

Naruto didn't ask, he studied his eyes seriously then nodded, "Where?"

 

"It would honestly be best if it was at the sparring room below the ANBU building, but the ANBU training grounds near the Forest of Death will do."  Kakashi saw the pain that flooded Naruto's eyes at the mention of the ANBU building but the Blonde replied, "If the ANBU Building Sparring room would be best then we will go there."

 

Kakashi's eyes held respect at his reply and he nodded, "If you are available I would like to do it this afternoon."

 

"We can go right now."  Naruto replied softly, his tone calm but the sorrow in his eyes had only deepened. 

 

Go to the place where one of the two men he loved was... one of the two men who did not want him anymore and wanted him to leave.  Depression made his heart hurt with every beat, every breath seemed an effort to make.

 

 

 

Kakashi agreed it would be best to get it out of the way now, he watched Baki cup Naruto's face tenderly and brush a loving kiss over his lips, "I will be waiting here."

 

Naruto nodded, allied village or not, Baki could not come... it didn't matter, he wouldn't see Ibiki, the 'ANBU Commander' would avoid him.

 

Kakashi felt a bit ashamed he hadn't tried to 'step in' but he honestly wasn't sure what he could have done, he was far from a authority on relationships since he'd never truly had one.  He preferred to remain solitary and interact with people as infrequently as possible, any advice he could give would not be helpful.  Still it had been very difficult hearing Naruto was attempting to end his life, but again, he believed people should be allowed to end their life if it was what they wished and he would not have stopped him... looking at Naruto he suddenly realized that even though he did not actually spend time with the Blonde, it still would have brought him deep sorrow to know he'd died.

 

Kakashi walked a slight bit closer than was usual,  it would not normally be noticeable, but Naruto could see it and he appreciated Kakashi's quiet support.  He left him have his privacy, not asking about the situation or noticeably acting any different, but Naruto could feel it... another person who would have been hurt by him succeeding to end his life... Neko was right, he'd been very selfish.

 

Kakashi walked in with Naruto and immediately down the stairs to the training rooms, he was aware this was difficult for his former student and would not prolong it.

 

Once in the room he placed a seal on the door, it was an acceptable and standard behavior... but essential for him.  Very few people 'knew' him and it was better to be underestimated.  Naruto had taken the beginning position and waited.

 

Kakashi only had one thing he needed to say, "Kill me.  Earnestly try to end my life."

 

Naruto nodded seriously.  Then they began one of the most intense sparing match that Kakashi had in the last few years.  The Blonde nin was serious and focused, his misery dismissed, his strikes efficient and without anger clouding his thoughts... that actually made it more difficult to defend against.  An opponent that was clear headed was far more dangerous than one filled with aggression.  Even without any hostility, his former student was completely focused on truly killing him and had managed to surprise him several times and almost injure him.  His Rasengan was unlike anything Kakashi had ever seen, drawing up fine dust and debris, and growing steadily the longer they sparred.  His wind attacks were precise, well controlled attacks that wasted no energy, they were evidence of a great deal of hard work.

 

By the end Kakashi was very impressed, he called the match by raising his hand, Naruto was sweat soaked, but then he wasn't much better.   Kakashi walked over to stand before him, "Can I touch you?"

 

Naruto nodded, his eyes full of trust.  Kakashi couldn't believe how open and trusting he was, in that way he hadn't changed over the years, his honesty, there was no deception in him... but he missed seeing his former student's happy smile.

 

Kakashi touched Naruto's left shoulder lightly and the pain seemed to seep away.  Naruto's gaze filled with the knowledge, but he said nothing.  Kakashi did not have to ask him not to mention his ability, he knew Naruto would not.

 

Kakashi could pool his chakra in his finger tips just as he did during his chidori, but much more controlled, the effect was not exactly healing jutsu but the function was similar and injuries 'faded'... he could also use it to block chakra flow to an area, disabling or killing if needed.  The Hyuga family was thought to be the only family with this bloodline trait, in a way they were, this ability was similar but not as exact as the Biakogun. This was one of many reasons he sealed the room when sparring, and only sparred with a select few top ANBU, he had many 'talents' that few were aware of.  He placed his fingers on several other 'injuries' then dropped his hand.  "We are done here."

 

Naruto nodded, Kakashi removed the seal and they both walked up the stairs, Naruto went immediately out the door while Kakashi went to give his oral report to the ANBU Commander for the requested evaluation.

 

===================================

 

Baki and Naruto left not long after he'd returned to the guest suite from sparring with Kakashi.  Even after returning to Suna, Naruto remained unnaturally quiet, his eyes full of pain, he rarely spoke and would often be found on the balcony just looking out over the desert.  He did not go out into the village, he never left the suite.  Although they slept together, both Gaara and Baki enclosing their grieving lover, they did not touch him sexually.  He was too badly injured inside, filled with anguish and self loathing, to even kiss him brought silent tears trailing down his cheeks as his only response.  This time Naruto did not 'recover', he was deeply depressed and they were not sure how to help him.  He was like a convicted man counting down to his execution.

 

Naruto knew nothing would change and soon he'd be returning to Leaf.  Seeing the men he loved and knowing they wished he'd remained gone... he both feared and longed for Sasuke to come again but so far he hadn't... it looked like he'd really tossed him aside, decided he was not worth his time.  _'I don't want you'...'you have to leave with Baki'...'Ibiki does not care about you'... 'I don't need you'_... the annoyed sigh Sasuke gave as he walked away... in the eyes of the men he loved he was a worthless object and discarded as trash.

 

All the days blended together into a unending sea of despair and even when he stood outside on the balcony, he saw nothing, the memory of the man he loved's words stabbing him like blades.  Gaara and Baki were gone to work and he was out on the balcony when he heard a knock at the door.  His heart raced, sickened by the hope he felt and knowing he was a fool to hope, he crossed the room and opened the door.  It was not who he hoped and feared would be there; no, Sasuke wouldn't come... they did not want him, he was worthless.

 

Kankurou just looked solemnly at him a moment then directed, "Go get your weapons, we are going to spar."

 

Naruto remained numbly looking at him a few moments, trying to find some glimmer of interest... but nothing mattered.  Kankurou did not waiver looking at him with a serious gaze full of expectation, Naruto really did not care... about anything, it would not make any difference if he went or not.  After several minutes he turned and walked over to his pack, drew out his weapon pouch and silently followed as Kankurou turned and walked down the flight of stairs, then out and through the village to the isolated training field they had always sparred in.  Naruto felt no greater interest even now, but as Kankurou took his fighting stance.  Naruto set his weapons down and did the same, they always started with Taijutsu to warm up and then they sparred.  He still felt nothing but his inner pain, his body simply was reacting, blocking and striking as it was trained to.  He still felt no passion or interest, but as they continued to spar his mind centered on the match and his misery drifted away.  They sparred until both were exhausted, sweat soaked and thickly coated in dust.  Kankurou signaled a halt and they gathered their discarded clothes and weapons.  Now with nothing to keep his mind from it the depression dropped down over him in a suffocating sheet once more.  Kankurou did not say anything, the only words he'd said the whole time was when he'd told him to go get his weapons back in the suite.  The walk back to the suite was in silence and when Naruto walked into the suite Kankurou simply turned and went back down the stairs and out of the building towards his apartment.

 

This happened every day, with Kankurou showing up and telling him to get his weapons, he did not try to speak to him or ask questions.  He did not look at him with sympathy... he just came, they walked to the sparring grounds, spared, then walked with him back to the suite before leaving.  Then repeating it the next day.

 

The time he spent sparring he did not think of the anguish filling his heart, after the first week he'd gotten used to Kankurou showing up and directing him to get his weapons and started being already prepared to go with his weapon belt when he arrived.

 

Now when he knocked Naruto simply walked out and they walked to the training field, it was like a 'break' from the suffering... the hard sparring brought a familiar and pleasant exhaustion.  Kankurou's silence had become part of those moments of peace from the pain he felt.  

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Baki watched week after week, grateful for Kankurou's intuition, these moments of freedom from sorrow were helping Naruto slowly but steadily.  Kankurou was the first one to break through the Blonde's self imposed isolation, he was leaving the suite and putting his energy into activity, not remaining sequestered in the suite haunted without end by his memories.  Although it was not much of an improvement it was a small step towards healing.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 

\---------------------------

 

The next step forward came one evening when Gaara and Baki came home, three weeks of the five had already passed and Naruto quietly spoke, "There's not much time left, even if they wished I wouldn't return, I have no choice... I belong there." He looked away then back to them and sighed, "They will never want me... no one will ever love me, but the council will always have a use for me."

 

Naruto stepped close letting the two men enclose him protectively between them... it brought so much comfort and Naruto decided he'd lost enough time in grief.  Although the knowledge he'd have to leave very soon loomed like a shadow over this paradise, he would embrace this affection for as long as he was allowed.  Very softly he asked, "Please... will you touch me?"

 

Baki kissed his temple, "As often as you wish, every touch... every kiss from you is a precious gift we cherish."

 

Gaara's body pressed against his brought a spike of lust so strong he gave a longing whimper, he'd been aroused many times while laying cradled to their bodies, but this time he wouldn't let his depression steal this affection and acceptance from him, "I need to feel you in me..."

 

Baki's hands caressed and teased his body as he removed his clothes, "Every moment we get to spend with you is so incredible."  Then Baki lightly cupped his face, watching the  pleasure on the Blonde's face sweep away the weeks of sorrow.

 

Gaara rubbed his engorged length against his rim, tempting Naruto and he gasped, "Please!" 

 

Baki embraced Naruto to him, nibbling his throat his hands spreading the firm cheeks of their lover's ass.  Naruto moaned as he felt the press of his friend's cock into his body, the wonderful stretch of his passage around the turgid flesh felt so perfect! "I need you!"

 

Gaara carefully pushed in to flushed but he did not start fucking his exceptional lover, he started kissing and nibbling along his sensitive throat causing the enthralling man to shiver in ecstasy, "Gaara!  You feel so good!" 

 

This was so much more than the rapture of sex, the feel of Baki's body cradling his and Gaara's amazing cock buried deep within him as the sensual man's mouth brought surges of pleasure... Naruto was nearly overwhelmed!  He felt so wanted, important... he'd yearned for this, needed it!

 

Then slowly the swollen length rocked in his body, never really drawing back just giving little thrusts deep inside while his mouth tempted him to fevered cries.

 

Gaara groaned, the seductive mews the riveting Blonde gave tempted him so greatly his body ached with the desire to fuck him but he didn't want to give up the perfect feel of Naruto's body against his and only rocked faster until he couldn't resist any longer and his strokes grew longer and faster as his lover's body quivered in lust, his moans brought satisfaction and joy greater than even the rapture of his body.  He wanted to hear those cries of pleasure, to know he was giving his lover the ecstasy he deserved, the affection and acceptance he craved so greatly.

 

Baki caressed them his heart filled with love, these two amazing men were all he needed to be happy in life, every smile, every laugh, every cry of rapture he wanted to tell Naruto how greatly he loved him, how he'd longed for the sounds of happiness the feel of in his arms to kiss him and hold him.  This moment was everything he could ask for, seeing the pleasure on the two men he loved's faces.

 

Baki's hand enclosed Naruto's cock teasing it with slow draws and circling the pad of his thumb over the tender flesh until he cried out as he reached his climax.  Gaara was quickly teased by the strong contractions and cried out in release.

 

"You are so precious so important... we need you, want you always." Gaara crooned his hands gently massaging Naruto's body.

 

"Hearing both your pleasure brings me so much happiness."  Baki purred, nuzzling Naruto's throat, then kissing his incredible Tenshi

 

Both men continued to embrace him, Gaara's sated cock still inside him, he couldn't be happier than he was at this moment, the affection and tender kisses, the soft adoring murmurs... perfect.  Naruto lay his head against Baki's chest, "You two make me so happy."

 

Baki caressed Naruto's cheek and gently cupped both his lovers to him.  "Let's have our meal out on the balcony, I'll order something."

 

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Gaara, and the sensual man's lips curved in an amused smile, he knew from his friend's delighted glance that their lover was still aroused.  Naruto felt Gaara's cock give a little jump of interest. 

 

Gaara withdrew and gave his partner a playful smile, "I think there's one more thing I'd like to do before we eat."  As he teased his beloved he circled around behind him, molded his body against the seduction of his lover's firm ass  and was rubbing his cock against Baki's rim, teasing them both.

 

Naruto was ecstatic as he felt Baki's cock eagerly flush harder.  He backed up slightly and wrapped his hand around the turgid length, very lightly stroking, just a tease with not enough friction to bring his release.  He loved hearing Baki's fevered cries, feeling his body trembling in desire for them.

 

Baki groaned, his lovers were so enthralling, he had no doubt they'd have him pleading within minutes... or less.  "Tenshi!"  he gasped as he felt the head of Gaara's cock rubbing firmer against his rim and gave a slight buck into Naruto's soft hands.  "You both are so sexy!  Please!  I want you, need you both!  I need to feel your touch and your bodies against mine!" 

 

Naruto felt a thrill at his lover's words and, as Baki groaned deeply, the sound brought a spike of strong excitement.  Gaara was pressing into Baki!  He was going to fuck him!

 

Baki saw the delight on Naruto's face, he knew his blonde lover became very excited when Gaara fucked him and he could feel his little shiver of pleasure.  "Tenshi... I love the feel of you inside me!"  Naruto started kissing Baki's chest as Gaara began thrusting slowly into him as he moaned deeply, every touch they gave him was rapture!

 

Gaara panted as he beloved flexed his muscles eagerly around his cock, he loved fucking him just as greatly as he loved being fucked.  The hot tight grasp was heavenly!  Although he'd already cum only minutes ago his lover easily teased him to fevered thrusts, bucking back to take him deep and crying out in ecstasy.

 

Baki cupped Naruto's head gently and passionately kissed him.  "I need you." 

 

At his words the tempting Blonde immediately flushed hard again.  His beautiful blue eyes widened and he trembled eagerly, turning in his grasp and delighting in the press of Baki's cock into his damp passage.  Baki cried out in rapture as every thrust of Gaara's hips was matched by his thrust into the welcoming grasp of their lover's body. 

 

Gaara had never been so excited, Baki was in Naruto!   Urgently he fucked him, both the excitement of the erotic tease and the knowledge they were driving their experienced lover wild at the dual stimulation aroused him so greatly!

 

Naruto cried out in delight Baki's rapid strokes and the slight press of his hand on his pelvis quickly had him quivering in rapture, every thrust was perfect!  His skilled fast bucks rubbing against his pleasure spot , the powerful surge of pleasure warred with the need for more and he was barely resisting cumming!

 

Gaara groaned at the rapturous grasp of  his lover's body as he thrust against that glorious spot inside him that would bring loud cries of ecstasy as his beloved reached his climax.  Then moaned deeply as he felt his partner's firm buck, both at the intense pleasure and the knowledge that he was filling Naruto with strong jets of cum as his orgasm swept through him.

 

Naruto cried out ecstatically as Baki's next thrust sank deep and his lover came in forceful spurts inside him, then gave in to his own urgent need to cum.

 

At three men were panting and sweat soaked, Baki drew back from his lover's tempting body and Naruto turned to kiss him... they'd need a shower, which would turn to touching and without a doubt more sex... it would be a while before they ate.

 

===========================

 

Sasuke sighed, he'd thought about his words to Naruto, he really hadn't meant to hurt him, but he could not think of any other way to have told him.  He honesty did not want him around, his life was so much better without the reminder of all the pain he'd endured.  He still cared for him in some way, but the realization that he'd never really loved him had changed so much. 

 

He still remembered how Naruto had immediately came to his side when he'd heard he'd 'returned' and the weeks of being confined were only bearable because the Blonde had refused to leave, even sleeping on a bedroll outside his cell... he'd soothed the pain, helped him leave the years he'd been gone behind, to ignore all the anguish he'd continued to hold inside.  He'd come to depend on Naruto so greatly... he'd thought that was love, but it wasn't. 

 

The past year Naruto had brought all the trauma back, made his life Hell, even if he hadn't meant to he'd still done so much wrong.  The Blonde being gone was best for them all and he hoped his Koishii or Tsunade would find some way for him to not come back.

 

========================

 

Naruto stood on the balcony looking out at the distant sun set, once back in the Leaf village he wouldn't see these beautiful sunsets... but then it would not matter anyway since there never would be someone who he could share the beauty with... no one who'd want him.

 

He heard Gaara come in, he turned and walked into the main room to greet his friend, he knew Baki would be home soon as well.  It always surprised him how the exotic teal eyes held affection and desire for him.  He wanted to kiss and touch every inch of his sexy lover.  As he enclosed and kissed Gaara his kiss was met with equally powerful passion, his mouth slipped from the seduction of his lover's mouth down to the pale silky skin of his throat.  Gaara moaned and bucked his swollen cock against his thigh, this brought an undeniable desire to taste his peer's tempting flesh. 

 

Gaara's soft moans sounded so wonderful as Naruto sank down to his knees freeing the coveted length and licking the silky flesh before covering his lover's cock with his mouth, delighting in the feel of his cock and gratified by the sounds his friend gave with every bob and draw.

 

Gaara panted hard, only Baki had ever given him this much pleasure, the sensations made even more powerful by seeing the genuine delight on his friend's face and the passion in his eyes.  "You are incredible..."

Naruto watched him, his eyes full of so much more than passion, the depth of adoration in them was stunning.   He released Gaara's cock from the hot grasp of his mouth his hand enclosing and slowly stroking him as he pleaded, "I want you in me... I need to feel your passion, please."

 

Gaara groaned, "Yes!  I desire you, I want to feel your body against mine!"  Naruto released his throbbing flesh and rose to cup his cheek tenderly as he kissed him deeply.  When they broke the kiss, Gaara stripped his lover, caressing and kissing every wonderful inch of his body.  His cock ached and yet he yearned to feel him, all of him, more strongly than any discomfort.   Naruto lay down on the bed drawing him down to cover him.  Gaara reached over to the nightstand and drew some lube stroking it over the turgid length and giving a low groan at the intensity of his need.  He started to slowly press in...

 

Naruto clung to him and gave a soft plea, "I need to feel you wanting me... please."

 

Gaara moaned as he pushed in a bit faster, Naruto was panting and arching into the press with a look of deep pleasure. 

 

Naruto could feel his friend filling him, his body wrapped around the steely length, embracing it eagerly just as he embraced Gaara to him.  His lover drew back slightly and pressed in, each time filling him faster.  In moments Gaara was fucking him as they cried out in ecstasy. 

 

Although Gaara's body ached for relief, his strokes remained careful... but the pleading look in his friend's eyes brought back his words, he needed to 'feel his passion'.  Gaara fucked him faster, slowly sinking deeper and hearing his lover's rapturous howls, the seductive man clinging to him in need... it was so perfect that he quickly reached his orgasm.  His final urgent drum brought his lover to his climax and they lay panting and cradling each other close.  Naruto stroked the side of his face, his eyes sincere, "I love the feel of you inside me... thank you."

 

Gaara kissed him tenderly, "How sore are you?"

 

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "A slight bit, but I welcome it gladly, proof that you want me... feeling your cock deep inside and knowing you came within me... is so wonderful."  He was getting used to Gaara's size, but his lover's caution not to hurt him was very touching.

 

"I do want you and so does Baki, you are precious to us, we both care deeply for you."  Gaara couldn't tell Naruto, to tell him he loved him when he couldn't stay would be cruel, but he wished he could.  He wished he could ask him not to leave, to stay in Suna with him and Baki... but that wasn't a choice Naruto got to make, he was 'owned' by the Leaf village, their property, their 'weapon' and they would never let him stay.

 

Naruto felt so happy here with Gaara and Baki, he had to keep reminding himself that it was only temporary, very soon the council would insist he return... and he'd have to face Sasuke and Ibiki again.

 

The last days of this beautiful dream were coming fast, the thought hurt but there was no solution, he would return to Leaf... try to avoid seeing Ibiki and Sasuke as much as possible and just try to survive.  It was what his life would be, surviving in pain and waiting for the council to have a use for him.  It was an empty and meaningless existence but it was all he had in his future.

 

Gaara could see Naruto needed the comfort greatly and they were still embraced when Baki came home but then that was not surprising to his beloved, neither of them could resist their sensual blonde lover... the man they loved and could not bear to lose.

 

=======================================================

 

Kankurou still didn't talk too much but he now smiled as he greeted him and he'd started asking him to pick out the puppets he'd like to battle.

 

After sparring Naruto began talking to him about his problems... but he still felt very awkward about talking to Gaara's sibling about the situation with his brother and Baki.  Thankfully Kankurou didn't ask... it was likely he didn't wish to hear details any more than Naruto wished to talk about them. 

 

But he did have a reply about the situation with Sasuke and Ibiki, although a brief one.  "Even if Sasuke didn't love you, you were his friend all the way up until he went rogue nin, and you continued to care about him even after."  Kankurou continued walking quietly a few minutes, then concluded,  "Anyone who can just blow off a relationship they've had since they were children is shallow and a waste of time.  And I don't think Ibiki understands love, if he loved you he wouldn't have been able to stand by and watch you suffering."

 

Naruto had no idea how to feel anymore, it was a wound that would not heal, deep in his heart he'd probably always believe he deserved Sasuke's hatred and Ibiki's indifference.

 

=============================

 

Naruto had started spending a lot of time on the balcony again, this time he was not lost in memories of Sasuke's words, he was looking down at the village and out at the surrounding desert... trying to fix them in his mind, he had come to love the village and would miss looking out over the desert.  This had become his sanctuary, his place of peace and he couldn't imagine leaving... but soon he would have no choice.  He still loved the Leaf Village... but after all he'd been through it no longer felt like home, it was a place of pain and sorrow, an empty place that held no joy or hope... but he had no choice but to accept it.

 

When Gaara came home he saw his lover out on the balcony, he'd been thinking about him all day.  The reply to the scroll he'd send Lady Tsunade had not been good.  It looked like there was no way to keep Naruto here any longer, in a few days he'd have to return to Leaf.

 

Naruto smiled and walked over to kiss him, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in.  I was kind of... lost in thought."  More than anything he'd miss this, the affection and sense of belonging... this felt like home, but it never could be that. 

 

When Baki walked in to the suite he saw his lovers standing out on the balcony and went out to enclose them in his arms.   He knew his Tenshi was worried, they were running out of time and Lady Tsunade had not found a way to extend it, in spite of the facts they'd hoped they would find some way.  They both knew it had been extremely difficult for her to have just gotten these few weeks given how much time Naruto had already been absent from the Leaf Village this year.  It had been too much to hope for that she could find a way to extend it... but that didn't change the fact they did not want him to leave.

 

They were worried he'd return to Ibiki and Sasuke, although they didn't want him now Sasuke had proven to be incredibly fickle and Ibiki would do anything to make Sasuke happy.

 

Naruto looked up, "I'll be going back to the Leaf village soon..."  Seeing the men who wished he'd stay gone.  "I'll try to get all the missions to visit I can, but I'm not sure how often that will be.  I'll miss you both. "  

 

Baki stroked Naruto's cheek, his gentle eyes concerned, "If Sasuke and Ibiki decide they want you... will you return to them?"

 

Naruto sighed, "They won't, but if one day they decide they will let me be near... yes.  It's as close to love as I'll ever get.  But that's not likely, no one will ever love me.  Sasuke will always hate me and Ibiki does not care about me... to them I am garbage on the side of the road, completely without worth." 

 

Gaara looked solemnly in his eyes, "I don't want you to return to them... you deserve real love and to be cherished, not the abuse they heap upon you." 

 

Naruto gave a sad smile, it really didn't matter if he deserved it or not... Sasuke would never want him and he'd spend the rest of his life with his former partner looking at him with revulsion...like filth beneath his shoes and wishing he'd disappear. 

 

Baki cupped them to him listening to his Tenshi and Naruto, they both held such sorrow inside.  When Gaara looked at him, he nodded, he knew what his partner was going to say and he agreed.  But things were never that simple and it would change nothing.  Still he would not stop his Tenshi, Naruto needed to know.

 

Gaara stroked Naruto's shoulder then his hand dropped away like he thought Naruto would draw away at his words, but Baki knew he wouldn't.  He wasn't sure how Naruto would react but he'd never cruelly turn his back on them. 

 

" _We_ don't want you to go back to them... we love you."  Gaara stated, watching Naruto's face with anxiety.

 

Naruto's eyes teared, but he didn't look away, his eyes dark with pain.  "All my life I've wanted what everyone else has, to be loved... wanted... to not be alone.  I care deeply about you both, but I'm not sure how I feel anymore, everything is so mixed up in me..."  Naruto took their hands, "But I do know that you both are the only happiness I have in my life... even the beauty of a sunset is meaningless without you to both to see it with me.  But it's unfair to you both..." 

 

Baki kissed his head stopping his words.  "We understand, and you are not being unfair.  You have been through so much, and have so much pain... we want to give you our love and will continue to love you no matter what happens." 

 

Naruto shook his head his eyes distressed, "No. I won't do that... I won't be like them... keeping you waiting and hoping for me to love you." 

 

Gaara kissed him, "You are not like them, our love for you is also acceptance of you and your needs.  No matter how you feel, we will always want you and accept you.  It is not the same and not knowing how you feel is not hurting us or changing anything we feel about you."

 

Naruto sighed leaning into them and wrapping their arms around him, "Thank you.  I need that love... to know that I have someone that really wants me, that someone wishes to hold me, thinks about me... to know that two very special people think I'm special too."

 

Baki stroked his cheek softly, "We do think you are special, you are so important to us, so needed... and very loved."

 

Naruto smiled, although tinted with sadness he kissed them and replied, "Then I am very lucky, you two are so precious to me."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Sasuke cut vegetables for their evening meal as he waited for his Koishii to come home.  He'd told Tsunade that he would not be a nin anymore.  Now he just needed to get the council to agree to use his clan's grounds as a place to build a cooking school... then other schools.  It would take some time to convince them but he was certain he could do it, technically the clan grounds and everything in it was _his_ property as the last member of the Uchiha clan and it had remained vacant for so long, the council was eager to get their hands on it... he could give up a piece in return for having a cooking school built there.

 

Ibiki walked in and gathered his beautiful Koishii close, "Have was your day?"  He knew Sasuke had 'retired' from being a nin and was now trying to get his dream of a better future for the people of the Leaf Village approved.

 

Sasuke smiled, "Every day is wonderful when I'm with you."  He closed his eyes blissfully as his Koishii kissed his temple, every moment with Ibiki was paradise and he was so lucky to have him.  When his beloved released him they walked into the kitchen together and made their meal, talking about all the little things that the day had held and delighting in the companionship of their partner. 

 

After they'd ate and cleaned up the kitchen, Ibiki asked, "Will you shower with me?"

 

Sasuke kissed him tenderly, "Yes, I want to feel your body against mine, your arms holding me close."

 

Ibiki loved his Koishii so deeply, he gently caressed his soft ivory skin, enjoying every brush of his hands over the amazing man as he removed his clothes, then stripped himself and as they went into the shower he cradled his beloved against him.  Massaging his back and placing tender kisses over his shoulders.

 

Sasuke had never been so content, every slow stroke of Ibiki's hands was more like worship than lust, even as his fingers feathered the sensitive expanse of his pelvis.  He could feel his lover's erection pressed against him, and his own body was very aroused but these touches were so perfect that even sexual pleasure didn't come close.  He felt cherished, safe here in his Koishii's arms.

 

\---------------------------

 

The next morning Ibiki walked into Tsunade's office, he'd finally completed a very important report, normally he didn't hand carry reports to the Hokage but this was one that he felt Lady Tsunade needed to see immediately. "I have a report that I think you may want to read." 

 

She picked it up suspiciously, but as she read it he could see she was fully grasping what it meant.  She looked up. "Thank you for this report, I believe it will be very interesting to the council... hopefully interesting enough.

 

Ibiki nodded and walked out, he hoped it would be 'interesting enough' too.  As he'd suspected Naruto had been training with the Sand nin... training hard, his skills were on a level that far exceeded the skills of all but his top ANBU, not only that but he'd learned counters against wind jutsu and his Rasengan had been modified to include sand... it was like a razor and he wielded it with incredible precision.  He was also learning wind and sand attacks, these skills were not ones he could have ever acquired here.  If Naruto mastered all these new skills he would bring a great deal of knowledge and skill back for teaching the next generation of Leaf Shinobi.  

 

He had written up a full evaluation.  illustrating the benefits that would be gained and the folly of giving up the opportunity to strengthen the Leaf Village.  Both with Kakashi's report as well as his assessment of the crippling effect it would have on the security and ability to complete missions if the Jinchuiki was confined.  The man-power taken from their ability to defend the village was highly alarming, all his top ANBU would be 'off mission status' permanently on rotating shifts to contain the Kyuubi in the cell, leading to failed missions and a great deal of lost lives. 

 

He illustrated in great detail the revenue loss to the village as they were forced to turn away requests for Shinobi qualified to complete exceedingly high ranking missions, missions which pulled in over one million ryo per mission.  It would be financially crippling for the Village to lose that great of revenue.

 

All the numbers were there in straightforward and undeniable detail, it had taken a bit to compile, but this report should achieve what was necessary.  He was certain Naruto would be allowed to remain in Suna to train and it was completed just in time.  Naruto's time there was running out quickly, he wanted the sensitive Blonde to be happy and Gaara and Baki could bring the joy back to those wonderful understanding blue eyes.

 

=====================

 

Kankurou knocked on the suite door just as he did every day, but this time when Naruto opened the door he was surprised to see him smile.  Kankurou gave him a relieved grin, it was good to have the Naruto he'd gotten to know so well back.  "Are you ready?  You can pick any three puppets... although I'm losing more often to you... maybe I'm the one who should be training with Temari!"

 

Naruto laughed, "No, I think I'm just picking ones that do not go together well."

 

Kankurou shook his head he couldn't hold back his happiness to see the man he now thought of as a close friend back to smiling, he'd missed that smile.  "I want you to, you challenge me and I could not have come this far without you to spar with!" 

 

Naruto blushed slightly, "Thanks.  I really like training with you and Temari... you both have become good friends."  Some of the cheer faded from his smile, but he tried to hide it.  "I won't be here much longer, but I can't thank you enough for being there for me, and listening to my problems."

 

Kankurou saw the sorrow in his peer's eyes, he honestly did not want his friend to go but he knew Naruto was a Leaf nin, and he'd have to return to the Leaf village.  "No problem.  Come on lets go train."

 

Naruto nodded and they walked out the door, as they walked through the village it was almost like when he and Naruto had first started sparring.  His friend was becoming well known and people called out to him or waved as they passed... although Naruto seemed carefree once more, Kankurou now knew hidden behind that gregarious front was someone in pain.

 

===============================

 

Tsunade couldn't believe how the council had dragged its feet, even after getting the report from the 'Commander of Village Security and ANBU Operations'.  But in the end they could not deny that the only sensible thing they could do was allow Naruto to stay there on a 'nin training exchange'. 

 

She didn't care what they called it, it all came back to Naruto getting to stay there for an indefinite amount of time... which meant as long as the council didn't come up with any schemes to use him in he could stay.

 

She lost no time in sending a formal scroll to the Kazikage, outlining the details, and a private scroll to Gaara expressing her happiness that Naruto had he and Baki to finally provide him with a 'home'.

 

==================================

 

An important scroll from the Leaf Village was delivered to him, now Gaara sat looking at the unopened scroll for a few minutes, heart pounding.  He didn't think he could remain emotionless if the scroll said what he feared and he sent his aides out of the room, he couldn't open it in front of them and let them see how devastated he was.  Would this be the scroll that took Naruto from them?  Had the Leaf Village council decided they would not wait any longer? 

 

Gaara shook his head, nothing could be accomplished by just looking at the outside, he had to face it.  He drew a deep breath and broke the seal, inside the scroll looked like a formal document...

 

He read it, then again just because he couldn't believe that it truly said what he thought.  Training Exchange... did this really mean Naruto wouldn't have to leave?!  As if an answer to that question was a second informal scroll in Lady Tsunade's writing... _'Naruto can stay as long as the council don't have a need for him, he's yours, take good care of him.  I want to thank you for giving Naruto the one thing he needs more than anything, love.'_

 

Gaara couldn't contain his joy, Naruto could stay!  Even knowing his personal guards would become extremely alarmed if they found out he was no longer inside the office, Gaara still whipped through the hand signs.  Appearing in his suite, Naruto looked at him with surprise and then rushed over his eyes panicked, "What happened?!"

 

Naruto had never had either of his lover's transport back to the suite, something bad had happened!  He was trying to hold back tears, he couldn't bear it if Baki was hurt... or worse killed!  Had something horrible happened in the Leaf Village?!

 

Gaara  wrapped his arms around his lover placing kisses over his face, he hadn't realized how this would look and Naruto looked terrified.  "It's ok, everything is ok... I didn't mean to frighten you."  It took several minutes for his beloved to stop clinging to him in panic, his heart beating so hard Gaara could feel it.

 

Gaara continued placing soft kisses over his face as he reassured, "Everything is ok... I have good news."  Naruto still looked anxious, but he was calming.

 

Good news?  What news could Gaara have gotten that would make him return so abruptly?  Gaara cupped his cheek, his teal eyes were damp but there was no mistaking the happiness in them.  "I received a scroll a few moments ago.  You are now part of a 'Nin Training Exchange', we will send one of our healers to be trained in healing jutsu... and we get to keep you here for training."

 

Naruto was afraid to hope, hesitantly he watched Gaara's eyes and his lover's smile brought relief and joy.  "I don't have to go back to the Leaf village... for how long?" 

 

Gaara stroked his lover's back, "At least several months... possibly longer.  Lady Tsunade said you can stay until the council needs you... but even then we will fight, we won't let you face them alone.  Baki and I will fight to keep you here, and Tsunade will fight for you to remain."  Suddenly it occurred to him that this was once more being 'decided for' Naruto, without his say in it.  He may not want to stay, he may want to go home, to see all the people he knew and live in his home again... he may even wish to be able to watch the men he loved.  Naruto might want to leave...

 

Gaara's eyes turned worried, "Will you stay, please?  Will you accept our love and stay here with us?"

 

Naruto kissed him tenderly, "I would love to, nothing would make me happier."  At that moment Naruto knew that was true, here he was happy, here he had love.  When he'd thought Baki had gotten hurt he felt like someone had grasped his heart and was crushing it... he could now see the truth, he loved Gaara and Baki, although he had not stopped loving Sasuke and Ibiki.  It felt so wrong, like a betrayal of his lovers to still love Ibiki and Sasuke as well... but then Baki's words came back to him, _'Y_ _ou can care or love many people and it is their love, not a single love split into pieces, each has their own.'_  He loved them and he wanted to be held by both his lover's right now, but Gaara shouldn't even be here, he should be working, and Baki had work to do as well.

 

Gaara didn't want to let him go, not even for a moment but he needed to return to his office and Baki needed to hear the good news, both as the Head of Suna's security as well as because of the happiness and relief it would bring their lover.  Gaara kissed Naruto and gave a slightly embarrassed smile, "My personal guards will be having fits if they discover I'm gone... Will you come back to my office, I will send for the 'Head of Sand Village Security' to brief him."

 

It took a second for Naruto to realize he meant Baki, "Yes, I want to come with you."  He wanted to tell them both he loved them, but felt awkward about saying it when they knew he still loved Sasuke and Ibiki.  Gaara enclosed him closer and made the hand signs, laying almost cradled against his chest Naruto felt contented.  He wanted this, needed both their love so much... it was a dream come true.

 

Gaara hesitated to release his beautiful lover, he caressed his face as he loosened his arms and stepped back.  It was difficult not to give in and start kissing him again as he looked in the gorgeous blue eyes and saw the adoration in them, only one thing made him do it... Baki.  They needed Baki, then everything would be perfect.

 

Naruto watched the emotion on his beloved's face fade to the calm serenity that Gaara displayed in public as he returned to his desk and called in one of his aides, scribbled a brief note and handed it to him with the orders to deliver it to the Head of Security.  As he watched Gaara write the note Naruto became uneasy, what if Baki decided he didn't want him to stay?  He said he loved him but...

 

The aide left swiftly and Baki came walking in less than ten minutes later.  He gave a slight bow, "Kazikage, you wished to see me?"

 

Gaara looked over at the aide, "You may leave, close the door."  As the man walked out and closed the door Gaara's mask melted away.  "Naruto has been made part of a 'Nin Training Exchange'... he's not leaving."

 

Even with the mask partially obscuring Baki's face there was no mistaking the look on his face,  all Naruto's worries melted away.  Baki was near tears!  Both Naruto and Gaara embraced him as the 'Kazikage' continued as 'formally' as was possible.  "It is for an indefinite time frame... I will need you to select a person to go to the Leaf Village for Medical jutsu training."

 

Gaara's attempt to remain professional failed and he smiled his eyes full of joy, "Lady Tsunade said that until the council has a need for him he can stay here." 

 

Baki kissed Naruto then Gaara, "I cannot begin to tell you the joy that fills my heart."  Even if the Leaf Council found a 'use' for Naruto, he wouldn't just let him go without a fight.  He knew Gaara and Tsunade agreed... Naruto would have back up, he'd never face the council alone again.  Baki didn't think he could be any happier, then Naruto proved him wrong as he looked up at him, then over at Gaara and said.  "I don't ever want to leave, I love you both."

 

Naruto relaxed into his lover's embrace and he knew, even if Sasuke and Ibiki did one day want him, he wouldn't go back to them... this is where he wanted to be, here in Gaara and Baki's arms... this was home. 

 

=================================(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is strange, but I wanted to try to show both sides of the situation, to... send you on a rollercoaster ride and leave you conflicted, no one is perfect, there is no hero. Everyone of them is flawed and you can decide for yourself how you feel about them in spite of their flaws... I do not truly 'dislike' any of the characters. 
> 
> I try not to put Sasuke and Naruto in stories together much since they are greatly over wrote, but I think they worked well in this one. Hopefully I was able to give you some entertainment and it was not too frustrating.


End file.
